La Última Oportunidad
by Hima-Chan030
Summary: Hinata Después de diecisiete años teniendo al rubio en su pensamiento provocándole rencor y odio como los deseos de venganza a la persona que más había amado y el cual era padre de su hijo (al que nunca conoció), regresaba Japón a lado de su esposo Sasuke Uchiha a tomar el mando del Hospital principal de Tokio, tendría que descubrir que todo el tiempo vivió en una mentira. NARUHINA
1. El Regreso

**LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_

Hinata Después de diecisiete años teniendo al rubio en su pensamiento provocándole rencor y odio como los deseos de venganza a la persona que más había amado y él cual era padre de su hijo (al que nunca conoció), regresaba Japón a lado de su esposo Sasuke Uchiha a tomar el mando del Hospital principal de Tokio, tendría que retomar el pasado que le había destruido la vida y sobretodo enfrentarse a Naruto Uzumaki el hombre que a pesar de tantos años no había podido olvidar ni dejar amar, su eterno tormento, pero en el que tanto tiempo soñó con proclamar su venganza. Sin imaginarse que ese encuentro era el mismo destino, quien le ponía en sus manos "La Última Oportunidad", para estar al lado del rubio, el verdadero amor de su vida. ¿Será más fuerte el deseo de proclamar su venganza o el del amor que le profesa y enterró en su corazón?

Mentiras al descubierto, intriga, amor, deseo, pasión un sin fin de emociones que llevaran a Hinata a su propio limite. Colocando en sus manos la posibilidades para ser feliz o rechazar el amor.

El siguiente fic tiene lenguaje altisonante, como escenas subidas de tono y lemon.

Me encanta el drama como ya hice mención, para que no les sorprenda. Los personajes son propiedad Masashi Kishimoto, pero tomó prestado los nombres para darle forma a mí loca historia. Sin más aquí se la dejó espero les guste.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: EL REGRESO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

Me quedé atrapada en un trance en mis viejas memorias de antaño ya eran diecisiete años desde que no miraba su rostro pero seguía fresco en mí memoria, como el sabor de sus labios, mi mente me martirizaba con su recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer el día que lo abandone, como con mí corazón roto junto con mis sueños de permanecer a su lado, mi pequeño Boruto palpitando en mí vientre; apenas me había enterado de su pequeñita existencia en un mundo de situaciones desesperantes como humillantes, mi maleta me acompañaba y el coraje que llevaba en el corazón junto con mi hijo eran mi motor para no derrumbarme, jamás había deseado con tanto fulgor y necesidad hacerle daño a alguien quería, deseaba vengarme de Ino (la que estupidamente considere mí mejor amiga), pero sobre todo de Naruto Uzumaki, mí inocencia como la trágica bancarrota de mi familia había servido de burla y diversión para ellos como el gran amor que le había entregado. No dejaba de maldecirme como fui tan estúpida, creer en las palabras y juramentos que él hace diecisiete años me había hecho.

-Hinata, Hinata…

Escuchaba a lo lejos trayéndome de regreso a mi realidad, sentí alrededor de mi cuerpo como sus brazos me abrazaban mientras me jalaban al costado de mi esposo., él era tan cálido, pero mi culpa no desaparecía, como era que el destino y el corazón se encaprichaban de tal manera, ¿porque no era posible amar, a quien realmente merecía tu amor?...

-¿En qué tanto piensas Hinata?

Me pronunciaba Sasuke mientras me acurrucaba en su regazo, la noche era fría igual que mi alma, mi único calor era la chimenea, los brazos de Sasuke, el hombre que estaba a mi lado, el que había criado a mi hijo como suyo y al que Boruto llamaba Padre, ellos eran mi sol, ante mis tormentosos recuerdos. Y ante el maldito pasado que no dejaba de arrastrar.

-En nada cariño, en Boruto (y en él, siempre él, pensé para mí), -Que ya llegó el momento que tanto me temía, decirle la verdad aunque con eso me ganaré su desprecio.

-Eso no pasara él te adora - Sasuke siempre tan tierno, levantándome el ánimo,

\- Aun recuerdo ese día que me encontraste en la terminal cuando lo único que me cubría era el manto helado de la madrugada, -¿porque me salvaste?- le pronunciaba, al recordar cómo la angustia era mi única compañera.

Me miraba tiernamente con sus ojos negros.

\- Porque te amaba Hinata y me partió el alma saber lo que Uzumaki e Ino te habían hecho o más bien nos habían hecho-Me aferre a sus brazos recordando...

 **Flash back:**

 _Entraba a la que yo creía mi casa al que yo pensaba mi respaldo, como mi futuro, deje la bolsa en el comedor, contenta, entusiasmada;_ ¿ _como le daría la noticia?... me preguntaba, solo necesitaba la confirmación de Sasuke. Me dirigí a la recamara ya que se escuchaban ruidos extraños y era demasiado temprano como para que Naruto estuviera de vuelta, subí las escaleras y la vista se me empezó al nublar al ver en el piso el saco de Naruto junto con una chaqueta que reconocía perfectamente_ ¡ _Ino! pensé y me acerque a la habitación cuando abrí la puerta frenéticamente mi mundo se desmoronaba ante aquella repulsiva escena. Naruto e Ino debajo de mis sábanas en mí en "nuestra recámara", donde un mil de veces me proclamo amor eterno, maldición el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que empezó a ser físico._

 _\- ¡Cómo pudiste!, fue lo único que pronuncie cerrando la puerta, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba._

 _-¡Hinata! - Escuche su grito frenético mientras que Ino le decía -fue lo mejor déjala ir._

 _Baje la escaleras velozmente me dirigí al despacho donde se encontraban todos mis papeles eufóricamente los busque, cuando Naruto apareció pálido detrás de mí._

 _-_ ¡ _Quítate_ _!-_ _le pronuncie con odio mientras me abría paso._

 _-Hinata espera, tengo que explicarte la cosas no son como piensas._

 _Reí sarcásticamente- ¡No son como lo pienso! Uzumaki, porque hace unos instantes me quedo muy claro al subir a nuestra recámara, más bien de ahora y para siempre ¡tu maldita recamara!_

 _-Exactamente son como las piensas nos amamos, - Entró pronunciando Ino mientras lo tomaba de un brazo._

 _-Ino cállate por favor la miraba con desesperación._

 _-¿Callarme?, cuánto tiempo me decías que Hinata te estorbaba que seguías con ella por lastima, por compromiso porque era lo único que ella tenía._

 _No pensaba quedarme ahí parada escuchando, mi cuerpo apenas y podía estar de pie, si quiera podía mantener la conciencia ante este mal físico que sentía que provenía de mi alma torturada._

 _-Lastima- chasque con la lengua._

 _-¡Cállate Ino!, ¡Cállate!_

 _-¿Porque debería? Naruto._

 _Me abrí paso a la fuerza mientras Ino jalaba a Naruto tome de mi bolso mientras escuchaba maldecir una y mil veces a mi espalda._

 _-Que no era lo que querías- le pronunciaba la rubia, -¡Cállate Ino!, De una vez maldita sea ¡CÁLLATE!_

 _-¡Son unos bastardos!- le grite al acercarme a la puerta- ni Sasuke ni yo merecíamos esto pero nos hicieron un grandísimo favor, son basura, -Le dije mientras en mi manos con nerviosismo tome lo que era el papel de mi burla, tome el acta de matrimonio la troce y la tiré._

 _-Dilo que quieras querida pero me Salí con la mía._ _-Me pronunciaba la hipócrita rubia a la que creía mi amiga, la desfachatez de su sonrisa era insultante._ _Tanto descaro era ya un insulto, Naruto me miraba gélido mientras su cara se tornaba pálida por completo al mirar los trozos de papel frente de él, tomé mi bolsa me acerque a la puerta cuando el timbre sonó la abrí bruscamente de un jalón._

 _\- Sasuke- exclame casi como plegaria,_

 _-Hinata aquí están los resultados- me decía mientras sacudía el sobre en su mano - ¿pero qué te pasa?, - Me miraba suplicándole una respuesta cuando de reojo miro la incómoda escena._

 _-¡Qué diablos!, Ino, Naruto lo sabía, sabía que eras un imbécil Naruto y que no merecías a Hinata y de ti Ino no me extraña, no me equivoque contigo_ _-Me miró mientras mi ojos se inundaron de lágrimas ya no podía más._

 _-Di lo que quieras no me importa- le pronunciaba, mientras se refugiaba detrás del que era mi aun esposo, Naruto no pronunciaba palabra simplemente estaba paralizado._ _Ya no podía con tanta repulsión la escena todo al mismo tiempo verlos en medio de la sala en las mínimas prendas que llevaban mientras que Sasuke me miraba preocupado, salí casi corriendo, mientras que Sasuke les gritaba basura._ _Corrí como pude por la calle no quería parar, no quería detenerme simplemente quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

 _Los brazos de Sasuke me despertaron del trance al sentirlos bajar a mi vientre mientras lo apretaba suavemente._

-No te tortures todo estará bien, pero ¿estás segura de regresar a Japón?

-Tenemos que - mientras los escalofríos me recorrían, después de tantos años me enfrentaría nuevamente al pasado, pero tenía que ser franca no podía huirle todo la vida tanto Naruto como Boruto tarde o temprano se enterarían que eran padre e hijo. Claro que ya no era la misma niñita tierna y tonta, ahora era fría, calculadora y sobretodo preparada, ya no era la estúpida chica de diecisiete años de la cual se habían burlado, y a la cual le habían hecho la vida añicos de un momento para otro; apenas dando a luz a Boruto, con el apoyo de Sasuke retome mi carrera, ahora era una mujer preparada con experiencia y dueña de un gran imperio empresarial del cual la mayoría de los hospitales dependían para su funcionamiento de las nuevas actualizaciones en la rama de la medicina.

Sasuke era considerada una eminencia médica y la verdad a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho por mi, no podía mentirme seguía amando a Naruto y me maldecía por eso, Sasuke le dio una familia, un verdadero hogar, un estatus, todo lo que una mujer soñaba. Pero yo seguía amando a aquel rubio, ojos celestes al que le había una vez entregado todo, por más que quisiera engañarse.

.

.

.

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los últimos copos de nieve empezaron a caer por su balcón, la primavera estaba a unos dias, y mientras recordaba como Hinata con su hermosa cabellera negra se acunaban en mis brazos, como cada tarde mientras le contaba todo mi día, nunca dejaría de maldecirme.

¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿pensaría en mí?, ¿a caso sí dejó de amarme?, ¡maldita sea! ya eran diecisiete años y no la sacaba de mi pensamiento Hinata mi hermosa Hinata, todos esos años torturándome por la estupidez cometida, por desconfiar de Hinata por la injurias de Ino y por sus malditas inseguridades, me odiaba, la soledad era mí única y tan merecida compañía.

Si tan solo supieras cuantas veces me maldije Hinata, por no rogarte de rodillas que me perdonaras por no buscarte por cada parte del mundo hasta encontrarte.

Pero la noticia de su regreso era lo más mencionado en la ciudad y no me importaba que estuviera casada con Sasuke, yo sabía que ese amor tan puro que me tenía no podía morir así, no se dé donde sacaría el valor pero le haría frente, tengo que verte, tengo que contarte el lado de la historia que no has escuchado y sobre todo que tengo que decirte que son diecisiete años esperándote, añorando tu perdón, el deseo volverme a perder en esos labios carmesí que me acompañaban cada noche, no me importaba tener que luchar con Sasuke o contra quien fuera por recuperarte. Y así lo haría no más tiempo perdido.

La imagen de esa maldita tarde, del rostro de Hinata cuando me encontró en la habitación con Ino me atormentaban cada día, pero como era imbécil, quería recuperar a Hinata y no tenía nada que ofrecerle mi imperio se fue al demonio, sus excesos y sobretodo el karma le estaba cobrando la factura. Mis padres Kushina como Minato estaban tan contrariados como decepcionados de mí, de la porquería de vida que llevaba, y sobre todo de hecho que arruine nuestro matrimonio, ¿como maldita sea pudo culpar a Hinata de conspiración? solo por sus malditos celos, inseguridades y sobretodo como pudo serle infiel con la novia de su mejor amigo. Pero ahora me podía quejar, enderece mi vida y realmente aplique la redención, pensando de alguna manera volver a ser digna de Hinata.

Pero el muy cabron de Sasuke no perdió el tiempo; en cuanto tuvo la mínima oportunidad la aprovecho perfectamente para quedarse con Hinata,

Esta vez Dobe no me importa nada, ella es mía y siempre lo ha sido, te lo juro, recuperaré a Hinata. Perderla me regresó dolorosamente la cordura, como la madurez que necesitaba para componer mi vida.

Hace ya varios años Kushina, le pidió resignarse a que la actitud de Hinata era compresible.

Pero no jamás se resignaría a perderla.

Era su última oportunidad…

.

.

.

 ***HINATA***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En cuanto el avión aterrizo sentí el revuelo en mi estomago, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que Sasuke me mencionaba del equipaje, lo nervios comenzaron a llenarla de una manera abrupta, mientras el vehículo avanzaba sobre las calles de la ciudad dirigiéndose a la mansión Uchiha, veía pasar mis recuerdos sobre esas calles que una vez fueron testigo de mi estupidez. No, no me podía permitir flaquear. Ahora no, tenía que terminar lo que empecé años atrás.

-Hinata

-¿Dime?-le sonreí.

-Ya estamos en casa Cariño. – Me pronunció Sasuke con su sonrisa de comercial, mientras me tendía la mano para bajar de vehículo. Y aquí vamos, mis tacones resonaban en el piso de mármol de la sala de estar, ahora que estaba de regreso no podía flaquear no ahora…

 **Flash Back:**

 _-_ _Te amo Hinata_

 _\- Y yo a ti Naruto, júrame que jamás me dejaras sola, júrame que estaremos juntos siempre._

 _–Te lo juro pequeña_

 _Sus manos se deslizaban sobre mi espalda, mientras me perdía en su ojos esos ojos más azules que cielo, me embriagaba del sabor de su boca, me perdía en olor de su piel, mis manos viajaban a los botones de su camisa, mientras su boca se perdía en mi cuello._

 _–Hinata ¿Quiero que seas mía?_

 _–Y yo quiero ser tuya-le pronunciaba como mi corazón lo gritaba. Mientras nuestros cuerpos se dejaban llevar por el ritmo que pautaban nuestros labios._

 _¡Maldita sea!, otra vez, me pronunciaba mientras me ponía de pie, no otra vez ese maldito sueño, porque, tanto tiempo que mis memorias no me torturaban, respire profundo. Oportuno momento para que el subconsciente hiciera de las suyas._

 **Fin flash back**

– Sasuke- pronuncié mientras me percataba que no estaba en la cama.

Automáticamente giré mi mirada al buro, en donde se encontraba una pequeña nota con un vaso de jugo a lado; sin duda con la impecable caligrafía de Sasuke.

 ** _Cariño:_**

 ** _Me llamaron a primera hora, al parecer hubo junta de emergencia en hospital, no te quise despertar, un beso…_**

 ** _P.D. ¿Comemos juntos?, Llámame nena…_**

Porque ahora al recordar mi sueño, solamente me sentía más culpable él no se merecía esto, me metí a la ducha, me apresure a estar lista para dirigirme al que ahora sería mi corporativo, a penas y tome mi desayuno.

Tome la avenida que a pesar de tantos años sin recorrerla, seguía conociendo perfectamente y ahí justo enfrente de mí estaba el parque, en el cual empezó mi mentira y mi dolor, casi como si algo me poseyera estacione cerca de la acera el volvo, me baje casi en automático, camine tan rápido como los tacones de abuja me lo permitieron, y justo ante mis ojos casi al fondo del parque estaba ahí el cerezo, igual de hermoso y frondoso como en cada primavera, el pelo me chocaba en la cara por la brisa cuando las memorias de antaño regresaron. Estaba perfectamente marcado el corazón en la corteza del árbol, mi nombre junto al de él, las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro al recordar

 ** _Flash back:_**

 _-¡Hinata! Cásate conmigo, se que desde pequeños estamos comprometidos, pero eso no me importa para mí no hay nadie más con quien quisiera estar._

 _–Naruto-kun- le pronuncie conmocionada ante el hermoso anillo que había en su mano, las flores del cerezo caían a nuestro alrededor. Mientras colocaba el anillo en mi mano y me levantaba girando por los aires. Apenas con 16 años acepte ser su esposa, estaba sola, solo lo tenía a él, con mis padres, muertos mi hermana y primo en el extranjero él era mi mundo._

 _-! Te hare tan feliz!, lo juro Hinata- Y así comenzó la mentira, los preparativos de mi boda. Sus padres extasiados aunque pensaban que yo era muy joven ya que Naruto me llevaba cinco años, pero a mí no me importaba lo amaba, recordaba como su cara realmente irradiaba felicidad, si que fue un grandioso actor cuando pronunció sus votos, sus labios posando mis labios, recorriendo mi cuello con sus manos, mientras me decía ._

 _\- te amo- recargados en este mismo cerezo._

 ** _Fin del Flas Back._**

Maldita mentira me pronuncie mientras, me sacaba casi a rastras de ahí, tendría que regresar a rayar esa corteza y borrar ese maldito corazón !Que cabron¡, ¿Cuántos arboles mas habrá masacrado estos años?, Hinata concéntrate me repetía despacio...

.

.

.

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hinata!, pronunciaba el rubio mientras caminaba, en el parque, se dirigía directamente al cerezo donde una vez prometió amarla, ese lugar era lo único que le traía calma.

-¿Dónde estarás?- preguntaba para mis adentros, cuando mi maldita mente me jugaba la peor de las jugarretas. ¡Qué Diablos!, dijo tallándose los ojos, Hinata mi Hinata, si es ella, me confirmaba mirando a lo lejos una mujer de cabellera azabache, larga, ya no era lacia como ella lo llevaba si no algo ondulado; pero era su mismo rostro de ternura y no dejaba de verse menos que perfecta, pero por ¡Dios!, se veía hermosa, traía un vestido rojo que se movía simultáneamente con ella marcando sus curvas perfectamente.

Ya no quedaba nada de la criatura tierna, ahora era una mujer, una mujer hermosa, una sexi y atractiva mujer la que una vez fue mi esposa. Y que a pesar de solo mirarla hacia acelerar su corazón como la primera vez que la beso en el mismo cerezo del que ella se alejaba.

Corrí frenéticamente, tenía que alcanzarla tenía que verla, tenía que hablarle.

-!Hinata¡- grite eufóricamente, atrayendo la atención de todas las personas alrededor.

.

.

.

 ***HINATA***

¡Esa voz¡, mi corazón se aceleró, gire rápidamente, mientras veía al rubio correr hacia mí, no ahora no... El pánico me invadió.

Tengo que salir de aquí, acelere el paso tanto como pude, de milagro no tropecé, cuando una mano me tomo por el hombro y me giro, se dilataron mis pupilas cuando caí en la conciencia que era él...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero la trama les guste habrá lemon, se los advierto, poco a poco se irán incorporando los personajes y si les adelanto habrá BoruSarada, como mucho Drama… Espero sus comentarios, como que la historia les guste, nos leemos en la próxima, espero subir el siguiente capítulo en unos dos días XD. Por cierto un agradecimiento a Niza Trujillo por sus recomendaciones a la hora de escribir este FanFic. XD


	2. El Rencuentro

_**Hola chicos (a), aquí les dejó el segundo capítulo y me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía e igual por el descuido en el capítulo anterior no, note que no me marco los reglones de separación. Les pido algo de tolerancia hacia la trama, como les dije termina en parejas canon para que por favor no empiecen con el linchamiento anticipado XD jejeje, esperó que la historia los atrapé para que le den una oportunidad al desarrollo de la misma, sin más aquí esta:**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: -El reencuentro.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Gire estrepitosamente cuando vi esos ojos tan azules.

–Hinata detente por favor.

Esto es una pesadilla !maldita sea¡, Hinata despierta, me repetía mientras él me acunaba en sus brazos, por el impulso de jalón nuestros cuerpos chocaron, él me tomo de la cintura para que no cayera, y una electrifícante sensación comenzó a aturdir mis sentidos.

-Me sueltas por favor- le pronuncie empujándolo hacia el frente, me di media vuelta dispuesta a dejarlo ahí parado, cuando me tapo el paso con su exquisito rostro, ¡Por Dios!, si que los años habían hecho maravillas por él, sus facciones se marcaban dándole un aspecto de madurez a su rostro, el rastro de una bien delineada barba de candado le marcaba la boca de una manera que tentaba a tocar esos carnosos labios, su traje azul marino se ajustaba en su pecho mostrando que sin duda había estado muy bien trabajado y esos… ¡pero qué diantres!

!Reacciona Hinata¡ me recriminaba internamente, tus pensamientos están fuera de lugar, estúpido y sensual Naruto Uzumaki, cálmate ya no eres esa idiota.

-Me permites pasar, me estorbas, quítate por favor.

\- Hinata- dijo petrificado. – Hay tanto que he querido decirte en estos años, solo dame unos segundos, te lo suplico.

Tan buen actor como siempre, ¿a cuantas chicas se habrá tirado con su mirada de cachorrito el muy cabron?, !Hinata¡ me volví a reclamar en mis adentros, a mí que me importa, tome una bocanada de aire intentando calmarme, la brisa inundaba el ambiente con la deliciosa aroma de los cerezos del parque, simplemente era un día hermoso para los enamorados, ¡Enfócate! No podía mostrar debilidad, porque las cosas tenían que pasar así y no como las planee, maldito destino.

Lo mire con la mirada más fría que tenía. - Uzumaki creo que hace bastantes años hablamos más de lo necesario, si me permites tengo que ir a ver a mi esposo -Avance al frente, pero me tope con él nuevamente impidiéndome el paso, esto es frustrante, exasperante y me está sacando de mis cabales.

-Hinata eso es mentira jamás me escuchaste, solo desapareciste y ahora que volviste tienes que oír lo que nunca me dejaste pronunciar- Sus malditos ojos (sus bellos ojos), aturdiendo mi mente, mirándome fijamente.

-Ja, eso me suena más a una orden, si que estos años no te quitaron lo descortés, al parecer todavía no sabes tratar a una dama-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

– !Hinata¡- Me exclamaba anonadado, era lógico jamás se imaginó que su dulce Hinata le dijera algo parecido, pero esa Hinata tenía muchos años muerta. Tengo que zafarme de él.

– Sasuke cariño por aquí- levante la mano moviéndola eufóricamente.

– Sasuke- pronunció volteando rápidamente.

Caíste idiota pensé para mis adentros, me dirigí a toda velocidad a mi volvo, para cuando él volteo yo ya estaba a unos pasos de mi vehículo.

-Hinata espera por favor– Escuchaba a mi espalda, active la alarma del auto y sin ninguna contemplación, entre y puse en marcha el vehículo, por el espejo retrovisor mis ojos y los suyos se encontraban mientras creí ver correr por su mejilla una lágrima, si ahora realmente estaba alucinando.

Mi corazón, si seguía palpitando a ese ritmo francamente me preocupaba un infarto, cálmate, cálmate me repetía, porque tenía que encontrarme ahí, porque así, yo era consciente que tendría que verlo y hablarle acerca de Boruto, pero porque tan pronto, estando yo indefensa, porque me alteraba tanto, la respuesta era obvia lo seguía amando, al parecer en todos estos años ese amor seguía intacto. Baje de mi vehículo albergando la culpa al extremo de no sentirme consciente de mis actos. Me estacione y casi como hipnotizada entre al hospital.

-Buenos Días

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Me pronunciaba una joven no mayor que mi hijo su cabello negro como el mío pero lo que más me llamó la atención, sus ojos, esos ojos yo los había visto en algún lado. La jovencita se sonrojo con mi mirada penetrante de verdad que estaba mal, ash odiaba perder el control.

-Hola buen dia- intente sonreír – Quisiera ver a mi esposo el Médico Sasuke Uchiha por favor.

-¿Él nuevo director?- me miró sorprendida – Si el mismo por favor

\- Permítame un momento– Comentó la dulce joven, realmente me recordaba a alguien, ¿pero a quien?, intentaba hacer menoría cuando me pronuncio.

-De favor suba al segundo piso, a mano derecha está la oficina de su esposo, él la espera -Colgaba el teléfono, mientras observaba que esa niña irradiaba tanta ternura, por unos momentos me recordaba a mí en mi juventud, o bueno eso era lo que me decían.

\- ¿Tu nombre?

-Sarada- señora Uchiha me pronuncio tan sonrojada.

-Hinata por favor,-le extendí mi mano, sonriéndole, gracias.

Tome el ascensor y no dejaba de pensar en él, podía engañar a medio mundo, pero no a mí, lo amaba aún lo amaba, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no besarlo, para portarme tan indiferente con él, no podía permitirme ser vulnerable ni herir a Sasuke, cuantas veces soñé con que se apareciera en la terminal y me pidiera perdón, era tanto mi amor que realmente lo hubiera perdonado. Salí del ascensor apenas este se detuvo, camine, mire al fondo de mi lado derecho y ahí estaba la placa en la puerta Director Dr. Sasuke Huchiha, toque.

-Adelante

La culpa me invadió nuevamente, mientras giraba el picaporte.

-Cariño no te esperaba

– Lose, quise verte antes de llegar al corporativo- Me sonrió con sus impecables dientes blancos. Cerré la puerta y me acerque a su amplio escritorio.

-Vaya, vaya si que es una muy bonita oficina.

– Es una de las ventajas de ser el director–Y ahí de nuevo su cara de galán, porque no lo podía amar, todo sería más fácil así.

\- Presumido - Lo único que quería era perder el recuerdo del rubio, deje mi bolso sobre su escritorio y me abalance sentándome en su regazo le coloque mis brazos en el cuello y lo bese, cerré mis ojos quise perderme olvidar, en automático me correspondió, marque un ritmo desesperante casi agresivo.

\- Hinata ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?- me miro sorprendido.

\- Ahora sí -Le dije mientras lo callaba con mis arrebatadores besos, _quítamé este dolor esta necesidad de él, gritaba en mi pensamiento_. Abrí los ojos, ¡Por Dios!, tenía que estar en sueño, su rostro era Naruto estaba besando a Naruto.

-Te he extrañado tanto- articule (obviamente pensaba e _n Naruto) ._ Mientras mi manos empezaban a buscar los botones de su bata ¡bata!, ¿era una bata de médico?, definitivamente estaba loca, besaba a Sasuke imaginando que era Naruto si que estaba en el extremo de la esquizofrenia.

\- Pero que dices Hinata, hace unas horas que estuvimos en la casa, ¿Hinata acaso pasa algo?, tú no eres así y no es que no me agrade, pero...

-Pero nada, tienes razón te dejo trabajar-(si pasa algo, te besaba mientras imaginaba que eras Naruto, perdóname tu no mereces esto) - Te dejo cariño, adiós llegaré tarde ya sabes primer día- moví mi mano desde lejos y corrí casi huyendo como niña chiquita a la puerta.

\- ¿Pero Hinata?

No lo deje ni pronunciar palabra cuando cerré estrepitosamente la puerta, qué diantres estaba haciendo no estaba ni pensado ni mucho menos actuando con cordura. Tanto me afectaba haberlo visto, fue una canallada lo que hice utilizar a Sasuke de esa manera, realmente me está convirtiendo en lo que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, en él.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***SASUKE***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata ¿pero qué diantres le había pasado? Ella no era precisamente lo que se podía decir una esposa cariñosa, sin duda había algo raro en esto. Pero tuvo que disimular su propio nerviosismo, al mirar a la pantalla de su computadora y releer ese correo.

 _Sasuke:_

 _No sabía cómo escribir esto así que simplemente, necesito verte y es urgente, tenemos un tema de suma importancia que tratar; durante todo este tiempo no te busque, quise dejarte ser feliz, pero esto ya no depende solo de mí, lamento informarte por este medio pero !TIENES UNA HIJA!, así es como lo acabas de leer y tuve que escribirlo porque sé que si no, no accederás a hablar con migo._

 _No me hagas recurrir a tomar medidas innecesarias, como tener que buscarte en el hospital._

 _Espero tu respuesta._

 _Sakura Haruno._

Si era verdad lo que estaba escrito ahí, su matrimonio colgaba de un hilo. Hinata jamás le perdonaría que le hubiera hecho lo mismo que una vez Uzumaki hizo, y de lo que él claramente sacó provecho para quitarle al rubio el amor de la chica que le había robado su corazón en aquellos años de adolescencia.

¿ Como diablos le explicaría a Hinata que tenía una hija de poco más de quince años?, si sus cuentas no le fallaban, comenzaba a recordar aquella noche había viajó a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo.

 **Flash Back:**

 _Y por fin después tanto insistir y apoyar a Hinata esta le había dado él sí, aunque era una puñalada a su orgullo cuando ella le confesó que seguía amando al Rubio, pero al saber que ella realmente pondría de su parte para intentar amarlo, él gran Neurocirujano que podía tener a la chica que quisiera se había enamorado (encaprichado), con la única que sentía un cariño por él. Y que estaba profundamente enamorada del que una vez fue su mejor amigo, pero la oportunidad se le había presentado gracias a las estupideces del rubio y no la dejaría pasar. Y si la misma estupidez que él al parecer había cometido._

 _Salí fastidiado y realmente cansado del seminario médico, caminaba por las calles de Tokio y simplemente me dirigí a Irachaku por un buen ramen, me caería estupendo, entre al local y cuál fue mí sorpresa al ver a la pelirosa sentada comiendo un poco de ramen._

\- _Sasuke kun_

 _-Hola Sakura- era realmente agradable ver al alguien familiar después de tanto tiempo._ _Y ahí comenzó todo..._

 _-¿Como esta Hinata?_

 _-¿ehhhl?_

– _Por favor Sasuke- kun, todo saben que huyo contigo._

 _-No pues las cosas no son así_

 _-Así y ¿entonces como?_

 _-Solo la ayude a salir de la vida el estúpido Uzumaki, pero nada mas._

- _Sabés en es todo este año Naruto no ha dejado de llorarle ni de buscarla._

– _Así, pues lo siento por él porque francamente sentó de maravilla sus estupideces, Hinata por fin me dio una oportunidad._

 _-Ha -La pelirosa agacho su cabeza, era obvio en su mirada que esa confesión delató su tristeza._

 _Pasó la noche y seguimos hablando de temas tribales, acompañe a la pelirosa a su departamento, cuando me invitó una taza de té y ¿porque no? pensé, los temas fueron saliendo a flote y Sakura sacó una botella de sake, las horas comenzaron a pasar, bebimos un poco más de la cuenta._

 _Cuando Sakura con algo de valor adquirido por la bebida le confesó... -¡odio que mendigues amor!_

 _-Disculpa-le pronuncie casi atragantándome con el sake._

– _Si Sasuke –kun, hagas lo que has Hinata nunca dejará de amar a Naruto, ella lo amado siempre, todos lo saben desde el colegio_ – _Puñalada directo al orgullo._

 _-Pero…_

 _-¿Pero qué?, Sasuke- kun yo siempre te he amado -dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí_

 _Y así una cosa llevó a la otra era maravilloso sentir sus labios, sus besos realmente irradiaban amor, tan distinto al que Hinata me había dado antes del viaje, realmente tanta calidez me cautivo, me perdí en su cuerpo tan cálido, cuando reaccione estábamos en su recamara debajo de las sabanas extasiados, con una pequeña capa de sudor, mientras ella no dejaba de pronunciar que me amaba, ¿sería verdad que alguien me amara así?, fue una noche perpleja de goce; la habitación se inundaba con los suspiros y gemidos provenientes ambos._

 _A la mañana siguiente yo había perdido mi vuelo y Sakura me dejó en claro que no se había arrepentido de nada, pero que tampoco pedía nada, las cosas así quedaron, sin más yo regrese un par de veces más a Tokio, lo que se volvieron en encuentros casuales._ _Cuando una tarde le rompí el corazón diciéndole que Hinata había aceptado casarse conmigo._

– _Sabes que no te ama, Sasuke- kun, no te entiendo, acaso ¿esto no ha significado nada para ti?, - Me pronunció, con los ojos inundados por lágrimas._

 ** _Fin Flash Back._**

¡Diablos!, sin duda alguna podía ser su hija, esto realmente venía a complicarle las cosas.

.

.

.

 ***HINATA***

Ahora de lo último que tenía entusiasmo era de estar en el corporativo, la junta se aplazó más de lo planeado y termine realmente fastidiada, por fortuna estuve tan ocupada que él rubio por fortuna no nublo mi pensamiento. En fin, me encamine a terminar el papeleo correspondiente y llevarlo a archivo, cuando mi móvil sonó.

-Bueno

\- ¿Hinata?

\- ¿Hanabi?

\- Si Hinata soy yo

-Pero que gusto hermana, por fin, hasta que te dignas a marcarme.

-Ay hermana bájale al drama también te extraño, perdón que no te marcara antes, pero el Idiota de Konohamarú perdió mi celular, de nuevo volvió a pedírmelo prestado y a extraviarlo, claro ni te rías, fue cargando gasolina nuevamente, empiezo a creer que lo hace intencional.

-Jajajaja que novedad ¿Y cómo están?

-Perfectamente de hecho solo quería avisarte que en unos días llegaremos a Tokio, solo estamos alistando los últimos detalles de la venta de casa, por cierto ¿como están por allá?

-Bien Hanabi, hay no para que te miento, - le pronuncie tirándome en el sofá de la oficina, aguantándome las lágrimas -Lo vi, y logró ponerme los nervios de punta

-!¿Qué?¡ a ¿Uzumaki?

-Ay tu grito casi me parte el tímpano, si a él.

\- ¿Y bien?

-Lo que me temía Hanabi.

-Ufff –Se escuchó un gran suspiro. – Lo sigo amando como una estúpida.

– Hinata y ¿Sasuke?

\- Eso exactamente, no pienso dejar que esos sentimiento resurjan, Hanabi no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-Está bien pero cuando llegue tendremos una buena charla de esto.

– De acuerdo Hanabi, suerte en el camino y saludos a Konohamarú, por favor no le comentes nada.

-Ni loca, ni se te olvide que es su defensor número uno a pesar que tienen tantos años sin verse.

–Te quiero hermana.

-Cuídate Hinata, no hagas ninguna locura, también te quiero. -Sin más colgó, al menos sentía un alivio podía contárselo a alguien y eso me hacía sentir más desahogada y antes de que las lágrimas me inundaran el rostro me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida,lleve el archivo correspondiente, presione el botón para esperar el ascensor y mis desesperación era evidente en el bailoteo de mis piernas, cuando la puerta se abrió y vi una cabellera rubia que se asomaba detrás de dos personas más.

!No puede ser esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto¡, antes de que mi piernas dejaran de reaccionar di media vuelta y camine frenéticamente a mi oficina, en verdad que iba a terminar con un infarto si seguía a este paso. Apenas en cuanto tuve algo de control tome el teléfono y llame a mi secretaria. Tan solo pocos segundos después apareció la rubia.

-Dígame

– ¿Temari verdad?

-Sí - Respondió sonrientemente

-Necesito que me averigües con la mayor discreción posible que hace aquí Uzumaki Naruto. – Me miraba contrariada.

-Señora Uchiha

–No, solo llámame Hinata por favor.

-Hinata - Me pronuncio acertando – Él es uno de los nuevos socios minoritarios del corporativo.

-!¿Qué?! –Grite explosivamente – Pero qué diantres, porque nadie me había informado al respecto.

-Señora lo que pasa es que esto es nuevo, no tiene más de la semana el corporativo. –Me miraba pasmada.

–Gracias Temari, disculpa mi reacción pero como comprenderás a penas estoy familiarizando con todo.

-Asintió -Mirándome raramente y ¿Quién no?, si había gritado como desquiciada.

\- ¿Algo más?

– Si mañana por favor quiero un informe detallado sobre Uzumaki Naruto en mí escritorio, sobre sus funciones en la empresa por favor.

\- Si Hinata- sama

– Solo Hinata por favor.

Realmente estupendo y siguen saliiéndose de control las cosas, asomé la cabeza por el filo de la puerta, me sentía estúpida, parecía fugitiva y camine rápidamente al elevador, vamos, vamos me decía desesperada. Apenas entre al elevador sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, no ya no, hoy no podría volver a verlo cara a cara, por hoy era suficiente, mañana tendría que enfrentarlo, como buscar la manera de sacarlo de corporativo, tenía que ganar tiempo antes de que Boruto llegará a Tokio, llegando él sin duda se me detonaría la bomba y tendría que enfrentarlos a ambos pero mientras tanto tenía que buscar la manera de ganar terreno.

Ya en mi vehículo me dirigí a la que ahora era mí casa definitivamente no era conveniente decirle nada a Sasuke ya que querría llevarme de regreso en el primer vuelo que hubiera disponible y no, yo necesitaba ganar tiempo y llevar mis planes acabó, ahora solo necesitaba ver la manera de cómo sacar a Naruto del corporativo y saber ¿cómo diablos había entrado?... Sin duda rodarían algunas cabezas.

Me di un baño caliente, cene con la nana Chiyo ya que ella era mi única compañía cuando Sasuke o Boruto no estaban en casa, realmente la consideraba mi familia era una fortuna que accediera a radicar en Tokio con nosotros, ella era como para mí una segunda madre. Sasuke estaba tardando más de lo habitual, pero no le preste importancia era el primer día a cargo de la dirección seguramente habría cosas con las que tendría que ponerse a tanto. Me coloque la pijama y me dirigí a acostarme cuando mi móvil sonó, si que era un día muy agitado.

-Bueno

-¿okaa-chan?

-Boruto, hijo que gusto.

\- okaa-chan, te tengo buenas noticias, mañana tomó el primer vuelo a Tokio, no tuve mayor problema con el papeleo de la transferencia a la facultad.

– Estupendo cariño- (y ahora que voy a hacer, mínimo pensé tener la semana).

-¿Pasa algo okaa-chan?, no suenas muy feliz.

–Claro que estoy feliz cariño solo muy cansada por el cambio de horario, avísame cuando estés por tomar el vuelo para saber a qué hora ir por ti al aeropuerto.

-Claro okaa-chan, descansa

– Tu igual cariño.

Si que el destino me tenía preparado algo muy diferente a lo que yo meticulosamente había planeado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana siguiente tenía las consecuencias de la fatal noche, si no es que por decir que una de la peores noches de mi vida, dando vueltas en la cama mientras recordaba una y otra vez el encuentro con Naruto el insomnio se apoderó de mí y si a eso le agregamos la molestia de Sasuke por haberlo rechazado la noche anterior tenía la cabeza destrozada de tanto pensar, unas ojeras que si me veía un panda el mismo que se enamoraba de mí, pero a quien podía engañar, no podía haber sido de otras manera; hubiera sido una crueldad haber usado a Sasuke de esa manera como en su oficina para sacarme a Naruto de la cabeza, únicamente hubiera aumentando la culpa que ya me albergaba al límite de lo concebible. Se retiró tan molesto, realmente algo exagerada su reacción más de lo habitual, sin duda había algo extraño, de seguro tanto estrés por el cambio tan drástico, en fin. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, me dirigí al corporativo rogando no encontrarme con Naruto hasta saber cómo sacarlo de la empresa.

Entre a mi oficina, con un genio del demonio, prendí mi ordenador para comenzar a revisar las inversiones del mes, cuando la puerta sonó.

-Adelante

-Buen dia Jefa.

¡Qué rayos!, esto en verdad que me sacaba de mis cabales. –Qué haces tú aquí y en mi oficina Uzumaki-fulminantemente le grite- lárgate si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

-Supe que querías un informe de mi labor en la empresa y decidí traerlo yo mismo– Me pronunciaba desfachatadamente con su estúpida y sensual sonrisa mientras no me quitaba la mirada de encima, sentándose a sus anchas, que igualado.

– Disculpa pero no te he dicho que te puedes sentar.

–Ja si disculpe, aquí tiene el informe- me extendió un sobre con una sonrisa tan sínica.

Que parte de "discreción" no le dejé claro a Temari, definitivamente abría represalias por esto. El sonido del teléfono me sacó del hipnótico trance ocasionado por su estúpida sonrisa (perfectísima manera de empezar el día grrr).

– Diga, -Licenciada (Hinata estudio una licenciatura en administración de empresas así que de ahí el Lic., según este Fanfic XD,)

-Está su esposo preguntando por usted en recepción - Santas calamidades, definitivamente esto era para desquiciar a cualquiera.

\- ¿Qué? mi esposo, dile de favor Temari que espere yo bajo a recibirlo.

– Lo lamento la telefonista me comunicó que va subiendo justo ahora.

-¿Qué? - En cuanto salga del ascensor comunícamelo- colgué, él me miraba burlón, sí que estaba disfrutando mi cara de desesperación.

-Uzumaki, perfecto, gracias puedes pasar a retirarte ahora mismo por favor, yo te mando llamar mas tarde -(ahora lárgate)

-No

\- ¿Qué?

-Dije no Lic. -Ahora sí que me faltaba el aire

-Vas a aceptar hablar con migo, a solas más tarde, o aquí me quedo tu decide Bonita- Me pronuncio mientras tomaba asiento cómodamente.

-De acuerdo Uzumaki, te saliste con la tuya ahora lárgate-Su maldita sonrisa triunfante, me hacía hervir la sangre.

\- Yo vendré a buscarte, Jefa -Hasta eso más, ahora se burlaba el cabron, iba retirándose cuando el picaporte de la puerta giró, mientras yo sentía que la sangre se me venía a los pies, la puerta se abrió y Naruto me miraba fijamente.

¡Trágame tierra, trágame!, imploraba.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios, cualquier duda o sugerencia la responderé con gusto, como ya mencioné ojalá le den una oportunidad a la trama. Por cierto disculpen me tarde en porque todavía no me familiarizo muy bien con la página.

Sin más espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo el fin de semana. Gracias XD


	3. Confesiones

Sin más aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, me disculpo por la demora XD.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: Confesiones.**

 **.**

.

.

Iba retirándose cuando el picaporte de la puerta giró, mientras yo sentía que la sangre se me venía a los pies, la puerta se abrió y Naruto me miraba fijamente.

¡Trágame tierra, trágame!, imploraba. Si Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaban cualquier cosa podía pasar en ese momento, sentí como si me lanzaran un balde de agua cuando Temari pronuncio.

-Permiso su café -hizo mención señalando la taza, ni siquiera le conteste solo me permití asentir con la cabeza yo seguía petrificada, mientras Naruto no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-Te puedes retirar de una vez -Temari y él intercambiaron miradas ante mi petulante comentario, el simplemente asistió y salió de la oficina, uff un problema menos.

-Cierra la puerta por favor y toma asiento Temari-Mientras tomaba asiento me miraba simplemente asombrada, pues como no si estaba hecha una verdadera furia y no pasaría por alto su impertinencia.

-¿Que parte de discreción no entendiste el día de ayer cuando te pedí el informe? – Su cara se puso blanca, mientras intentaba articular palabra. La puerta sonó y ella libero un suspiro de alivio.

-Adelante -Automáticamente se asomó la cabellera negra de Sasuke, mientras entraba más serio de lo habitual a la oficina. Temari lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, otro poco más y eso ojos se saldrían de su cavidad, Sasuke le regresó la mirada de asombro, cuando yo seguía sin entender cuál era la novedad.

\- ¿Temari- chan?

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Que gusto Temari quien diría que después de tantos años nos encontraríamos en la oficina de mi esposa.

– Si

-¿Por fin le hiciste caso al dobe de Shikamarú?

– Yo creo que demás – Rió divertida levantando su mano mostrando lo que parecía un argolla de matrimonio.

\- Lamento interrumpir la divertida charla pero Sasuke, ¿para que querías verme?

-Hinata exclamó -Sin duda notó mi falta de tacto, pero francamente ahora lo que irradiaba era rabia, de lo último que tenía era paciencia.

\- Hinata ¿Qué acaso no reconoces a Temari? - Supongo que notó mi cara de estúpida por lo que el mismo me respondió. – Temari es la hermana de Gara y eran compañeras en el colegio ¿que no lo recuerdas? – Ahora no solo estaba a unos pasos de la esquizofrenia si no que al parecer ya padecía demencia senil, pero quien podía culparme si diantres a penas a mi regreso a Tokio mi vida no era precisamente una acogedora caja de bombones.

\- Bueno con su permiso creo que lo mejor es retirarme - exclamó la rubia al parecer con un poco mas de tacto que él mío.

\- ¿Pero que tienes cariño? Si que hoy no amaneciste de buen talante, ni siquiera reconocer a una de tus amigas del colegio no, no. Al parecer ya te están pesando los años.-Le hice un puchero con mi desacuerdo- ni le agregues leña al fuego y te recuerdo que tu eres bastante mayorcito que yo.

-¿A caso me dijiste viejo?

\- Te parece mejor madurito.

\- Ja- rio - ¿Que te parece si te quitó ese mal genio? – Y aquí viene el casanova pensé mientras Sasuke invadió más de la cuenta mi espacio personal, en un rápido movimiento se sentó en mi silla y me acomodó en su regazo.

\- ¿Y eso?

-Odio estar enojado contigo.

–No lo parecía esta mañana cuando ni siquiera te despediste de mí.

– Lo lamento, pero el estrés me está afectando como el cambio de vida. –Ahora iba la mía -Y los años no se te olviden los años, ¿A caso no estarás entrando en la crisis de cerca a los cuarenta?

– Ja muy graciosa -Exclamó mientras en fuerte movimiento aferro su manos a mi nunca fundiendo sus labios con los mios, en su beso había desesperación y claro que sabía de lo que hablaba ya que yo lo había besado de esa manera el dia anterior, nunca me había besado así.

-Lo empuje un poco, ¿cariño este no es el lugar ni el momento?

-Lose Hinata, disculpa - Pronunció mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, hundió su cara en mi cuello como cuando buscas consuelo, si yo estaba extraña el realmente me llevaba la delantera. Realmente parecía un niño pequeño escondiéndose de la regañada que le fueran a propinar.

-Hinata

-¿Dime?

-Necesitamos hablar -Genial algo más que agregar a lista –Ufff ¿de qué?

-Como tú lo comentaste no es lugar propició pero necesitaba un momento así contigo, será un dia largo.

\- ¿A caso hay un problema con migo Sasuke? , (Diantres ¿y si sospechaba algo? ¿se toparían con Naruto?... no si así fuera todo el corporativo se hubiera enterado)

-No precisamente contigo pero nos incube a los dos.

-Odio cuando me dejas así, me choca que me digas las cosas entre cortadas- (ja ahora me ponía en mi plan de digna, cuando mi subconsciente me recordaba que más tarde me vería con Naruto).

\- Y a mí me encantan esos pucheros, tengo que irme nena.

Si al parecer la esquizofrenia se estaba contagiando o a caso era trastorno bipolar, hace unos instantes casi lloraba en mi cuello y ahora se le salía el galán, esto estaba raro. Sin más se levanto

-No podremos comer hoy juntos así que te veo en la noche- ¿De que querría hablar?... En fin que me ganaba martirizando dándole vueltas a la cabeza, tomé el teléfono y automáticamente contesto Temari.

-De favor ven a mi oficina- sin más colgué. Entro a los pocos instantes asomando la cabeza por la puerta y mirando al piso, ¿a caso tan maldita me veía? , reí en mis adentros.

-Siéntate por favor, ya que mi esposo nos interrumpió y al parecer medio un muy buen dato, ay dos cosas de las cuales me interesa tu explicación la primera ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eras Temari?, esa Temari y sabes a lo que me refiero. -Esta mujer era camaleónica o simplemente mi actitud la tomó con la guardia baja porque su cara se torno de varias tonalidades.

-Bueno Hima - Hima (era su mote, que le daban sus amigas en el colegio) hace tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.

-Vamos deja de verme así, santo cielos ya articula palabra o que tan maldita me veo. -Soltó una carcajada media ahogada escéptica de mi reacción y soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que me reía igual que ella.

\- Por Dios Hinata si que has cambiado, ¿donde está la introvertida de Hima?

-Digamos que se murió junto con la tragedia.

\- Ufff

– Pues extraño a Hima tímida pero sin duda esta es interesante.

\- Y sin nada de tacto, lamento como te hable en la mañana.

-No te preocupes me supongo que es incomodo tener a tu exesposo y a tu esposo casi al mismo tiempo demandado tu tiempo. - _Aunch eso dolió me pronunciaba exesposo_.

-Discúlpame Hinata no pensé solo lo dije – Pronunció al notar mi cara.

-No te preocupes es cierto, discúlpame tu a mi por no reconocerte pero realmente cambiaste ya no llevaba sus típicas dos colitas y su cara tenía una aire de madurez como de felicidad. Realmente te sienta el pelo largo y suelto te sienta muy bien.

-Gracias pero que me dices de ti por favor vete Hinata ya no eres ni la pizca de la chica tímida de secundaria.

Y tenía razón con el tiempo fui dejando aún lado todo lo que me exponía a un daño latente y en un mundo empresarial como en el que yo me desarrollaba esa aptitud no daba ni credibilidad ni mucho menos ayudaba.

-Todos cambiamos Temari y a mí no me quedo otra opción. Ahora por favor dime como Uzumaki vino a traerme él mismo su informe porque no quiero pecar de injusta.

-Bueno la verdad él, el día de ayer cuando tú te retiraste de la oficina vino a buscarte y yo estaba armando el informe y ya sabrás como es Naruto, me bombardeo con preguntas e incluso me acuso de espionaje. – Me comento divertida

\- Si ahora todo me quedo claro, así que te quito el expediente y te dijo que me lo daría él personalmente ¿verdad?

\- Asi mismo - Perfecto quiere jugar dos podemos con el mismo juego.

– Gracias Temari ahora todo me queda más claro y me encantaría que retomáramos nuestra amistad, es agradable tener a alguien conocido.-Me sonrio satisfecha

–Claro Hima

-Ahora por favor prepárame la sala de juntas, y tu y yo esperó a más tarde tomarnos un café.

–Claro

Me levante tan torpemente que mi carpeta personal fue a dar a sus pies regándose lo papeles, en automático se agacho y los recogió cuando tomó entre sus manos la fotografía de Boruto y mía. La miro anonadada cuando me miró

– Hima pero si es idéntico a

-No lo digas, por favor losé.

–¿Como se llama? -Boruto

-Hima ¿y él?...

No la deje articular palabra cuando le conteste – No, no lo sabe y por favor no me mires así ya platicaremos y entenderás muchas cosas-Asintió entregándome la carpeta

-Hima él en todo este tiempo no ha dejado de esperarte ni de llorarte y te lo digo porque a Shikamarú mas de una vez le tocó hacerla de su niñera.

-Temari por favor ahora no. – Realmente era lo último que necesitaba escuchar, sin duda si Temari seguía siendo el ser humano noble que conocía podía confiar en ella y al menos sentir algo de alivio al saber que no era una persona de la cual cuidarse si no al contrario apoyarme al menos eso era algo tranquilizador.

-Tranquila Hima, te entiendo y sé que tuviste una muy buena razón- dijo sin más saliendo de la oficina.

Ya por fin sola sentada mire el informe que el mismo desfachatado de Uzumaki me entregó, no pero esto tiene que ser una broma según el montón de patrañas que estaba escrito. Él era el segundo al mando del corporativo no hace más de quince le cedieron el derecho de las mismas, esto significaba que ni podía sacarlo y que además tendría que convivir con él para todo relacionado con la empresa y más de carácter administrativo, ahora sin más tendría que decirle todo a Sasuke y pedir en algún manicomio que me preparan un dormitorio; porque quería ahorcarlo estaba en esos precisos momentos perdiendo toda la cordura que me quedaba, yo personalmente había revisado cada documento cuando realice la unión como la compra y la accionista era Tsunade una médico de renombre en Japón, Naruto tendría que explicarme esto porque yo no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados al respecto.

Ya no podía aplazar más las cosas Boruto llegaría en un cualquier momento, o eso decía el texto que recibió mi móvil hace un par de horas atrás. Era necesario ya no aplazar esto, salí de mi oficina,

-Temari

-¿Si?

-¿Donde esa la oficina de ese neandertal?

\- ¿Nerden qué?-Me miro toda divertida

–De Uzumaki

-Ha es la siguiente puerta pero Hima está…

Ni siquiera la escuche me moví directamente a su oficina le urgía hablar con migo pues iba a tener lo que quería y sí que me iba a escuchar. Apenas y llegue a su oficina y ya tenía un verdadero mitote

-No me importa, nose cómo diantres van a solucionar el problema, pero esa máquina tiene que llegar el día de hoy al hospital de pediatría y es una orden directa de la presidenta de la compañía- ja ahora el igualado este simplemente daba órdenes en mi nombre. Abrí la puerta si quiera sin tocar, volteo palideciéndose la cara, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo verdugo entrar a su oficina. Y aun más para mi sorpresa y grandioso día, sentada justo enfrente de él Sakura Haruno, como olvidar la cara de la pelirosa si fue el primer amor de Naruto en la adolescencia como la eterna enamorada de Sasuke, al parecer este parecito estaba junto. Me miraban anonadados.

-Y bien Uzumaki quisiera saber ¿cual orden directa fue la que di?- le dije con tanta autoridad que pude mirar el nerviosismo no solo en él si no en la pelirosa.

-Veras Hinata lo que pasa es que…

-Discúlpame pero creo que merezco algo de respeto así que si no le molesta deja de tutearme que yo no le he dado ningún motivo para hacerlo.

-Sakura literalmente tenía la boca de par en par. –Ahora si me permite señor Uzumaki solo vine a comunicarle que lo espero en cinco minutos en la sala de juntas con un razonable informe al respecto y por cierto. Buenos dias Sakura-Chan

– Hola Hinata –La pobre seguí anonadada -Un gusto saludarte Sakura-chan permiso.

Simplemente la cara de Naruto esta indescriptible realmente sentía una malvada satisfacción al provocar esa reacción en él simplemente lo deje sin palabras y bien que se lo tenía merecido quien se creía él para dar órdenes en mi nombre, quería que no le quedara duda que ya no era la pequeña Hinata indefensa como él me llamaba. Pero no me podía engañar la fuerza de mi voz también la adquirí de los celos que me estaban albergando, me hervía la sangre y no tenía ni derecho ni razón como para sentirlo pero no por eso dejaban de estar ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***NARUTO***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero ¡que mujer!, por Dios si Hinata era atractiva esa personalidad tan segura de sí misma simplemente la hacia la sexualidad andando. Pero sin duda no se podía decir que no extrañara a su tímida y reservada Hinata, sí que había cambiado, pero sus ojos perlados irradiaban la misma nobleza.

-¡Ho! Cielos, realmente creí que exagerabas cuando me contaste el cambio de Hinata en estos años, pero por Dios te quedaste realmente corto, simplemente te deseo suerte porque dudo que puedas recuperarla ahora con esta personalidad.

-De bajo de esa coraza Sakura-chan sigue estando mi dulce Hinata.

-Pues suerte porque yo lo dudó tan solo de cómo te veía, parecía que te tragaría con la mirada.

-Lose bonita manera de empezar a mostrarle que cambie.

\- ¡Baka! Solo a ti se te ocurre dar órdenes en su nombre, pero necesitas reaccionar porque Sasuke ya sabe de su hija.

-¿Ya se lo confesaste al dobe?

-Si ayer lo hablamos y al parecer reconocerá a Sarada con una legítima Uchiha.

-Tiene que, mi sobrina (Naruto le tiene un cariño a Sarada ya que la vío crecer, por lo tanto para él es su sobrina) ha sufrido demasiado por su ausencia.

-Lose pero eso no va a reparar tantos años de ausencia.

-Mi coraje Sakura- chan - Uff bufe- Hinata me cree la peor escoria del mundo y ni siquiera sospecha lo que el santo inmaculado de Sasuke le hizo.

-Pues eso ya dependerá de ella Naruto.

-Lose Sakura-chan, gracias por el papeleo y saluda a mi sobrina.

-Suerte con la furia que te espera en la sala de juntas, una mujer celosa es lo más peligroso.

\- ¿Qué?

–Naruto por dios Hinata estaba celosa.

-No me emociones de esa manera Sakura-Chan

-Suerte ¡Baka!

Sin más salió y yo me dirigí a la sala de juntas , ¿Sería verdad que todavía me ama?, maldito Sasuke ahora que Sakura-Chan me había confirmado, todo juró que recuperaré a Hinata. Pero si crees que me daré por vencido estas muy equivocado Hinata, yo se que dentro de esa gran coraza de frialdad, estás tú, mí Hinata. Diablos tan solo de recordar como la tome por la cintura el dia anterior, como la electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo tan solo de verla, la necesidad de acorralarla en ese cerezo y devorarla a besos, de recorrer sus curvas.

!Maldición¡, Hinata se había vuelta afrodita, y por estúpido todo lo que deje ir. Y por él maldito de Susuke todas las cartas que le había mandado a Hinata me habían sido regresadas y él pensado que Hinata lo repudiaba cuando tal vez sufrió tanto como yo, pensando que ella no le importaba, el cabron de Sasuke lo tendría que escuchar en la mínima oportunidad.

Ese cabron me había arrebato el perdón de Hinata de las manos y ahora tendía que pagarlo. Entonces antes de entrar a la sala de juntas empece a recordar.

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _-Bienvenido a casa – me exclama mi Hima apenas se abría la puerta y automáticamente lanzándoseme a los brazos, el lugar estaba inundado con la exquisita fragancia que provenía de la cocina, las risas, los sueños, todas las palabras de aliento que me daba día a día. Las extenuantes caricias, como los gritos con su nombre llenos de satisfacción cada que hacían el amor, todas esas tardes en las que se acunabaen mi regazo con su hermosa y larga cabellera preguntándole por su día laboral, simplemente me acostumbre al amor incondicional que ella me profesaba. La felicidad que me inundo al creerla embarazada pero al parecer había sido falsa alarma ya que en los análisis del divorcio habían salido negativos. Pero un borroso recuerdo de cómo días anteriores cada mañana revolvía el estomago me habían hecho dudar de la credibilidad de estos pero nunca tuve manera de comprobarlo._

 ** _Fin Blash Back_**

Casi choco con la puerta así que despertó del trance y simplemente entre. Hinata estaba sentada con la mirada hecha una furia jamás en ningún ocasión recordaba que fuera capaz de reflejar tanto coraje.

-Siéntate Uzumaki me pronunció.–Tomo asiento y antes de que le propinara alguna palabra le extendí el documento donde se solicitaba de urgencia el aparato para realizar ECG o EKG (electrocardiograma) en el hospital pediátrico de Tokio ya que al parecer el que tenía estaba en pésimas condices y por alguna extraña razón en varios neonatos se estaban presentando anormalidades en sus condiciones cardiacas y era de urgencia.

-Esto lo entiendo perfectamente, pero lo que no me parece es que des órdenes en mí nombre. - Pronuncio mientras su mirada seguía siendo la de una verdadera furía.

-Hinata lo que yo quería hablarte no era del trabajo. – ¿Así? porque yo quiero saber que haces en este corporativo y como es que el 25% de las accione pasaron a tu manos.-Diantres molesta sí que se veía hermosa

–Hinata mi abuela Tsunade falleció hace poco más de dos semanas y los derechos pasaron a mi automáticamente por el testamento.-Su mirada se entristeció un poco

-Tu abuela Naruto si yo más recuerdo tu abuelo Jiraya era viudo.

-En efecto pero conoció a la abuela Tsunade de hecho se casarón poco después de que tú me dejaste-auch aun me dolía pronunciarlo.

-De acuerdo lo entiendo, ahora dime ¿cuánto quieres por tu acciones di precio y es un hecho?

¿Qué?, estaba escuchando bien -Adelante Uzumaki se que te encanta el dinero y no perderás la oportunidad vamos.

-¿como era posible que Hinata me digiera esas cosas tan ofensivas?

-No las pienso vender por nada mis abuelos trabajaron duro por ese 25% de las acciones y no pienso tirar sus esfuerzos por unos cuantos mugrosos miles de yenes.

\- Si que no me esperaba esto de ti al parecer has cambiado.

-Perderte me hizo más humano Hinata. Ya no soy la porquería ni él idiota que tú piensas Hinata, me redimí hace mucho tiempo al perderte-Agacho su mirada y se escondió detrás de su flequillo, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un ligero sonrojo.Y ahí estaba de nuevo mi timida y tierna Hinata.

–Y ni Sasuke es el santo inmaculado que tú piensas-Levanto en automático su mirada cuando me pregunto molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, él nunca me ha engañado ni metido con tú, me protegió y cuido cosa de la que tú no fuiste capaz, como ni de cumplir tus promesas Uzumaki.

Que rabía me daba que lo defendiera de esa manera-¿Segura Hinata?

-Claro que estoy segura

-Pues lamento desmentirte- introduje mi mano dentro de mi saco y saque el paquete de cartas junto con emails impresos. – Toma Hinata aquí esta lo inmaculado que es Sasuke.

-¿Qué es esto? -me decía con una cara de contrariedad al ver los sobres.

-Esto Hinata son los miles de perdones que te escribí durante estos diecisiete años, todo los emails que te mande, todas la veces que rogué una oportunidad para que me escucharas, la explicación que nunca me dejaste pronunciarte a mi canallada, esto Hinata es el perdón que Sasuke me negó en tu nombre, ahí tienes mi dolor y mi sufrimiento, como que en todos estos años he pagado más de la cuenta el error que cometí-Tomó los sobres entre sus manos, mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

-Naruto yo jamás recibí nada.

–Claro que no las recibiste porque cada que llegaban Sasuke se encargaba de remitirlos con él argumento que nadie con ese nombre vivía en ese domicilio, e incluso revisa la primera carta fue una contestación de él don me pedía que dejara de escribirte que tu no querías recibir nada -Las lágrimas caían por su bello rostro como cascada. –Eto, eto Naruto yo pensé.

-No lo digas Hinata yo sé todo lo que pensaste,¿alguna vez te imaginaste que yo estaba sufriendo tanto como tú?, no claro que no porque ese Baka nada más se encargo de echarme veneno.

-No, no, no es verdad.

-Claro que es verdad Hinata lee cada carta, revisa cada fecha, por favor si alguna vez creíste en mi amor o si alguna vez me amaste te suplico que las leas -Ya no pude más con culpa de ver sus lagrimas caer me acerque y la tome por su brazos estrechándola sobre mi pecho, no opuso resistencia simplemente se hundió en mi pecho, como en esas tiernas veces en que se acurraba cuando algo le espantaba, como quería besarla, abrazarla pedirle que recuperáramos el tiempo, cuando la puerta se abrió, Hinata brinco soltándose de mi brazos y volteando rápidamente a la puerta.

-Hima-entró Temari pronunciando, casi desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Boruto Hima

-¿Qué tiene mi hijo?

¿Su hijo? ¿Hinata tenía un hijo? ¿Cómo es que en estos años jamás supe nada del tema?

-Dime que pasa Temari- empezó a suplicarle casi histérica.

-Hima hubo un aterrizaje forzoso, al parecer una falla con el combustible y tuvieron que descender estrepitosamente-Hinata comenzaba a poner más trasparente que un fantasma.

-Hima tranquila ya lo llevaron al hospital si fuera algo grave ya hubieran avisado.

-Temari cualquier cosa por favor encárgate de ella o de extrema urgencia comunícamela al móvil por favor-le decía mientras guardaba mis cartas en su portafolio.

-Hinata espera no puedes conducir así.

-Señor Uzumaki no escucho, nuestro hijo está en el hospital.

¿Qué? "nuestro" –Hinata me miraba aterrada llevándose la mano a la boca mientras, mientras temblaba y las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos hasta que en un instante se desvanecía en mis brazos. Mi hijo a caso sería verdad "Nuestro Hijo"…

-¿Mi hijo? -Temari simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y corrió al extremo de la sala sacando el botiquín de primero auxilios, saco un poco de algodón y lo humedeció con alcohol, cargue a Hinata y la acomodaba en el sofá que había aún acostado.

-Hima reacciona –Le decía Temari mientras le daba a oler él algodó comenzó a mover la cabeza y lentamente abrió los ojos, cuando pronunció-Boruto.

Creeí no haber escuchado bien la primera vez, pero Boruto ese era el nombre que le pondríamos a nuestro hijo en caso de ser barón o eso era lo que habías hablado diecisiete años atrás. Me miraba anonadada

-Hinata se que no es el momento pero confírmame lo que dijiste ¿Mi hijo?

-Si Naruto tú hijo…

* * *

Uzamaki16: Gracias por el leer el capitulo y si espero que te des cuenta que en el desarrollo de la trama te quedaran más claras el porqué SasuHina. Y genial que te guste la historia y le des una oportunidad.

Bueno Chicos (a), hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy lamento la demora pero tuve problemas de fuerza mayor que me impidieron subirlo a tiempo, sin más espero que le guste y que me animen con sus reviews, en el siguiente habrá un desarrollo más amplio, sin más no leemos en el siguiente… Espero subirlo este mismo jueves.


	4. Consecuencias

**El siguiente capítulo tiene algo de lemon (jacor) lo digo por lo menores de 16, pero sé que les valdrá cuete… Sin más espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 4 : Consecuencias**

* * *

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diantres me sentía en un sueño confuso y absurdo tenía ganas de gritarle a Hinata que me diera una explicación, quería moler a golpes al dobe de Sasuke no solo todos estos años evitó como fuera cualquier contacto con Hinata si no que crió a mi hijo como suyo, es maldito me quito el derecho que me correspondía. Hinata se levanto de golpe, mientras me miraba suplicándome piedad, entendía perfectamente que ese no era el momento.

-Yo te llevaré- sin más le pronuncie. -La pobre de Temari simplemente salió de la sala y nos miraba anonadados. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se adelanto a la salida, ya en el elevador ella no dejaba de temblar y de derramar lagrimas, santo cielos odiaba esta impotencia y el cruce de emociones que sentía estaba lleno de coraje, pero ahora una nueva preocupación me albergaba saber de Boruto, bonita manera de enterarme que soy padre.

-Hinata cálmate

-Lose Naruto no tienes que decirlo, pero desde que regrese a Tokio pareciera que se está ensañando con migo –Bueno al menos ya no me llamaba "Uzumaki".Salimos del edificio y la guíe a mi vehículo, cuando refunfuño - No en él mío - Dijo activando la alarma y entregándome las llaves, al menos era cuerda para no tomar el volante.

-Hinata ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Naruto te daré las explicaciones que quieras, te lo juro pero ahora francamente no es el momento.

-Simplemente calle, que mas me quedaba

-Es él- pronuncio sacando una foto de su portafolio y entregándomela apenas y le di un ojo, quedándome completamente plasmado haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para poder concentrarme en el camino, era el vivo retrato de mi padre, mi hijo pero sin pasar por alto que sin duda varias de la facciones e incluso el gesto de foto era mío, sentí un vuelco en el corazón de coraje quería gritar y moler a golpes a Sasuke. Pare y lo más rápido que pude me estacioné en hospital apenas y pare Hinata salió del carro como alma que lleva el diablo, corrí detrás de ella cuando la mire se encontraba en recepción, y a lo que parecía un verdadero desastre pacientes por doquier, cuando note que Sarada era quien la atendía sí que este día se complicaría, apenas me miro y levanto su mano eufóricamente, me acerque al recibidor y cuando ella me pronuncio completamente feliz

-Tío –Hinata simplemente volteo tragándome con la mirada, pronunciando consecutivamente.

–Me pareció creer que tú no tenías hermanos. –Sarada simplemente nos miraba contrariada cuando por fin artículo - en el segundo piso cuarto número 40-a –Apenas y escucho Hinata salió corriendo hacia el ascensor cuando solo le alcance hacer la seña a Sarada que enseguida regresaba.

-Sasuke- pronunció medio ahogada. –Por favor asegúrate que nuestro hijo este bien, te alcanzare en un momento- ella salía del ascensor directo a la oficina del baka de Sasuke. Camine en sentido contrario y mire la puerta hasta dar con la número cuarenta, giré el picaporte algo petrificado realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación y ahí gusto enfrente de mi estaba un joven no mayor de unos 18 años recostado en la camilla, durmiendo mientras una enfermara tomaba anotaciones.

–¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunte

-Si volteo- la enfermera pronunciaba, sin dejar de tomar apuntes –Este sedado despertará en un par de horas.

-¿Por qué lo sedaron?

–Por que el joven se puso demasiado impertinente quería marcharse sin siquiera ser valorado por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza al momento del aterrizaje, pero nada de gravedad solo usara collarín un mes a lo mucho- se adelanto a decir ante mi cara de susto, la enfermera salió mirándome peculiarmente y yo me acerque a observarlo, su cabello rubio igual que el mio, su cara, sus facciones sin duda era un Uzumaki, mi hijo el que me perdí de ver crecer, maldito Sasuke, preferí salir a buscar a Hinata ya que estaba tardando demasiado... ¿ a caso la enfermera me ocultaría algo?, cuando la encontré petrificada en la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, me acerque hasta ponerme detrás de ella cuando mire el porqué de su contrariedad, ahí estaba Sasuke devorándose a besos con Sakura se escuchaba las voces entrecortadas de los dos como suspiros de satisfacción, Hinata simplemente estaba paralizada solo observando el vaivén de caricias. Sakura tenía las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasuke mientras él la recargaba en el escritorio saboreando su cuello, realmente era una escena incomoda.

Por fin Hinata reaccionó, se acerco a la puerta camino y simplemente me quede pasmado al ver lo que hizo, cerro silenciosamente la puerta, me miró penetrantemente y me pregunto.

-¿Boruto?

-Por aquí- le conteste haciéndole la señal, estúpido Sasuke quien era él para ser mi juez para eso me negó el perdón de Hinata para él hacerla sufrir, baka de verdad que me hacía de toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba para no molerlo a golpes y Sakura-chan me tendría que escuchar esa no era lo forma.

Hinata entró y reviso a Boruto, después de confirmar con la enfermera que lo que le dije era verdad y que al parecer nuestro hijo dormiría toda la tarde, si no es que despertaría hasta el siguiente día, me atreví a pedirle que saliéramos del hospital para hablar, a lo cual ella tranquilamente accedió, su mirada estaba perdida, subimos al auto y ni siquiera pregunto a donde nos dirigimos cuando me estacione en el parque. Baje y le ofrecí mi brazo para caminar a la banca más cercana ya sentados sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su bellas mejillas y yo ya no pude más me acerque y tomé sus pequeño rostro entre mis manos y la bese tiernamente perdiéndome en la mezcla de su delicioso sabor mezclado con el toque salado de sus lagrimas, me correspondió el beso lo cual al menos me hizo tener una pequeña esperanza la amaba y amaba al hijo que no sabía que existía hace unos instantes, a pesar que estaba lleno de coraje, simplemente en ese beso me perdí la calidez de su boca, ese delicioso sabor me provocaba un inquietud en mis pantalones, me alteraba los sentidos, era como un adicto volviendo a probar lo prohibido, el sabor de Hinata era mi perdición y yo quería perderme en él.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

.

.

.

Maldita sea apenas y recobraba la respiración acaba de tener el sexo más caliente de su vida, en su oficina y no con su esposa si no con Sakura. Todavía cerraba los ojos y recordaba como su aliento quemaba de sed por la boca de la pelirosa, no sentía culpa acertaba con cinismo que no se arrepentía de nada, la pelirosa le mostró que era sentirse deseado, cosa que con Hinata jamás había tenido, tenía su cariño su admiración pero a quien cabrones engañaba su amor y pasión siempre había sido del estúpido de Uzumaki. Ahora a estas alturas por primera vez se preguntaba que hubiera sido de una vida con Sakura y Sarada.

Me lleve las manos al cuello acomodando la corbata cuando mire en el reflejo del monitor de la computadora que la pelirosa me había dejado un enorme chupetón, cerre los ojos y recore como entró a la oficina preguntándome como le daríamos la noticia a Sarada y si le había informado a Hinata, ¡Diantres!, como diablos le explicaría a Hinata ella confió en mi ciegamente y ahora no solo le había sido infiel si no que caería del pedestal que ella lo tenía. Pero también recorde como Sakura le contó de su encuentro con Hinata en la oficina de Uzumaki, ella no le había comentando nada, estaba hecho una furia cuando Sakura se inclinó para besarme y me perdi en lo embriagante y arrebatador de sus besos, caramba cuando se tumbo el vestido frente sí que quede embelesado.

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _-Grrr nada más gruño cuando ella le mordió el labio y en un solo movimiento tomó su muy proporcionado trasero y la levanto sentándola en el escritorio, separó sus finas y kilométricas piernas acodándose entre ellas._

 _–Eres un baka Sasuke mendigando amor cuando me tuviste siempre a mí._

 _No quise escuchar más que la verdad así que con mis arrebatados besos la calle, ella entendió perfectamente ya que me seguía el ritmo y no buscaba precisamente mi cartera cuanto introdujo su mano dentro de mis pantalones, -grrr -gruñí con más fuerza mientras le retiraba las bragas y quedaba maravillado con su aterciopelada piel, cálida realmente cálida, cuando ella comenzó a ejercer fricción por encima de mi pantalón, realmente que era excitante, el calor y la humedad de su cuerpo me recibió perfectamente en la primera embestida, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente, la giré rápidamente poniendo su rostro contra el escritorio dándome justo la vista perfecta de su espalda, de esa sensual curva que bajaba desde su cuello terminando en su bello pero no menos que perfecto trasero, ambos aceleramos el ritmo mientras que entre gemidos pronunciaba mi nombre y frases como te extrañe tanto, la giré cuando tiernamente nos veíamos a los ojos ahora sentía una calidez en mi pecho que no era capaz de describir, deguste su cuello bajando a esos bellos pechos que sin duda seguía igual de perfectos como la última vez que me adueñe de ellos, baje a de degustarme de su sabor, cuando la puerta sonó, maldito inconveniente, sakura se metió de bajo de mi escritorio y yo proseguí a subirme el pantalón me senté rápidamente, acercándome al escritorio lo más posible mientras Sakura jugueteaba con mi fiel compañero con su boca ¿como diablos articularía palabra?_

 _–Adelante -pronuncie con dificultad, haciendo señala por debajo del escritorio que se detuviera._

 ** _Fin flash back._**

Ahora ¿donde diablos estaba Hinata? la había buscado por medio hospital al escuchar por la enfermera que le había dado el informe de Boruto y lo que más le llamaba la atención saber que la habían visto con un rubio muy parecido al que todos creían su hijo, si ese era el juego perfecto, lo llamarían un idiota ególatra pero él no quería dejar libre a Hinata tanto tiempo y tanto esfuerzo para que ella lo amará no se iría así a la borda, pero tampoco renunciaría a ese sentimiento que se estaba albergando y que había recordado ahora del encuentro con Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que calidez, embriagador, delicioso eso era el beso que estaba sintiendo del rubio, pero ¿qué diantres?... se dijo aventándolo hacia el frente y esa era su grandiosa venganza comérselo a besos (no estaría nada más le dijo su diosa de la lujuria riendo sarcásticamente) sacudí la cabeza, me derrumbe enfrente de él, idiotamente le confesó que Boruto era su hijo, el vuelco de emociones al ver a Sasuke con Sakura, diablos eso era su límite, tantos años trabajando sus emociones para llorar, caer ante los tentadores labios del rubio, esto tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –Le cuestiono el rubio

–Porque creí que eras feliz, creí que mi hijo y yo jamás te importamos puesto que te llore mucho tiempo esperando una señal de tu arrepentimiento o una explicación. Entonces le comencé a narrar ese maldito email.

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _Apenas tenía ocho meses de Boruto me estaba acoplando a mi nueve vida Sasuke me hacia visitas diariamente, revisaba mis mensajes con las esperanza que hubiera alguno del rubio, cuando recibió en un email un de Ino donde en él me mandaba la invitación para él enlace nupcial con su ahora exesposo, justo cuando había tomado el valor para escribirle y decirle de su estado. La lagrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro así era la cosa simplemente necesitaba deshacerse de ella para casarse lo más rápido posible. Fue cuando Sasuke le pidió que le diera su confianza para revisar sus correos y bloquear todo lo desagradable, ¿qué más podía hacer? ya no quería llorar más._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**._

-Hinata las cosas no fuero así eso es mentira jamás me comprometí con ella, entre ella y yo no paso más que la estupidez que comenti, lee mis cartas y entenderás todo por favor – Simplemente asentí (maldita Ino si de alguien tenía que vengarse era de esa maldita arpía)

-Perdóname por besarte pero no pude contenerme más Hinata.

-Eto, eto- y ahí mi maldito tic de adolescencia de hacer circulo con los dedos- está bien yo también te bese -le pronuncie sintiendo el ardor de mis mejillas hasta la raíz de mi pelo.

-Y ahí está la preciosura de la que me enamore- me decía mientras me tomaba por la nunca fundiendo nuestros labios, ese sabor era embriagador, todo en el era exquisito, su rostros, sus labios, pero no era el momento ni el tiempo para dejarme llevar por mi ímpetu, aún había demasiadas incógnitos en esto y tenía que descubrirlas antes de seguir adelante ¿realmente Naruto fue una víctima de las circunstancias como yo? y Sasuke por favor ¿con quien diantres compartí tantos años?

-Naruto- articule separándome tranquilamente -por favor no es el momento -Su maldita sonrisa de satisfacción

–Todavía me amas- pronunció - No te das cuenta Hinata tanto años desperdiciados por tu orgullo y por mi torpeza -No le conteste simplemente me puse de pie y me dirigí al vehículo - hay muchas cosas que aclarar y yo todavía tengo mis dudas Naruto yo regrese a Tokio con la intención de hacerte añicos a ti y a todo lo que me hizo daño- Me miraba pasmado

–Te entiendo Hinata pero no pienso ni dejarte ir ni seguir siendo un completo desconocido ante Boruto.

-Lo entiendo y yo le daré la noticia solo deja que se recupere del hospital y hablare con Sasuke- (y le pateare el trasero)- ay cosas que tengo que hablar con él antes de darle la noticia a Boruto, lamentablemente es al que él llama padre y no puedo quitarle el merito de que lo hizo muy bien - Asintió y me siguió al interior del volvo.

Estaba recostada en el sofá de la habitación de mi hijo, Naruto accedió a darme el tiempo y espacio que necesitaba, ese beso, tanta emociones lo amaba como una estúpida, poco a poco leyendo carta tras carta como observando que incluso se podía ver a través de los reglones como algunas palabras estaban un poco desteñidas ¿a caso lloró cuando las escribió?, no pude contener el llanto cuando en una carta el anexo dos hojas con firmas que según procedían de mí, maldita y estúpida Ino a ella le debía tanto dolor y mil veces estúpida fui a buscarme de amiga una zorra como tú, no solo falsifico mi firma, si no que realmente creyó que eso la haría quedarse con Naruto, seguía en trance en mis recuerdos, cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación hecho una verdadera furia, me levanto rápidamente.

– ¿Dónde diablos estabas Hinata? ¿Tienes idea cuanto tiempo te he buscado y llamado al maldito celular? – Su mirada estaba vidriosa, roja, realmente jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

-Sasuke suéltame me lastimas

-¿Que te suelte? ¿Que cabrones estabas haciendo con el estúpido de Uzumaki? y porque carajo no me comentaste que estaba dentro del corporativo.

-Al parecer Sakura no solo vino a darte un estupendo servicio, si no que tragó su lengua viperina hasta aquí -Me soltó mirándome plasmado

–Hinata–Dijo ahogadamente, retrocediendo -discúlpame.

-¿Porque Sasuke? por los cuernos o por la cara de estúpida de todos estos años- levante una de la cartas.

-Pero Hinata la cosas no son como piensas.

–Sasuke te vi en tu oficina, a la otra te más cuidado de verificar entre tus calenturas que la puerta este cerrada.

-¿Me viste?- decia tan palido como fantasma.

-¿Hasta cuando pensabas de decirme de tu relación? hasta que me enterara, ¿ ya que hubiera un hijo a caso?- lo rete con la mirada, cuando lo mire hiperventilándose.

-Tengo una hija Hinata.

-¿Qué? -(a llamar al manicomio)-¿Qué?, seguía repitiendo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado a varios lectores les prometí lemon y aquí está solo fue en una probadita poco a poco irá aumentando el lemon XD. Bueno sin más espero sus comentarios, sugerencias serán muy bien recibidas, díganme que les gustaría ver en la trama o que esperan de ella. Actualizaré a más tardar la semana entrante.


	5. Confrotanciones

Bueno chicos (a) lamento la demora pero esta semana se me cargo el trabajo un poco y hasta hoy pude actualizar, el siguiente capítulo tiene un poco de lemon (quedan advertidos). Sin más espero que le guste y espero sus comentarios.

Creditos a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes. La dramática historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Confrontaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Tengo una hija Hinata.

-¿Qué?- (a llamar al manicomio)- ¿Qué?- seguía repitiendo.

-Si Hinata tengo una hija.

– Sasuke- (hijo de la fruta) me abstuve de decir las palabras altisonantes que tenía en la punta de lengua, me acerque y lo abofetee, realmente estaba que hervía del coraje.

\- Hinata- me articulo sobándose el cachete.

-Vienes a pedirme explicaciones con un aires de moralidad superiores a cualquier cosa, cuando tú no tienes ni vergüenza para verme a la cara, en primer lugar no te dije nada de Uzumaki porque yo a diferencia de ti estaba buscando la forma de sacarlo del corporativo no de tirármelo como tú con Sakura , además ya sabe de Boruto que es de un tema de cual tú estabas perfectamente enterado, caramba Sasuke sabes lo culpable que me sentía de no amarte como lo merecías, ¿ sabes cómo me angustiaba no hacerte feliz?, no ser la esposa que tu merecías, cuantas noches llore de coraje exigiéndome amarte una y otra vez, te quiero realmente te quiero pero esto fue una canallada que no voy a pasar por alto, caramba ¡Jamás te mentí!, ni te engañe sobre mis sentimientos y aun así te fui fiel, así que no vengas con tus cuestionamientos cuando ni siquiera has sido sincero conmigo y para el colmo pusiste en tela de juicio mi comportamiento. ¿Quién cabrones te crees?, manejaste mi vida a tu antojó y ahora te sientes digno de venir a agredirme, no te lo niego fuiste un padre ejemplar y una gran compañero a tu forma me hiciste feliz, ¿pero alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que era lo que yo quería o sentí?, tu estúpido egoísmo, me negaron si quiera la explicación que calmaría mi dolor, ¿porque Sasuke?, yo tenía derecho a leer esas cartas tenía derecho de tomar la decisión de perdonarlo o odiarlo de por vida y tú me la quitaste. -Caramba sí que me desahogue pensaba mientras él me miraba anonadado, jamás en esos diecisiete años lo había visto con esa expresión ni con los ojos al borde del llanto, simplemente se me lanzo a los brazos casi al punto del llanto y me exclamó.

-Perdóname

-Ambos cometimos errores Sasuke y yo se que tú a tú manera quisiste hacerme feliz.

-Oka-san

\- Boruto- me apresuré acercarme a su cama estaba reaccionando

-¿Qué pasa Oka-san?

-Despertó - Sasuke se limpio las lágrimas y sacó de su bolso una pequeña linterna revisando las pupilas de Boruto

-¿otô-san que pasa?

-Sufriste un pequeño accidente en el vuelo pero todo estás bien nada más que me toco darte un sedante porque te pusiste por demás impertinente.

-Ya lo recuerdo oto-san pues no me dejaban salir y sabes que odio los hospitales.

-¿Por qué discutían?

–Por nada Boruto pero tendremos que hablar -La noche llegó y al último Boruto convenció a Sasuke que lo diera de alta, así que ya Boruto en su recamara y yo en la mía terminando de leer cada carta que Naruto me había enviado, no me podía engañar lo amaba, solo quería correr a sus brazos solo quería decirle que tanto como él había llorado y añorado todo este tiempo. Mi móvil sonó tenía un mensaje de texto y para mi sorpresa al abrirlo era Naruto:

 ** _Hinata:_**

 ** _Siempre estás en mi pensamiento y ya no pienso dejarte ir…_**

 ** _Naruto._**

¡Maldita sea!, ¿que diantres me impedía correr a sus brazos? ¿la moral? (al diablo la moral me decía la diosa del sexo que llevaba dentro), ya sabía que mi matrimonio era una farsa que cuestión de tiempo se acabara, tarde o temprano, yo no podía amar a Sasuke por más que me forzara y porque dentro de todo yo no podía ser la leona en la cama que al parecer Sasuke esperaba. ¿Y quién lo culpaba por buscar lo que yo no le daba?, realmente no era precisamente una esposa cariñosa por más que lo intentara, mi cuerpo solo añoraba a Naruto, su traición no me dolió, la mentira era la que me purgaba, pero como le dije yo no lo amaba, eso me detenía, soñaba, deseaba a Naruto esa era la única explicación el único cuerpo que quería sentir era el de él.

Casi poseída iba conduciendo al apartamento de Naruto, Temarí casi le daba un infarto de emoción detrás de la línea cuando le pedí su dirección prometiéndole los sucios detalles al dia siguiente, me ruborice al recordarlo no habría sucios detalles solo seria sincera con él (ilusa), Sasuke no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo claramente me dijo que pasaría la noche fuera para darme espacio y que compartía mi opinión que lo mejor era separarnos, después de la acalorada confrontación que llevamos horas atrás, por fin acepto que era lo correcto, solo quedaba hablar con Boruto.

Apenas y toque a su puerta pensé en salir corriendo, cuando la abrió casi en automático que ¿acaso estaba detrás del ella?

-Hinata - articuló sorprendido

-Las leí todas Naruto, fue lo único que pude articular

–Pasa por favor- me dijo, entre algo incomoda, mis respiración se acelero cuando me dijo -Me permites –coloco sus manos para ayudarme a quitarme la gabardina, me puse tan nerviosa que volteé chocando con él, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho, me tomó por la cintura para que no cayera y yo me sentía al borde del precipicio, el corazón me galopeaba como en años no lo hacía, claro solo lo hacía con él cerca, me cargo colocándome en el pequeño pero no menos grato sofá de cuero café a lado de la chimenea.

-Dime que no estoy soñando

–No Naruto

– ¿Estas consiente que no te dejaré machar hasta hacerte mía? –Me retaba con su seductora mirada, tragué saliva ante su tozudo comentario.

-Naruto tenemos que hablar

–Claro que lo haremos pero ahora que te tengo aquí no lo despreciare Hinata , han sido diecisiete años infernales solo con tus sueños y fotografías (y manuela XD).

–Naruto sigo casada

-¿Y? a Sasuke no le importo horas atrás. ¿a ti porque te tiene que afectar? –Porque ahora sus malditas palabras sonaban tan seximente convincentes, provocando en mi vientre un cosquilleo casi intolerable.

–Mi moral

–Hinata se que lo dejaras, se que te vas a divorciar, porque yo te convenceré de ello, ya no te dejaré ir, así que ¡a la mierda la moral! –Por Dios cuanto llevaba en Tokio y mi vida ya era un desbarajuste pero aún así no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar.

Y de un segundo a otro fundió sus labios con los míos embriagándome de su delicioso sabor, de sus arrebatadoras carias y mi cuerpo que solo reaccionaba para recibir cada movimiento suyo, me tomó entre sus brazos, sin dejar de besarme, di unos cuantos pasos entrando a su recamara encendió la luz y me quede pasmada al ver que justo encima de la hermosa cama de madera tallada y barnizada se encontraba un cuadro ¡era yo! un poco sonrojada recargada en aquel cerezo del parque.

-vez jamás deje de pensar en ti, cada noche dormías conmigo, tú foto era mi compañía. –Pronuncio con una voz que me hizo erizar la piel, me recostó en la cama y yo seguía sin articular palabra, se desasía la corbata y me miraba embelesado, se acerco al pequeño buro y le dio play al reproductor de mp3, cuando esa canción magnetizo el ambiente, me miro y pronunció casi como si hubiera leído el pensamiento

-Nuestra canción –Se escuchaban los fragmentos de la melodía, " _dicen que el amor es verdadero cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma y ahora tú ", ¿como era posible que después de tanto tiempo aún la recordara?,_ en un solo movimiento me levanto de la cama y me atrajo a él, me movía rítmicamente mientras se degustaba con mi cuello igual que aquella vez en mi graduación, yo me embriagaba de su aroma y perdía mis manos dentro de su sacó, las deslice hasta que con su propia ayuda me deshice de el sintiéndome victoriosa, me perdía en el ritmo de sus besos desabotonando cada botón de su camisa con torpeza, si por mi fuera la hubiera arrancado de tajó, caí en conciencia que no había vuelta atrás cuando el cierre de mis vestido iba bajando y él deslizaba sus manos, hasta que simplemente callo dejándome en ligero y bragas ya que un vestido como el que llevaba no era necesario sujetador.

-El deleite a mí merced –pronunció mi amado rubio, se tumbo la camisa y en un solo movimiento se quito los pantalones, me aprisionó con sus brazos hasta tumbarme sobre la cama acostándose encima de mí, la sangre me hervía, el cuerpo me quemba a su contacto, la boca me gritaba de sed por él, mi centro se retorcía por fundirse con el suyo, y mi cuerpo gimió de placer al ceder ante su habilidoso tacto, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo certera y fuertemente pero sentía su calor, la delicadeza, como no pasaba por alto cada detalle, mis manos viajaron por su espalda tan firme, tan suave como en mí memoria, su olor, tan solo su aroma me excitaba, por favor cuando sus labios besaron mis pechos enloquecí al sentir lo húmedo de su lengua marcando círculos en mis pezones, su labios apretándolos, jalándolos.

–Tu mi deleite, tú mi perdición Hinata –Pronunciaba con voz ronca, desgastada, mientras se recargaba en mí, permitiéndome sentir la dureza de su miembro, la fricción de este con mi parte íntima por encima de las bragas era insoportable. Besaba una y otra vez mi cuerpo y yo sentía que me iba a enloquecer, por fin tubo clemencia, y comenzó a deslizar el ligero, las medias en un habilidoso movimiento, yo deslicé mi mano a su delicioso trasero sintiendo el sonrojo en mis mejillas, tire en un firme movimiento hacia abajo liberando mi deleite, el cuerpo me quemaba ya no podía más, el me arranco las bragas y en una sola escotada se fundieron nuestros sexos, -ahhh- grite, llegue al precipicio de la excitación al oir su gemido de satisfacción al volvernos uno, estaba hundida en el placer y no quería salir de él, su respiración era acelerada igual que su ritmo, me extasiaba sentirlo entrar y salir de mi, se levantó sentándose y colocándome en su regazo rodié mis manos en su cuello nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

– Te amo Hinata

–Te amo Naruto- (que caso tenía seguir negando lo que era evidente).

Elevó mi cadera y yo enrolle mis piernas en su cadera, mi centro tembló a sentir lo profundo de su escotad.

\- Hay por favor, por favor Naruto- gritaba como desquiciada, nuestras miradas se enlazaron podía ver mi propio deseo y sed por él reflejadas en sus bellas orbes celestes completamente dilatadas, nuestros rostros sonrojados, mí cuerpo su cuerpo uno mismo bañados por la fina capa de sudor, era una exquisita tortura su lento y sigiloso movimiento, me sujete de su espalda y yo misma aceleré el paso, mi vientre ardía y pedía alivio.

–¡Diablos! -pronunció zafándose de mi agarre y colocándome en cuatro yo sentí que las manos me temblaban cuando aumento el ritmo, me recargue en la cabecera cuando me abrazo por detrás con su manos y me apreciono contra el muro volteé mi cara buscando sus labios mientras las embestidas se volvía la detonación del placer para ambos, la cama rechinaba y la habitación estaba inundada de gemidos.

-Vente para mí pequeña- me decía cuando aceleraba más el ritmo, cuando nuestras respiraciones no podían ser más agitadas y grite su nombre al sentir el clímax y la explosión de su semilla en mi centro. Caimos en la cama completamente, extasiados, satisfechos, me estrecho en sus brazos, mientras que acariciaba mi espalda, yo me inclinaba contra él para volver a besarnos, besarnos hasta que mi boca no pudiera más.

.

.

.

El reloj apuntaba ya diez para las cinco de la mañana y yo estaba enredada entre las sabanas y brazos de Naruto, woo! Me pronunciaba para mis adentros, me sentía mujer nuevamente, hacer el amor con Naruto me traía un vuelco de emociones como la esperanza de soñar en la felicidad, tenía que acelerar las cosas buscar a Sasuke como hablar con Boruto había cosas pendientes como patearle el trasero a Ino como se lo merecía, ahora ¿como haría para ver a Naruto fríamente en el corporativo? (amantes de oficina, decía mi lado obscuro), y en automático me sonroje ante la suculenta pero no menos imprudente idea.

Naruto dormía plácidamente, era hermoso, ya no pensaba renunciar a él, no ahora que conocía la obscuridad de todo lo que había detrás, ni mucho menos permitir ponerme en último lugar como era mi costumbre, ya no tendría piedad con nadie ni con nada por conseguir la felicidad que ya me merecía. Entre a su baño e intente acomodarme el cabello era un desastre opte por recogerlo en una coleta, me vestí rápidamente y me incline a besar sus labios, salí y conduje rápidamente recordaba el apasionado encuentro y no podía evitar sentirme vulgarmente extasiada, pero la cruda moral hacía estragos, el que fue mi esposo ahora era mi amante, que contrariedades de la vida, y no es que mi intención fuera pagarle a Sasuke con la misma moneda pero el marco la pauta a seguir.

Entre a la casa silenciosamente, ja ahora la que parecía colegiala era yo no mi hijo, subí las escaleras, giré el picaporte de la puerta rogando que Boruto ni la nana me escucharan coloque mi bolso en el pequeño sofá y justo cuando daba la vuelta para entrar en el baño Hanabi salió entre las sombras.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estás ahí escondida? Casi me matas de susto ¡estás loca!

-Ja llegue hace un par de horas te marque a tu móvil pero no hubo respuesta, así que quise darte una sorpresa y la que se la llevó fui yo. ¿Algo que contarme hermanita?

-Más bien algo que contarnos prosiguió a decir entrando detrás de ella Sasuke. Apenas y te dije que me iba para darte espacio, y te vas de buscona con él Uzumaki.

-Suéltame Sasuke, me estas lastimando, estaba tan cabreado tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y su aliento estaba penetrado a Sake - ¿estuviste bebiendo?

-¿Y tú te estuviste revolcando? Verdad Hinata

-¡Sasuke!- le grito Hanabi, Mientras yo trataba de soltarme de su agarre, aplicaba tanta fuerza sobre mi muñeca que realmente era doloroso.

-Sasuke suéltame.

–Ahora mismo me vas a contestar Hinata, ¿Estas con él?, dime de una maldita vez.

-Sasuke este no es el momento, cálmate estas tomado -Le decía Hanabi.

-No te dejaré no le daré el gusto al baka de Naruto que se quede contigo tu eres mía, tantos años.

-Calmate Sasuke ya hablamos de esto, despertaras a Boruto.

-Que se despierte -Pronunciaba fuertemente –Que se enteré a qué horas llega la pérdida de su madre.

Pero que cabron -Sasuke suéltame- le pronuncie abofeteándolo. Cuando vi su rabia y me regresó la cachetada, mientras Hanabi pegaba un grito ahogado intentado quitármelo de encima.

\- ¿porque Hinata porque no soy él? –Me gritaba trastornado, cuando me tomó por la cola de caballo que llevaba y escuche el grito ahogado de Boruto, diablos.

-otô-san suéltala ¿qué te pasa?

-No me llames así que ni siquiera soy tu padre.

-Boruto se quedo petrificado. –Está tomado- le dije

No porque este tomado pierdo la conciencia que andabas de perdida, ese maldito Uzumaki, tu eres mía, dijo besándome grotescamente.

Hanabi simplemente estaba paralizada -ve por Konahamuru que esperas- le grite y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La cabeza me reventaba, no recordaba haber bebido tanto sake en mi vida, simplemente sentía los estragos de lo que sin duda sería mí peor resaca, estaba tumbado en la cama pero estaba completamente soló, Hinata no estaba, la habitación se veía obscura pero el reloj ya marcaba las 9:00 am, ¡diablos! El hospital, estire mi mano llevándomela a la cara cuando, sentí y mire, ¿que diablos hice?, tenía un delgado mechón del cabello de Hinata, me pare en seco y las imágenes borrosas llegarón a mí mente, la boca se me secó al recordar que la abofeteé, inclusó recorde el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía por su labio. Ahora si que había metido la pata, no quería que Hinata regresará con Uzumaki pero con esto no había hecho otra cosa más que arrollarla a sus brazos, estúpido. Volví a la casa después de la media noche y Hinata no estaba lo malditos celos me carcomieron y comencé a beber en el estudio.

En el buro había una pequeña nota con un vaso de jugo y aspirinas.

 ** _Mude mis cosas a la habitación de huéspedes, tenemos que hablar._**

 ** _Hinata_**

Estrelle el maldito vaso de jugo contra la cama, ¿pero qué diablos me estaba pasando? yo no era una persona violenta, pero los malditos celos me estaban carcomiendo, no quería ver sufrir a Hinata, pero no la quería ver feliz a lado de ese baka, por otro lado tampoco quería perder la relación que estaba empezando con Sakura, era un maldito ególatra pero no quería que Uzumaki se saliera con la suya, tantos años invertidos, por favor si tan solo Hinata me hubiera amado un poco, maldita frustración.

Llegue tarde, para variar mi hija no se encontraba en recepción, "mi hija"... la palabra aún me sonaba raro pero sin duda era una Uchiha era un futuro prodigio, la habían adelantado varios años en la academia por ser tan sobresaliente y ya prestaba sus servicios en el hospital, aun tenía la confrontación para decirle que era su padre, entre a mí oficina y para mi sorpresa estaba Sakura esperándome.

-Hola- dijo coquetamente mientras se acercaba. – ¿Qué pasa? pregunto ante mi desairé. –Simplemente la tomé por la cintura y fundí mis labios con los suyos.

\- ¡Otô-san! – La solte y voltee al ver a Boruto parado enfrente de mí (no otra vez la maldita puerta).

-Boruto

-Otô-san

-¿Qué está pasando? –Me decía completamente bravo, Sakura simplemente se apresuró a salir, abriendo completamente la puerta cuando entró el maldito de Uzumaki por ella.

-Si le vuelves a poner un dedo encima te mato dobe- pronunció mientras me metía un puñetazo en el rostro.

\- ¡Otô-san! Gritaba Boruto -Sakura agarraba a Naruto y detrás de ellos entraba Hinata completamente pálida.

* * *

Reviews:

Marcelaporras: Actualizo dos veces por semana y gracias por leerle mi fic.

Laurisabril: Gracias me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y actualizo dos veces por semana por lo regular entre lunes y viernes.

Guest: Nadamas te diré que amo el drama y van a sufrir jojojo, y gracias por esperar el capitulo ya verás que te sorprenderé.

Ja Creo que hoy me pase con el drama pero ya saben me encanta, se que algunos le prometí lemon intenso pronto llegará lo prometo, solo que en la trama aún no se ha dado el momento, todos sus comentarios y sugerencias serán muy bien recibidas. Espero me den inspiración con sus reviews ya sea aquí o por facebook. El siguiente capitulo lo subiré esta misma semana, lo más pronto posible lo prometo. Gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	6. Mentiras al descubierto

Hola chicos (a), lamento la demora tuve mucho trabajo y hasta hoy pude subir el capítulo.

Creditos a Kishi-Sensei por los personajes, la melodramática historia es mia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Mentiras al descubierto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Otô-san!- Gritaba Boruto, Sakura agarraba a Naruto y detrás de ellos entraba Hinata completamente pálida.

-¿Te quedo claro Sasuke? vuélvele a poner un dedo encima y te mato –Pronunciaba Naruto mientras Sakura lo agarraba. Hinata y Boruto estaban pasmados detrás de ellos y yo como estúpido en el piso, bonita manera de comenzar el dí puse de pie dispuesto a devolverle el golpe al estúpido rubio.

-Suéltame Sakura-Chan, le voy a partir la cara a este cobarde, todo el tiempo dándotelas de santo maldito, no te basto con quitarme a Hinata tantos años cabron, si no que ahora hasta la golpeas, quiero hacerte añicos, le vas a dar el divorcio, me ama a mí, métetelo en la cabeza.

\- Estupido Naruto, no le daré nada ella es mía, te guste o no, ahora lárgate si no quieres que llame a los de seguridad-Cuando se soltó del agarre de Sakura aventándoseme encima, le regrese el golpe y él me propino un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Te lo advierto Sasuke vuélvele a poner un dedo encima y te mato, ahora no tendré clemencia contigo cabron me robaste a Hinata y a mí hijo.

-Naruto cállate- le decía Hinata mientras, un problemático mas se agregaba a la calurosa reunión.

-¿Pero que diantres pasa aquí?- decía Konohamaru entrando, tomando a Naruto por detrás.

-Calmate Naruto oniisan.

-Suéltame Konohamaru le voy a dar en la okosaan a este cabron abusivo- Decía el baka del rubio

-¡Boruto! - grito Hinata desesperada ya que este salía corriendo de la oficina.

-Se pueden calmar- gritaba Sakura.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Sasuke decía Naruto soltándose del agarre de Konohamaru saliendo velozmente detrás Hinata.

-Yo solo venía a traerte mi documentación para incorporarme al hospital y a sorpresa me lleve.

-Cierra la maldita puerta- le exclame, ya que el borlote no paso desapercibido, las enfermeras y incluso algunos pacientes fisgoneaban ante mi enfrentamiento con Naruto, esto me traería problemas con la junta directiva del hospital, si no es por demás que peligraba mi nombramiento ¡qué diantres!, yo era considerado una eminencia médica y así lo confirmaba.

-Te dejo los papeles -dijo Konohamaru saliendo.

-Sakura se apresuró y cerró la puerta.

-Sasuke ¿Qué hiciste?

–Golpe a Hinata- le pronuncie hundiéndome en el sillón. Me miraba con sus ojos jade anonadada.

–Tome sake demás a noche y lo demás ya no lo recuerdo muy bien, llegó a deshoras y lo más seguro que estaba con el estúpido de Uzumaki.

-Sasuke sigo sin entender ¿a qué carajo estás jugando?

–No lose Sakura solo sé que me encantas, que me encanta el tiempo que estoy contigo, pero no voy a mentirte no quiero a Hinata con ese idiota.

-¿La amas? Sasuke

–No lose Sakura, no lose ahora ya no tengo idea de siquiera a que se refieren con amar- hundí mis manos en el rostro la cabeza me explotaba, lo único que sabía que el coraje me carcomía como las estúpidas imágenes de pensarlos juntos.

-¿ Y yo? y ¿Sarada? Sasuke, te das cuenta que por tu carajo comportamiento y tu egoísmo como tu estúpida competencia con Naruto te quedaras solo, ni tu hija ni yo somos un juguete. Sasuke no la amas que no lo vez estas encaprichado con ella, porque eres tan baka y no dejas de mendigar amor. Reacciona o lo vas a perder todo.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

.

.

Estaba vuelta loca había sido un dia espantoso, tuve que confiar ciegamente en Temarí ahora el corporativo no podía ser mi prioridad. Corría como loca intentando pensar donde estaría Boruto, Sasuke y Naruto no cometieron una imprudencia si no una grandísima estupidez, Boruto no dejaba de pensar apenas acaba de salir del hospital, ¿como las cosas se había complicado tanto? esa mañana más bien toda esa semana.

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _Miraba la documentación que tenía que enviar a Hong Kong, mientras Temari y Hanabi me miran implorando que articulara palabra, las mire burlonamente al menos eso después de la horrible noche como de las miles de justificaciones que le tuve que dar a Boruto me hacían reír con sus patéticas caras._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _\- ¿Qué paso? Onee-san_

 _-Si Hima decía -Temari._

 _-No me van a dejar trabajar hasta que les cuente todo ¿verdad?_ _-Afirmaron con cara de impaciencia._ _Cuando mi amado Rubio entro a la oficina rápidamente con un hermoso girasol, pronunciando._

 _-Hola preciosa- me levanto de rápido propinándome un sonoro beso en los labios_ _-Te escapaste a noche malvada, bien ¿cuando comenzamos tu divorcio?_

 _\- Hey Naruto tranquilo hay cosas que hablar_ _-Empezó a ser gestos de desanimo, ¡como era posible que un adulto de su edad no se viera ridículo con semejantes pucheros? si no que lo hacía ver increíblemente tierno._

 _-¡Haaa! –Gritaron las chicas ahogadamente como en señal victoriosa._

 _\- Te lo dije- pronuncio Hanabi._ _Volteo Naruto a mirarlas de reojo percatándose de su presencia, cuando se puso tan rojo como un tomate._

 _-Metí la pata ¿verdad?_

 _–Ja -no pude evitar reir con su ridícula cara -creo que sí y mucho, agradece que son Hanabi y Temari, porque de no ser hacia en buen lío nos hubiéramos metido, nunca se te quitara lo impulsivo._ _Me acaricio de la muñeca, a modo de disculpa, cuando hice un gesto de dolor_

 _–¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Nada - oculte la muñeca, a lo que él automáticamente tiró ligeramente para verla._

 _-Pero ¿que significa esto?_ _-Decía mientras observaba el gran moretón violeta en forma de brazalete en mi muñeca, m_ _e miro detenidamente y pronuncio - ¿Y a tu labio tampoco le paso nada? Hinata, ¿Quién fue?_

 _-Sasuke- dijo Hanabi_

 _–Cállate Hanabi -le reclame- estaba tomado no fue intencional._

 _-No lo justifiques Hinata que suficiente daño nos ha hecho y esto no se va quedar así._

 _-Naruto ¿a dónde vas?_

 _– A patearle el culo a ese cabron, nadie toca a mi mujer deberás, se cree con qué derecho, porque ay un papel de por medio que consiguió con mentiras el cabron._

 _-Woo su mujer -decía Temari._ _Salió hecho una furia y yo corriendo atrás de él, m_ _ientras miraba fulminantemente a Hanabi._

 _-Tú y tu bocota, hazte cargo Temari por favor._

 ** _Fin Flash Back:_**

Si duda tenía que hablar con Naruto y dejarle en claro que tendrían que llevarlo con calma, pero igual que él a pesar de las complicaciones no pensaba volver a separarme de él, como lo dijo y era muy cierto yo era suya. Deje mis memorias aún lado cuando el clacson de un auto me saco de mi trance y sentí el pánico más espantoso de mi vida al ver a Boruto atravesar la carretera sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor, un coche pasó rápidamente.

– ¡Boruto quítate!- grite, pero era tarde, todo paso en cara lenta, sentí un dolor en el pecho al ver como el carro lo aventaba haciendo girar en el aire y caer estrepitosamente en la acera. –¡Boruto!- grite como loca, los carros se pararon en seco y corrí, cuando escuche mi nombre.

–Hinata -Era Naruto- no te quede ahí llama una ambulancia.

– No lo muevas- le dije, busque su pulso desesperada. -No te puedes morir, no me puedes dejar, Boruto tengo tanto que explicarte, las cosas hijo no son como las piensas- las lagrimas ardían en mis ojos, por favor cuanto tenía en Tokio... hace un día que estaba fuera del hospital, esto no era una maldita telenovela con final feliz y apenas lo entendía. Naruto me miraba pasmado.

Me sentía a desmallar, a hora ¿que factura me cobraba el karma?... ¿porque ahora?, por favor ¿ahora que mas tenía que pasar?, su hombro parecía estar dislocado, y lo único por que suplicaba era que llegará la ambulancia cuanto antes.

.

.

.

Las horas en la sala de espera se me estaban haciendo eternas, era la más grande agonía de mi vida, ¿porque fui tan estúpida?, dejando que las cosas se me salieran de las manos de esta manera, si tan solo hubiera seguido mas mi instinto de madre y no el de colegiala llena de hormonas, esto no hubiera pasado.

–No te culpes Hima esto no fue tu culpa fue un accidente-me decía Temari. Sentía mi cuerpo frió, ni siquiera pude contestarle, ahora para las contradicciones de la vida Sasuke estaba operando a Boruto junto con Konohamaru. Por fin Konohamaru salió de sala de operaciones con una imagen en su rostro que en vez de calmarme me atormentaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dime por favor?- Las lágrimas me inundaban el rostro.

-Sasuke sigue interviniéndolo Hinata no te puedo mentir la situación es crítica, exteriormente no se le veía signo de herida pero tiene una hemorragia interna que no podemos parar, necesitamos sangre, pero su tipo es muy raro y no lo tenemos.

– AB negativo- pronuncié.

–Así es

–Yo, Konohamaru yo soy del tipo de Sangre de mi hijo- decía Naruto.

–No podemos perder tiempo ven conmigo.

-Animo Onee-san- Exclamaba Hanabi y Naruto salia corriendo detrás de Konohamaru.

-¡Su hijo! esto sí que es problemático- escuche cuando caí en idea que era Shikamaru, y sí que es problemático me dije para mí mientras Temari lo regañaba. Por fin salió Sasuke de la sala de operaciones mirándome fijamente.

-Hinata tenemos que hablar -me dijo mientras asentía

– A no dobe lo que tengas que hablar con ella lo hablaras con migo -decía tambaleándose, signo claro de la donación.

-Este no es el momento Uzumaki

–Tiene razón nuestro hijo es la prioridad- dije caminando detrás de él, entramos a su oficina.

-Él estará bien Hinata logre detener la hemorragia por la ruptura de bazo.

-Gracias Sasuke -dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

–Hinata hay algo más -dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Boruto está en coma inducido.

-¿Pero porque?

–Hinata Boruto tuvo un golpe en la cabeza que le produjo hipertensión intracraneal, así que no me quedo más opción que inducirlo al coma.- No pude más y di un grito ahogado, caramba primero lo del vuelo y ahora esto, daría lo que fuera por ser yo en lugar de él.

-Tranquila Hinata no dejaré que le pase nada a Boruto después de todo también es mi hijo.

-Lose Sasuke y a pesar de todo confío en que no está en mejor manos que las tuyas. (Y en verdad que era así, a pesar de nuestra confrontación no lo dudaba ni un momento).

-Siento todo esto nena se que las cosas entre nosotros no están bien pero ahora que paso esto de Boruto medí cuenta que no quiero perderlos, vayámonos de Tokio regresemos a nuestra vida de antes Hinata.

-No Sasuke las cosas no son así- no podía creer lo que me pedía.

–No quiero perderte -dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios tomándome fuertemente.

– No Sasuke.

-Dijo que no cabron – Y Naruto aparatosamente lo aventó de mí lado. -Sabía que no debía dejarla venir sola contigo.

-Es mi esposa

– ¿Y eso que dobe?, ella me ama a mí nunca me dejó de amar, lo sabes y si está contigo es por tu sarta de engaños.

– No te dejaré el camino libre Uzumaki.

–Y Sakura-chan que con ella y con mi sobrina

-Eso no te importa baka.

–Ja claro que me importa idiota, te pateare el culo.

-Eso lo quiero ver baka!

-Es mía

-No nunca lo fue Sasuke y lo sabes.

-Basta ya por favor no es el momento, no soy un maldito trofeo, ¿ cuando lo van a entender?, su hijo está en coma ¿y así es como me demuestran cómo les importa?, par de nerdentales.

-¿Nerde que?- decía Naruto, mientras Sasuke lo insultaba.

Miraba a mi hijo conectado a ese montón de aparatos y no tenía más que culpa; si tan solo hubiera dejado mi orgullo tiempo atrás y mis estúpidos rencores todo esto se hubiera evitado, Boruto se enteró de la peor manera que Sasuke su ídolo no era su padre y estas eran las consecuencias.

-Hinata- escuchaba, cuando mire que era Hanabi.

-Onesan vamos a que descances, recuerda que Boruto está bien cuidado

-No Hababi no me separaré de él, hoy no, aquí dormiré -Simplemente asintió.

-Yo me quedare con ella-dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación- es mi hijo-Asentí.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, fueron pesados, al parecer Sasuke y Naruto caían en conciencia que ahora lo que necesitábamos era apoyo no problemas, Naruto diariamente pasaba la noche vigilando a Boruto con migo, me ayudaba a bañarlo, le hablaba, realmente había madurado y podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos cada que me decía que me amaba, no podíamos tener ningún acercamiento por respeto a Boruto, entre Temari nos coordinábamos para llevar el corporativo, Naruto simplemente me aligeraba esos días, la Nana Chiyo no se despegaba cada que se lo pedía de Boruto, e incluso Sasuke había vuelto a su habitual carácter, había intentado acercamiento romántico conmigo al cual yo no le permitía, Sarada la tierna muchacha que seguía siendo una incógnita para mí, resulto ser una prometedora practicante, atendía a mi hijo y lo contemplaba de una forma inusual me recordaba a mí con Naruto en nuestra juventud, varias veces la observe como lo miraba embelesada mientras lo checaba o cuando le aplicaba los medicamentos.

Me recargue en el sofá tan solos unos instantes.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

 _-¿Entonces Sasuke no es mi padre?_

 _– No Boruto perdóname por decírtelo hasta pero no lo es._

 _-Lo sabía okaa-san_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-No soy baka okaa-san, mírame no me parezco en nada al él, la fecha de mí nacimiento no concuerda ni un poco con el acta matrimonio._

 _-¿Boruto estuviste revisando algo más?- me tenía sorprendida._

 _– No okaa-san, pero desde años lo sospechaba, tú nunca te comportaste como una esposa normal, en varias ocasiones dormida más de una ocasión te escuche pronunciar el nombre de Naruto entre sollozos. Dímelo okaa-san ¿él es mi padre?_

 _– Si Boruto él es tu padre_

 _–¿Porque okaa-san? -Decía desesperado_

 _-Yo deje a tu padre antes de que él supiera de tú existencia, de hecho él no lo sabía hasta hace apenas unos dias, cuando éramos jóvenes pasaron muchas cosas que nos obligaron a separarnos e incluso a mí a odiarlo._

 _– ¿Y Sasuke que tiene que ver con la pelirosa?_

 _–No lose_

 _-¿Y tú con él que se supone que es mi padre?_

 _–Boruto- cálmate le pronunciaba al ver el coraje en su cara._

 _–Dejame ver si entiendo Sasuke es amante de pelirosa y tú del que se supone que es mi padre._ _Medan vergüenza._

 _– No Boruto las cosas no son así._

 _–¿Entonces como?_

 _-Es tú padre y nunca lo deje de amar._

 _-No entiendo nada tebassa- dijo corriendo del estacionamiento del hospital_ _-Quiero estar solo -pronuncio, cuando lo seguí y él cruzaba la carretera. –¡Boruto quitate!_

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

-Hinata, Hinata despierta-Abrí los ojos mirando a mi hermoso rubio.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla- me comento mientras me acunaba en sus brazos. –Él estará bien ya veraz–"Sasuke" pensé tenía que verlo.

-Cuida a Boruto por favor- le comente mientras besaba sus labios fugazmente, tengo que terminar con esto cuanto antes.

-¿A dónde vas?

–Solo cuídalo por favor -Salí y no había rastro de Sasuke por ningún lado, tome mis llave y me dirigí a la casa, entre y lo busque en el despacho cuando verifique que la puerta estaba cerrada, escuche murmuros y decide tocar cuando escuche esa voz tan familiar.

-No Sasuke las cosas no son así estás loco, te amo pero no pienso aceptar una cosa tan denigrante.

-Lo siento Sakura pero es lo más que puedo ofrecerte, mi tiempo los fines de semana y uno que otro encuentro casual, me encantas pero jamás dejaré a Hinata, me haré cargo de nuestra hija y de ti pero nada más.

-¡Estás loco Sasuke!, no amas a Hinata, estas obsesionado con ella, no dudó que en tantos años se tuvieran cariño, pero por favor se le ve el amor que le desborda a Naruto, ya déjalos ser felices.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿O que otro engaño tienes planeado?, estás enfermo.

-Vamos Sakura si ambos nos divertimos, no tienes porque verlo así.

¿Desde cuando Sasuke se volvió un patán?... pensaba. –iré el picaporte y entre pronunciando -Claro Sakura podemos hacer un calendario rotativo para que nos toque mi aún esposito de manera justa.

-¿Pero Hinata?- pronunciaba la pelirosa…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Boruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi cuerpo estaba adormecido, entre susurros escuchaba todo a lo lejos, pasaban los recuerdos por mi memoria de todo lo pasado en días anteriores, era desesperante querer articular palabra y que mi cuerpo no me respondiera.

Sentía como mi okaa-san dia a dia me cuidaba, como la voz del que se suponía que era mi Otôsan e incluso okaa-san y él lloraban preguntándose qué hubiera sido si no se hubieran equivocado tanto, era desesperante escucharla llorar quería consolarla y decirle que estaba bien, que cada palabra la escuchaba y la entendía pero no podía.

Una bella joven o eso era lo que me imaginaba por su melodiosa voz venía a leerme fragmentos del diario y me daba palabras de aliento. Necesitaba despertar quería ver el rostro que correspondía a esa hermosa voz, que diariamente estaba al pendiente de mí, esa amabilidad y cariño que me inspiraba. Me daba ánimos cuando escuche que pronunció.

–Eres tan lindo.

Una calidez en mi boca fugazmente rozo, ¿Qué?, ¿ esta dulce chica me beso?

-¿Sarada que haces?

– Yo, yo solo-Sarada que bello nombre, pero eso parecía la voz de mi okaa-san. Necesitaba despertar articular palabra.

-¿Y bien Sarada?- decía mi Okaa-san…

* * *

Reviews:

Marcela porras: Muchas gracias y el drama que falta espérame. Y claro marcela con gusto.

jisseel51: Y le falta mucho drama, jaja es mi especialidad ya verás que te sorprenderé en los siguientes capítulos ese Sasuke hará de las suyas. (solo te dire que no es tan santo).

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de Hoy, sé que me mande con él pobre de Boruto pero crean que le llegará su recompensa, al parecer cada vez me pongo más dramática, pero que quieren me encanta. Ja le tengo varias sorpresas para que no se desesperen. Por cierto no me reclamen por el lemon en los dos capítulos anteriores le di jejeje y en este no se prestó. Espero me inspiren con sus comentarios y me digan que les está pareciendo la trama.


	7. Se caen las mascaras

Chicas (o), me disculpo por la demora pero realmente tuve trabajo esta semana, dormí relativamente poco, pero sin más aquí esta, quiero agradecerles a los que me animan con su comentarios, gracias son mi inspiración.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la melodramática historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Se caen las mascaras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Boruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada, que bello nombre, pero eso parecía la voz de mi okaasan. Necesitaba despertar, articular palabra.

-¿Y bien Sarada? -Le decía mi okaasan.

-Señora lo lamento no se que estaba pensando, más bien no pensaba, le juro que no soy una pervertida –Escuchaba como la chica se justificada.

-Lose pero te pediré que no te vuelvas a tomar esas atribuciones, a menos que mi hijo las autorice -¿Qué escuchaba bien?, ¿acaso se estaba riendo?

–Tranquila Sarada- puedes retirarte le decía -Ay Boruto hijo recibiste tu primero beso y te lo perdiste por dormilón, jajaja.

Escuchaba sus risitas mientras con su mano alborotaba mi cabello. ¿Y okaasan como sabía de esos temas tan personales?, era embarazoso no poderme defender, detebassa.

-Cariño esa chica me recuerda tanto a mí con tu padre, ay Boruto ay tantas cosas que tienes que saber y perdóname por no habértelas contado, pero yo también en este tiempo viví en una mentira, solo quiero que sepas hijo que Te amo y que jamás quise lastimarte. La vida y el destino nos hizo una jugarreta a Naruto y a mí, pero a pesar de tantos años, lo único que puedo decirte que lo amo más que hace diecisiete años atrás, pero somos humanos y no equivocamos Boruto.

-Como quería decirle que ya no llorara más, okaasan.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Calendario rotativo"; si tan solo Hinata no hubiera hablado con sarcasmo, él hubiera estado encantado de una situación así, ¿pero qué diantres le estaba pasado?, Hinata jamás aceptaría una cosa así. Uzumaki ese era su problema ante tales dilemas, maldita la hora que acepto regresar a Tokio aunque ¿que otra opción le quedaba?, solo había dos opciones, regresaban o el imperio que había construido con Hinata se iría al carajo, pero obviamente eso no lo sabía Hinata, solo se hizo pasar por el esposo compresivo.

-¿Porque tuvo que escuchar todo lo que le dijo a Sakura?, precisamente la cito en su casa no en el hospital y solo complico las cosas, ahora había otra cosa más en su contra, sin agregar que se le cayó la máscara de santo que siempre había tenido con Hinata. Él se juro que el dobe no le ganaría la partida a ningún costo, ¿porque él podía tener el amor tan incondicional y puro que Hinata le profesaba?, ¿porque ni una maldita vez a pesar de su esfuerzos de tantos años pudo arrebatarle un suspiro?, ¿porque nunca lo beso con la pasión desenfrenada con lo que lo hizo con Naruto?, los malditos celos me carcomían y el coraje siempre él maldita sea, tan solo de recordar cómo me comía la ira cada que los espiaba. Siempre fue para esa cabron la vida regalada y la única chica que no me acosaba, la única chica que llamaba mi atención por su indiferencia tenía que enamorarse de Uzumaki, ese idiota nunca la notó por estar como baka detrás de Sakura, yo la vi llorar, yo la vi sufrir, en mi hombro lloró, yo merecía ese amor, no ese baka y al final de todo Uzumaki racionó quitándome la posibilidad de soñar con ser yo, el que le arrancara los suspiros. Pero no más, no le daría el divorcio, no le dejaría el camino libre a ese dobe.

Si tenía que repetir o planear otro teatrito igual que hace diecisiete años, lo haría, o era de él o no era de nadie. Tenía que ser inteligente y estar listo para volver a recoger los añicos del corazón de Hinata, así concedería su perdón y la tendría de vuelta con su tierna como pasiva personalidad. Ya encontraría la manera de convencer a Sakura si era verdad que lo amaba tanto como decía tendría que ceder, la clave era que Uzumaki no se saliera con la suya.

.

.

.

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

.

.

Los malditos celos me carcomían por dentro ver a Hinata tan cerca de Sasuke simplemente me causaban rabia y desesperación por deshacerle la maldita nariz a golpes. Me controlaba por Hinata y Boruto. Con cualquier maldita escusa los últimos dias la mandaba llamar a su oficina, o intentaba contacto físico con ella mientras cuidábamos de Boruto, los únicos momentos que descansaba de su estúpida cara era o en el corporativo o cuando tenía pacientes.

Intente demostrarle a Hinata que había cambiado, que realmente me importaban, me coordine con Temari para apoyar con los pendientes a Hinata, pero ella era sorprendente no se despegaba del hospital pero desde ahí coordinaba todo perfectamente. Ya habían pasado varios días, y yo tenía que tragarme las ganas de acariciarla, besarle y observar como el dobe intentaba recuperarla de toda forma. El único consuelo que me quedaba era recodar aquella noche donde volvió hacer mía, su sabor, su textura la llevaba tatuada en la mente, para mí no había algo más exquisito que su cuerpo. El único acercamiento que habíamos tenido en esos días, había sido el beso fugaz que medio antes de salir a buscar al teme, la cabeza me propinaba tremendas jugarretas que eran martirizantes, mi calma regreso cuando mi móvil sonó, era ella como era ¿posible que tan solo con un minúsculo mensaje me sintiera tan vivo?...

 ** _Tenías razón, te veo en nuestro cerezo en quince minutos, no te preocupes llame a Sarada dándole la orden de que se quedara al cuidado de Boruto, tuya Hinata._**

Mis pies se pusieron en marcha automáticamente, mía si era mía solo mía, casi choque con Sarada al salir de la habitación me miro sorprendida.

\- ¿ojisan que haces aquí?

Rayos había pasado por alto que Sarada se sorprendería de verme aquí, de alguna u otra forma me las había ingeniado para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

-Más bien ¿tú qué haces aquí Sarada?

-Ojisan trabajo aquí –Me miro con una cara de contrariedad que casi me rió.

-Lo siento Sarada llevo prisa- lamentaba dejarla con la palabra en la boca e irme por la tangente pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones.

.

.

.

.

.

Me estacione y observe a lo lejos como las flores del cerezo caían a su alrededor se veía tan hermosa llevaba su cabellera larga cayéndole como cascada sobre su desnuda espalda, nuevamente lo llevaba lacio, se veía tan adorable con ese vestido lila que simplemente me podía quedar toda la tarde ahí parado contemplándola hechizadamente por su belleza, camine despacio colocándome justo detrás de ella mientas le tapaba sus a perlados ojos con mis manos.

Suspiro - ya sé que eres tú -Igual que hace veinte años atrás, gire y me senté aún lado de ella, jalando su rostro para poder saciar la sed de mí boca con sus labios, el cálido viento de primavera movía deliciosamente su cabello, mientras la aroma de Hinata se impregnaba en mí cuerpo. Separo sus labios recibiendo mi beso con su calidez y exquisito sabor, me perdí en sus labios cuando me percate que mis mejillas se humedecían por sus cristalinas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? -Me abrazo sofocantemente - ¿como fuimos tan estúpidos?, ¿yo como fui tan estúpida?, si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso años atrás que su trato con migo no era tan sincero como aparentaba esto no hubiera ocurrido, le pedí el divorcio nuevamente y aunque se niegue ya no hay marcha atrás te amo y eres tu o no es nadie, es nuestra última oportunidad. -Hinata, ¿en verdad hablaba enserio?, por fin sus labios pronunciaban las palabras que en todos estos años había anhelado.

-Ya eso no importa Hinata, te tengo aquí con migo y es lo que importa, Boruto se recuperara y le diremos la verdad, simplemente la verdad él tiene que entenderla -Asintió, mientras notaba la tristeza en su mirada, - ¿paso algo que no me has contando a caso?

-Me da tristeza tantos años perdidos.

–Lose pequeña pero mejor piensa en que recuperaremos el tiempo.

\- Ya sé que Sarada es hija de Sakura-chan y Sasuke.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Sakura estaba hablando con Sasuke cuando entre al despacho a buscarlo para arreglar nuestra separación y además si a eso le agregamos que me entere que estoy casada con un deschavetado, experto en la manipulación y que hasta hoy después de tanto tiempo me entero.

-Hinata tú sigues teniendo la misma esencia noble, tu ojos no miran la maldad tan fácil.

-Esto sí que es problemático ¿porque me citaron aquí?

\- !Hay! al menos avisa que ya está aquí Shikamaru.

-¿Tú lo llamaste?-, pregunto Hinata, levantando la vista y secándose las lagrimas.

-Si, este problemático me pidió que lo viera aquí y bien, ¿qué quieren?

-Shikamaru no confió en nadie más para que divorcie a Hinata.

-Si tú confías en él yo también.

-Bien par de problemáticos empecemos, pronuncio sacando unos papeles de su fino portafolio.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía creer que los días pasaran tan rápido.

\- Mi niña tu té - Decía la nana Chiyo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Realmente estaré haciendo lo correcto nana?

-¿Lo amas?

\- Mas que a nada, ¿porque fui tan estúpida?, ¿porque nunca escuche a los demás que él trato de Sasuke no era normal conmigo?...

-¿Y que ganas martirizándote oneesan?- dijo Hanabi sentándose en la sala. - ¿Quien se iba a imaginar que no era la persona que aparentaba?, pero mira Boruto hoy sale de hospital.

\- Si lose- dije feliz, por fin Konohamaru dejó de aplicarle los fármacos para que saliera del coma inducido y afortunadamente no tenía ningún daño neurológico.

-¿Que piensas hacer cuando Naruto mire tu labio?, aúnque uses maquillaje se nota oneesan.

-Aunche me tente, en cuanto Naruto supliera lo ocurrido se volvería loco y quería matarlo.

 _ **Flash Bach:**_

 _-Vez mi amor te dije que todo estaría bien, gracias konohamaru -Él sonrió y salió de la habitación._

 _-Te amo- me dijo mi amado rubio mientras me besaba rápidamente, afirme -Y pronto sere libre._

 _-Toma, este es el convenio me lo acaba de entregar Shikamaru. - Lo bese y salí a buscar a Sasuke, -cuidalo- le pronuncie, mientras me asintió, lanzándome un beso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entre a la casa tome el folder en mis manos, gire el picaporte de la que era nuestra recamara y pronuncie._

 _-Aquí está el convenio Sausuke, te pido de favor que me firmes el divorcio y que te vayas._

 _-No me iré, es mi casa y tú eres mía, dijo dejando lo que parecía un vaso con sake mientras se me ponía imponentemente enfrente._

 _-Nunca fui tuya y lo sabes._

 _-¿Porque? ¡maldita sea Hinata!, si tan solo alguna vez me hubieras besado, tocado o deseado un poco como lo hacías con él. Te vi en la maldita habitación del hospital como buscabas su boca de una manera que mil veces pensé que con el tiempo lo harías conmigo._

 _-¡Suéltame Sasuke!, ¿que diablos a pasado contigo?- En un parpadear me tenía de la cintura._

 _-Que me estoy pudriendo por dentro de coraje de odio. Bésame Hinata, regálame un poco de pasión, apágame esta llaga que tu causaste. La vez que me besaste apasionadamente en la oficina, ¡pensabas en él con un carajo!_

 _-¡Suéltame!- le decía mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo grotescamente y pasaba sus labios violentamente sobre los míos._

 _-Gime mi nombre vamos, ¡maldita sea!, deséame como a él, ¿porque no recibes mis caricias?, eres mi esposa maldita sea Hinata cumple tus obligaciones, estoy harto de ser paciente, te quiero aquí y ahora gimiendo mi nombre. Quiero que necesites mi tacto como él de ese cabron. -¡Por Dios! sus ojos parecían los de un maniático, ¿desde cuando Sasuke era esta persona tan desequilibrada?_

 _-Estoy harto de su maldita sombra, estoy harto de la maldita envidia que le tengo a ese estúpido, ¿porque él podía tener una mujer de en sueño un hijo y una familia perfecta?, y yo tenía que confórmame con migajas. ¿Como crees que me sentía tantas malditas noches que me rechazaste?, que entre sueños decías su nombre, estoy harto de ser él benevolente, ¿sabes lo hiriente que es para un hombre que mientras le haces el amor a tu esposa cuando lo conseguiste casi a la fuerza, ella solo dese que acabe o que imagine que esta con alguien más?, estoy harto de su maldita sombra. -Pero quién diablos era quien tenía enfrente._

 _\- ¡Ya Sasuke!, me lastimas._

 _-¡Que me beses con un carajo!_

 _\- Sasuke volviste a tomar, no estás en tus cabales, ¿Desde cuándo bebes ?_

 _-Desde que ese idiota me robo mi calma y me quita a mí mujer._

 _-Nunca fui tu mujer._

 _-Pero esto lo arreglamos ahora mismo -Me arrojo a la cama violentamente mientras se postraba encima de mí._

 _-Sasuke suéltame- ¿que rayos le pasaba?, él jamás se había comportado así nunca me había obligado a estar con él, ¿ acaso esta era su verdadera personalidad?, ¿con quien diantres compartí la cama?, ¿a que trato me expuse a Boruto y a mí tantos años?_

 _-Eres mía, quiero oírte pedirme más, quiero que añores mis caricias, ¡quiero maldita sea Hinata que me hagas el amor!, eres mi esposa. Así te toca ese cabron, ¿o prefieres más duro?- dijo mientras apretaba uno de mis pechos con su mano._

 _-No hagas una tontería Sasuke, no te ganes mi desprecio._

 _-¿Que mas puedo perder si ya me siento una porquería?._

 _-¡Hay! -grite desesperadamente cuando mordió mi labio tan fuerte como para sentir el fino hilo de sangre que corría por mi barbilla._

 _-Nunca te voy a hacer el amor porque no te amo._

 _-Entonces será a la fuerza. - Lo decía arrancándome la blusa, me rasgo la falda dejándome solamente en lencería, maldición tenía tanta fuerza que no podía soltarme de su agarre._

 _-Mírate por favor- me tomo del pelo y me llevo enfrente del espejo- no quieres que te toque- maldecía -Hinata mírate –Mi labio sangraba, rápidamente me tumbo nuevamente en la cama desabotonándose el pantalón. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero que?_

 _-Adelante tómame siéntete más miserable, usa mi cuerpo para saciarte y ganarte mi repulsión, no te amo, jamás lo hare y esto llegó a un punto sin retorno porque tu lo ocasionaste. Jamás me volverás a manipular ya me arrebataste gran parte de mi vida y a pesar de eso Sasuke te quiero a pesar de todo te quiero, no me hagas odiarte por favor._

 _-Hinata- decía con los ojos vidriosos, ¿que te hice?, ¿que diablos me está pasando?- se quito de encima me miraba horrorizado- tu labio- decía mientras se tiraba de rodillas gritando ahogadamente - La rabia me está carcomiendo y la impotencia, Hinata porque Te amo tanto que es enfermo._

 _-No me amas Sasuke esto no es amor. ¡Por dios raciona! tienes una buena mujer que siempre te amo y la desperdiciaste haciéndole la vida imposible a Naruto._

 _-¿Que quieres decir?_

 _-Sakura, Sasuke._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

\- Ya llego- dijo Hanabi.

\- Pensé que no vendrías- dije levantándome del sofá.

-Ya estoy aquí Hinata

-Perfecto Sakura-chan porque tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué Hinata?, no entiendo.

-De Sasuke, Sakura-chan...

* * *

Rewievs:

Marcelaporras: Muchas gracias no sabes lo que tus palabras significan, son inspiración pura para continuar con este fic, saludos hasta Nicaragua y te sorprenderé. Disculpa la demora en actualizar sin más espero que te guste.

jisseel51: jajaj si esa Sarada es lista la muchacha jaja y espera porque harán de las suyas con Boruto, ya dejare descansar a Boruto pero Sasuke dará muchos dolores de cabeza.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, lamento la demora les pido una disculpa pero realmente tuve una gran carga de trabajo en estos días y no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, escribo entre mis horas laborales, por lo mismo me disculpo con ustedes por mis terribles faltas de ortografía en los capítulos pasados pero como dije muchas veces escribo con muy poco tiempo. La trama va tomar un vuelco así que déjenme sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir con este fic, sé que es una temática diferente pero prometo no defraudarlos, sin más los días de actualización serán de miércoles a sábado, pero de igual manera seguiré subiendo los dos capítulos por semana, el lemon se aproxima no se desesperen. Si ya llegaste hasta aquí déjame tu opinión. Gracias chicos ustedes son mi inspiración. Espero y recomienden mi fic XD


	8. Dos amantes a la intemperie

Bueno sin más aquí le dejo el capítulo de hoy. Tiene un toque de lemon queda advertidos. La melodramática es mía, Creditos a Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes.

 **CAPITULO 8: Dos amantes a la intemperie.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Ya llego- dijo Hanabi.

\- Pensé que no vendrías- dije levantándome del sofá.

-Ya estoy aquí Hinata

-Perfecto Sakura-chan porque tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué Hinata?, no entiendo.

-De Sasuke, Sakura-chan.

-¿De Sasuke?, Hinata.

-No digas nada mas, sígueme por favor-la lleve directo al jardín trasero -toma asiento por favor- le dije mientras me colocaba en la pequeña sala.

-Hinata, es que no entiendo.

-Enseguida entenderás-gustas le dije mientras servía un poco de té.

-No gracias, ya Hinata dime qué pasa, realmente me pensé dos veces en venir.

-En fin iré al grano, ya sé que Sarada es hija de Sasuke.

-Y supongo querrás insultarme hasta cansarte -Le sonríe un poco.

-No claro que no Sakura-chan todo lo contrario.

-No comprendo nada -Me pronunciaba sacudiendo su cabeza a los lados con una mirada perdida.

-Quiero pedirte que dejes venir a vivir a esta casa a Sarada.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! -Ja su cara realmente me provocaba gracia, ¿que esperaba ante mis deschavetada propuesta?

-Déjame explicarte, Boruto hoy será dado de alta y yo con las múltiples ocupaciones del corporativo no podre atenderlo como se requiere, así que quiero a Sarada como su enfermera de planta hasta que se recupere por completo.

-Pero es que Hinata.

-Permíteme no he terminado, también te quiero a ti en esta casa, con visitas ocasionales claro.

-No si que estás loca Hinata- Tome mi té y le di un pequeño sorbo en lo que ella me miraba anonadada- ¿gustas?- le dije ofreciéndole un poco de fruta. Ssu ojos jades casi se salían de sus orbitas, desesperados ante mis despreocupante estado de ánimo.

– No estoy loca Sakura solo tengo una estrategia, mira tú amas a Sasuke ¿o no?-Bajo su mirada

-Desgraciadamente si

-Mira Sakura lo que te ofrezco es fácil quiero a Sarada en esta casa como enfermera de tiempo completo de Boruto y tú sigues completamente enamorada de Sasuke así que mejor manera de estar cerca de él si Sarada vive aquí, además no será por mucho, tenemos dos meses Sakura.

-Pero Hinata ¿que estas tramando? -Me decía completamente sorprendida.

-Seamos francas tú jamás dejaste de amar a Sasuke como ni yo a Naruto, Sasuke está obsesionado con migo o no seque tipo de fijación enfermiza tenga, pero algo es seguro Sakura no me ama eso no es amor, él tiene una estúpida rivalidad ante Naruto y quiere todo lo que sea de él. Pero aún así no lo quiero ver solo e infeliz.

-¿Pero porque Hinata? No te entiendo

-Porque a pesar de todo Sakura lo quiero, le tengo estima, no lo quiero ver solo e infeliz mientras yo rehago mi vida con Naruto y Boruto. Aunque es lo mínimo que merece pero tú lo amas y en parte me siento en deuda contigo porque jamás te pedí tu opinión cuando Sasuke me propuso matrimonio, mínimo debí escribirte una carta.

-Eso no cambiaría nada Hinata yo lo supe de su boca y él no quería nada más que casarse contigo.

-En fin Sakura, quiero que luches por él, si tanto lo amas no cometas mi mismo error con Naruto, sácalo de ese precipicio de amargura al que se metió. Quiero que Sarada viva aquí para que conviva con ella, para que poco a poco se encariñen padre e hija y tu estés cerca de ellos para intentar sacarlo de su amargura, Sasuke accedió darme el divorcio con la condición de que hasta que saliera el papeleo viviría aquí y yo se que está tramando algo.

-Hinata ¿estás segura de lo que me estas proponiendo?

-Claro, aquí la pregunta es ¿amas verdaderamente a Sasuke?, Sarada es un amor y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él mismo vea todo lo que está desperdiciando.

-Pero no sé si Sarada acepte algo así.

-Por eso no tengas la menor duda que aceptara (ja y más porque le encanta mi hijo, pensé recordando el beso que le dio a Boruto).

-¿Como estas tan segura?

-Digamos que tu hija es muy linda como para rechazar cuidar a mi hijo, ten- dije levantando mi mano, entregándole una carpeta, que Shikamarú me entregó a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pronunció mientras habría la carpeta que le extendí.

-Es el protocolo que debes de seguir para que Sarada lleve el apellido que le corresponde.

-Gracias Hinata- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Sakura las dos somos unas testaduras atrapadas en este estúpido triangulo amoroso, tenemos que hacer equipo, lo primero que tiene que hacer es esto…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si como no, firmarle el divorcio, ni de loco a pesar de la estupidez que había cometido una tras otra no iba a permitir por ningún medio la libertad de Hinata. Entre a la mansión y gran sorpresa me lleve Sarada sentada en la sala con su uniforme y una pequeña maleta.

-Buenas tardes- pronuncio levantándose.

-Por aquí Sarada te diré donde es tu habitación- pronuncio Hinata entrando a la sala, con su ocasional gracia para desplazarse en tacones altos.

-Si Hinata-sama

-Solo Hinata, Sarada por favor.

¿Pero que rayos? ¿ a caso Sarada ya sabía que yo era su padre?

-A Sasuke que bueno que regresaste, a provecho para decirte que Sarada vivirá con nosotros.

-¿Pero porque? -Me miraba con una sonrisa realmente sarcástica.

-Bueno requerimos de sus servicios si queremos que Boruto se recupere prontamente y quien mejor que la futura eminencia médica de Tokio, así que no seas descortés y ayúdale con la maleta. Mi hija solamente bajo la mirada y prosiguió a seguir a Hinata…

-¿Me puedes decir que estas tramando? - le pronuncie mientras ella plácidamente tomaba un té en el jardín.

-Tranquilo Sasuke aquí el único que entreteje caus eres tú.

-¿Disculpa?

-Los dos podemos jugar el mismo juego Sasuke, claramente anoche te deje claro que no me vas a volver a manipular, así que te lo dejo claro de una vez, -Se paró con gracia encarándome.

-Tú no me vuelves a tocar, vivirás aquí hasta que el divorcio salga y se acabo.

-Y después ¿que?, ¿ traerás a ese maldito?

-Ese no es tu problema.

-Es mi casa, es mi dinero.

-Te equivocas ese capital creció por mí, tienes lo que tienes por mí. Dividiremos las cosas justamente.

-¿Y si me niego Hinata?

-Puedes dejarme en la calle si quieres, pero eso no impedirá que este a lado de Naruto.

-Y así me lo gritas en la cara.

-Aprendí del mejor ególatra del conteniente.

-¿Pero Hinata?- me miraba con desprecio y fue cuando note lo levemente hinchado de su labio, maldición ¿como fui tan te estúpido?

-Ahora no me hagas perder el poco respeto que aun siento por ti y te pediré que guardes tu distancia, así que ni te atrevas asomarte a mí recamara.

-¿Pero Hinata?... -Me dio la espalda y me dejó en el maldito jardín hablando solo, ¿así que las cosas así pintaban?... Tendría que darme prisa si quería a Hinata de nuevo. Salí y me dirigí hace ese café, al mismo café donde empezó todo.

.

.

.

-Y bien ¿qué quieres Sasuke?- pronuncio la rubia saliendo entre las penumbras.

-Que termines lo que empezaste hace diecisiete años atrás Ino.

-Sabía que tu llamada no representaba nada bueno. ¿Están juntos?

-Sí y quiero una separación definitiva.

-Ja Sasuke pensé que en todos estos años se te había quitado tu maniática obsesión.

-Lo que quiero que hagas es lo siguiente, así que presta atención que no lo voy a repetir Ino…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos meses solo eso me apartaba de despertar diariamente con ella, dos meses, si ya había esperado tantos años dos meses se irían rápidamente. Y ahí estaba como un adolescente en plena intemperie esperándola. Si que fue un verdadero embrollo convencer a Juugo que me prestara la llaves del parque y si que el soborno fue caro pero valía la pena.

-Ya estoy aquí, escuche como pronunciaba mientras salía de las sobras detrás de los arbustos -No es nada cómodo caminar en tacones en estas condiciones ¿sabías? -Hermosa, la luz de la luna la iluminaba de arriba abajo, resaltando su bella cabellera y su piel blanca como la nieve, el viento caluroso de primavera movía perfectamente su vestido rojo carmín permitiéndome admirar sus bellas piernas.

-Dije que ya estoy aquí bobo- me saco de mi embelesado trance aventándoseme encima mientras rodamos por la manta en la que yo me encontraba sentando.

-Te extrañe- le pronuncie.

-Y yo a tí -dijo besándome, un simple tacto, o cualquier contacto simple con ella hacia galopear mi corazón de una manera anormal, como provocando una inquietud en mis pantalones.

-Solo dos meses- pronuncio.

-Sí y bien cena con migo preciosa. La tome sentándola en mi regazo mientras arrimaba la canasta del picnic.- ¿Boruto como esta?

-Perfecto lo dejé en las mejores manos, en las de Sarada. Quiere verte y charlar contigo.

-Pues no sabes lo que me entusiasma -Saque dos copas junto con el vino tinto, mientras ella me ayudaba a vaciar el demás contenido de la canasta.

-Wooo te luciste.

-Claro- me encantaba verla tan entusiasmada. Que acaricie su rostro, cuando frunció un poco su boca -Hinata ¿que tienes aquí? -pronuncie mientras acercaba una pequeña vela a su rostro, y notaba un pequeño hematoma- ¡pero qué carajos!

-Por favor amor no estropees el momento, no dejes que Sasuke lo arruine no ahora.

-De acuerdo Hinata pero mañana le patearé el culo deberás- Como se atrevía ese recabron a volverle a poner una mano encima.

-Ya no importa solo serán dos meses -Me miraba suplicándome que cambiáramos de tema. Decidí escuchar a Hinata y la velada era simplemente perfecta, estábamos en la intemperie justo recargados en ese cerezo, era ya media noche y no teníamos ningún ánimo de levantarnos de ahí. Charlamos de tantas cosas como si el tiempo se no fuera acabar en un instante, las lágrimas brotaron por su hermoso rostro al confesarme lo que sintió leyendo cada carta, ahora caía en conciencia que tanta espera había valido la pena.

-¿Como conseguiste que te dieran las llaves del parque?

-Digamos que el portero se apiado de mí.

-Ja si como no, quiero un poco más de vino, pronuncio mientras yo serbia la copa -Le pase su copa y me miraba algo sonrojada mientras yo le daba un pequeño sorbo a mí copa.

-Prefiero beberlo de tus labios -Y así me beso recostándose encima de mí, maldición ante la luz de la velas solo se veía más hermosa, si que valió la pena cargar con cada detalle que pensé para esta velada; nos perdimos en el ritmo de los besos, deslice el cierre de su vestido, baje arriba y abajo con mi algo curiosa mano, disfrutando la vista de sus pechos y en unos instantes completamente hipnotizado mire la musa completamente desnuda que tenía de bajo de mí, admirando su sedosa piel encontraste con la luz de la velas y de la luna, su cabello formaba un perfecto abanico coronando y en marcando su bello rostro.

-Eres afrodita Hinata- le pronuncie admirando su sonrojado rostro- pero ahora quiero vino servido pero en tí.

-Naruto- dijo sorprendida, y así derrame el vino entres sus hermosos pechos, cuello y cada parte de su precioso cuerpo, deposite un poco en su perfecto abdomen, mientras ella se arqueaba gimió ante la helada pero deliciosa sensación que nos embriagaba a los dos, recorrí con mi lengua lenta y meticulosamente cada rastro de vino que se veía en su blanca piel y que cubría sus delineadas curvas de su minúscula cintura hasta donde empezaba su cadera, se retorcía ante mi tacto, gemía ante la sensación de mi lengua, gritaba mi nombre con suplica y clemencia. Tome la fruta bañada en almíbar que hace unos instantes ella me daba en mí boca, colocándola en su centro, gimió y tomo mi cabello con firmeza.

-¿Qué haces?- Pronuncio

-Disfrutarte, saborearte -y así sin más mezcle la fruta con el fruto prohibido sumergiéndonos en el exquisito éxtasis ante aquellas sensaciones y sabores que se propinaban dos amantes en la intemperie, ay grito mi nombre aferrándose de mi cabello.

-Por favor Naruto, por favor- gemía agitadamente, su respiración era tan acelerada y su voz un poco ronca mientras su sonrojado rostro irradiaba satisfacción.

-Te amo- pronunció ahogadamente, gimió de satisfacción al verme quedar desnudo encima de ella, palpe su sexo en pequeños círculos y al sentir como su cuerpo estaba completamente preparado para volvernos uno, sentí sus uñas en mi espalda al adentrarme en su intimidad, cerro sus ojos aferrándose a mí mientras le susurraba al oído palabras dulces degustándome de su cuello. -Grrrrrrr-gemí ante las miles de sensaciones que me erizaban la piel al sentir su estrecho, tibio y delicioso interior. Temblaba debajo de mí mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda, bajaban y subían dulcemente provocándome a acelerar mi ritmo; me senté rápidamente y nos uní colocándola encima de mí, me deleitaba de sus pechos mientras ella se dejaba llevar por la sensaciones inclinándose hacia tras para darme mejor acceso, se aferraba a mi espalda, marcando un ritmo hipnótico, nuestros cuerpos resbalaban ante la fina capa de sudor que emanaban nuestros rostros sonrojados, nuestros poros derramaban éxtasis, lujuria, amor y la necesidad de dos amantes que se rencontraban, ya no podía contenerme más y la levante recargándola en el cerezo, mientras nos uníamos en un tango perfecto, aumentaba las envestidas, disfrutando su piernas, lo ardiente de cada beso, nuestros cuerpos gemían unísonamente y era reconfortante la pequeña brisa fresca rodeado de pétalos de cerezo que refrescaban nuestros ardientes cuerpos. La mire a los ojos fundiéndonos en un beso, cuando nuestros cuerpos juntos alcanzaron la culminación, nos sonreíamos descaradamente mientas le besaba fugazmente sus labios. Ya la última vela se había extinguido y nosotros seguíamos abrazados recargados en el árbol cubierto por la fina manta, nuestras sonrisas enmarcaban propiamente su rostro y él mío la felicidad de dos amantes que se habían disfrutado libre y descaradamente en la intemperie.

-Tenemos que irnos- me pronunció, bufando y haciendo un puchero.

-Tienes razón, si por mí fuera no me levantaría hasta la próxima primavera. -Rió lanzándome la camisa a la cara, gateó juguetonamente y me beso los labios. Carajo si había logrado controlar mi ímpetu en esa posición tan sugestiva solo quería tirarla en el césped y volver hacerla mía. - Solo dos meses-me exclamó mientras me quitaba de las manos sus bragas.

-Creo que cometimos un delito señor Uzumaki, si no nos apuramos podrían meternos en una celda.

-Por mí no hay problema siempre y cuando sea la misma -Rio divertida subiendo su vestido, grito ahogadamente -!Naruto!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahí ay alguien -dijo señalando unos metros al frente.

-No hay nadie bonita estamos solos. nadie tiene las llaves del parque.

-No Naruto te juro que alguien se movió por aquel árbol.

-Quizás un gato algún animal, calma lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otro poco y me descubren, dije tropezando y estrellándome contra el árbol, sabía que venía a encontrarse con este cabron pero nunca me imagine que me encontraría con esta repulsiva imagen, la cólera me invadía, cerraba mis ojos y la veía gimiendo, gozando ante el tacto del Uzumaki. Era renuente ante mis caricias, pero ha este le permitía hasta besar su centro, esto era una puñalada a mi virilidad.

¡Maldición! golpe con tanta fuerza la maldita corteza de ese estúpido cerezo, que broto sangre por mis dedos, como quisiera haber tenido el valor de matarlos a ambos ahí mismo pero no ese no era remedio para mi mal. Quería verlo sufrir, verlo rabiar de coraje por no tenerla con él.

¡Carajo!, si tan solo una maldita vez ella se hubiera comportando así con conmigo, era excitante ver cómo era capaz Hinata de satisfacer al hombre que amaba, y no era yo, en público jamás permitía ninguna muestra de cariño y con este cabron se le daba el exhibicionismo.

Que fortuna que traje mi cámara, si que fue una estupenda sección fotográfica que sin dudar me serviría para mis nuevos propósitos. Pero de alguna u otra forma la retendría y haría que suplicara porque la hiciera mía, ese sería el pago a tantos años de humillaciones a mí hombría.

Sí que el lente la adoraba si duda estas fotografías valdrían un buen chantaje o en todo caso un buen numero de ceros para la prensa si Hinata no me daba otra opción. Solo de mirar la fotografías me excitaba era la fotografía mas erótica que había visto en mi vida, sin duda cualquier revista pagaría una buena suma. La impotencia y coraje me embargaban tan solo de recordar los gemidos, las poses, las caricias. Sin duda esta clara humillación me la pagarían.

O quizás ¿porque mejor no pensar en la posibilidad de hacerle creer que Naruto le tendió una trampa? Y usarlas para mí propio beneficio.

Enseguida la cólera empezó a maquinar en mi mente la idea perfecta que necesitaba para retener a Hinata, sin duda me la pagarían a como fuera…

* * *

Reviews:

Marcelaporras: Gracias por tus comentarios siempre me inspiran, y pues hoy te di lemon jajaja espero te guste el cápitulo. Espero tu opinión y prepárate que viene mucho drama.

Bueno Chicos (a) hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero y sea de su agrado, para que me motiven con su comentarios, recuerden que son mis inspiración. Y prepárense para el drama al por mayor. Lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía pero realmente mi tiempo esta semana fue nulo, lo subí tardíamente pero realmente hasta hoy pude actualizar, así que espero su compresión y que me digan que tal les está pareciendo la trama, si era lo que esperaban. Aquí le di un poco de lemon como prometí. Bueno espero sus comentarios aquí o por facebook, espero actualizar a mediados de semana XD, Gracias.


	9. Las malditas voces

Hola chicas (o) sin más aquí dejó el capítulo de hoy. El capítulo de hoy es algo diferente porque mostrara incógnitas que había.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la melodramática historia es mía.

 **Capitulo 9: Las malditas voces.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

O quizás ¿porque mejor no pensar en la posibilidad de hacerle creer que Naruto le tendió una trampa? Y usarlas para mí propio beneficio.

Enseguida la cólera empezó a maquinar en mi mente la idea perfecta que necesitaba para retener a Hinata, sin duda me la pagarían como fuera…

Las cosas no se podían quedar así de fácil, tantos años invertidos para nada, la frustración simplemente me sobrepasaba, tantos años añorando ser feliz tener un cariño, Naruto tuvo a Kushina y a Minato pero Hinata era la única que me entendía la única que comprendía lo que era crecer solo sin padres, fue la única que no me acoso ni se intereso en mí por la frívola popularidad que gozaba en esos años de colegio, siempre tan tierna, siempre tan amable y reservada, el corazón se me encogía cada que la veía suspirar o llorar por él, pero él tuvo la fortuna de ser su prometido desde pequeños ¿y así valoraba el valioso tesoro que tenía en las manos?, ¿correr detrás de Sakura?, ese Naruto lo tuvo todo, tantos años ignorando a Hinata y cuando tenía la esperanza de acceder a su corazón llega él a arrebatarme todo, si tanto solo no hubiera estorbado yo sería el que hubiera propinado esos gemidos de satisfacción a Hinata. ¿Él porque podía tenerlo todo?, ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Subí a mi camioneta y sin sabe hacia dónde dirigirme trastornado por las imágenes de esos dos juntos, decidí ir por unos cuantos tragos en lo que pensaba exactamente lo que debería hacer, sin más me estacione en el primer bar que encontré…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sakura***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía conciliar el sueño era la primera noche en todo la vida de Sarada que ella no dormía en casa, rondaban por mi cabeza la propuesta de Hinata, esa chica sí que había cambiado, por fin se quitó sus miedos y al parecer lucharía contra todo por estar con Naruto.

¿Pero realmente valía la pena luchar por Sasuke? ¿Realmente se podía salvar a alguien que no quería ser salvado?

Por fin me decidí y voltee dispuesta a conciliar el sueño, cuando mi móvil sonó ¿pero quién seria a altas horas de la madrugada?, probablemente sería Sarada, mi pequeña me extraña.

-Pero este no era su número, ¡era Sasuke! ¿a caso le pasaría algo?

-Bueno, bueno- se escuchaba una música infernal

\- ¿si Sakura?

-Si ella habla ¿Quién eres?

-Soy el barman (no sé si haya en Japón, pero en este fic si XD) -Mire su marido está realmente tomado y se puso por demás impertinente se niega a que le llamemos un taxi, quiere irse manejando, pidió que la llamáramos que sería la única forma en que se iría.

–Deme la dirección de lugar- apunte rápidamente- enseguida iré para haya gracias.

Apenas y el taxi me dejó entre directo al lugar, de muy dudosa reputación, era realmente escalofriante salido de una de esas bizarras películas de terror, rayones en la paredes, una asquerosa peste en la entrada de la cual no me interesaba identificar su olor, realmente estaban cerrando y Sasuke estaba empinado en la barra maldiciendo y pronunciando el nombre de Naruto entre dientes, mientras le decía al Barman que le juraba que no se saldría con la suya.

-Ya estoy aquí Sasuke vamos

-O preciosa Sakura, tan bella. -Me pronunciaba mientras yo miraba el patético guiñapo humano que tenía enfrente -Si preciosa vámonos, Te dejó el cambio amigo- El pobre chico que no rebasaba unos veinticinco años me miraba del otro lado de la barra agradecido de quitarle a Sasuke y como compadeciéndome.

-Gracias - le pronuncie mientras uno de los vigilantes me ayudaba a sacarlo, aquí estaba yo en un bar de mala muerte sacando al hombre que me propino llorar miles de lagrimas de sangre en el pasado por tanto tiempo - Tus llaves- le exclamé cuando sonriente introdujo la mano en su saco.

-Aquí cariño- dijo rozando mis labios con su mano. Lo subí a su nada práctica camioneta y lo lleve a mi casa, ¿a donde más podía llevarlo?, con mucha dificultad lo acosté en mí cama mientras el pronunciaba una sarta de barbaridades como que la haría gemir su nombre.

-¿Porque? - me decía con su cara de niño tierno

\- ¿Por qué, que? Sasuke

-Porque no me enamore de tí Sakura, tú no me rechazarías ni despreciarías mi tacto. -Hablaba de Hinata le quite el saco cuando una cámara nikon de tipo profesional caía al suelo, ¿y esto?, la tome y la introduje dentro del cajón de mi buro, si se la dejaba a la mano era capaz de hacer una tontería.

-Debiste verla en la intemperie rogándole por más, cuando a mí me evitaba como la peor de las pestes Sakura. -¿De qué diantres me estaba hablando?, como era la vida una vez Naruto sufrió por mi por la misma rivalidad que tenía con Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta que realmente amaba a Hinata y aquí casi veinte años después estaba sufriendo yo por lo que quedaba del orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha y alcoholizado hasta los huesos por causa de Hinata, en que menudo embrollo nos metió la vida. Intente desvestirlo para quitarle lo que parecían restos de vomito, realmente era hermoso aun con su cabello todo revuelto, sus maduras facciones, como su bien marcado cuerpo lo hacían un adonis, de verdad que no entendía como había llegado a estos extremos, y al parecer seguían cayendo cosas de su ropa una cartera cayó a un costado de mi cama cuando el sin nada de tanto se voltio en la cama, y sin más ahí estaba la cartera abierta con una foto de Hinata y justo al lado una foto toda antigua ¿pero qué?, pero si era la difunta madre de Sasuke, la tome en mis manos admirando que curiosamente Hinata se parecía un poco a la madre de Sasuke, de hecho si oscurecíamos su pelo y le poníamos lentillas negras, pero no sacudí mi cabeza ante las ideas perturbadoras que pasaban por mi me mente ¿a caso esa era la fijación de Sasuke con Hinata?, Hinata tenía razón tenía que intentarlo era mi última oportunidad.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

.

.

.

-Bueno cariño tengo que irme a trabajar ¿seguro que no necesitas nada más?

-No okaasan, dettebasa. -Bese a mí hijo y me dirigí a la puerta cuando Sarada entró a la habitación con una charola de lo que parecía el desayuno de Boruto.

-Permiso- exclamó, cuando note la sonrisa radiante de Boruto y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sarada, aja pensé para mis adentros, estos dos sí que se estaban entendiendo, como me recordaban a mí y a Naruto en nuestra adolescencia. Ahora la que tenía el rubor en las mejillas era yo conducía mientras recordaba la hermosa noche que me regalo Naruto en el parque, ese hombre era capaz de hacerme perder cualquier rastro de pudor si se trataba de entregarme a él.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

 _Abrí rápidamente, y por fin entre a mi recamara, me disponía desvestirme._

 _–Ya me tenías preocupada oneesan._

 _-Hay Hanabi me vas a matar un día de estos de un susto ¿que no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo con tu marido?_

 _-Estaba preocupada por ti y no podía dormir- se puso de pie del pequeño sofá junto al ventanal._ _La abrace - gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien._

 _-Onessan ¿porque hueles extraño?, ¡Caramba! hueles como si te hubieran vaciado una botella de licor encima. ¿Tienes fiebre? estas toda roja y tu piel está un poco pegostiosa, ¿pero? ... onessan._

 _-Ya Hanabi no tengo nada- le dije corriendo al baño._

 _-Kyaaa que asco Oneesan._

 _–Hanabi- pronuncie al ver su cara._

 _–Mejor no pregunto y me voy_ _-Ella y su boca floja pensé._

 ** _Fin flash back_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Entre a mi oficina y ahí estaba Hanabi con Temari.

-Sí y como te decía llegó toda impregnada a licor o vino no sé bien pero sí que Uzumaki es un pervertido.

-¡Hanabi!

–Hay oneesan –Temari solo se sonrojaba y nos miraba toda divertida.

-Tú y tu lengua viperina.

-Ya oneesan vamos cuéntanos los sucios detalles.

-¡Hanabi! -Y de repente entro a toda velocidad un hermoso remolino amarillo. Guapísimo como siempre con su traje azul marino impecable y su alborotado cabello.

-Hola preciosa, me tomó entre sus brazos propinándome un fugaz beso, sabes tengo un poco de resaca, pero sin duda es el mejor vino que he bebido en mi vida y más por como lo bebi. - Pronunciaba con su miraba toda libidinosa, mientras se saboreaba los labios.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata? estas toda roja, cariño ¿te sientes bien?, dijo palpando mi frente - Yo no podía emitir palabra alguna de vergüenza que tenía. Mi cara me ardía a tal grado que sentía que me faltaba el aire.

\- Si que eres un hentai- pronuncio Hanabi.

-¡haaaa! Exclamo Temari llevándose las manos a su cara completamente sonrojada. Y en ese instante Naruto todo sonrojado igual o más que yo, volteo tan abruptamente que casi me tira.

-Creo que mejor te dejó trabajar- dijo besándome la frente -permiso- dijo con un tono rojo carmín en la cara, ni siquiera fue capaz de voltear a ver a Hanabi o Temari, a penas y cerró la puerta, no se hicieron esperar las carcajadas extremadamente sonoras de Temari y Hanabi.

-Ya fue suficiente Hanabi vete a tu área laboral y Temari trae la agenda para él dia de hoy, por favor. -Se levantaron en automático y la dos salieron entre risitas de la oficina.

Terminaba de hacer el informe que tenía que entregarle a Naruto para que pidiera el equipo faltante, cuando la voz de Temari me saco de lapso de concentración.

-No te dejaré entrar, no puedes pasar.-Me levante dispuesta haber que era el motivo del caos, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente, entrando esa maldita rubia.

-Hima lo siento, fue imposible detenerla.

-No te preocupes Temari.

-Hinata vaya, vaya si que te sentaron los años. -Y ahí justo enfrente de mí la responsable de tantos años de amargura y mentiras para mí, seguía igual su cabello igual de largo y su estilo de la moda entre una pequeña línea divida por lo que se podría decir sexi y la vulgaridad. Y la desfachatada mirada celeste que la caracterizaba, la falda negra que llevaba si que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Lamento no decir lo mismo, ¿Qué quieres?-Jalo una silla sentándose placida y cómodamente.

-Es simple Hinata quiero que dejes a mí hombre en paz.

-¿Disculpa?

-A Naruto, Hinata -No pude contener mi sonrisa sarcástica cuando vi que su cara solamente reflejaba cólera ante mi indiferencia por su no menos absurdo comentario.

-¿Algo más? Estoy en la hora de autocomplacencias.

-No estoy jugando Hinata, o quieres que se repita la misma escenita de tantos años atrás para que te quede claro.

Sí que era satisfactoria lograr hacerla rabiar, tenía tantas ganas de arrojarle mi taza de café en su estúpida sonrisa burlona, que hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para mostrarle más que indiferencia.

-Pues querida creo que a la que le serviría más esa escenita sería a ti, ni con tus aires grandes en vulgaridad o preferidas de moral distraída, lograste separarlo de mí o que me borrara de su pensamiento, me atrevo a decir que me ama más que hace diecisiete años atrás.- Pronuncie mientras movía mi cabello chocantemente hacia atrás.

-Tanto que se acostó con migo- me dijo rabiosa, mientras plantaba violentamente sus manos en el escritorio.

-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente él porque- le exclame clavando mi mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Ahora de cuanto es el cheque?- le cuestione- ¿qué precio te pusiste querida?, ahorrémonos tu patética actuación y pasa a retirarte que a diferencia de ti yo utilizó mi intelecto para ganarme la vida- intente sonreírle con la más alegre y satisfecha sonrisa que podría tener. Le temblaban las manos, estaba rabiosa, podía jurar que en cualquier momento intentaría agredirme físicamente. Presione el botón del intercomunicador articulando- Temari llama a seguridad por favor, los quiero ahora mismo aquí en la oficina.

-Haber sácame tu misma, tus aires de superioridad me desquician, no eres mejor que yo. Óyelo Hinata no vas a ser feliz-me gritaba mientras movía violentamente los brazos. -No te vas a quedar con él ni ahora ni nunca porque de eso me voy a encargar yo.

-Perfecto nada más que no se te olvide que no soy la misma ingenua de hace tantos años Ino y esta vez la que te jura que me pagaras cada lagrima será tu.

-Zorra casada con Sasuke y metiéndote con Naruto. -Simplemente me acerque y no me contuve cuando la cachetee.

-Yo tengo precio en la frente como tú Ino.

-Pero yo te mato - Dijo poniéndose toda violenta aventando la silla a un lado cuando, Temari entró con los de seguridad. Los tres hombres entraron y alcanzaron a tomarla por detrás antes de que se me balanceara encima.

-Suéltenme -gritaba escandalosamente.

-Quiero que la saquen de aquí y queda prohibidamente su entrada a este corporativo, cualquiera que desobedezca mi orden tendrá que pasar directo con migo a que le dé su respectiva baja. -Asintieron los de seguridad encaminándose a salir con ella.

-¿Pero quién diablos te crees Hinata?

-Ja la dueña de este comparativo y no eres bienvenida aquí, te saco como te lo mereces porque quiero y puedo hacerlo, quítenla de mi vista. -Me miraba rabiosa, mientras gritaba, pataleaba -suéltenme- y maldiciendo mi nombre una y otra vez.

-¿Hima estas bien?

-Temari si ahora dime todo lo que sepas de Ino por favor.

-Pues no mucho Hima, lo que sé es que se casó hace un par de años con un empresario de nombre Said pero al parecer murió no hace mucho, es todo lo que se de ella.

-Bien ¿y Naruto?

-Salió hace más de una hora hacer algunas verificaciones de entregas.

-Perfecto

-Hima ¿que estas tramando?

-Naruto no tiene que saber ni una palabra de que Ino estuvo aquí.

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque yo me voy a encargar de ella personalmente y si Naruto se me adelantara. Nadie me quitara el gusto de cobrármelas, ahora necesito los servicios de tu marido así que llámalo por favor.

-Pero Hima. –Me miraba sorprendida mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello, como no si el coraje lo tenía a flor de piel.

-Confía en mí. Bien shikamaru, espero y te quera claro lo que quiero hagas no me interesa el costo siempre y cuando tenga los resultados antes posibles -dije entregándole el documento que Naruto había anexado a una de las cartas, si ella fue la que falsifico mi firma y si sus huellas están en la carta ve preparando los documentos correspondientes porque la quiero en la carcel.

\- Esto sí que es problemático ¿segura que es lo que quieres? -Pronuncio guardando el sobre.

-Sin duda alguna- Yo había regresado a Tokio a proclamar una venganza y eso era lo que iba a hacer, me pagarían cada lágrima que había derramado estos diecisiete años en los que nos sumergieron en dolor y amargura a mí y a Naruto.

-Y ni una sola palabra a Naruto yo me encargare de eso.

\- ¿Algo más?

-¿Que tanto me sirve que Sarada sea hija de Sasuke si se niega a firmar?

-¿Qué edad tiene? -Me parece que es menor que Boruto casi dos años.

-Pues a lo que dices ella nació cuando tú estabas casada, entonces seria infidelidad comprobada una causante de divorcio.

-Perfecto

-Aquí está el cabello de Sarada y de Sasuke- dije entregándole unos pequeños sobres con cabellos de ambos. Me miraba anonadado- no me preguntes por favor y solo haz lo que te pedí.

-De acuerdo Hinata -Sin más prosiguió a salir, gracias a ayuda de Sakura tenía el cabello de Sarada y el de Sasuke no fue ninguna dificultad para mi, algo de provecho tenía que haber de que siguiera en la casa, se acabó la Hinata estúpida ahora me la pagarían y no dejaría que nada me volviera arrebatar mi felicidad, no tendrá contemplaciones ni clemencia con nadie. Yo regrese a Tokio a vengarme y es justo lo que iba a hacer…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todavía me daba vergüenza entrar a buscar a Hinata, Temari me veía burlonamente y como no, si les había dado información más de la necesaria.

-Hola

-Hola - me sonrió Hinata del otro lado del escritorio con su flamante sonrisa, me encantaba verla con el cabello suelto observar cómo se movía rítmicamente con su cuerpo.

-¿Listo?

-Claro -le pronuncie. No podía negar que me encontraba algo nervioso por los cuestionamientos de Boruto pero era algo que tenía que hacer si quería recuperar tanto tiempo perdido. Apenas y nos estacionamos, sentí la cálida mano de Hinata rozando mi rostro

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien me pronunciaba mirándome tiernamente con sus perlados ojos. -No estaba muy de acuerdo en entrar a esa casa que en sí era propiedad también de Sasuke pero que otra opción me quedaba. En fin ahora pensaba que decirle a Sarada al respecto, de alguna u otra forma se enteraría que Boruto era mi hijo, apenas y subimos las escaleras giramos un poco a la izquierda y ahí estaba una puerta perfectamente barnizada en color obscuro. Tocó Hinata llamando a la puerta. Cuando escuche la voz de mi hijo pronunciar

-Adelante

-Alguien vino a verte cariño- mi Hinata caminaba adentro de la habitación cuando agradecí la perfecta vista de su redondo trasero, sí que ese vestido color rosa le sentaba de maravilla, ¿pero que rayos?, concéntrate me regañe, mientras Boruto me observaba a detalle mientras seguía cada uno de mis movimientos. Ahí estaba mi hijo sentado en la cama con una mirada que si duda pertenecía a su madre cuando algo le molestaba.

\- Y bien viejo quiero oírte

-¡Boruto! Que es esa manera de expresarse

-Déjalo Hinata- me equivoque al parecer tenía el carácter de mi madre Kushina. Me miro retadoramente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Sabes porque te llamas Boruto?

-¡Que! –Expreso ante mi cuestionamiento

-Te llamas Boruto porque es el nombre que tu madre y yo le prometimos a tu abuelo Minato que llevarías cuando tuviéramos nuestro primer hijo tu madre y yo. -Así como tú no tenías idea de eso. Yo no tenía idea de tu existencia. -Hinata se empezó a tensar, mientras se retorcía un poco en la silla en la cual se había sentando a un lado de la cama de Boruto.

-Yo cometí errores de joven que me costaron que tu madre se distanciara de mí, como muchas otras cosas que poco a poco tendrás conocimiento, pero eso no quiere decir Boruto que no te ame como tu padre que soy. Hasta yo me sentía realmente raro al pronunciar eso en voz alta. Hizo una cara de desagrado, mientras bufo entre dientes

-Viejo de mierda.

-Quiero que medes la oportunidad de que escuches la versión de mi historia y después tú decides.

-Dettebasa -pronunció, mientras sonreí al notar mis mismos gestos en su rostro, sin más Hinata se colocó de pie, mientras salía dejándonos solos en la habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Ay maldita sea!, esto del sake se me estaba haciendo un vicio, la cabeza me explotaba, pero que dije abriendo un poco lo ojos tanto como la resaca me lo permitía, eleve un poco la mirada mirando el color rosa pálido de la pared y una foto, ¿Qué? de mi hija en brazos de Sakura, gire intentando pararme cuando note que estaba semidesnudo excepto por mi bóxer.

Y ahí estaba Sakura en un diminuto camisón verde que solo resaltaba el jade de sus ojos, con sus pies cruzados mirando el diario con lo que parecía una taza de té, pero Sakura, ¿a caso había tenido relaciones con Sakura?, auch pero si yo estaba en ese bar.

-Por fin despertaste.-Pronuncio Sakura acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pasa de medio día

-¡Que!,- esto sí que me traerá problemas en el hospital.

-Tengo que trabajar

-Estas tan alcoholizado todavía como para no tener noción que dia es. -Uff al menos un problema menos ya fin de semana, tendría solamente el turno de la tarde.

-Sakura ¿a caso tú y yo?- balbucee mientras me sentaba en la esquina de la cama.

-¡No!- me dijo tajantemente, - llamó el barman de un bar de mala muerte en la madrugada para que fuera por ti al cuchitril en el cual te embriagaste. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste a noche?

\- No.-Me miraba llena de coraje

-Perfecto, ahora metete a la ducha que hueles a vomito. -Una humillación más pensé, sin respingar simplemente me dirigí a su baño intentando recordar y tener algo de cordura. El agua caía en mi cara mientras lo malditos gemidos de Hinata regresaban a mí mente, ver su rostro de goce, satisfacción mientras gritaba su nombre y le pronunciaba te amo.

¡Maldita sea!, mil veces, maldito Naruto. Las fotos... pensé apurándome a salir de la ducha. Otra estupidez que agregar a lista. Tome la toalla y me dirigí al cuarto cuando mire la cara estupefacta de Sakura mientras en sus manos tenía la cámara digital - ¿ pero que clase de enfermo eres Sasuke?- me pronuncio, sus ojos estaban vidriosos casi como si estuviera soportando las lagrimas, volteo la cámara mostrándome la fotografía de Naruto y Hinata recargados en el cerezo, mientras yo me abalanzaba a quitársela de las manos.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? -Me gritaba poniéndose de pie- ¿qué pensabas hacer con esto Sasuke? chantajear a Hinata para que regresara contigo, ¿vengarte porque no te ama?, tan cobarde eres.

-Cállate Sakura, solo cállate- sus verídicas palabras me a taladraban la cabeza.

-¿Y esto Sasuke? -Dijo abriendo mi billetera -¿esta es tu maldita obsesión?- me decía mientras me mostraba la foto de mi madre y Hinata. -¿Que se parece a tu madre?, ¿qué te recuerda a tu madre? - hay la voces en mis cabeza regresaban atacándome mi cordura.

-Cállate Sakura ¡con un carajo cállate! -Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, simplemente retrocedió mientras me miraba con pánico en su mirada.

-¿Qué rayos te está pasando Sasuke?

-Que me estoy pudriendo por dentro -Las lágrimas por sus ojos brotaron, se abalanzo sobre mí tomándome por el cuello abrazándome, mientras lloraba en mi cuello.

-Por favor Sasuke para, Sasuke para por favor, detente ya no te hagas más daño- su abrazo realmente me cautivo mientras baje la guardia y simplemente me perdí en su cálido abrazo.

\- Si tan solo te hubiera amado a ti desde el principio Sakura -le pronuncie mientras busque su labios y los bese, su besos eran tan diferentes, tan cálidos, realmente me correspondían al parecer realmente me quería, pero no podía flaquear no podía dejarlos ser feliz, y aprovechando su guardia baja le arrebate la cámara, se separó y me miro de una forma que me hizo realmente sentir miserable. Pero las malditas voces de mí cabeza, me trastornaban y me nublaban el centrarme en el sentimiento que ella le propinaba a mi corazón. No podía dejarla marchar y volver a quedarme solo con una fotografía.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Boruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Asi que así estaría la cosa?, Naruto Uzumaki era mi padre. No quise hacerle mención de que mientras estuve en coma, lo escuche leyendo el periódico o atendiéndome, la verdad tenía algo de rencor hacia él todavía no habían cosas claras pero solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y aúnque no me lo dijeran yo sabía que había algo entre él y mi okaasan solo hacía falta ver como se miraban, ella jamás miró de esa forma a Sasuke. Noches anteriores yo los había escuchado discutir sobre su divorcio, pero realmente ¿valía la pena cambiar el tipo de vida que llevamos?... Por dejar entrar al alguien que ya le había hecho tan daño a mí Okaasan.

-Vamos Boruto solo un poco más -Me decía la hermosa Sarada mientras me daba de comer dulcemente, yo podía mover mis brazos perfectamente pero descaradamente sacaba ventaja. Ese hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, no sé que tenía esa niña pero me gustaba como me sentía cuando la tenía cerca de mí, en tan pocos dias, la rutina con ella día a día me gustaba. Era inteligente y tenía un carácter diferente a lo convencional, me encantaba como se sonrojaba y escondía detrás de sus lentes cuando le hacía algún cumplido. Realmente me había contado poco de su vida todo lo que sabía era que era hija de una madre soltera y que no conocía a su padre, cada que lo mencionaba su mirada se entristecía, y al parecer tenía un ojisan al cual quería mucho, al cual admirada y respetaba. No sé porque, pero cada que hablaba de él sentía un poco de recelo, como si solo yo quisiera ser el dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno Boruto es tiempo de que te levantes vamos, tienes caminar un poco, - Y así la linda chica de ojos negros y su impecable uniforme blanco me dio la mano para ponerme de pie.

-Ire al baño - le comente. Caminando lentamente, si que era un fastidio no poderme mover con plena libertad. Y bien ya dispuesto a salir a encontrarme con Sarada escuchaba lo que parecía una risita que provenía de su hermosa voz. Cuando entre al que se suponía que era mi cuarto espere todo menos lo que tenía enfrente, el que se suponía que era mi padre abrazando a Sarada, mientras Sarada le regresaba el abrazo felizmente.

-¡Que sorpresa ojisan!

-Viejo pervertido de mierda- Le exclame- Soportando la ganas de arrancarla de su abrazo. Ambos voltearon mirándome asombrados por mis palabras.

* * *

RV:

Ahlerot: Solo te diré que Sasuke está loco y martirizado. Les va hacer la vida de cuadritos un rato, pero Sakura al parecer ya tomo una decisión y Hinata no piensa dejar que la vuelvan a separar del rubio, por fin sacó las garras jejeje, gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

Marcelaporras: Gracias por tus comentarios siempre me dan animo de darles más drama, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado y que me comentes que te pareció, vienen grandes sorpresas.

Bueno hasta aquí se que este capítulo estuvo más largo de lo convencional pero si prestaron atención a la trama mostró un poco más de los personajes y él porque la fijación de Sasuke hacia Hinata y Naruto, como la nueva relación que esta por formarse dentro de la historia. Como que al parecer Hinata no desistirá de su venganza. Bueno espero sus comentarios, que me inspiren y me hagan mención de que tal les está pareciendo la trama o que les gustaría ver. Sin más gracias chicos espero actualizar el fin de semana XD. Y si se que se me ocurre cada locura pero amo el drama. Por cierto gracias a los que se toman de su tiempo tanto para leer mi fic como para dejarme sus comentarios. :D


	10. ¿Que hiciste Sasuke?

Sin más aquí dejó el capítulo de hoy chicos (a), espero le guste mis locas ideas XD, y me disculpo si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo escribí con muy poco tiempo, pero no quise quedar mal . XD Creditos a Kishimoto por los personajes la melodramática y loca historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 10: ¿Qué hiciste Sasuke?**

* * *

 ***Boruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Que sorpresa ojisan!

-Viejo pervertido de mierda. Le exclame. -Ambos voltearon mirándome asombrados por mis palabras, Sarada se soltó de mi supuesto padre y me miró sorprendida por mí palabras, -Podría ser tu hija.

-Cálmate Boruto es mí ojisan -Él rubio me miraba todo divertido - vaya, vaya Boruto, pensé que eran ideas de Hinata, solo vine a traerte esto, velo cuando estés soló- pronunció mientras yo le recibía todo sonrojado un caja de color negra.

-Me voy cuídalo bien Sarada

-Claro ojisan, ¿pero?, ¿qué haces aquí y de donde conoces a Boruto? ¿Y cómo porque te llama viejo pervertido? -Hay, la pobre chica se llevaba las manos desesperadamente a la cara mientras nos miraba a los dos esperando que alguno de los dos emitiera respuesta.

-Ya lo hablaremos después Sarada ahora no es tiempo, llama a tu madre está preocupada por ti, iremos después por ramen a Irachaku´s y te lo explicaré a detalle.

\- A no viejo pervertido, ella no va contigo a ningún lado.-Sarada estaba toda sonrojada, mientras mi disque padre reía divertidamente, se ajustaba los botones de su saco.

-Bien Boruto iremos los tres, ya cálmate torbellino- decía cuando en movimiento se acercó y me revolvió mi melena en un gesto que me hizo sentir infantil. Salió mientras seguía riendo bajamente y pronunciaba algo como _si que me trae recuerdos, Hinata no se equivocó_.

-Viejo de mierda

-Boruto no llames así a mi ojisan, él es un hombre muy bueno - escondía lo brazos detrás de su espalda y decía la pelinegra tan segura que hasta dude de mí comportamiento.

-¿Y cómo porque es tu ojisan?

–Bueno veras - decía nerviosamente, -al parecer él y mi madre son amigos desde el colegio, según se tú madre también iba con ellos como tú padre y pues lo conozco desde siempre, fue la única figura paterna que se podría decir que tuve, además de mi abuelo claro- Decía sin nada de tapujo, sonriéndome.

-¿Y tú de donde lo conoces?

–Pues como dices iban juntos en el colegio con mi madre. No quería entrar en explicaciones hasta saber si realmente me interesaba verlo como padre.

-Sabes Boruto te veo y me recuerdas a él -Tragué saliva ante esa comparación sintiéndome realmente incomodo, cuando evadí el tema fingiendo un poco de dolor, inclinándome y tocándome donde reposaba la pronta cicatriz de mi percance.

-Ay Boruto ¿está bien? - exclamo acercándose a mí rápidamente con un gesto de preocupación, -tal vez no debiste durar tanto levantado - decía la hermosa pelinegra abrazándome para ayudarme a entrar a la cama, no podía negarlo me encantaba sacar ventaja de esta circunstancia para tenerla cerca. Al parecer no solo me parecía al viejo en lo físico, ja bonita herencia, me enoje ante mi propia deducción…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Naruto***

.

.

.

Ese niño sí que era mi viva imagen, Hinata tenía razón sacó mis manías como mi torpeza para hablar o mostrar sus sentimientos.

-¡Que haces aquí dobe! -Joder lo último que quería era encontrarme al teme de Sasuke y aquí lo tenía justo enfrente de mí con una cara de pocos amigos, realmente se veía de un aspecto demasiado descuidado para ser el tan memorable Sasuke Uchiha, me dieron ganas de reír pero las contuve al mirar su enfurecida cara.

-Ni siquiera le he firmado el divorcio a Hinata y tuya te paseas en esta casa a tus anchas como todo un gilipollas, - decía, mientras observe que su mirada era de alguien que había bebido más de la cuenta y que su ropa emanaba aroma alcohol aparte de otras desagradables áromas, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke el intachable Uchiha tenía problemas con la bebida? Me metí cómodamente los brazos a los bolsillos y me plante justo enfrente de él. –Tranquilo Teme solo vine a ver a mí hijo, créeme que no me agrada más que a ti mi presencia en esta casa, pero hasta que Boruto se recupere no me queda opción y tendrás que aceptar porque te guste o no es mi hijo.

-Estúpido Naruto ahora vienes a robarme mi familia.

-Más bien el que me la robó fuiste tú Sasuke- Y ahí estaba a desnivel de mí con una mirada llena de rabia, como eran las cosas este cabron y yo un día amigos, y ahora rivales por el amor de la que fue mi esposa y pronto volvería a serlo. _Vamos cabron solo esperó la mínima provocación para darte los puñetazos que te mereces_ , pensé después de recordar el labio de Hinata en el parque, mientras el dobe simplemente sonreía como triunfante.

-Tú y yo Naruto hablaremos en mí despacho ahora -Caminó mientras bajaba las escaleras y simplemente proseguí a seguirlo, esta era la oportunidad que yo necesitaba para poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Lo seguí aun que era molesto caminar detrás de él con esa peste que emanaba. Entramos al ostentoso despacho, que mas bien parecía sala de trofeos con cuadros colgados por doquier de lo que parecían reconocimientos hacia él. El estomago se me encogió cuando observe junto al librero de roble color chocolate que se encontraba detrás del impecable escritorio una foto, de él, mi Hinata y Boruto junto a un árbol de navidad, Boruto sonriente destapando lo que parecía un regalo en brazos de Sasuke y Hinata con la mirada perdida, aun costado de esta había una de Sasuke abrazando a mi hijo mientras él presumía sonrientemente lo que parecía un trofeo por haber ganado un concurso de artes marciales, todo esto me había robado este cabron, yo era el que tenía que estar en esas fotografías no él.

Se sentó, mientras imite su movimiento. -Te lo diré sin tapujos Naruto te quiero fuera de la vida de Hinata y de Boruto son mi familia - me pronunció mientras apretaba los puños y escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes.

-Ja si como no, si alguien tiene derecho de decir eso soy yo Sasuke.

-Tú tuviste tu oportunidad hace mucho tiempo y la desperdiciaste baka.

-Joder ¿hasta cuando te harás el santo?... estampe el puño en su maldito escritorio, estaba que me hervía la sangre de coraje, ¿que creíste que nunca me enteraría que todo fue plan tuyo como de Ino? como del maldito estimulante que me diste en tu oficina, que buen amigo eras cabron , llegue a preguntarte por el estado de Hinata y yo como baka acepte el maldito café que me diste tan insistentemente, sin claro si le habías vaciado el maldito afrodisiaco (desinhiben y alteran los sentidos de la persona causando euforia y altos niveles de adrenalina, distorsionando la percepción como aumentando los deseos sexuales aún punto poco racional) y después me mandaste a mi casa donde enseguida curiosamente aparece Ino, con supuestas pruebas de conspiración de Hinata, si tenías todo planeado y maquinado ¿desde cuándo Sasuke? Tu mente parece la un psicópata, ¡cabron! éramos felices realmente nos amábamos y no solo con eso te encargaste de persuadirla. -Solamente me miraba burlonamente.

\- Y caíste como el dobe que eres Naruta, ahora bien -dijo mientras ponía sínicamente sus pies sobre el escritorio -Quiero que te largues y la dejes en paz, o tu amada Hinata estará en primera plana en el periódico de Tokio mostrando su bello cuerpecito cabron. Sí que son descarados mira que copular en pleno parque, siempre tan baka Naruto. -Miró mi cara de sorpresa esto realmente me tomaba con la guardia baja.

\- Eres un maldito cobarde Sasuke.

-Tú un baka, nunca has dejado ser un baka - Reía desquiciadamente mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo y lo alborotaba, y con la otra sacaba de su hediondo saco, una cámara, poniéndola sobre el escritorio, realmente verlo reír de esa manera solo me confirmaba Sasuke había perdido la cordura….

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba sentanda, por fin después de tanto ajetreo, simplemente tomaba una taza de té mientras charlaba tranquilamente con mi amiga de la niñez Temari.

-Pues espero que Boruto realmente lo acepte pronto Hima. -Eso mismo esperaba yo, aun no le decía y no sabía cómo tomaría mi decisión de separarme de Sasuke e intentar rehacer mi felicidad a lado de Naruto.

-Ya merecen estar juntos - me decía Temari, mientras me sonreía - y bien ¿así que vino he? -dijo pícaramente, elevando una ceja, mientras se sonrojaba y llevaba las manos a la cara. Me ardió la cara recordando lo del parque, y no pudimos evitar soltar unas risitas. Y ahí estaba yo con el informe completo de Ino Yamanaka, sí que Shikamaru era rápido, a pesar de ser abogado tenía muy buenos contactos, le di un sorbo a mi taza de té mientras pensaba que hacer con todo esta información.

-Temari por favor recuérdame hablar al banco.

-Si Hima algo en particular.

-Hay una hipoteca que me interesa comprar lo antes posible- esa maldita rubia me las pagaría y así sería. La puerta sonó y entro Hanabi con su esposo Konohamarú, era el único que podía disipar mis dudas yo sabía que algo con Sasuke no estaba bien.

-Adelante- le exclame mientras me sentaba en mi silla dejándoles el pequeño sofá libre, Temari saludo cortésanamente y antes de que saliera simplemente le comente -ya puedes retirarte.

-Gracias Hima -sonrió y salió.

-Bien oneesan ¿qué pasa? - Decía Hanabi con su impaciencia que la caracterizaba.

-Konohamaru gracias por venir-Él simplemente asistió-En fin, tú aparte de ser un gran cirujano eres psiquiatra y creo que entenderás perfectamente porque me interesa este tema.

-¡Sasuke! -sin más pronunció secamente.

-Si, Konohamarú, tengo algunas incógnitas que solo contigo puedo disipar.

-Primero que nada Hinata quiero que seas consiente que lo que te voy a decir es realmente delicado, pero creo que tus cuestionamientos no son infundados, francamente Sasuke a estado mostrado problemas con su spique.

-Lose, no creí volver a pasar por esto.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Me dolía la noticia ¿ pero qué más podía hacer?... ya Boruto tenía ocho años, y Sasuke infinidad de veces me rogaba por un hijo, aunque veía a Boruto como su hijo él simplemente quería un descendiente directo de su sangre, él solo me decía que no quería envejecer solo que su vida había sido demasiado solitaria, odiaba admitirlo pero a mí la idea de un hijo no me entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo porque simplemente no era con él hombre que amaba. Pero Sasuke era mi esposo y comprendía sus deseos de familia, tantas veces lo vi sufrir al sumergirse en su pasado y aunque yo era renuente a su tacto y evitaba de cualquier manera la intimidad, odiaba hacerlo sufrir. Cuando simplemente un dia se cumplió su anhelo y ahí estaba yo embarazada de Sasuke Uchiha con la prueba en mi mano y paralizada, mientras que la euforia se apoderaba de él, y yo sin una mínima pizca de alegría y llena de culpa, apenas tenía las seis semanas y Sasuke estaba que irradiaba felicidad, ya pensaba en nombres e incluso quería empezar a arrastrarme a las tiendas departamentales a comprar ropa de bebé, él realmente amaba y anhela la vida que empezaba a palpitar en mi vientre, yo convencida que esa pequeña criatura no tenía la culpa de nada y aunque no fuera hijo del hombre que amara, lo haría feliz y lo amaría tanto como a Boruto._

 _Un dia convencional con las típicas nauseas matutinas ahí estaba yo revolviendo el estomago, mientras Sasuke me detenía el pelo, me levante, cuando un dolor en mi vientre emanaba hasta mis rodillas era insoportable, cuando sentí correr por mis piernas un fina línea de liquido que no era más que sangre, mi camisón se pintaba de rojo, mientras Sasuke me miraba aterrado con los ojos cristalinos. Dos horas después ahí estaba yo en el hospital, en una camilla recostada mientras Sasuke maldecía y pedía una explicación al karma de porque ese pequeña vida no se había logrado, así fue un embarazo ectópico (fuera de la matriz), y por lo tanto tuve que someterme a un legrado. Los días pasaban y Sasuke tenía conductas alarmantes hablaba constantemente de la muerte, como que la vida le arrebataba todo lo que amaba, e inclusive tenía que obligarlo a ir a trabajar o realizar su propio aseo personal, repetía constantemente por la madrugadas el nombre de su madre, la perdía de ese bebé fue un golpe directo a todas sus ilusiones._

 ** _Fin flash back_**

-Me dices que empezó a comportarse así desde que definitivamente te alejaste de él.

-Así es.

-Como lo pensaba, Sasuke volvió a entrar en crisis Hinata. -Y aquí viene de nuevo la culpa

\- ¿El sentimiento de pérdida ? -le pregunte

-Así es,- afirmó - pero al parecer Hinata aquí, las tendencias que está tomando Sasuke son un patrón auto destructivo no solo para él si para quien este cerca.

-Hace casi diez años tuvimos que ir a terapia para que superara lo del bebé como el sentimiento de que a pesar de varios intentos no volví a quedar embarazada nuevamente, e incluso tuvo que tomar medicamentos controlados Konahamuru, tú en ese tiempo me comentaste que solo era depresión por sentimiento de pérdida no que Sasuke tuviera tendencias psicópatas.

-Hinata la mente es una encrucijada, Sasuke era una bomba de tiempo el esta aferrado a tí de una manera obsesiva que no es normal, e incluso te relaciona con su pasado de una forma de remplazo a los vínculos que perdió, a eso súmale su intelecto, Naruto, tú rechazo, su niñez atormentada y que ahora vuelve a tener el sentimiento de pérdida, como la ingesta de alcohol excesiva que ha optado, ahora realmente le sobre paso el poco autocontrol que tenía sobre si, está mostrando su verdadera personalidad, si recordarte los antecedentes de esquizofrenia de su padre, tenemos que tratarlo cuanto antes - Realmente me impactaban sus palabras, mi cuñado realmente me miraba consternado. Esto realmente me sobrepasaba y venía a alterar todos mis planes. Ahora no sabía que sentir ¿si coraje, impotencia, frustración?... Mi felicidad nuevamente colgaba de un hilo, Sasuke había sido un maldito controlador de mi vida ¿pero era justificable solo porque estaba desequilibrado mentalmente? Yo para él era su calma o era lo que él pronunciaba.

Ahora venía a mi mente, su obsesión por el control, por una familia, caramba ¿en que menudo embrollo me metí?

-Hinata tienes que tener cuidado - Decía Konohamarú -Tenemos que diagnosticarlo ya, dime todo lo que has notado hasta el momento- tomaba nota en un cuaderno que Hanabi había sacado de su bolso...

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No y no simplemente no ella no me podía dejarla ya no…

Y ese idiota de Naruto solo espero que le quedara claro, salió del despacho realmente hecho una furia. Lo tenía donde quería a mi disposición. Después de quitarme el maloliente olor que tenía y darme una ducha, descaradamente me puse a retozar un rato en el jardín en un par de horas me tocaba turno el hospital y sería un fastidio que no podía evitar necesitaba estar centrado.

-Disculpe no sabía que había alguien- volteé mirando a Sarada mi hija mi pequeña hija, ahí estaba ella la miré y me recordaba a mí madre.

-No importa intente sonar amable, toma asiento, ¿Cómo está Boruto?

-Tomando una siesta no despertara como en unas dos horas- decía mientras notaba su incomodidad al sentarse.

-¿Qué lees?- le pregunte observando el libro voluminoso que traía en su manos. Lo levantó mostrándome el título "Principios de la Medicina Interna", mí hija sí que era una genio por lo visto ese libró yo lo comencé a leer unos años más grande que ella.

-Tengo examen -me dijo explicando- nada más que hay cosas que no entiendo.

– Si gustas yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿De verdad Sasuke-Sensei? –Pronunció tímidamente escondiéndose detrás de sus gafas.

-Si claro vamos- la anime mientras me seguía algo tímida a la biblioteca

\- wooo! -Dijó mirando los estantes con libros - Sarada lo que necesites de libros de medicina puedes tomarlos .

-¿En verdad? gracias Sasuke-sensei.

-Mira en este block- dije sacándolo detrás de uno de los almanaques - encontraras anotaciones mías como observaciones, espero que te sea de utilidad -Mi hija me miraba embelesada, dio dos pasos e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Arigato, que hermosas fotos -Sin más volteé a observar lo que era digno de su admiración. Ahí colgada una foto de Boruto y mía con su reconcomiendo en kung fu, Boruto no pasaba los doce años y ya era un verdadero prodigio en las artes marciales, tenía una sonrisa amplia. Consecutivamente comenzó a observar las demás fotografías

\- Que suerte tiene Boruto -Dijo al mirar mi cara - se ve que usted lo quiere mucho Sasuke-sensei y tener un padre es una fortuna -Se escucho el recorrer de la puerta, entrando un poco después Hinata, en sus tacones altos.

-Hola -me sonrió tímidamente- vaya Sarada ¡que sorpresa pequeña!,

-Boruto está durmiendo -se apresuró a decir- permiso- exclamó, llevándose entre sus manos el block.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Disculpa?

\- Sí, Sasuke te pregunte como estas.

-¿Como debería estarlo?, _después de verte follar en el parque_ dije en mi pensamiento, intentando que la cólera no me provocara realizar una tontería.

-¿Ya viste la chica tan encantadora que es y que estas desaprovechando?

-Hinata no quiero sermones por favor - le exclame sentándome, para lo cual me extraño su reacción, últimamente me sacaba la vuelta cual peste y hoy así de fácil se sentaba a mi lado. Tomó mi mano mientras me miraba - ¿ recuerdas cuando hace años atrás querías un hermano para Boruto?

-Cómo no recordarlo si ese niño sería mi descendencia, sería el mismo lazo que tu compartías con Naruto, fue casi el mismo dolor que sentí cuando perdí a mi madre y a Itachi, dije pensando en voz alta. - Hinata me veía conmocionada.

-Ahí tienes tu descendencia Sasuke, mira a Sarada intenta recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, también ha necesitado un padre.

-¡Qué carajo!, que intentas persuadirme para que me valla con Sakura para dejarte el camino libre y así copules libremente en el parque.

-Tú, tu, eto, eto Sasuke ¿nos viste? - Sus ojos casi se le salían de sus cavidades oculares.

-Ja que si te vi, te escuche gemir pedirle más, a mí me rehuías ante el mínimo tacto y mira con él hasta el exhibicionismo se teda.

-Sasuke no tenías porque espiarme, ni seguirme- dijo encarándome con los ojos dilatados -Ya habíamos decidido separarnos.

–Ja y te lo tomaste al pie de la letra rápidamente Hinata.

-Tú ya me habías engañado con Sakura, Sasuke y tienes toda una vida mintiéndome y utilizándome a tu antojo -Sus ojos estaban vidriosos inundados de lágrimas, de sentimiento y cólera.

-Y aún así te quiero y te pido que reacciones y dejes tu patética obsesión con migo y mires que puedes recuperar el tiempo, Sarada es tu hija y la estas desaprovechando Sasuke.

-¿Su qué?

-Joder, otra cosa más.

-Boruto hijo ¿que haces aquí?

-¿Sarada? , me dijo que ya habías llegado y con su ayuda baje a caminar un poco. Pero caramba viejos las sorpresas no se acaban con ustedes.

-Boruto -le reclamó, Hinata. –Ya me tienen harto con tanto maldito embrollo, primero el viejo de mierda y ahora esto-Ja al menos el estúpido de Naruto no tenía a Boruto en la bolsa todavía.

\- ¿Ella es tu hija Sasuke? -Ya no me llamaba más otosan, esto pintaba mal -Son una bola de mentirosos -Estaba enfurecido, complemente cabreado se apretaba las manos.

-Cálmate Boruto

\- Déjame Okaasan, ya el viejo de mierda me puso al tanto de varias cosas, yo realmente te admiraba Sasuke, eras mi ídolo a pesar que tenía años sospechando que no eras mi padre yo quería seguir tus pasos, pero ahora solo veo que eres un mitómano, emo acomplejado. Esa bella chica ¿sabes lo que ha sufrido sin un padre?

-Boruto basta- y así salió hecho una furia. Mi hija creció en el abandono, sin una familia completa, lo que yo tanto tiempo le reproche a la vida, hay esas malditas voces…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sakura***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En cuanto se diera cuenta que la cámara no tenía la memoria vendría como un loco desquiciado detrás de mí.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Para Sasuke por favor para -le pronunciaba llorando en su cuello cuando lo abrace, él simplemente me correspondió el abrazo y me beso, yo sabía que no podía permitir que cometiera mas locuras y le quite la memoria a la cámara aprovechando su abrazo cerré mi puño y en automático me la arrebató._ _Sin ninguna contemplación o si quiera un gracias por haberlo sacado de ese maldito lugar de mala muerte, entró al baño no sin antes recoger su hedionda ropa._

 _-Perdóname Sakura pero ya no puedo, no puede dejarme otra vez ya no van a dejarme._

 ** _Fin Flash back_**

Tendría que actuar con cautela y mucha inteligencia Sasuke no estaba bien y necesitaba ayuda, esas pesadillas, los murmuros entres sueños y como se refería a Hinata como en tercera persona, esa fijación con ella no era sana, "no puede dejarme otra vez" , me repetí sus palabras, pero ¿es que realmente la relacionaba con su madre?...

Tengo que hablar con Hinata cuanto antes, me dirigí a cambiarme para en cuanto antes buscar a Hinata, tome la memoria y la coloque en el cajón del buro…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un dolor más de cabeza ahora tener que tolerar él enfado de Boruto.

¿Como fue capaz Sasuke de seguirme en el parque ? ¿de espiarnos?, ahora solo me sentía más culpable, él tenía razón yo en tanto tiempo siempre había sido renuente a su tacto, pero jamás le mentí nunca podría amarlo.

-Bueno Shikamaru parece que la suerte no está de mí lado -y ahí estaba yo en mi despacho con el informe de todos los pendientes que le había encargado a Shikamaru.

-Lo lamento Hinata pero esto sí es problemático a pesar de que si es la firma de Ino la que aparece en el documento no tenemos la suficientes pruebas como para trámitar una orden de aprensión en su contra, además de que digamos que no excedimos en el tiempo, estamos extemporáneos eso debió haber sido en los dos primero años.

-Ufff- bufe, que suerte la mía, recargue mi codo en el escritorio, mientras miraba los demás documentos y Shikamaru sacaba de su impecable portafolio de corte italiano color negro un sobre.

-Aquí esta las pruebas de ADN- tome el sobre algo nerviosa no había la menor duda que Sarada era hija de Sasuke pero tenerlo ya en algo oficial por algún motivo me ponía nerviosa. Cuidadosamente lo abrí, mientras Shikamaru me miraba desesperadamente, rascándose la nuca como diciéndome apúrate mujer problemática no tengo todo tú tiempo.

\- ¡Positivo! -Si positivo, ahí al pie de la página decía positivo -Perfecto Shikamaru empieza con la protocolización correspondiente Sarada tiene que ser una autentica Uchiha como le corresponde Sakura te dará toda la documentación que necesites y Sasuke te aseguró que no se negara a reconocer a su hija.

-De acuerdo, al menos esto no será tan problemático. -suspiro aliviado – ¿Algo más?

-Si ahora que no puedo meter a esa condenada rubia a la cárcel como lo merece, quiero que hagas el trámite correspondiente, quiero comprar la hipoteca de su casa cuanto antes. -Sus ojos se abrieron impropiamente aún para el serio esposo de Temari. Asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie, se despidió con la mano y a lo lejos lo podía escuchar renegar diciendo algo sobre las aptitudes problemáticas de la mujeres. Reí un poco cuando note, que Sakura entraba justo después de que Shikamaru saliera, se veía realmente agitada, entró con los ojos dilatados.

-Siéntate, cálmate y dime ¿qué pasa? - me adelante a decirle antes de cualquier cosa. Al fin se sentó y comenzó su relató.

-Hinata, Sasuke... -Yo le daba nerviosamente giros a mi lápiz, esto estaba mal.

-¿Y dónde está la memoria Sakura?

-En mi casa Hinata, pero en cuanto Sasuke sede cuenta que la cámara no la tiene, no se que vaya a pasar Hinata.

-Cálmate y déjamelo a mí -le dije tomando su mano intentando tranquilizarla un poco. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y después entraba Naruto, con su cabello todo revuelto, con una expresión de coraje en el rostro.

-Hinata, pero Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? -Ya que Sakura no articulaba palabra me acelere a hacerlo yo.

-Naruto, Sakura está aquí porque a ella le debemos no estar en primera plana en el periódico de Tokio. -Se revolvió el pelo y exclamo un suspiro- Ya lo sabes.

-Sí -le afirme, Sakura seguía inexpresiva inclinada como si sus ojos fijaran la vista al piso.

-Naruto, Hinata, tengo que irme- simplemente se levantó y salió cerrando la puerta.

-Te llamó más tarde -le exclamé. Mi rubio no perdió el tiempo y rodio velozmente el escritorio tomándome en sus brazos.

-Le debemos una a Sakura-chan, yo venía con todo el dolor a decirte que lo mejor era distanciarnos hasta encontrar una solución.

-¡Que! No has aprendido nada, sí que me sacó coraje, es lo que quieren y así pensabas darle gusto a Sasuke- me hundí en su pecho- hubiera soportado los miles de cuestionamientos por esas fotografías pero no estar lejos de ti.

-Hinata- levanto mi rostro y me miraba tiernamente con sus orbes celestes mientras yo jugaba nerviosamente con su anillo.

-Ya encontraremos la forma de lirear con todo esto, ahora hay algo de lo que tengo que ponerte al tanto- Disfrutaba de su abrazo, cuando, mi móvil sonó, tan relajada que comenzaba a estar pensé. Me solté de los brazos de Naruto mientras él me abrazaba juguetonamente por detrás, me colocaba el cabello de lado mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello y mis pies empezaban a temblar y el pequeño cosquilleo que solo él despertaba en mi vientre comenzaba a expandirse a mi centro -espera- le dije susurrando.

-No contestes- me decía mientas mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja

-Si diga.

-Hinata necesito que vengas al hospital inmediatamente -Era Konohamaru

-¿Qué pasa?- apenas y logre articular palabra al sentir los labios de Naruto morderme nuevamente.

-Es Sasuke, Hinata no te puedo explicar más por teléfono pero te necesito en el hospital ahora.

-Voy para allá -le dije colgando.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-Es Sasuke -Bufo exasperado

-Ese teme -Tome mi bolso y salí a todo prisa mientras Naruto me interrogaba saliendo detrás de mí. Apenas y Naruto se estacionó, salí del auto y ahí estaba en la entrada Konohamarú.

-Vengan con migo- se encaminó y no llevo a su oficina.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hinata, Sasuke está encerrado en su oficina no le permite el paso a nadie yo he intentado que nadie se entere de esto por mí y mi auxiliar nadie tiene conocimiento pero hace unos quince minutos fui a buscarlo porque comenzaba su turnó y simplemente estaba todo cabreado mientras destruía a pisotones una cámara.

Ya cedió cuenta, pensé.

-Tomó una tijeras y se encerró en su baño, solo quiere verte a tí y si no entras no se qué va a ser capaz de hacer.

-Estás loco Konohamaru, Hinata no va a entrar a buscar a Sasuke.

-No queda opción- lo interrumpí mientras observaba como Naruto se comía a Konohamaru con la mirada.

-Muy bien pues hagámoslo- no podía permitir que se hiciera daño, Sasuke estaba enfermo, prepárame un botiquín con lo elemental, quiero que el piso donde se encuentra su oficina lo tengas con el mínimo personal posible y que esto no salga de aquí Konohamarú o harán la reputación de Sasuke trizas.

-Hinata todavía te preocupas por eso no te entiendo. -Naruto tenía la mirada contrariada, así que tome su mano - te amo, pero Sasuke está enfermo Naruto él no está bien - tomó menos de diez minutos que Konohamaru desalojara lo más posible el piso de arriba, me arme de valor gire el picaporte y Naruto entraba detrás de mí.

-No te dejaré hacer esto sola.

-Si yo te llamo entras, si no, es porque tengo controlada la situación, si él te ve se puede alterar más y cometer una locura.

-Tiene razón Naruto-onissan

Entre con mis pies temblando no sabía lo que podía encontrar.

–Sasuke soy yo Hinata, no emitía respuesta su oficina estaba completamente vacía y si efectivamente la cámara estaba hecha añicos en el piso junto a la alfombra, me incline y realmente la golpeo con furia porque estaba hecha trisas, avance a dirigirme a su baño el siempre en cualquier oficina tenía un baño completo por cuestiones de sus cirugías o cuando le tocaba turnos nocturnos enteros. Gire el picaporte del baño y entre.

-Cariño por fin llegaste- me articuló, mientras yo me llevaba las manos a la boca del asombro ahí estaba en una esquina de la ducha con el pelo trasquilado, relativamente corto y el cabello teñido de rubio.

-¿Qué hiciste Sasuke? -Dije arrodillándome y acercándome a él.

-Si el problema es que no me parezco a él, lo estoy arreglando, pero no me vuelvas a dejar en el abandono. -Se me aventó y me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, estaba temblando, otra vez esas crisis nerviosas.

-Tú no ya no, ya lo perdí todo una vez Mikoto.

-Sasuke- le regrese el abrazo, ese era el nombre de su madre Mikoto, ¿pero que te paso Sasuke, Naruto y Konohamarú entraron al baño y me miraron aterrados, cuando les hice señal para que no se acercaran…

* * *

RV:

Marcelaporras: Gracias tu siempre alentándome con tus comentarios te agradezco que siempre me dejes tu opinión como te digo es lo que me inspira, te diré que ten tengo muchas sorpresas, espero que disfrutaras el capitulo. Muchos saludos hasta Nicaragua. :D

Guest: Bueno como te diste cuenta Sasuke esta trastornado pero te diré un pequeño spoiler Sakura interviene demasiado para que él logre superar la enfermedad lo demás te lo puedes imaginar, y claro que abra BoruSarada eso lo puedes asegurar, y lo de Said no quería pero ya te lo recompensare con las sorpresas que vienen a continuación y en mi proximo fic, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu comentario. : D, prepárate que se pondrá más intenso XD

**** Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, lamento si hay faltas ortográficas lo escribí con muy poco tiempo pero quise subirlo hoy porque varias de las personas que me dejan sus lindos comentarios me pidieron que no fuera tan malvada y lo subiera hoy. Poco a poco los estoy revisando para checar mis errores. Gracias por inspirarme a escribir, y si se que los sorprendí pero les prometo que no los decepcionare. Actualizare lo más pronto posible empezando la semana. :D,  
déjenme sus comentarios aqui o por facebook, díganme que les está pareciendo y si les gusta la temática. Y si reconozco se me ocurre cada idea bien loca :D


	11. Las mejores intenciones

Hola chicos (a) lamento la demora sin más aqui dejo el capitulo de hoy.

 **Capitulo 11: Las mejores intenciones.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se me aventó y me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, estaba temblando, otra vez esas crisis nerviosas.

-Tú no ya no, ya lo perdí todo una vez Mikoto.

-Sasuke- le regrese el abrazo, ese era el nombre de su madre Mikoto, ¿pero que te paso Sasuke?, Naruto y Konohamarú entraron al baño y me miraron aterrados, cuando les hice señal para que no se acercaran. Lloraba tan inconsolablemente, que realmente no podía ni quería dejarlo así, la culpa me emanaba, Sasuke solo era un guiñapo humano trastornado por su pasado, se obsesiono con migo mirándome como antídoto a su dolor.

-Sasuke cariño cálmate ya estoy aquí. Levanto su cabeza, mientras temblaba y se tocaba la cabeza.

-Me ataladra la cabeza ya no puedo-Decía, Naruto estaba paralizado; realmente estaba hecho una estatua. Hundí su cara en mi pecho y lo abrace mientras le acariciaba la espalda e intentaba decirle palabras reconfortantes para calmarlo, Konohamaru salió del baño y en menos de un santiamén regreso con una jeringa en mano de la cual yo perfectamente sabía su contenido. Me hizo una peña señal a la que yo asistí con mi cabeza. Konohamaru le susurró demasiado bajo a Naruto como para que yo pudiera escuchar, pero realmente sabía exactamente la orden que le había dado y en un segundo Naruto estaba junto a mí, tomo un brazo de Sasuke y lo inmovilizo, Konohamaru prosiguió a inyectarlo y en cuestión de segundos Sasuke se desvanecía en mis brazos efecto del calmante.

Fue una verdadera odisea trasladarlo a una habitación en el hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero ahí estábamos mientras Konohamaru le realizaba un sinfín de pruebas, yo le acariciaba su pelo mientras Naruto me miraba estupefacto, simplemente no articulaba palabra estaba sentando en el sofá con sus brazos cruzados y en completo silencio.

-Bien Konohamaru como sabrás yo tengo un poder legal que me cedió Sasuke donde puedo realizar cualquier movimiento tanto en el hospital como en el corporativo. Asintió mientras dejó de tomar anotaciones, consiente tal vez de lo que le pediría.

-Por lo tanto te designo como el director del hospital.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Manejaremos que se fue a un congreso o no se cualquier cosa, el médico que nos auxilie en el caso de Sasuke llegue a ser delicado, tendrá que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad nadie puede saber el estado de Sasuke, yo se que se recuperará.

Y acto seguido Naruto se puso de pie inexpresivamente salió y la cerro contundentemente por si me quedaba alguna duda de que era lo que pensaba, estaba furioso pero yo estaba dividida me sentía impotente quería correr atrás del hombre que amaba pero también la culpa y la moral me invadían al mirar en ese estado de indefensión en el que se encontraba Sasuke, y sí, nos había hecho demasiado daño pero estaba enfermo, ¿pero en realidad eso era justificable?

Tome mi móvil. -Bueno se escucho.

-Sakura necesito que vengas al hospital hay algo de lo que tienes que estar al tanto.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Naruto*.**

.

.

.

Una tras otra maldita interrupción o contratiempo, decía mientras pateaba una lata que se encontraba en el estacionamiento del hospital. Sí Sasuke estaba enfermo pero solo eso ¿todo era justificable?, y con eso tenía la clemencia de Hinata, entendía que ella siempre había sido de esa esencia desinteresada y noble, pero que martirio sería verla cuidar de ese cabron y hasta preocupándose por su recuperación, ¿a caso Hinata realmente sentía algo más por Sasuke?

-No, no y no- me dije pateando nuevamente la lata, eso es imposible solo me ama a mí, los celos y la inseguridad empezaban hacer de las suyas. Después de todo cuanto tiempo vivió con el ¿y si, si había algo más?

Maldito teme ahora no sabía si odiarlo o sentir lástima por él, que trauma verlo con el pelo rubio, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo nada mas de í regresar a la oficina, que mejor para olvidarle del estúpido del teme y de celos que sentía.

.

.

.

Revisaba el último informe de egresos del semestre, cuando la puerta se abrió y ahí entraba la dueña de mis suspiros.

-Hola- pronunció acercándose tímidamente, cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella dando una vista perfecta de la abertura de su falda de tubo roja, me encantaba verle ese color resaltaba con su melena obscura y lo pálido de su piel. Camino lentamente hacia a mí.

Gire en mi silla para quedar frente a frente con ella, su ojos perlas me miraban como suplicando que mi garganta emitiría algún sonido.

-No me piensas hablar –Dijo sentándose sobre mis piernas tan sexymente que mi fiel compañero empezó a despertar. Recargue mi codo en el escritorio y le mire el rostro sonrojado.

-No te parece muy inapropiado que mi jefa venga a interrumpirme en horas laborales, esto podría causarle problemas ¿no cree?, quizás podría acusarla con derechos humanos por acoso sexual. –Se sonrojo aun más y sonrió ante mi pequeña broma, se quitó el pelo y se lo paso en un rápido movimiento justo a un lado dejándome percibir la deliciosa aroma que ella siempre emanaba.

-Me atendré a las consecuencias señor Uzumaki. -Y en seguía rodio mi cuello con sus manos - no malinterpretes la cosas por favor, te amo rubio testarudo –Me pronunció en el odio, demasiadamente cerca, que su cálido aliento me provoco un frenesí de adrenalina, tome su cabeza con mi mano y volví nuestras bocas una, gimió cuando apreté su trasero contra mí, ella era mía, necesitaba perderme en su cuerpo, en su sabor, en su olor, olvidar tanto coraje y rabia que sentía dentro, Hinata era mi antídoto mi calma y mi perdición, su exquisito sabor era mi droga.

-Te amo -me pronunció, aventando mi poca cordura al diablo, la cargue en mis brazos aventé de un golpe la silla obteniendo la movilidad que necesitaba, la coloque en el escritorio, mientras nuestros besos se hacía más largos pronunciados y cargados de lujuria.

-Naruto no podemos, aquí no. -Joder ¿y porque no en el corporativo? no había más alma que nosotros.

\- Te quiero aquí y hora- dije callándola, ni siquiera le permití recuperar su respiración, habilidosamente le desabroche la falda y en una jalón se la quite, arroje todo lo que estorbaba en el escritorio con mi mano libre y simplemente recorrí sus largas piernas con mi boca mientras ella solo suspiraba y gemía bajamente, tomé el encaje de sus bragas con mi boca y lo baje mientras mis manos vagaban por su piel, por su exquisita piel, ya no podía era insoportable sentir como el maldito pantalón me torturaba, y sus ojos perlas me miraron como adivinando mi pensamiento liberándome, y así la tome ahí mismo como un primitivo, con desesperación y aceleración nos volví uno, sus orbes perlas se dilataron y sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello mientras que nuestras bocas se perdían y seguía la pauta que nuestros cuerpos marcaban al volvernos uno, -grrr- gemía en su boca, simplemente Hinata sacaba mi instinto animal a flote, con ella perdía toda cordura, solo quería empaparme de su sabor, de su cuerpo, ¡}¡maldita sea! solo quería hacerla mía. Ella era mía con un carajo.

-Eres mía.

–Soy tuya pronunciaba –agitada, sonrojada, jadeando, mientras temblaba con cada escotada, escucharla gemir lo único que provocaban era llevarme a mi limite.

-Vamos Hinata, vamos le decía mordiéndole la oreja, vamos, dije acelerando el ritmo, el maldito escritorio solo rechinaba ante el apoye de nuestros cuerpos, cerré los ojos cuando ella grito ahogadamente y mi semilla se expandía en su vientre, mientras me desplomaba encima de ella. Me abrazo suspirando, respirando agitadamente mientras la tomé por la nuca y la bese lentamente. Me miró sonriente, sonrojada, la cara de una mujer satisfecha de haberse entregado a su amante. Simplemente no podía negarlo ese era mi mayor afrodisiaco saber que él dueño de su pasión, como de su satisfacción era yo, por mí gemía, por mí el pudor no existía si se hablaba de volvernos uno.

Estaba recostada justo encima de mí en el minúsculo sofá de mi oficina, mientas con su mano marcaba círculos en mi pecho.

-Tenemos que irnos- pronunció con desanimo. Se paró y empezó a fajarse la blusa como acomodarse el pelo.

\- Hinata espera tenemos que hablar. - Se sentó a mi lado me tomo por el pelo y me beso - Te amo y sé que esto será difícil pero solo te pido que no dudes de mí, no puedo votar a Sasuke a su suerte pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a renunciar a nuestra felicidad y a que estemos juntos Naruto.

No podía negar que sus palabras me tranquilizaban, me hacían sentir al menos un poco menos intranquilo al respecto que seguiría apoyando a Sasuke pero solo por la noble persona que era no porque estuviera insegura a lo nuestro o que pensara dejarme por la culpa que le provocara la demencia del teme, pero no ya no, ambos estábamos dispuestos a no permitir a pesar de la situaciones desfavorables volvernos a separar.

La tome en mis brazos acurrucándola en mi pecho, -lose y te entiendo Hinata - y así no quedamos estupefactos abrazados por unos segundos.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿En dónde estoy?, me sentía adormecido, en un cuarto lleno de penumbra, todo ahí era oscuridad, pero esa voz, esa dulce voz me alentaba, mi vida comenzó a correr como en cámara lenta, solo en una cosa pensaba Sarada y Sakura.

Mi hija, la historia se repetía y yo le estaba haciendo lo que la vida o el karma o lo que fuera me había hecho a mí.

Recorría y miraba todas las lágrimas que Hinata derramó por Naruto cuando yo siempre tuve el antídoto para su mal. El dobe, su cara al no poder recuperar a Hinata y en medio de todo ese embrollo estaba yo, ha esto había llegado, ¿tan bajo había caído?... Mendigando cariño.

Mikoto mi madre estaba muerta y eso jamás cambiaría, me sentía incomprendido y me aferre a la idea de que Hinata tenía todo para hacerme feliz, me emberrinche ante la idea de volverla mía, negándome la posibilidad de siquiera probar lo que Sakura tenía para ofrecerme, sentía pesadez en mi cuerpo, mi mente me ataladraba pero por alguna razón mi inconsciencia, solo me había servido para analizar y recobrar la cordura que estaba perdiendo, quería emitir palabra pero era imposible, mi cuerpo no respondía…

Sentía la caricias en mi cabeza y percibía esa aroma dulce, era Sakura, pero aún de mi trato, de mí patanería seguía ahí de verdad no lo entendía, ¿realmente me amaba?...

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sakura***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Como había pasado esto?, ¿Cómo las cosas había llegado tan lejos?, realmente creí que su obsesión con Hinata no era normal pero nunca pensé que su desequilibrio llegará a estos extremos.

Ahí estaba él en un sueño profundo, con su cabello completamente corto y rubio, no soporte verlo así y prepare un poco de hena y le teñí su cabello aprovechando su estado de inconsciencia no quería que despertara y tuviera un choque emocional al ver lo que se había hecho.

-¿Como esta? -Pronunció Hinata trayéndome de vuelta de mis pensamientos, entró a la habitación silenciosamente mientras, caminaba a mi lado.

-Pues así como lo vez Hinata dormido, sin respuesta.

-Bien ¿ya hablaste con Sarada?

-No Hinata, aún no, no sé como lo valla a tomar y más por la condición de Sasuke...

-Ya verás que todo estará bien, Sarada es una chica muy madura. Yo tengo fe que lo que necesita Sasuke es a ti y a ella.

-Ya no lo sé Hinata.

-No te desalientes, fue una estupenda idea teñirle el pelo nuevamente -Me pronunció mientras me sonreía.

-Lo trasladaremos a la mansión por su reputación y porque su nombramiento está en juego nadie debe saber de su estado, yo estoy segura que se repondrá muy pronto y que Konohamaru nos tendrá buenas noticias después de todos los exámenes que le practicó ya veraz.

-¿Y con Naruto se arreglaron las cosas? -Enseguida se sonrojo, y empezó hacer círculos con los dedos.

-Eto, eto, si Sakura-chan -Por fin logró articular palabra.

-Pues al parecer aprovecharon el tiempo le comente- sin pensar en lo que había dicho. Cuando note que estaba completamente colorada y poco después entró Naruto irradiando felicidad.

-Hola sakura-chan ¿Cómo está el teme?, ¿pero qué te pasa cariño?, Hima estas toda roja -Y ahí estaba él atolondrado de mí amigo tocándole la frente.

-Nada, Naruto ya no la atosigues-Y enseguida entro Kanohamaru con un semblante de seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa? -Dijimos todos unísonamente.

-Pues - dijo inexpresivamente.

-¿Qué? le grite desesperada.

-Buen ya – dijo poniendo las manos en alto como pidiendo calma.

-Lo primero al parecer no es esquizofrenia o al menos es lo que creo, al parecer tiene dos problemas uno, el cerebro produce ciertas sustancias para su buen funcionamiento y al parecer la tendencia que tiene a la depresión es porque su cuerpo no produce una de ellas, segunda que si es un caso más preocupante tiene un Hematoma subdural (acumulación de sangre bajo el cráneo comprimiendo el cerebro), así que lo operaran cuanto antes.

-Por eso sus dolores de cabeza -agregó Hinata - el vértigo el día anterior.

-Pero si él no se ha golpeado ni nada o al menos eso creo.

-No Sakura muchas veces aparecen espontáneamente -dijo Hinata.

-Buen en fin Hinata necesito que me firmes todo el trámite correspondiente porque tengo que intervenirlo ¡Ya! -Y en automático salieron apresuradamente Konohamaru y Hinata.

-No creí que la cosa fuera tan sería pobre teme.

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir por mi rostro, si era verdad no había sido la mejor persona pero ¿Quién no comete errores?, como yo cuanto tiempo le oculte sus origines a Sarada.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan ya verás que el teme saldrá de esta después de que le arreglen el tornillo que tiene mal.

-Baka no es el momento.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan

Y entró rápidamente Hinata

-Sakura al parecer en media hora lo intervienen en lo que lo preparan a él como al quirófano, ¿no crees que es tiempo que Sarada lo sepa?, para que este después de la intervención este con él.

-Tienes razón- simplemente no me perdonaría que Sasuke no saliera de esta y Sarada se enterara de una forma peor -Vamos a buscarla

-Ahora se lo llevaran para prepararlo

-Lo único que te puedo decir que tengamos fe, Sakura-chan- decía el atolondrado rubio.

-Quizás después de la intervención y con una buena medicación Sasuke realmente centre su ideas, a lo que me dijo Konohamaru puede ser que el hematoma le estuviera produciendo la demencia que estaba desarrollando, afortunadamente paso esto por que su vida estaba en riesgo. -Asentí ante los comentarios de Hinata y los tres salimos rumbo a su mansión.

-Están en el cuarto Boruto, es lo más probable dijo Hinata - subimos la escaleras mientras caminábamos por el amplio pasillo y mire varias fotografías en la inmaculada pared blanca de Sasuke con Boruto, mire a Naruto.

Y adivinando mi pensamiento solo dijo –Ni lo menciones.

Entró Hinata a la habitación y sin llamar a la puerta por la prisa que llevamos, la vi quedarse pasmada, así que me abrí paso.

-¡Sarada! Pero qué diantres.

-Ahí estaban mi pequeña Sarada en un tierno beso pero no menos apropiado en pleno balcón con Boruto. -Se separaron bruscamente tanto que Sarada callo de sentaderas al suelo.

-¡Kyyyya! ¡Haaaa! - grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara toda sonrojada, y Boruto igual o más sonrojado que ella le estiraba su mano para que se levantara.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata estaban muertos de risa.

-Ese es mi muchacho- expreso el estúpido rubio, mientras levantaba una mano victoriosamente.

-Ya me lo sospechaba- decía Hinata -Al menos ahora esta consiente.

-¿Qué?- Le exprese confundida

– No nada dijo riendo negando con su mano.

-Muy bien espero una muy buen explicación…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Que explicación más clara quería?, ese par de jovenzuelos estaban experimentando el primer amor. Sakura estaba furiosa

\- ¿pero significa esto tan inapropiado de tú parte Sarada?

\- ¿Pero Okaasan que haces aquí? ¿Y tú ojisan?, Hinata-sama de usted lo entiendo pero ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

-No jovencita no me conteste con otra pregunta -le decía a Sarada.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes Sakura? Seremos consuegras -dije riendo y abrazándola intentando tranquilizarla un poco, mientras Naruto soltaba una escandalosa carcajada.

\- Okaasan me estas avergonzando- decía Boruto todo sonrojado

\- Sin duda esa cara es de tú madre -decía Naruto mientras le pasaba un brazo a Sakura y le daba una pequeña palmadita en la espalda. -Que rápido crecen ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

-Baka -volteo Sakura no menos tranquila, insultando a Naruto.

-Gomen Sakura-Sama -Decía Boruto haciendo una pequeña reverencia -Pero créanme que solo tengo las mejores intenciones con Sarada - decía mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso, Sarada estaba paralizada y completamente sonrojada.

-Eso lo hablaremos después parecito ahora tenemos que irnos porque tú padre Sarada esta…

-¡Mi que! –Decía Sarada impactada mientras, Sakura se llevaba las manos a la boca, i dejándose dominar por los nervios le había soltado la bomba a Sarada. Agacho la cara y le dijo

-Sí tú padre, por fin tendrás todas las respuestas que quieres.

-Ya era hora- dijo Boruto realmente molesto cruzando los brazos y Naruto le hacía señal de que se callara.

-Viejo de mierda -dijo entre dientes y bajo la mirada cuando lo mire fulminantemente.

-Mi padre- pronunció Sarada, - ¿Cuál es nombre?

-Te lo diré pero no aquí Sarada - le decía Sakura.

-Quiero su nombre de una buena vez okaasan o no escuchare nada de lo que me digas - Realmente la niña tierna había desaparecido y ahora salía el carácter de los Uchihas a relucir. Miro tan determinantemente a Sakura que está bajo la mirada al pronunciar.

-Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Qué? no, no, noooo... esto es una broma, no es más es un sueño -dijo pellizcándose- auch -emitió y le siguió un puchero - no, estoy despierta - empezó a caminar de un lado a otro- esto es una broma -dijo, llevándose la manos a la cabeza desesperada - ¡Ho por Dios bese a mi hermano! Ire al infierno.

-No espera Sarada, no yo ya lo sabía y no.

-¡¿Qué?! Boruto ya lo sabías y así me besaste, baka, eres un pervertido. -La escena se estaba tornando verdaderamente dramática Sakura estaba pasmada, Sarada parecía que le iba a dar un ataque nervioso y Naruto tenía francamente una cara de idiota.

-No Sarada- me adelante a decir -Boruto no es tu hermano él es hijo de Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?! De mi ojisan, no esto tiene que ser una broma- y en seguida la pobre se desmalló

-¡Sarada!- Gritamos todos unísonamente.

-Cálmate Sakura -le decía mientras esta lloraba inconsolablemente.

-No me va a perdonar.

-Yo lo hago -decía Boruto peleando con su padre mientras le arrebataba la torunda de algodón impregnada con alcohol. Sarada estaba recostada en la cama de Boruto, mientras él y Naruto intentaban hacerla despertar.

-Boruto- digo sonriendo rozagantemente al ver el rostro de mi hijo, reí para mis adentros, -¿Pero que?- dijo llevándose las manos a la boca - Okaasan, dijo bajamente mientras, intentaba sentarse en la cama, Naruto intento darle su mano para que se incorporara, y Boruto automáticamente le dio un pequeño manotazo extendiéndole su mano, Uzumaki tenía que ser, tenía todo el carácter del Habanero Sangriento o como le decían a la madre de Naruto.

-Quiero saberlo todo -dijó incorporándose mientras que todos salíamos poco a poco para dejarlas hablar, media hora más tarde ahí estábamos en la sala de espera, esa niña no dejaba de sorprenderme realmente era madura para su edad, hizo a lado todos sus nervios como recelos y pidió estar presente en el quirófano en la intervención de Sasuke, yo realmente creía en su capacidad así que le pedí a Konohamaru que se lo permitiera de todas maneras esa era su rama, ella dentro de muy poco sería médico cirujano, de qué diantres servía que el hospital fuera de nuestra propiedad y del que últimamente pareciera que viviéramos en la sala de espera, si no podía darle a Sarada al menos la tranquilidad que apostaba que sentía ahora al observar ella misma la cirugía.

Mi celular sonó -Bueno, si - era Shikamaru al parecer mi momento de venganza contra la rubia había comenzado, Naruto alzaba una ceja - ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

– Si y que problemático - pronunció Shikamaru.

-Perfecto porque hoy mismo lo utilizare-y así me puse de pie, lista para ir por la rubia.

* * *

RV:

jisseel51: Si pienso lo mismo pobre Sasuke pero ni modo, no te preocupes soy mala pero no tanto, le ira bien al sensualon de Sasuke y gracias ya lo estoy preparando sera algo todavía más diferente, espero que el cápitulo sea de tu agrado, te tengo una buena sorpresa que tengo la impresión que te encantara ;). Espero tu comentario :D

marcelaporras: jajaja si daba miedo el Sasuke lo admitó, y espera un cápitulo más te dare algo que realmente no se esperas. Y gracias por tu lindos comentarios siempre, son pura inspiración de la efectiva jajaja :D.

Hima Hyuga: Si yo también lo quería matar pero no porque sería mas cortita la historia jeje y no al contrario gracias por el tip de dattebasa ni idea que me había equivocado, y si ese Boruto es un celosillo le encanta Sarada y a Sarada le encanta él así que ya te imaginaras y pues la verdad el final se acerca pero ya tengo otro fic en puerta y prepárate para los sorpresas.

Sin más hasta aqui espero les gustara, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible si puedo antes del Sábado, si notaron el desarrollo de la trama cada vez es más amplio y o si chicos el final se acerca, esta muy próximo. Y le tengo varias sorpresitas XD

Gracias a todos lo que me dejan su comentarios y me alientan. Los espero aquí o por facebook o porque no por los dos :P, hasta el próximo chicos.


	12. El Habanero Sangriento

_Hola chicos (a) bueno sin más me disculpo por la demora y les dejó el capitulo que lo disfruten._

 _Creditos Masashi Kishimoto por los personajes la melodramática historia es mía._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Cápitulo 12: El Habanero Sangriento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi celular sonó -Bueno, si - era Shikamaru al parecer mi momento de venganza contra la rubia había comenzado, Naruto alzaba una ceja - ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

– Si y que problemático - pronunció Shikamaru.

-Perfecto porque hoy mismo lo utilizare-y así me puse de pie, lista para ir por la rubia. Tome mi bolso y hablando con Shikamaru les hice la seña de que enseguida regresaba, mientras el único que me miro desaprobatoriamente esperando una explicación era Naruto. Salí y subiendo a mí vehículo colgué la llamada, mientras me dirigía al corporativo a recoger el folder que Shikamaru me había dejado en manos de Temari…

-¿Estás segura de eso Hima?

\- O por supuesto que lo estoy -le conteste a Temari estacionándome en la acera, como no iba a estar segura Sasuke estaba enfermo ¿pero ella que justificación tenía?, ninguna, simplemente el del gusto de joderme la vida a mí y ha Naruto y claro que me la cobraría. bajamos de vehículo y mire la pequeña casa de color crema, nada extraordinaria, e incluso sin querer ser arrogante mi estacionamiento era más grande, pero ese no era el punto. Me acerque y toqué el timbre, esperando respuesta impacientemente, moría por ver su estúpido rostro al tenerme enfrente de ella.

Pero quién me abrió realmente no me lo esperaba. -Hola- dijo sonriente, un pequeño niño rubio de ojos celestes, era el retrato de Ino con un tono de piel más pálido. -Temari-Sama contesto el niño haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Lo conoces? -le pronuncie mirándola.

-Va en la escuela con Shikadai - automáticamente contestó. El niño no pasaba de los doce años, o eso me imaginaba yo.

-¿Esta tu madre? - le cuestione. Me miro sonriente y pronunció.

-No se encuentra pero no ha de tarda fue a comprar unos víveres, pasen por favor.

Temari, me miró como suplicándome algo de clemencia y cordura, como para retirarnos, ¿pero a caso ella la tubo con migo?, no yo venía a cobrarme cada lagrima y no me iría hasta que lo consiguiera.

Entre y algo dudosa Temari me siguió, la casa era pequeña pero muy acogedora en la paredes de un color rosa pálido yacían fotos familiares de todos tamaños y me quede impactada al mirar la que parecía de su boda, ahí estaba ella de blanco cuando yo bufe para mí, ella tenía que haberse casado de negro, pero ahí estaba el pálido que al parecer fue su marido, en realidad era una foto muy hermosa él le sostenía su barbilla mientras ambos se sonreían en verdad la maldita de Ino se veía enamorada y feliz, solamente eso aumento mi rabia. Nos sentamos en la minúscula sala de color chocolate, mientras el hijo de Ino nos sonreía, en verdad parecía un niño muy lindo.

-¿Agua, té?

-No gracias -le respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa. En eso se escucho la llave en la cerradura y sabía que Ino había regresado.

-Cariño ayúdame por favor. -Apenas y le entregó la bolsa a su hijo, me miró estupefacta.

-Tenemos visitas -dijo el chico.

-Ya ví cariño ahora sube a tu cuarto y no bajes hasta que te llame.-El chico la miró contrariada, pero simplemente asintió y se retiro sin siquiera chistar.

-Hinata, Temari ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno querida -pronuncie lo mas insolente que pude -digamos que Temari nada mas vino a acompañarme mientras tú y yo saldamos cuentas -Simplemente se sentó en el otro sofá y deposito las bolsas en el piso. Sin rodeos, simplemente le estiré la carpeta que tenía en mis manos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo. -La tomó en manos y comenzó a leer su contenido, mirando como su cara palidecía y sus ojos de abrían de par en par, respondiendo automáticamente ante la desagradable noticia que tenía en frente.

-No, Hinata no puedes hacer esto.

-¿Y porque no?- la rete insolentemente, mientras Temari me veía desaprobatoriamente. -Asi como tu pudiste jodernos la vida a Naruto y a mí. Yo puedo hacer lo mismo. Al que hierro mata a hierro muere Ino. -Movió las manos nerviosamente mientras se ajustaba el sencillo suerte lila que llevaba, al menos no todo el tipo se vestía tan vulgarmente, realmente me sorprendida verla en su faceta de ama de casa.

-Se que estás en tu derecho y que quizás sea lo justo pero las cosas no son como tú piensas Hinata, realmente cambié, y lo que pasó en tu oficina fue un simple favor que le hice a Naruto.

-¿Disculpa?, no insultes mi inteligencia Yamanaka

-Hinata te lo juro, no soy la misma cometí mucho errores en el pasado y mírame lo estoy pagando- dijo señalando la imagen de su boda- yo era una persona frívola y ambiciosa no niego que te tenía envidia y si te quise como mi amiga, pero la maldita envía me envenenaba el alma tú lo tenías todo y yo solo las malditas migajas.

-Ese cuento ya me lose Yamanaka y ¿y eso que?, no te daba derecho a destruir mi vida como lo hiciste, carajo yo realmente te quería Ino, pague tu maldita colegiatura, te apoye y cuando murió tu madre ahí estuve, tú los tuviste a ellos yo lo único que tenía era a Naruto ,y tú y Sasuke se encargaron de separarnos, maldición no te hagas la mártir, ¿tienes idea como sufrí? ¿como le llore?, por tú maldita culpa, Naruto y yo sufrimos cada noche de estos diecisiete años , él no conoció a su hijo y ahora que no recontamos vas a gritarme y insultarme a mí oficina proclamando algo que nunca fue tuyo, te lo dijo Yamanaka lloraras lagrimas de sangre, apretaba mis puños furiosa.

-Cálmate Hima cálmate. – Me decía Temari.

-Y tienes razón, pero la cosas no son así déjame hablar por favor. -Bufe exasperada mientras cruzaba mis brazos y ella nerviosamente arrugaba la carpeta en sus manos.

-Tienes cinco minutos para que me digas porque no debería echarte de mi nueva propiedad.

-Suspiro largamente, si es verdad lo de Naruto ese día yo estaba muy desesperada Hinata la muerte de mi madre nos dejó endeudados, tu mejor que nadie lo sabía, Sasuke me ofreció una buena cantidad para resolver mis problemas si le seguía el juego simplemente tenía que parecer en el lugar indicado con el sobre que él me dio y esperar a que la droga que le había puesto Sasuke en su café hiciera efecto.

-staba haciendo un esfuerzo bárbaro y sobre humano para no levantarme a zarandearla como quería. Temari estaba a la defensiva como esperando cualquier movimiento brusco mío para detenerme, ¿a caso mi aura asesina era tan obvia?

-Caramba Ino yo te hubiera ayudado.

-Lose Hinata pero estaba harta, llena de coraje de recelo, muerta de envía por ti, tu lo tenías todo un hombre que te amaba, y Sasuke que haría cualquier cosa por tenerte a su lado, yo siempre estuve enamorada de Sasuke, tu lo tenías todo, dinero, un esposo, una tranquilidad, sé que no es justificación pero era una estúpida joven envuelta en un mar de problemas y recelos ante la vida. Y termine descargándome con la persona que más me había ayudado.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabía que lo único que yo tenía en este continente y que amaba a morir era Naruto y me lo quitaste -estaba furiosa, confundida y teniéndole compasión, no podía tenerle compasión.

-Después de lo de Naruto, Hinata la culpa y remordimiento me encaro, si había resulto mis problemas pero me sentía basura, busque a Naruto le plante todo lo que había hecho y sorprendentemente me perdonó y se dedico a buscarte incansablemente.

Así que Naruto sabía todo, esto me lo tendría que explicar y muy bien -¿Y lo de mí oficina, eso a que se debía Yamanaka?

-Fue fácil unos dias después de que ustedes regresaron a Tokio, Sasuke me buscó, ante esto lo único que se me ocurrió buscar a Naruto y advertirle. Él me pidió que le siguiera el juego a Sasuke y que averiguara que era lo que traía en manos, así que tuve que seguir el plan de Sasuke de ir a tu oficina si realmente quería averiguar que se traía entre manos, si era lo único que podía hacer para reparar un poco el daño, lo haría y eso me llevo a tu oficina y debo admitir que a pesar que me merecía todo lo que me dijiste realmente me ofendí, porque yo ya no era esa persona y pues como viste se salieron de control las cosas.

Ella sonreía nerviosamente - Hinata yo ya pague demasiado Sai lo ame demasiado creo que igual que tú a Naruto y por Sai quererme complacerme en todo viajó un día en la noche para poder cerrar un trato y comprarme la casa que yo soñaba, esa maldita noche. -Sus orbes azules se empezaron a ponerse vidriosos, como reteniendo las lagrimas, pude notar que en verdad no mentía.

-Yo lo perdía a él y jamás lo recuperare, ahí está el pago a toda mi estupideces, sufrir hasta que me vuelva a reencontrar con él. -Su llanto se volvió tan pronunciado y ahogado como doliente, que realmente me estremeció. -Tú y Naruto pueden recuperar el tiempo, pero para mí ya no hay tiempo no hay nada Hinata. -Llevo sus manos a los ojos tallándolos un poco.

-¿Y que? así de fácil quieres te que te diga, te perdono, seamos amigas vámonos de compras y claro querida no preocupes por seducir a Naruto como todo lo que tuve que aguantar. -Me levante consternada - tienes una semana Yamanaka- le pronuncie, se quedó helada, inmóvil.

-¿Dónde quedó la caritativa y noble Hinata? -Preguntó, mediante Temari me miraba preocupada.

-Tú y Sasuke la mataron -dije acercándome a la puerta -una semana Yamanaka, quiero mi casa vacía -Gire a abrir la puerta y vi al chico rubio mirándome contrariado mientras corría a ver porque el llanto de su madre. ¿En verdad era tan maldita para no tener clemencia?, ¿realmente era esta abominación de frialdad que estaba mostrando? Subí a mi vehículo, mientras Temari me seguía, y lo puse en marcha. Me miro realmente anonadada cuando por fin pronunció palabra mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Realmente la dejaras en la calle Hinata? -Bufe realmente haya dentro había tenido un ataque de odio, de ahí mi frialdad y falta de empatía.

-Francamente Temari no lose, no lose.

-Tú no eres así Hima

-Ya verdaderamente no lose. –Quería vengarme, quería hacerla sufrir, pero en un instante imagine a Naruto muerto y me sentía desfallecer, no me quería imaginar cómo se sentía ella. Además ¿y eso que?, mi vida era un embrollo por su maldita culpa. Ahora tenía otro asunto pendiente Naruto y Sasuke…

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _*Naruto*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Hinata?, Ya no era hora de atender nada en el corporativo, con un carajo ¿Por qué no la seguí? Mi celular empezó a sonar, lo tome rápidamente con la esperanza que fuera ella y no era quien menos me imaginaba Ino.

-Bueno -conteste, mientras escuchaba sollozos, y su respiración agitada. -Hey háblame con calma que no te entiendo nada Ino, ¿Qué Hinata qué? -exprese cuando voltee a verla en la entrada del pasillo, venía furiosa podía verlo en su semblante y Temari detrás de ella con una cara de pobre de ti.

Sakura volteaba y me miraba con cara ¿de ahora que hiciste?, Boruto, bufo y cruzo los brazos, Hanabi simplemente me miraba burlonamente. Hinata realmente enojada era un peligro - Ino tengo que colgar en cuanto pueda te regreso la llamada- colgué, y en cuestión de segundos la tenía enfrente mí, Temari se sentó.

-¿Así que Ino he?- me pronunció alzando la cejas -¿Alguna novedad de Sasuke? - pronunció dándome la espalda mientras miraba a Sakura en busca de respuesta.

-Sigue en quirófano -le exclamo con desanimó.

-Estará bien Sakura- cha le sonrió y volteo a verme tan fulminantemente que odio admitirlo me intimidaba y al parecer el enojo era solo conmigo. -Enseguida vengo cariño le dijo a Boruto mientras le besaba la frente. Mi hijo solamente se sonrojo y se hundió en el asiento poniéndose sus audífonos.

-Me acompañas por favor Uzumaki. -En la okaasan… Si estaba enojada, que digo enojada cabreada. Hanabi solo rió bajamente, mientras abrazaba a mí hijo. Hinata caminó y yo siguiéndola por detrás, a penas y entramos a la que era la oficina de Sasuke cerró y yo trague saliva lentamente. Me miró secamente cruzó los brazos y antes de que dijiera cualquier cosa yo me puse en mi papel y le solté.

-¿A dónde fuiste? -Me levanto la ceja, bufo, cruzó los brazos, giró, caray que sexy, pensé al verla así, "céntrate" me recrimine.

-¿Así que Ino?- en fin soltó lo brazos y se me acercó tan sexymente que ya estaba excitado joder - bien ¿que tienes que ver con Ino ? y quiero la verdad. -Estaba celosa, ¡Hinata estaba celosa!

-Nada cariño, te lo juro que nada. –Su puchero relució y su mirada se relajó -Me lo juras

-Te lo juro preciosa, la tome la cintura y le mordí su labio.

-Naruto- pronunció pegando un brinquito –No aún no estoy contenta contigo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que le pediste que hiciera en relación a Sasuke? -En la madre, Ino se me adelantó. Me revolví el pelo y solo le dije más que la verdad .

-Lo pase por alto perdón ni había encontrado el momento con tanto embrollo.

-Pfff tienes razón. Tengo algo que decirte al respecto.

-Dime dije- mientras mire que bajaba la mirada.

-Compre la hipoteca de su casa y en una semana la echare a la calle.

-Hinata , por eso estaba tan inconsolable pensé – ¿Pero qué?

-Si lo que oíste la sacaré de su casa, se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso Hinata

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque es todo lo que tiene ella y Inojin se quedarán en la calle.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Quién carajos es quien tengo enfrente? ¿Y dónde estaba mi dulce Hinata?

-Se fue por la borda después de todo lo que nos hicieron -dijo emitió un gritillo. Ahora entendía todo, quería venganza, quería desquite, ojo por ojo. La tome entre mis brazos -Hinata escúchame- me miró más serena, sé todo lo que pasamos y meda la misma impotencia que a ti pero piensa en Inojin el niño no tiene la culpa de nada, Yamanaka cambio, se redimió e incluso por ella la veces que intente contacte fue por la información que lograba sacarle a Sasuke -suspiro en mí pecho -Al hacerlo te volverás igual que ellos y tú no eres así, esa no es la Hinata que amo, si no la de corazón puro y dulce.

-¿Y entonces quien pagara tanto daño, tanto dolor Naruto?

-Que no lo vez cariño, mira observa ya lo están pagand -Sentí sus lagrimas caer en mí brazo.

-Soy un monstro, si hubieras visto la cara del niño, hay Naruto.

-Tranquila estamos a tiempo no eres un monstro cariño este sentimiento es normal, pero no lo puedes dejar avanzar, mírame Hinata. -Levanto su mirada y escondía sus perlados ojos en su flequillo, lo hice a un lado bese su frente, - te amo y está en nosotros mandar al diablo todo de una vez para empezar una vida de verdad con nuestro hijo -Suspiro y me beso tiernamente en los labios mientras el sonido de la puerta, nos separó.

-Okaasan decía -Boruto entrando a la oficina. Nos mira como tratando de intuir algo -Toma Okaasan - le decía entregándole la caja que yo le había dado días anteriores.

-¿Qué es? -Le sonrió

-Me la dio el viejo de…. Mi padre. -Por fin articuló y yo sentí una inmensa alegría, que no me pude contener y grite eufórico, sentí que unas lagrimas me salían.

-Oíste Hinata me llamo papá, no me aguante y lo abrace.

-Hey, hey tranquilo viejo no es para tanto. -Él testarudo de mi hijo me veía burlonamente y no me importaba ni un poco, Hinata solo sonreía y nos miraba conteniendo la emoción…

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _*Boruto*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Viejo ridículo tan grande y haciendo semejantes pucheros, no podía negar ante mi obstinada actitud que realmente me emocionada llamarlo padre, pero no por eso me iba a poner igual de histérico que él, realmente era patético ver como se acurrucaba en los brazos de mi Okaasan. Llorando abiertamente y diciendo -lo oíste Hinata, dime que lo oíste me llamo Papá- Mi madre con cara de pena ajena le daba palmaditas en la espalda y le decía -claro que lo oí- mientras me miraba a mí para que suprimiera mi cara de burla. Puse los ojos en blanco y lo separé de mi Okaasan.

-Ya párale viejo a tu drama -Y como si fueran tal para cual respondió ante los mismos impulsos de bipolaridad como mi Okaasan, se limpio la cara y me miró serio.

-Esto merece una celebración pasando lo del teme iremos a Irachaku por un buen ramen -Ramen pensé mientras mi mente se distraía amaba el ramen. En fin mi madre abrió la cajita, saco de ella poniéndose todavía más dramática que él viejo un álbum de fotografías de ellos cuando eran jóvenes y novios al parecer -_- , en ella también había una infinidad de cartas que el cursi que era mi padre le abría escrito a mí Okaasan, como fotos de los que se supone que eran mis abuelos.

Era un exceso de melosidad esa cajita negra, y entendí perfectamente él porque me la había dado, para demostrarme cuando amaba a mi Okaasan y de igual manera ella a él, y ante su relato de lo sucedido no sabía si tenerle recelo o lastima a Sasuke.

-Como sea no se pongan dramáticos, ya sé todo y está bien lo entiendo, trataré y aceptare lo que hay entre ustedes- ¿tenía otra opción? El par de patéticos viejos melosos arremetió contra mí abrazándome y llenándome de mimos. Esto era incomodo y vergonzoso eran tal para cual, al fin me soltaron y con mi sonrojo hasta el cabello, por fin les dije, -solo venía a avisarle que Sasuke salió del quirófano.

-Vamos- dijo el viejo mierda aun con cara de baka. ¿Y ahora que debería hacer con Sasuke?, me sentía raro llamarlo así al mismo tiempo tenía sentimientos encontrados le tenía recelo, pero como padre de crianza no tenía nada que reclamarle. Escuche la puerta y medí cuenta que salieron tan rápido que me dejaron encerrado, era el colmo con ellos, cuando me vino a la mente Sarada como estaría mi bella chica pelo negro, desde que los viejos nos interrumpieron en el balcón no había hablado con ella.

Por fin los alcance en el pasillo, -¿Y Sarada? -Pregunte cuando mi burlón padre se aguanto las ganas de reír, simplemente me hizo señal con su mano hacia el jardín, diciendo viejo de mierda entre dientes, camine tan rápido como mi estado de convalecencia me lo permitía, definitivamente esto ya era karma apenas salimos del hospital cuando ya entraba otro, esto era el colmo dattebasa. Y ahí estaba mi bella chica sentada en un escalón mirando al cielo.

-Hola -articule sentándome. Volteo y me miró furiosa soltándome un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Sarada pero que - ¿Dónde quedo mi chica dulce?, aunch pensé sobándome la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi padre era Sasuke?

-¡Kyyya!, Sarada lo siento pero a mí no me tocaba decírtelo yo también me acabo de enterar -La mirada furiosa se desvaneció y se me aventó a los brazos llorando, le quite sus lentes, y le acaricie el cabello.

-¿Cómo esta? -Entre sollozos levanto sus ojos negros y suspiro, -fuera de peligro, eres un baka, pensé que éramos hermanos no tienes idea de cuánto me aterre.

 ** _Flash back:_**

 _Sus atenciones, su bella sonrisa, su dulce voz, esta chica me alteraba los sentidos, no sabía cómo explicarlo, no sabía cómo describirlo pero ella tenía algo que yo necesitaba._

 _-Sarada- le exclamé._ _Volteo como en cámara lenta moviendo su majestuoso cabello._

 _-Dime- dijo dejando de tomar notas._

 _\- ¿Por qué me besaste?_ _-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y todo sonrojada me dijo -¿Qué?_ _\- Camine poco a poco hasta ponerme justo enfrente de ella en el balcón, quedamos frente a frente cuando ella se puso de pie y me miro tímidamente._

 _-Te dije ¿que porque me besaste cuando estaba en coma?_

 _\- A caso Hinata-sama_ _-Ni siquiera la dejé terminar cuando sintiendo una necesidad insoportable de tocarla, tome su rostro entre mis manos y le pronuncie -no- yo escuchaba todo y lo sentía aún que estaba en coma y desde ahí no te saco de mis pensamientos._

 _-Boruto –Susurro tan cerca de mi rostro que su cálido aliento me hechizo, y junte nuestros labios, c_ _uando el grito de Sakura-Sama nos sacaba de orbita_

 ** _Fin flash back_**

-Boruto

-Perdón me distraje- le dije–Sarada creo que dejamos un tema pendiente.

-Lose dijo mirándome toda sonrojada, y sabes…

-¡Boruto!

Incline mi cabeza golpeando mi frente, -¿qué quieres viejo?- le dije mirándolo cabreado. A lo que él solo bufo divertidamente.

-Ojisan -dijo Sarada poniéndose de pie y corriendo a abrazarlo. Estúpido viejo impertinente... -_-

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y ahí venían mis amados rubios, Sarada delante de ellos realmente fastidiada por lo que parecía una pequeña discusión entre Naruto y Boruto.

-Ya viejo bájale al drama.

-Boruto -le dije a modo de regaño mientras agachaba él la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa Okaasan?

-Vete a descansar con tu tía Hanabi a la casa tú estado todavía es convaleciente así que por favor vete a dormir. Empezó a hacer su tipo rostro de negación, cuando mire la cara de terror de Naruto

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le cuestione. Mire hacía la dirección en donde él dirigía la mirada, ¡pero qué!, no esto tenía que ser una alucinación, no esto no era posible. -¡El habanero sangriento! - Pronuncié sin pensar, cuando Sarada y Boruto me miraron intrigados ante mis palabras. ¿Pero cómo? Ahí venía Kushina Uzumaki con su tan conocida cabellera pelirroja, y su sofisticado porte en un vestido café, caminando por los pasillos del hospital con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Con permiso -dijo Naruto caminando hacia el lado contrario.

\- Ni que con permiso ni que nada- arremetió la pelirroja. La tenía justo enfrente de mí, su gélida mirada subió y bajo por mí cuerpo provocándome el terror que solo ella era capaz de generar con una mirada.

\- Un hola de menos, no estaría mal Hinata- Ladeo su cabeza y nada sorprendida por mi presencia en Tokio, esperaba que articulara respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí madre? -Le cuestionó mi amado rubio.

–Bonita manera de saludar a tu madre atolondrado - Le pronunció dándole un golpecito en la nuca -Vine a conocer a mi amado nieto.

-¡Que!- no saliamos ni Naruto ni yo de la sorpresa, mi cara de tonta no la podía quitar y mi cabeza totalmente abrumada solo repetía, ¿pero cómo? Miro rápidamente a Boruto, mientras mi inexpresivo hijo solo me miraba enojado.

-Eres idéntico a Minato -pronunció antes de arrojarse abrazarlo. Y ahí a medio pasillo del hospital mientras Kushina asfixiaba a mi hijo con él abrazo y él estaba anonadado, Naruto y yo no mirábamos como intentando encontrar una respuesta. Konohamaru entró al pasillo y mirándonos con cara de esto es el colmo, entorno sus ojos los fijó en mí y por fin articuló palabra.

-Hinata tienes que firmar unos papeles

Sakura se sumaba al casual encuentro saliendo del baño mirándonos con cara de ¿qué diablos?, para rematar Hanabi y su escandalosa voz detrás de Konohamarú , no esto es una broma, pensé cuando ví a Ino caminar justo hacia nosotros, me tire en el asiento detrás de mí, ¿cuándo tendría calma?

* * *

RV:

Hima Hyuga: Que bueno que te gusto si ese Boruto y Sarada son unos loquillos los cacharon jajaja y si se que te dan ganas de matar a Sasuke pero esta loquillo el pobre. Espero que disfrutes el cápitulo y viene lo bueno.

Marcelaporra: jajaja si son unos loquillos ese Naruto y Boruto, prepárate que de aquí a los siguientes capítulos serán puras sorpresas.

Azukichan44 : Si qué bueno que te gustara y Sakura va a tomar un papel muy importante en la vida de Sasuke y más con las sorpresas que se vienen, y pues Sarada es un ángel aún así ama a su padre chiflado. Que disfrutes el capitulo.

Y bien hasta aquí el cápitulo de hoy jejeje no se esperaban al Habanero Sangriento verdad, ya estamos casi en el desenlace final de la historia. Espero sus lindos comentarios :D actualízate esta misma semana lo más pronto que pueda :D Y si me dan permiso de matar a un personaje jajaja


	13. La vida o el karma

Bueno Chicos (a), aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Creditos a Kishimoto por los personajes, la historia es mía :D.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: La vida o el karma.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohamaru entró al pasillo y mirándonos con cara de esto es el colmo, entorno sus ojos los fijó en mí y por fin articuló palabra.

-Hinata tienes que firmar unos papeles.

Sakura se sumaba al casual encuentro saliendo del baño mirándonos con cara de ¿qué diablos?, para rematar Hanabi y su escandalosa voz detrás de Konohamarú , no esto es una broma pensé cuando vi a Ino caminar justo hacia nosotros, me tire en el asiento detrás de mí, ¿cuándo tendría calma?

.

.

.

Y ahí estábamos Naruto, Kushina y yo encerrados en la oficina de Sasuke.

\- ¿Y bien algo que tengan que decirme?

A pesar de nuestra edad ni yo ni Naruto dejábamos de intimidarnos por la presencia de su madre, ella podía ser la mujer más dulce del mundo, pero realmente aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Mejor dinos que quieres que te digamos Okaasan?

Nos miraba fijamente mientras Naruto y yo estábamos sentandos en el sofá y ella en una silla enfrente de nosotros, ahora entendía como se sentía Boruto ante mis reprimendas.

-En primera tengo que enterarme por otras fuentes que soy abuela, que tú y Hinata están juntos de nuevo y si a eso le sumamos que mi nieto estuvo hospitalizado, y todo lo demás, nunca se te va a quitar lo atolondrado Naruto.

Mi rubio simplemente suspiraba con desanimó.

–Las cosas no son así me adelante a decir, cuando me miro suspicazmente- se levantó rápidamente y cuando menos lo pensé ya me estaba abrazando.

\- Ha querida Hinata no si horcate o abrazarte, hasta que por fin dejaron su maldito orgullo un lado, a mi Minato le hubiera encantado.

Y lo siguiente fue un bombardeo de preguntas y regañadas que me dejaron completamente mareada a mí y a Naruto, ¿desde que estabas pensando?, hasta ¿Por qué rayos no me buscaste?, y no podía faltar el ¿no podrían haberse comportado menos idiotas? Pero ni Naruto ni yo no esperábamos lo que en ese instante nos dijo,

-Bien ya estoy aquí y vine a poner todo este embrollo en su lugar, en primera - dijo sacando una carpeta de su bolsa - ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan imprudentes?

Dijo mientras la boca se me secaba y colorete de mis mejillas hacia arde mis ojos ante tal vergüenza, ahí en sus piernas las fotografías mías y de Naruto en el parque, si tener a mi exsuegra futura o lo que fuera nuevamente enfrente, era incomodo ahora viéndome sin ninguna desinhibición mientras hacía con su hijo el amor en el parque, me maree y empecé a escuchar su voz lejana.

-Okaasan ni una hora tienes aquí y ya hiciste Hinata se desmayara- escuchaba mientras abría los ojos viendo a mí rubio y un según después el rojo incandescente del cabello de Kushina.

-Bien querida ya que despertaste, ahora sí. díganme ¿que estaban pensando?- dijo poniéndonos la foto de Naruto y mía sentada yo ahorcadas en él, el rubor me regreso y Naruto me abrazo mientras buscaba respaldo.

-Más bien no pensábamos Okaasan

-Ya me di cuenta -Pronunció orbitando los ojos y poniéndolos en blanco.

-¿Saben lo que les pudo ocasionar su exhibicionismo?, den gracias que él detective que contrate es muy confiable y logro extraer la memoria de casa de Sakura.

-¡Que! Me pusiste un detective Okaasan, ¿Qué hizo qué?

-Claro una madre debe hacer lo que una madre debe de hacer y más si mi hijo es tan atolondrado. -Así lo dijo sin más, tan serena, tan relajada sin ningún pesar. Se sentó tranquilamente mientras hacía añicos la foto

-En fin vine a poner un orden, de una vez por todas, una estoy al tanto de todo.

-¿De todo?- Le pronuncie

-Si de todo -dijo, mientras yo y Naruto simplemente estábamos entre anonadados e impactados.

-¿Y cómo?- dijo Naruto

-Fácil -sonrió de oreja a oreja -soy tu madre, Shikamaru me puso al tanto de varias cosas ya que es el abogado de la familia y e detective que te puse gracias a tu negativa y renuencia cada que te hablaba, lo siento cariño pero no me dejaste opción. En fin en cuanto Sasuke salga del hospital, se irá a la cárcel a y por cierto me uniré al corporativo con ustedes, ahora si mi disculpan hablaremos más tarde porque tengo mucho que hablar con mi nieto.

El habanero sangriento salió de la oficina, mientras Naruto y yo soltábamos un bufido de alivio pero realmente confundidos ¿la cárcel?, ¿El corporativo?

-Rayos – pronunció mi rubio con cara de angustia -Hinata se nos vino la calamidad encima. No me aguante la risa que sentí al verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos, su cara de angustia y sus manos en el cabello, como si quisiera arrancarlos.

-Ya Hinata no te burles – Bufo y me abrazó.

-Mejor salgamos antes de que tu madre regrese por nosotros.

-Tienes razón –se puso de pie y me extendió su mano. Gracias a la clemencia del cielo o del Karma Ino se había ido, o eso pensaba yo, ya que en automático Kushina pidió hablar con nosotros y así sin más dejamos al resto contrariados en pleno pasillo, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? Con Kushina Uzumaki, solo había dos opciones o hacías lo que te pedía o lo hacías, así de fácil o te preparabas para ver el modo Habanero Sangriento y descubrías lo que implicaba el apodo, eso era una completa calamidad.

Salí al pasillo refugiándome detrás de Naruto como niña pequeña, odiaba admitirlo pero realmente estaba nerviosa y por alguna extraña razón sentía todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel, había algo inhabitual en mí, no sabía expresarlo pero simplemente estaba irritable y mucho.

Solté un respiro de calma al ver el pasillo completamente vació, Naruto me miro como adivinándome el pensamiento, sonrió.

-Al menos el embrollo desapareció – Pronuncio mientras lentamente se acercó a acurrucarme entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Kushina***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese niño era el vivo retrato de Minato, mi nieto, sangre de mi sangre. Estaba consternada, impresionada pero sobre todo feliz, porque yo sabía que Naruto no tendría hijos con nadie más que fuera Hinata, y ante todo lo que sufrieron ese par de mentecatos, por inexpertos como ingenuos, era normal que yo rabiara ante la idea que tanto Naruto como yo nos perdimos el crecimiento de Boruto y sobretodo que no formábamos una parte de su corazón.

Estaba molesta con Hinata pero también la entendía y era la única mujer que le robaba la calma como la vida misma a mí hijo, y, sí a pesar de tantos años seguían amándose era de admirarse; si ambos se habían perdonado yo ahí no tenía nada que decir ni mucho menos porque entrometerme, pero Sasuke, ese cabron si la pagaría.

Iruka hizo un extraordinario trabajo como detective, y me puso al tanto de lo más minino, su investigación fue meticulosa y exhaustiva, tanto que lo que Hinata y Naruto sabían en comparación a mí era minúsculo, si estaba al tanto del estado mental de Sasuke pero eso no era ninguna justificación para el fraude que realizó afectando las inversiones de Naruto y por ende las mías, y ahora gracias a Shikamaru y a Iruka podíamos recuperar el diez por ciento de la acciones que correspondían al hospital por legitimo derecho, lo sentía mucho, pero una falsificación de firma como contrato de compra venta era un delito y lo pagaría, aquí podíamos realizar el trámite necesario a pesar de tantos años porque era simple Sasuke tenía posesión de algo que no le pertenecía, Naruto fue realmente estúpido al nunca revisar tan cuidadosamente como era necesario pero ahora yo estaba aquí para poner todo en su lugar.

Apenas e Iruka me informo que Hinata y Sasuke había regresado a Tokio yo sabía que era el momento para poner todo en su lugar y así lo haría.

-¿Y bien cariño que te pareció?

-Es increíble

Decía mi amado nieto, caramba tenía apenas unos minutos de conocerlo y ya lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que quien fuera me le pusiera un dedo encima, era el llamado de la sangre, qué más podía decir.

-Pues me encanta saber que te fascino- y ahí estaba el retrato de mi amado Minato de joven, admirando la katana que le había traído de mi último viaje, a penas e Iruka me había mandado la información de Boruto note su extraordinaria fascinación por todo ese tipo de artículos como por las artes marciales.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a tus padres, cariño, después reanudáremos nuestra platica tienes que poner al tanto de todos estos años y sobretodo recuperar el tiempo perdido- me puse de pie, con cuidado de que mis tacones no se hundieran en el pasto, si que era un jardín precioso las tenues flores de colores lilas y rosados le dan un aspecto primaveral saliendo de lado de los típicos jardines protocolizados de los hospitales, odiaba admitirlo pero había hecho un buen manejo Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Sakura***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y ahí estaba mi hija mirando detenidamente a su padre, su cara estaba completamente inexpresiva pero yo la conocía como la palma de mi mano y sabía cómo le dolía verlo así aunque a penas supiera que era su padre. Estaba tomándole el pulso mientras realizaba anotaciones, realmente mi pecho irradiaba de orgullo su inteligencia y madures a su corta edad eran de admirarse, si tal vez yo hubiera sido la mitad de madura que ella era a su edad no hubiera cometido la mitad de estupideces que cometí al soportar tantas humillaciones de Sasuke por el amor que le profesaba, pero de igual manera entendía que todo tenía un porqué y una para que; si yo no me hubiera equivocado ella no estaría aquí y realmente tanto esfuerzo como sacrificio Sarada lo había valido.

Mi decisión estaba tomada si era mi última oportunidad de salvar al hombre que amaba del agujero negro al cual se había metido, pero la cosas ya no serían igual de fáciles. Ya no sería el ahora si quiero amarte, no ya no, yo no era un juguete y era momento de darme mi lugar aún que mi pecho se ahogara de tanto amor. Era mi momento de apoyarlo, pero si él realmente quería una vida con migo, sería su turno de luchar por mí o demostrármelo.

Ya no estaba dispuesta a dar todo por nada…

Lo miraba ahí conectado, con la intravenosa y una parte de su cráneo con gasas, en estado completo de indefensión, se me partía el alma.

-Okaasan enseguida regreso iré por los medicamentos que tengo que aplicarle-Decía mi pequeña Sarada igual de inexpresiva, cruzando la puerta. Cuando el atolondrado de Naruto entró por la puerta.

-Sakura-chan, llevare a Hinataa comer ramen ya que mi madre desapareció con Boruto -Bufo con alivio, Ja no pude evitar reir ante su cara, Naruto si que amaba a su madre pero ella era un verdadero remolino.

-Sarada se quedara al pendiente, tiene todo el turno Sakura-chan y tienes que comer algo así que vamos.

-De acuerdo- le pronuncié, sin más me puse de pie alisando mi vestido mientras saliendo miraba de reojo a Sasuke, recorría el pasillo con los sonidos del respirador en mí cabeza…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas llegamos al ramen y yo sentía que el sueño me consumía, estaba agotada y no entendía porque.

-¿Qué la loca de tu madre qué? ¿Cómo es que se metió a mí casa?

-Ay Sakura-chan, lo siento, no te imaginas la pena mía y de Hinata.

Naruto estaba completamente rojo, mientras Sakura pasaba de la cara de enojo a la de risa burlona, y yo ahí completamente aflojerada recargada en la barra sin nada de feminidad esperando mi plato de ramen.

-No puedes negar que fueron muy buenas fotos.

-Tú también Sakura-chan

Y entonces mi vergüenza me despertó. Mientras Naruto agachaba la cabeza con pena y me abrazaba. Jamás lo olvidaran. Y en automático me susurro al oído -pero valió la pena cariño. Y yo pase de la vergüenza a la excitación en un santiamén, y Sakura simplemente se burlaba de nosotros a sus anchas en lo que jugaba con los palillos.

-Aquí esta su orden- dijo la hermosa chica, mientras me sonreía observándome detenidamente, mientras las diversas aromas del ramen entraban por mi nariz, percibí algunas especias, pero había algo extraño las sentía tan intensas que realmente creí que la chica no se había medido con ellas, sentí llegar la esencia de golpe desde mi nariz y alojarse en mi garganta, cuando mire a Naruto sonriéndome flamantemente mientras se preparaba a degustar su platillo.

\- Vamos cariño come o tendré que darte en la boca.

Le regrese la sonrisa y cuando por fin me dispuse a comer. Sentí ese gorgoreo en el estomago e intenso olor, cuando me pare en automático llevándome las manos a la cara y corriendo al baño.

-¡Hinata! -Grito Naruto mientras yo sentía la necesidad incontenible de revolver mi estomago, más desagrado y alteración se sumó a la situación cuando vi a mi lado correr a Sakura al mismo tiempo que yo . casi chocamos con la puerta del baño, cuando nos abrimos paso como pudimos y los desagradables sonidos del desahogue de nuestro mal inundaron el baño.

¿Pero qué diablos? pensé mientras me enjuagaba la boca en el lavamanos, me mire en el espejo y mis ojos mis brillantes ojos me sacaron de mi transe cuando mi boca se secó al imaginarme el porqué de mi asco, pero no es que no, eso era imposible. Sakura me miraba con cara de terror, cuando por fin articulo secándose las manos.

-Hinata -Levanto su mirada y vi mi reflejo de pánico en el jade de sus ojos.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? -Articuló, mientras le asentí con la cabeza y ambas nos abramos unos instantes para auto controlarnos y salir ante los cuestionamientos que nos esperaban con Naruto, como con la encrucijada en la que nos veríamos envueltas para variar.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Pero qué diablos?, primero lo de mi madre y todos los demás embrollos, pero esto, ¿que carajos pasaba?, él ramen no tenía nada, estaba igual de delicioso que siempre. Y a pesar que casi me quitan el apetito con su caras de asco, como se demoraron en salir, me lo termine todo ja, al mal paso darle prisa. Escuche la voz de mi Hinata cuchichiando con Sakura mientras ambas se acercaban a la barra.

Voltie aún con un bocado en la boca a mirarlas, cuando totalmente coordinadas miraron el suelo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada cariño,-sonrió de medio lado Hinata.

-Solo que Sakura y yo al parecer con tanto estrés y embrollo, como con tú alocada forma de manejar sumándole la jaqueca que teníamos, no sentimos un poco indispuestas pero ya pasó.

No muy convencido asentí, mientras Sakura completamente callada y con un sonrojo del cual no entendía el motivo se sentó dispuesta a comer. Ayame la hija del chef, me miraba divertidamente como si supiera algo que yo no. En fin, no le tome más importancia y me dispuse a comer mi nuevo plato, tenía que estar al menos con el estomago lleno antes de volver a ver a mi madre.

Regresamos al hospital, y Sakura como Hinata estuvieron exageradamente calladas, algo que no era normal aún que yo fuera todo un parlanchín. Seguía sin haber rastros de mi madre y Boruto, pero nuestra atención se mostro en el desfile de enfermeras que entraban y salían por el cuarto que pertenecía al teme, caminamos rápidamente, cuando vi a Sarada salir de la habitación, en automático me abrazo

-¿Qué pasa?

–Ojisan, él despertó de repente pero esto no es bueno, no es normal.

Sakura se palidecía y Hinata simplemente escuchaba. Después de que la última enfermera salió del cuarto, por fin entramos y estaba completamente inexpresivo Kohonamarú.

-¿Qué pasa? -Decía Hinata, dejó de hacer anotaciones y nos miró con algo de preocupación.

-Sasuke al parecer tendrá secuelas.

-¿Qué tipo de secuelas?- dijo Sakura.

Él teme al parecer estaba inconsciente nuevamente, estaba con unas enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos que lo hacía ver muy desmejorado.

-Tiene todavía un inflamación en uno de los hemisferios del cerebro el cual se encarga de la movilidad y motricidad del cuerpo, y no me quiero adelantar a nada pero todo parece indicar que tendrá parálisis del lado derecho de su cuerpo, no puedo afirmar que sea temporal o permanente, el drenado del hematoma fue exitoso lo cual no comprendo el porqué de este desenlace.

Pobre teme, ahora en vez de odio le tenía lastima, la vida o el karma le estaba cobrando la factura más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, pero no lograba sacar de mí cabeza las palabras de mí madre, la cárcel…

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La penumbra la maldita penumbra, ese lugar es hostil, frio, tan frió.

La luz comenzó a entrar en mí auxilio y las voces se hacían más cercanas, las reconocía, un suave tacto recorría mi mano, y los murmuros se aclaraban y reconocía las voces, ese llanto ¿A caso era Sakura?. La luz comenzó a entrar por mis pupilas y los rostros se comenzaron hacer familiares, Sakura, mi hija, Hinata e incluso él dobe.

-¿Con que ya despertó?

¿Qué? pero si era kushina Uzumaki. Si no podía ser nadie más. Intente articular palabra pero mi lado derecho estaba entumecido, a penas y logre articular un gemido, pero que carajos, mi mano, no, no, esto tenía que ser mentira, no podía moverme, no tenía control de mi cuerpo.

Grite ahogadamente de rabia de impotencia, que carajo le pasaba a mí cuerpo. Las miradas de lastima del el dobe y de Hinata, como el llanto de Sakura, ¡que carajo!

-¿Qué tengo? -Pronuncie con mucha dificultad, cuando nadie me respondía y solo me miraban con lastima.

¿Qué carajos me pasaba?...

* * *

RV:

Hima Hyuga: Si ese Boruto es irresistiblemente abrazable jejeje y ya verás porque el suspenso de aquí a los siguientes capítulos se viene el dramático desenlace, y que creíste que se me olvidaría Sasuke, no pues claro que no jeje. XD, que disfrutes el Capitulo.

Guest: Ame tu comentario porque pareciera que me leíste el pensamiento, obviamente Sasuke no se me iba a escapar, claro que le tocara su pequeña factura y creo que hoy lo viste y créeme Naruto recibirá su recompensa en ese sentido. Y soy algo impredecible así muchas veces sacaré sorpresas Gracias por tu comentario y espero igual tu linda colaboración.

Marcelaporras: Si lose un ruleta rusa de emociones verdad, y las que faltan este desenlace cada vez será más dramático y creo que hoy lo comprobaste y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible espero antes del fin XD.

azukichan44: Un placer que te gustara el cápitulo y se viene lo bueno con esa parejita al parecer Sarada trae a Boruto volando bajo jajaja XD su desenlace amoroso se acerca y claro actualizare lo antes posible:D, gracias por tu comentario y espero tu opinión.

jisseel51 : kushina vino a patear traseros jajaja si es un loquilla y no te preocupes al contario agradezco el tiempo que te tomas para dejar comentario, son inspiración para mi sus opiniones y prometo que les daré el desenlace que esperan. :D

Hoy tuve un poquito de tiempo así que pude actualizar hoy espero que disfruten el cápitulo aunque estuvo un poco corto, pero es porque ya se viene el desenlace, actualizare lo más pronto posibles, gracias por los que se toman tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios : D. Son mi inspiración.


	14. El Recuento De Los Daños

Sin más aqui le dejó el siguiente capitulo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: El recuento de los daños.**

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

.

Grite ahogadamente de rabia de impotencia, que carajo le pasaba a mí cuerpo. Las miradas de lastima del el dobe y de Hinata, como el llanto de Sakura, ¡que carajo!

-¿Qué tengo? -Pronuncie con mucha dificultad, cuando nadie me respondía y solo me miraban con lastima.

¿Qué carajos me pasaba?...

-Contéstenme- pronuncie con un alto grado de dificultad ya que la parte derecha de mi cara la sentía un poco adormecida

-Salgan por favor dijo el idiota de Konohamaru -y así salió Sakura sollozando, mi hija inexpresivamente y Hinata como él dobe sin emitir ningún sonido.

-¿Dime que tengo?- hablaba como sí la lengua me arrastrara.

-Bien Sasuke no puedo mentirte eres médico y creo que estas consiente de tu estado ¿o no?

-Ve al grano Konohamaru

-Logramos drenar el hematoma subdural con éxito, lo cual es una encrucijada para mí porque estas presentando un cuadro de parálisis por un inflamación en uno de los hemisferios del cerebro y lo que no se si tu parálisis será pasajera o indefinida. -Su inexpresivo rostro solo me alteraba más

\- Déjame solo por favor Konohamaru- escuche como se retiró y la frustración se apodero de mí, yo sabía perfectamente lo que esto significaba era neurocirujano y conocía lo complejo que podía ser el cerebro. Mi parálisis cedía al terminase por completo la inflamación y con terapia recuperaba la motricidad de mi cuerpo, no es más, así sería no podía quedar lisiado no ahora, tenía que enmendar las cosas, decir lo que no había dicho y tener la madurez que me había faltado para afrontar las cosas, estaba determinando a recuperar a Sarada ser el padre que ella necesitaba e intentar que me perdonara Sakura si realmente me amaba como me decía. Y con Hinata que podía decir, simplemente dejarla libre que más pudiera hacer.

La penumbra de la habitación me hacia entrar en conciencia que era noche, que realmente no tenía noción ni que día era ni mucho menos cuento tiempo estuve inconsciente, aún que de algo si estaba completamente convencido en todo ese tiempo no deje de pensar en mi hija ni en todo el daño que le había ocasionado a Hinata como a los demás.

-Despertaste

-Boruto -le pronuncie con esfuerzo viendo al rubio atolondrado que a pesar de no llevar mi sangre era mi hijo, y me sentía basura ahora que pensaba en él dobe, si él sentía con Boruto como yo con Sarada y fue cuando note las consecuencias de mis actos. Estaba parado con su típica chaqueta negra enfrente de mí cama, mirándome con esa estúpida lástima que todos los demás me dedicaron anteriormente.

-Quiero hablar contigo. -Consiente de la lista de preguntas que me esperaban asentí, ya era tiempo de afrontar las cosas, de pagar mi factura y mínimo lo haría con entereza, como con valor y mucha tenacidad.

-Adelante, te escucho le pronuncie -aún con una gran dificultad

-Necesito respuestas y que sepas de Sarada

¿Qué tenía que ver mi hija en esto?

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿En donde se había metido Kushina y Boruto?... me sentía como si estuviera jugando al gato y al ratón, entrabamos al hospital y salíamos, pero no conseguíamos encontrarnos con ellos, ya era realmente noche a pesar que le había dado la indicación que se fuera a descansar cuando todavía era una hora conveniente con lo de el habanero sangriento se me salieron las cosas de control.

-Hinata las tengo - salí de transe y mire a Sakura enfrente de mí. -Vamos antes de que Naruto regrese de donde quiera que se metió.

-En la oficina -le dije, dejándome arrastrar por la pelirosa, y ahí iba yo a todo velocidad como los tacones me lo permitían, si ella era rápida pero sus zapatillas de tacón corrido se lo permitían. Apenas y entramos, me soltó en las manos la cajita, que yo pensé que jamás en mi vida tendría la necesidad de utilizar, me sentía tonta, hormonal y avergonzada.

-¿Lista?

-Si Sakura, ¿pero no sería más conveniente una prueba de sangre?

-Ni locas, Hinata no es el momento necesitamos salir de dudas, no que Sarada, Boruto y la loca de tu suegra nos bombardeen con cuestionamientos, no es el momento. -Tenía razón, no me quería ni imaginar lo que se nos venía encima.

-Yo primero- dijo, la pelirosa muy decida abriendo la cajita y entrando directamente al baño, dos minutos después yo estaba con el pequeño pedazo de plástico entre mis manos temblando del sin fin de emociones encontradas que sentía, salió y la decidida Sakura que entró al baño desapareció y me tope con una más nerviosa que yo mientras apretaba en sus manos el objeto de su pavor. Entre sin articular palabra y en cuanto realice el protocolo necesario me aterrada, salí del baño, y me senté justo al lado de Sakura mientras en su celular había colocado el cronometro.

-Lo haremos juntas de acuerdo. -Asentimos mientras sentíamos que el cronometro recorría tan lentamente que era insoportable. Apenas y sonó haciendo su estrepitoso ruido, brincamos las dos abrimos nuestras manos, los nervios me inundaron y mi cerebro no procesaba lo que mis ojos veían ahí estaba las dos rayitas remarcadas en color rosa. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Kyya!

-¡Kyya! Hinata -me miró, mostrándome la prueba positivo, Sakura-chan y yo estábamos embarazadas esto parecía broma del destino, nos abrazamos mientras las lagrimas corrían por nuestras, mejillas era felicidad, era, angustia eran ¡las malditas hormonas! Escuche el picaporte y ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de racionar cuando mi atolondrado rubio entró haciendo su acostumbra aparatosa entrada.

Se llevaba las manos a la nuca, volteaba de medio lado, achicaba sus ojos.

-¿Qué les pasa? -Dijo por fin mientras que Sakura y yo nos separábamos, sonriendo, preocupadas y anonadadas.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar baka?

-Ay Sakura- chan ya vas empezar a insultarme, solo venía a buscarlas -Sakura sonreía nerviosamente.

-¿Bien que les pasa? -Insistió acercándose a nosotras mientras yo no sabía cómo decirle, como lo tomaría yo sabía que no era el momento ni el tiempo idóneo, pero esto nos sobrepaso esta hermosa sorpresa era inverosímil, era un milagro.

 ** _Flash back:_**

 _-Hinata te tengo malas noticias el legrado se complico y tu cuello quedó lastimado, si a eso se le agrega los problemas que tuviste con Boruto como la irregularidad en tus periodos, tendrás que tomar algún tratamiento de fertilidad como para regularizar tus periodos y esperar un par de años si quieres volver a embarazarte, es lo más recomendable si no quieres exponerte a un aborto espontaneo o embarazo de tipo ectópico nuevamente._

 _Y ahí estaba yo en la camilla, mientras el doctor me daba su diagnostico y Sasuke negaba con desanimo mientras se hundía en sillón._

 _Me sentía desanimada pero al menos Sasuke dejaría de presionarme con la idea de tener hijos eso ya era tranquilizante al menos en esas circunstancias, me hundí en mi cama intentando conciliar el sueño._

 ** _Fin flash back._**

-¡Hinata! -Me sacó de mi recuerdo el dueño de mis suspiros y ahora el padre de mi hijos, sin más mire a Sakura y como leyéndonos el pensamiento, levantamos las pruebas para que pudiera verlas. Se quedó estático inmovilizado, miraba a Sakura me miraba a mí y yo estaba toda sonrojada.

-Hinata, Sakura- chan ¿Cómo?

-Pfff ¿Cómo que como? Baka -Le pronuncio Sakura sarcásticamente, y mi rubio ponía cara de atolondrado mientras se sonrojaba y me tomaba en sus brazos. Sakura simplemente nos miraba.

No me lo creía, no me creía, todo este mundo de emociones que se me venían encima, yo venía a vengarme a cobrarme tanto dolor, la vida me estaba dando una última oportunidad de ser feliz después de tanto tiempo, ahí estaba yo en los brazos del hombre que amaba, cuando sentí humedad en mis mejillas. Levante la mirada tanto como su abrazo me lo permitía y Naruto tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, me abrazaba con tanta fuerza con necesidad con amor, sus brazos me los transmitían. En ese momento Sakura desapareció para nosotros solo éramos él y yo.

-De verdad que no lo creo, ¿como Hinata?

-No lose

-Pero yo creí que ya no podríamos tener familia

\- Si lose, se lo que te conté en el parque, pero seremos padres Naruto. -Nuestro abrazo era tan fuerte tan seguro que yo sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer a su lado, no miramos, mi ojos reflejaban alegría y mi mismo rostro, mientras yo seguía de puntitas intentando llegar a su altura, nuestros labios se unieron tiernamente como sellando la felicidad que nos inundaba en esos momentos, sabía todo lo que se me venía encima pero ahora solo pensaba carpe diem (aprovecha el momento), escuchamos el picaporte y no nos importó creí que era Sakura saliendo y ahí seguíamos aferrados viéndonos a los ojos acariciándonos el rostro, sonriéndonos mutuamente, ante el magnífico regalo que nos estaba ofreciendo el destino, era reconciliación, era perdón, era la última oportunidad pero sobretodo era amor, un amor que espero y resistió tanto que ahora no podía ser menos que perfecto.

-Te amo Hinata

–Te amo Naruto -Yo le sonreí viendo el celeste de sus ojos y lo bese tiernamente. Mientras él me regresaba la sonrisa mas radiante que le había visto en la vida, cerrando mis ojos y simplemente no queriendo salir de nuestra perfecta burbuja.

-Vamos viejos consigan un hotel.

Caramba Boruto, nos separamos y no me soltó de la mano, tomó la prueba despistadamente por detrás de mi brazo y la guardo en su bolso, este par de sorpresitas ya me estaban cansando.

-¡Boruto!- lo regañe, bufo y miró el piso.

-Lo lamento, pero no me acostumbro a esto Okaasan, nunca te había visto así.

Me acerque y lo abrace, él tenía razón esto era un cambio muy drástico de vida completamente radical para todos.

-Tranquilo hijo y disculpa -Se separó y nos miró mientras Naruto no quitaba la delatante sonrisa de su rostro.

-La abuela los espera en la cafetería- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente -Ya entendí todo - pronunció volteando lentamente mientras sus mechones rubios se asomaban por la puerta.

-Sasuke me dijo, la verdad.

¿La verdad por boca se Sasuke?, eso sí que era para sorprender a cualquiera o dudarlo.

-¿Seguro Boruto?

-Confía en mí okaasan -Si más se desvaneció por la puerta con la misma sonrisa de su padre…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sakura***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba paralizada en completa quietud aún que mi cuerpo estaba sobrecargo de emociones, recordé con nostalgia la escena de Naruto y Hinata al saber la noticia, Naruto podía ser un baka pero realmente se veía que amaba a Hinata y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. ¿Y yo que tenía?, un sueño, un juego de azar, que podía funcionar o fallar y ahora una vida en mi vientre que era consecuencia de mi falta de tacto ante el amor que le tenía a un hombre del cual no contaba con la certeza de que algún día me amara.

Era realmente tarde y a pesar de ser una linda noche yo me sentía desconectada de todo, ¿y ahora?, ¿Cómo le diría a Sauke?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría?, ¿Se recuperaría a caso? Me comencé a tensar en pensar en Sarada, ¿que explicación le daría ante esto?, Sacudí mi cabellera tratando de calmarme, de serenarme para tomar la mejor decisión con toda la cordura.

Inhalé y exhale lentamente, mientras me ponía de pie dispuesta a ir a la habitación de Sasuke, alise mí vestido y camine lentamente intentando hacer el camino más largo. El pasillo estaba solo, no había nadie, ni rastros de Hinata o Naruto, gire el picaporte al no escuchar nada y mi oído se intensificó notando sollozos, esos sollozos eran de Sarada.

Y no me equivocaba ahí estaba ella, recargada en la cama de su padre llorando, en su hombro mediante él le acariciaba el pelo con su mano izquierda.

-Si Sarada perdóname -Apenas y pude percibir lo que pronunció por lo bajo de su voz como lo entre cortado de sus palabras.

-Sarada -Levanto su rostro sonriéndome de medio lado.

-Sarada ve por favor a la cafetería a buscar un café sin cafeína cariño.- Hizo un mueca, limpio sus lágrimas y simplemente desapareció por la puerta, como entendiendo perfectamente que quería hablar con su padre.

-¿Por qué lloraba Sarada?

-Le pedí perdón… y le, le, le conté toda verdad, prefiero que la escuche de mí y que sepa el monstro… que fue su, su, su padre, ya no quiero ni secretos ni mentiras, quiero salir de este agujeró negro en el que me sumergí.

Sus palabras realmente quise creerlas, realmente quise pensar que me estaba diciendo la verdad, sus ojos, ya no tenía esa mirada negra resentida, su rostro ya no enmarcaba las facciones de enojo y frustración ahora solo quedaban unas finas líneas de expresión en donde se albergaban algunas vez esas emociones.

-Sakura perdóname, sé quizás sea tarde pero por favor perdóname.

Un vuelco en mi pecho, me inundo de arriba abajo, y las lagrimas no paraban salir por mi rostro, me acerque a él y tome su brazo izquierdo asumiendo la posición que Sarada había abandonado.

-Hace mucho que te perdone, pero la cosa no será tan fácil Sasuke es tu tiempo de esforzarte y hay algo que tienes que saber, deslice de mi vestido la prueba de embarazo, tenía que decirle no podía callarlo más por alguna extraña razón me urgía decírselo.

-Hola Sasuke

¡Kushina!, volteé mirando su incandescente cabellera.

-Sakura,-¿Que hacía ella en la habitación de Sasuke y como porque la acompañaba Shikamaru? -Creo que es hora que pongamos todo en claro y arreglemos cuentas pendientes, lamento lo de tu estado pero esto no es ningún impedimento para arreglar las cosas civilizadamente -Su sonrisa, me daba pavor, si esa mujer era peligrosa enojada, cuando tenía una sonrisa así era porque tenía algo entre manos.

-¿Supongo que querrás que Sakura salga o no Sasuke?

-No ella se quedaaaa

-Si así lo prefieres, los papeles Shikamaru.

-Que problemático…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sería padre, la palabra resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, padre nuevamente ¡sería padre!, pero ahora podría saber el significado de la palabra desde su inicio, el ver el vientre de Hinata creer, el saber su males, sus antojos; la idea me llenaba de regocijo el alma. Nunca imaginé una sorpresa así y menos en tampoco tiempo.

-Bien llegamos -Boruto se quitó los audífonos, y se dispuso a bajar de la camioneta, simplemente entró a la casa despidiéndose con la mano y Hinata suspiro.

-Vamos cariño tienes que descansar- entre abrió sus preciosos ojos perlas y me sonrió tímidamente. Me tomó con sus brazos y me plantó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, y ahora caía en conciencia que ya no podía soportar una vez más volverla a perder, ya no soportaba la ansiedad de no dormir con ella a mi lado, los días se me estaban haciendo cada vez más tedioso sin ella viviendo con migo.

-Te veo mañana temprano en corporativo cariño- tome su delicado rostro entre mis manos y bese su frente, perfecta mi bella y perfecta Hinata. Algo adormilada asintió y bajo del coche.

A penas y llegue a mi casa, pensaba todo lo que nos esperaba, aventé mi ropa al diablo y me dispuse a darme una ducha, mi madre al parece no había llegado así que tendría tiempo antes de que comenzara atosigarme con sus cuestionamientos como ella sabía a pesar que podía quedarse en un hotel no sería tan vil para no permitirle que se alojara en mi casa, me tumbe la ropa faltante, abrí la ducha y me sumergí en el agua caliente, si todo salía como lo teníamos planeado con Hinata, pronto viviríamos como la familia que nunca debimos dejar de ser, al final en parte gracias también al teme Boruto acepto que intentáramos ser una familia y aún que sería un cambio drástico el comprendió maduramente que muchas veces las cosas no son como aparentan. Enrolle la toalla en mi cintura y me dispuse a salir a por fin intentar descansar. Y la típica cabellera rojiza de mi madre, salió a relucir entre las penumbras de la habitación.

-¿Madre que haces aquí?

-Hay Naruto ahora me quieres explicar que hiciste.

-¿Por qué?

-Te llame Naruto varias veces antes de entrar, cámbiate que tenemos que hablar

Por favor que edad tenía y nunca se le iba a quitar lo mandón. Salí a la sala y ya se encontraba mi madre con dos tazas de té, y varios folder extendidos sobre la mesa.

-Bien Naruto, esto es para ti y Hinata, recibí el folder color azul marino que la temperamental de mi madre me extendía, apenas sentándome. Mis ojos se abrieron ante las claras letras que decía Convenio de Divorcio por Mutuo Consentimiento. Era los papeles que Sasuke se había negado a fírmale a Hinata, la firma del dobe se veía claramente al final de la página. Por fortuna es surdo y su lado izquierdo fue el que no se vió afectado, mi madre se recargo en la mesa con su rostro cansado pero satisfecho.

-¿Como lo hiciste?

-Soy tu madre no debería sorprenderte y no permitiría que siguieran con Hinata manchando el apellido par de mentecatos -Ni yo ni nadie jamás podríamos ganarle -Por cierto esta demando y se va a juicio.

-¿El teme?

-Me sorprende que aceptara tan fácilmente sus culpas o al parecer de verdad quiere cambiar o la operación lo deje tonto.

-Okaasan

-Cariño entiéndeme Sasuke realmente nos jugo sucio.

-Lose, Hinata se podrá muy feliz mañana - Realmente mi madre me aterraba pero si alguien podía parecer hacer posible lo imposible era ella. Después de rato conversando con ella, y aclarando tanto como el cambio de apellido de Boruto el cual había aceptado por voluntad propia, como todo lo que se nos venía encima me dispuse a retirarme a dormir a lo que ella acepto, caminaba pensando cómo se las vería el teme ante los tribunales en su estado del cual no sabíamos si sería temporal o definitivo, pero su actitud realmente era de arrepentimiento ¿o tendía algo entre manos?, mi desconfianza no era infundada, me dispuse a simplemente intentar dormir.

Cuando note que mi ropa no estaba en el suelo de mi habitación, el sudor corrió por mi frente al recordar la prueba de embarazo estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y aún no le había dicho nada a mi Okaasan. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al cuarto de lavado, cuando verifique mi sospecha, mi madre revisaba mis bolsos antes de poner una carga de ropa.

Tomó en sus manos el objeto de plástico, lo miró, haciendo una cara que realmente solo una vez le había visto, el dia que mi padre murió, ¿era sorpresa, enojo, cuál sería su actitud?

-¡Naruto! -Soltó el pantalón de golpe al piso -No pueden ser más atolondrados -Sentí como se me aventó a los brazos mi madre, sollozando y llorando de lo que parecía gusto…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía noches que no dormía tan bien, me levante entusiasta e incluso a pesar de las nauseas matutinas que tenía conocimiento que ahora se volverían cotidianas, mi vida estaba tomando un tinte precioso, lleno de matices y de esperanza, pero sobretodo de amor, de amor a mi rubio y a mis hijos, había recobrado el gusto por la vida, el gusto por levantarme cada dia, no porque fuera rutina si no porque quería vivir, quería sonreír y amarlo, amarlo hasta que ya no pudiera más. La noticia se las daríamos a Boruto a todos en cuanto fuera el momento indicado.

Me duche y arregle rápidamente, baje a tomar mi desayuno.

-Buenos dias familia- pronuncie, mientras me sentía observada, entraba al comedor, la nana chiyo me servía jugo, Hanabi mordía lo que parecía un panque y Boruto me observaba sonriente y pues al parecer Konohamaru no estaba. Bese a mi hijo en la frente y me dispuse a desayunar antes de que Hanabi digiera algo fuera de lugar como acostumbraba. La nana chiyo siempre tan suspicaz me miraba fijamente pero no decía nada solo me sonreía. Toda la mañana transcurrió con normalidad mi reloj marcaba ya más de la once de la mañana y no había señales de mi rubio por ningún lado cuando justo, estaba por preguntarle a Temari, como leyéndome el pensamiento entró.

-Hima es para ti -Dijó mientras entraban dos chicos con un hermoso arreglo de rosas, y posteriormente detrás otro con Lilis, ay caramba irradiaba de felicidad.

-Gracias- les dije a los chicos mientras salían y en caminaban el arreglo mas grande, tome la tarjeta que se encontraba en el arreglo forma de corazón realizado con bellas rosas rojas y rosas, mire la tarjeta nerviosa, Temari me animaba abrirla.

 ** _Hinata:_**

 ** _Gracias por tú perdón, por tú amor, por el nuevo comienzo que nos depara juntos, eres mi sol, y eres el amor de mi vida como la madre de hijos._**

 ** _Gracias por esta dicha..._**

 ** _Te amo, Naruto._**

-Kawaii -dijo Temari todo sonrojada, dándome cuenta que tan embelesada estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta que mi amiga leyó la tarjeta con migo.

-Perdón Hima no lo pude evitar -Toda sonrojada y apenada se agacho mientras yo reía.

-¡Hima!

-¿Qué pasa?- pronuncie perdida mientras seguía admirando las flores, perdiéndome en su exquisita aroma y repitiendo las palabras en mi mente que había leído hace unos instantes, como amaba a ese hombre.

-¿Madre de sus hijos?

El colorete se me subía a la cabeza y no pude disimular nada, ni siquiera inventar una escusa en lo cual yo era pésima. Me lleve las manos a los botones de mi saco color coral.

-Si- le dije, Abrió los ojos de par en par pego un pequeño brinquito eufórico.

-! Felicidades Hima!, .no perdieron el tiempo.

-Temari

-Perdón - dijo con su sonrisa toda divertida.

-Y sin más con una expresión estúpidamente feliz fui a buscar a mi amado rubio para darle gracias por el detalle, gire su puerta y encontré su oficina bacía, que raro pensé con desanimo. Mientras le hacía seña a Temari de que enseguida regresaba, decidí ir por un pequeño aperitivo a la cafetería, en cuanto regrese y cruce el elevador, ya estaba Temari desesperada bailoteando en la recepción del piso. Camino rápidamente a mi oficina y simplemente la seguí intuyendo que me quería decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vino Naruto y te dejó esto, le urge que lo abras, tenía que ir a checar el nuevo pedido que llego, que vendría mas tarde a buscarte. -Pusó en mi manos un sobre amarillo, lo tome tranquilamente y me senté admirando nuevamente mis rosas como viendo la fotografía de Boruto. Temari bailoteaba de un lado al otro con una gran impaciencia como suplicándome que abriera el sobre.

Lo abrí divertida, cuando mis ojos se centraron fijamente en el encabezado Convenio de Divorcio Por Mutuo Consentimiento, y al pie de la página la firma de Sasuke ! La firma de Sasuke!

-! Soy libre!, !Temari soy libre!- brinque aventando el sobre al demonio.

\- Kyya- la oficina se volvió gritos de felicidad eufóricos de mi parte mientras Temari me secundaba...

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado varios dias y aun recordar las flores me causaba felicidad, aún no les habíamos dado la noticia de embarazo a nadie; estábamos arreglando las cuestiones con respecto al rumbo que tomaría nuestra vida, Boruto intentaba pasar más tiempo con migo como con Naruto desde la charla que tuvo con Sasuke el había cambiado su actitud negativa, su trato con Naruto era como si el coraje o recelo que le tenía se hubiera disipado, yo aún que me sentía mal por Sasuke ya no podía hacer más por él, habíamos hablado tanto de Boruto como de la manera que repartiríamos los bienes, aun recordaba la charla tan extraña que tuvimos y pensaba si realmente su arrepentimiento era sincero, y como el porqué de Sakura se negaba a revelarle su estado, la entendía y en parte la admirada a pesar de la situación tan poco favorable no había dejado de ver a Sasuke.

Caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndome a mí oficina y mi celular sonó cuando note que Naruto venía a encontrarse con migo, de seguro queriendo discutir los detalles tanto como de nuestra boda como de las cuestiones en cuanto a lo que haría con la mansión ya que sasuke asombrosamente me la había cedido completamente.

-Bueno

-Hinata

-Dime Shikamaru ¿paso algo?

-Solo para avisarte que ya están empezando a hacer el desalojo en la casa de Ino se venció el plazo que fijaste, y pues yo solo seguí las instrucciones que me diste días anteriores.

Pero como pude ser tan tonta olvide por completo lo de Ino, ahora mismo la estarían sacando a la calle con todo y su hijo sin ninguna piedad.

-Shikamaru tienes que parar el embargo, te veo en la casa de Ino cuanto antes- corrí a mí oficina tome las llaves de mi auto. Y mi rubio entró detrás de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Están embargando a Ino ahora mismo, lo olvide por completo.

-Voy contigo-afirmo mientras se me seguía el paso.

-Hinata no corras le puede hacer daño al bebé.

Hice mi mueca de desacuerdo, no sería tan irresponsable para poner a mi hijo en riesgo, desde que estábamos consciente de mi estado, Naruto casi me ponía mi propio grupo de guardaespaldas para que ni el aire me tocará, me hacía sentir querida pero mi rubio en extremo exageraba.

-Yo conduzco dijo quitándome las llaves de las manos.

A penas y puso el vehículo en marca mi mente se llenaba de imágenes de lo que estaría pasando en casa de Ino y la culpa me empezaba a abrumar. Se estacionó y la escena que tenía enfrente no la podía concebir no la podía procesar, ¿esto en realidad era a lo que yo había vuelto a Tokio? a vengarme, ¿a sentirme este terrible ser humano?, ahora comprendía todo a pesar de tanto dolor como el monto de pesares que aún teníamos encima hacia el recuento de los daños, y aún asi me sentía dichosa, no obtuve mi venganza la misma vida comenzó a cobrarla y yo esperaba un hijo, milagrosamente estaba embarazada, mi rubio estaba nuevamente con migo y yo era libre.

Y podía ejercer mi venganza, pero me sentía ruin, miserable, esto era lo que ocasionaba el sentimiento de odio y coraje, un sabor amargor, un minúsculo sentimiento de victoria como de satisfacción que se volvió aditivo y yo no quería caer en el.

-¿Hinata ya estas feliz?

Decía Ino muerta en llanto mientras abrazaba a Inojin y veía como sus cosas era sacadas a la acera de la calle, sus muebles por doquier e incluso la fotografía de su boda, pero el corazón se me achico al ver lo que parecía la cama del niño, no pude más con la culpa cuando los ojos del pequeño me buscaron por encima del abrazo de su madre y me miraron como en una súplica…

* * *

RV:

Hima Hyuga: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme tu comentario y creo que ya tuviste la respuesta, pero sabes abra una buena sorpresa, en el siguiente capitulo se viene el desenlace en cuanto al embarazo y también el lemon para que te prepares jejeje, espero que disfrutes el cap.

Marcelaporras: Si no perdieron el tiempo jajaja y esperate para lo que falta, ese par al fin empezaran a vivir un poquis de felicidad jeje, gracias por tu comentario y espero que me digas que te pareció, aún falta una que otra sorpresilla.

Y hasta aquí jeje Se viene el desenlace ya está cerca el final, ¿Qué creen que pasara?, el siguiente capitulo será un poco más largo pero porque se narraran varias respuestas a preguntas que seguramente surgieron en este capítulo pero ya entenderán el porque, como les digo el final se acerca, y les aseguró que antes de ser felices para siempre algunos personajes van a tener su merecido XD. Espero y en este capítulo si me dejen sus comentarios con el anterior no quede muy convencida si realmente les había gustado ya que solo me dejaron dos RV, recuerden que estos son mis inspiración.

Sin más gracias y nos leemos en siguiente, espero actualizar empezando la semana Arigato :D


	15. El Bendito Día

¡Hola! Arigato por seguirme en un capítulo más, sin más aquí le dejo el siguiente con algo de lemonada, lo digo por los menores de edad he, en fin el final se acerca. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad pertenecen Kishimoto, pero la melodramática historia es mía, que lo disfruten. Espero sus Reviews.

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: El bendito día.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Hinata ya estas feliz?

Decía Ino muerta en llanto mientras abrazaba a Inojin y veía como sus cosas era sacadas a la acera de la calle, sus muebles por doquier e incluso la fotografía de su boda, pero el corazón se me achico al ver lo que parecía la cama del niño, no pude más con la culpa cuando los ojos del pequeño me buscaron por encima del abrazo de su madre y me miraron como en una súplica, sentí el remordimiento subyugarse en mi pecho, ahora entendía las palabras de Naruto a la perfección, ahora comprendía que no era cuestión de debilidad, si no cuestión de humanidad, de ser diferente, la venganza solo traía más dolor y deseos a un nuevo ajuste de cuentas, era una cadena interminable a dolor y más odio, yo no quería ser parte de ella, yo no.

-Deténganse ahora mismo- los tipos corpulentos me miraron mientras Naruto se ponía detrás de mí, quiero que metan todo a la casa y lo dejen como estaba.

-Pero señora tenemos orden de embargo.

-Lose la casa es mía, ahora quiero que metan todo a la casa y lo dejen tal como estaba, ahora mismo.

-Arigato, arigato –Pronuncio Inojin, brinco el diminuto retrato de Ino zafándose del agarre de su madre, se me aventó a los brazos y medio un pequeño y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Arigato, Hinata-sama

Abrace a la pequeña criatura rubia y la apreté contra mi pecho agachándome tanto como el vestido y los tacones me lo permitían, era una criatura inocente, y todo lo que debió de pasar al morir su padre, recordaba mi dolor cuando pase por lo mismo que él y sentía empatía a su vida, el pequeño ángel me regreso el abrazo, mientras Ino se secaba las lagrimas y nos observaba fijamente -Todo estará bien te lo prometo Inojin, lo mire a los ojos y bese su pequeña frentesita, él simplemente asintió y me sonrió con un gesto que no pertenecía a Ino.

Me enderece y mire a los corpulentos tipos que hicieron caso o miso de mi orden quedándose estancados en el marco de la puerta.

-Creí haberles dicho que metieran todo a la casa y lo dejaran en su lugar.

-Disculpe señora pero a nosotros no, nos contrato usted y solo seguimos ordenes. –Dijo un tipo con cara de maldito, pelo negro. A penas y estaba buscando las palabras más corteses para contestarle debidamente cuando el ruido del coche que se estacionaba detrás de mío me saco de orbita. Cuando note que el tipo que se quitaba las gafas de sol, era más que Shikamaru.

-Ya estoy aquí -dijo saludándonos a mí y a Naruto -Bien que problemático, de regreso todo a la casa, tal y como estaba.

Mire a los dos tipos y estos asintieron con desgano comprobando que lo que yo les había dicho era cierto.

-Bien Hinata ¿que planes tienes ahora con respecto a Ino?

Ino se paró en seco y me miro inexpresivamente. -Por el momento que metan todo a la casa eso lo arreglare con ella, el proceso detenlo, no quiero ningún embargo ni por nada.

-De acuerdo Hinata- se adentró a la casa para comprobar que regresaran las cosas.

Y yo quería llorar, quería gritar, quería algo dulce carajo.

-Tranquila cariño - Sentí el consuelo que me propinaba mi rubio al abrazarme -Tienes que calmarte o les hará daño Hinata. –Susurro al oído.

-Siento mucho esto Ino, fue un descuido de mi parte olvide por completo lo del embargo y te ocasione un trago amargo.

-¿Hablas enserio Hinata?

-Sí, mi rubio me hizo entender muchas cosas, además el ángel que tienes como hijo no tiene la culpa de nada, así que lo de la hipoteca de tu casa lo arreglaremos de una manera ecuánime -Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas rubias y me arrebato del agarre de Naruto, sollozando de gusto.

-Gracias Hima, se que te hice mucho daño pero por favor en verdad perdóname, nada jamás recompensara haber perdido a mi mejor amiga por la codicia y eso lo que más me duele. -Le regrese el abrazo porque sabía que me lo decía sinceramente -Ya dejémoslo atrás Ino, no te puedo decir que volveremos hacer las mejoras amigas nuevamente, pero créeme que ya te perdone. Y de repente en el abrazo percibí lo que parecía perfume era dulce, cítrico y me comenzaba a revolver el estomago.

\- Ino ya para por favor -Y ella sollozaba mas fuerte abrazándome y yo que sentía que no contenía mi asco a la fragancia, sentí el gorgoreo de mi estomago.

-Ino espera suéltala- dijo Naruto notando mi cara de asco. Y en cuanto me soltó, vacié mi estomago en sus zapatos.

-¡Qué asco!- dijo Ino, Naruto se carcajeó y yo sentía que la vergüenza me ponía toda carmesí.

-Lo lamento- le dije, cuando tome el pañuelo que Naruto me ofreció.

-Tranquila cariño es normal

-¿es normal? Es asqueroso -Shikamaru salió de la casa, mirándonos desaprobatoriamente y sin ni siquiera preguntar.

-Pronuncio - todo listo -hizo una mueca de asco, se dirigió a su auto hizo una pequeña señal de despedida. Naruto seguía muerto de risa, pero ante mi cara de pocos amigos callo en secó pidiéndole a Inojin un poco de agua, camino atrás de niño, mientras miramos que los corpulentos hombres salían de la casa

-Pasa por favor Hinata -Seguí a Ino quien caminaba con asco ante como le había llenado las zapatillas deportivas de vomito y yo seguía carmesí, jamás en el embarazo de Boruto mis ascos habían sido tan pronunciados ni mi olfato tan intensificado.

Apareció Ino en la pequeña sala color chocolate, con uno nuevo par de zapatos, yo tome un poco de agua para que pasara mi malestar y le pedí permiso al pequeño rubio, para utilizar el sanitario y lavarme los dientes agradecía con siempre cargar en mi bolso con un pequeño juego de aseo bucal.

Apenas y puse un pie en la sala, el silencio sepulcral que había se rompió, ante la pregunta de Ino.

-¿A caso estas embarazada Hima?

Simplemente me coloque a lado de mi futuro esposo, y le asisentí con la cabeza mientras él me sonreía. -Así es Ino estoy embarazada y me disculpo por lo de tus zapatos.

Puso los ojos de par en par, mientras sonreí...

.

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que paso Temari- le pronunciaba a mi rubia amiga mientras me tiraba en mi silla.

-Ja entonces le vomitaste los zapatos ja hay Hima si que el embarazo te está haciendo muy ocurrente.

-Ya por favor no te rias y traeme un té, te lo imploró por piedad. -Asintió sonriente mientras se dirijía al puerta, y cuando me sentaba tranquilamente a meditar si el haberle dado trabajo fijo a Ino dentro de corporativo para que poco a poco pagara lo de la hipoteca había sido buena idea, ya que la florería que tenía estaba en banca rota, pero sí que eran hermosos arreglos pensé al recordar el que mi hermoso rubio me había mandando y me sentí mas mal todavía al saber que ella era la que lo había realizado, quizás el trabajo de medio dia y abrir su florería por las tardes como tenía pensado la ayudaría a encontrar una estabilidad, en fin.

Solo recordaba la sonrisa del pequeño Inojin y en la manera que me había abrazado dándome las gracias y sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Apenas y pensaba darle un pequeño sorbo al te que acababa de dejarme Temari, cuando el remolino rojo incandescente de mi futura suegra nuevamente, entraba igual de estrepitosamente que Naruto, al fin y al cabo hijo de tigre pintito ¿o no?

-Hinata cariño vámonos ya

-Buenos dias- le pronuncie- ¿y a donde?

-Por el vestido, ¿o no querrás probártelo ya que se te note el embarazo?

Casi escupo el té que se encontraba en mi cavidad bucal, cuando lo escuche decirlo tan quitada de la pena. Naruto pensé y así salí casi a rastras de mi oficina por el habanero sangriento en busca de mi vestido de novia, mientras me mareaba ante sus un mil comentarios, como explicándome que Hanabi no esperaba en la tienda de novias…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Boruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aún resonaban las cosas en mi cabeza, ¿ como fue que mi madre espero tanto por el que era mi padre?, no entendía muchas cosas pero después de la confesión de Sasuke, había caído en conciencia que no podía oponerme a que estuvieran juntos, si él no representaba ningún signo de autoridad ni de respeto para mí, pero después de escuchar la verdad como saber que tanto tiempo busco a mi okaasan, al menos el rencor que creí tenerle se evaporó, yo no podía verlo como mi padre de la noche a la mañana pero al menos estaba analizando las cosas y procesándolas de una manera, que me hacía comprender que tenían que estar juntos.

Y ahora sin más en poco dias se casarían e intentaríamos vivir como familia, esa idea no era muy de mi agrado, pero asombrosamente el habanero sangriento o mi abuela, era increíble me sentía como si toda la vida hubiera estado presente en mí vida, me entendía a la perfección si sumar que tenía que agradecerle su complicidad, las flores que le mando a Sarada-chan logrando nuestra primera cita fuera un éxito.

Y al parecer Sasuke entendió también que quiera salir con ella, ambos no identificábamos y nos apoyábamos, ya que estábamos pasando por causas similares.

Yo pronto dejaría de ser Uchiha para llevar mi verdadero apellido Uzumaki, y con Sarada sería lo mismo dejaría de ser Haruno para ser Uchiha.

Pero aún que ya no llevara el apellido Uchiha yo no podía dejar de ver a Sasuke como mi padre, a pesar de todo, el parecía haberse arrepentido de todo y habían sido diecisiete años en los cuales el fue un buen padre, pero por otro lado a Naruto quería darle la oportunidad que nunca se le dio y sí que lo estaba intentando.

-Vamos viejo ya escoge unos.

-Tienen que ser perfectas hijo recuerda que es para tu madre -Orbite mis ojos, si que era exasperante llevamos dos horas pasando de joyería en joyería escogiendo, los anillos y él no podía decirse.

-¿Que te parece si le buscas un presente a Sarada?, vamos yo lo pagó. -Hasta que decía algo interesante, si mi chica, sí que se vería linda con algún lindo detalle, ¿una pulsera quizás?

-Solo no escojas sortija de matrimonio e hijo, no todavía.

-Oye viejo tranquilo - Le dije todo colorado, sí que me desesperaba.

-Tú y Sarada me recuerdan mucho a tu madre y a mí a tu edad.

Y aquí venían las historias de antaño, aun que pusiera cara de seriedad no podía negar que el viejo me contara como mi madre y él había pasado su adolescencia me agradaba, eso me ayudaba a entender mi pasado como parte de mis orígenes.

-Los tengo, son perfectos, me los llevaré -Lo oí pronunciar por fin después de una hora más buscando entre los aparadores, ahí inclinado recargado en el aparador apuntándole con el dedo a la señorita cual eran los de su elección.

-Tomá -me extendió la cajita donde venía los anillos, apenas pagando.

-¿Por qué me los das?

-Tú serás el padrino hijo

No quise sonreír pero si me daba gusto como negarlo, viejo cursi.

-Vamos Boruto a comer ramen -Hasta que decía algo coherente...

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas había comenzado las terapias, las cosas estaban tomando su cauce, Sakura venía diariamente a visitarme como a estar pendiente de mi estado, pero la notaba seca, distante, y claramente lo entendía ella había dejado en claro que era mi turno de esforzarme, pero la notaba más renuente desde que se enteró que podía pisar la cárcel. Lo cual era casi un hecho, yo tenía que pagar por mi ambición y jugarretas en el pasado.

Intentaremos buscar la manera de que tu estado favorezca en el juicio, además de que estas presentado ceder tanto las acciones como las ganancias de todo este tiempo si necesidad del veredicto, lo cual esta a tu favor, lo que me preocupa fue la falsificación de documentos, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

-Gracias Kiba

-De nada amigo nos vemos en unos dias para el juicio.

-De acuerdo –Le asentí al ver salir a mi abogado, ya la motricidad de mi boca había regresado a su normalidad e intentaba que Sarada se diera cuenta que realmente quería recobrar el tiempo. Por las tardes después de mi terapia, me concentraba en contestar todas sus preguntas acerca de mi niñez como la curiosidad que le daba por saber de mi pasado. Estaba orgulloso de lo madura y centrada que se veía, todas las dias me apoyaba con las terapias y después le ayudaba con su tarea o analizando los libros de medicina interna.

-Sakura – pronuncie al notar su presencia fisgoneando por la puerta.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor ahora que llegaste - se sonrojaron sus mejillas, entraba completamente a la habitación.

-Ya firme los papeles para el reconocimiento de Sarada.

-Lo se me dio la noticia muy gustosa hoy por la mañana pero eso no es a lo que he venido a hablar contigo.

-Entonces de que trata-le pronuncie siguiéndola con mirada, al ver que se sentaría justamente a lado de mí.

-Primero contéstame, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que pises la cárcel?

-No lose ciertamente no lose -Sus ojos jades se obscurecieron de tristeza

-Sasuke, estoy embarazada

¿Escuche bien?, ¿realmente pronuncio lo que yo estaba escuchando? - ¿Sakura? -Asentió y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Si estoy embarazada

De pronto sentí calma, la llaga que ardía en mi pecho se había apaciguado y un balde de agua fría me caía encima, tanto tiempo soñando una familia ya no estar solo, tanto tiempo perdí en mis obsesiones maniáticas y tenía lo que deseaba justamente enfrente de mí y ahora quizás no podría disfrutarlo si el falló salía en mi contra y tenía que pisar la cárcel por mis errores, con un carajo nuevamente arrastraría a Sakura en mi muchedumbre existencia.

Giré un poco tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitió y pude tocar su barbilla para levantar su rostro.

-Luchare por ustedes te lo juro- le dije mientras vi un poco de brillo en sus jades orbitas, le bese en sus dulces labios. –Vive con migo tú y Sarada, dame una última oportunidad Sakura, esta vez el que te lo implora soy yo.

-Sasuke, yooo, yo no se siii, esto, tú, bueno, es que…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era el día, era el día, el bendito día que espere tanto, y no lo creía, simplemente quería que llegara la hora que me digieran puedes besar a la novia. Shikamaru si que era asombroso, logro adelantar todos los trámites burocráticos y esto ya era un hecho, una pequeña boda íntima, simple pero no menos que estupenda y deseada. Los nervios estaba que me carcomían

-Ya cálmate Naruto

-Lose Okaasan

Nuestra boda se llevaría en la casa que compramos no hace menos de una semana con Hinata no era grande no era pequeña pero era perfecta, tenía un jardín espacioso para que nuestros hijos jugaran y sobre todo era nuestra algo sin pasado, un nuevo inicio, donde podríamos escribir las nuevas líneas de nuestra vida sin ningún pasado tormentoso, solo con un presente y un futuro juntos que nos esperaba.

 ** _Flash back:_**

 _-Te gusta_

 _-Es perfecta- me dijo mi Hinata con sus ojos perlas ilusionados, llenos de felicidad._

 _-La habitación de arriba muy lejos de la de ustedes es mía_ _-Dijo Boruto, -Me lo deben después de tanta locura._

 _Reímos dándole un sí, esas semanas fueron de locos, lamentaba decirlo pero mi madre sí que fue de ayuda si era un remolino que no dejaba de darme ordenes a cada rato, pero logro lo imposible en poco tiempo, desde ayudar a Hinata a planear la boda, hasta ayudarnos a conseguir una bella casa como esta, con las regalías como las acciones que Sasuke nos había cedido que por ende nos pertenencia, económicamente le podía dar este gusto a mi chica, comprarle el hogar que habíamos soñado desde un principio. La casa era de tres plantas, piso de madera perfectamente barnizado, un hermoso jardín con un enorme cerezo en el centro, nuestra recamara era perfecta y contaba con una lujosa tina de hidromasaje a la cual estaba seguro que le podría sacar muy buen beneficio; la habitación del bebe estaría a lado de la nuestra solo a unos pasos, era perfecta, ya podía verme a mí y a Hinata pintándola de rosa o de azul dependiendo que fuera nuestro hijo._

 _-Ya es tuya- le dije extendiéndole el juego de llaves._

 _-¿Pero qué? Naruto._

 _-En unos días nena atravesare el umbral contigo en brazos._

 _-Vamos cariño hay que darles espacio a tus padres_ _-Rió mi madre mientras Boruto bufaba y caminaba detrás de ella, s_ _u sonrisa valía cualquier cosa, verme reflejado en esos ojos perlas llenos de dicha y tranquilidad. Eran mi pagó, eran mi recompensa._

 ** _Fin flash back._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los dias se había ido volando, entre entrar y salir del corporativo como atender los planes que teníamos con Hinata, todo había sido apresurado y cansado.

Mi madre se nos unió al corporativo y si que traía al departamento de finanzas marcando el paso y en parte nos aligero el trabajo, aun que era una odisea trabajar con ella ya que nada se le escaba, como tampoco podía fantasear con volver a hacer travesuras con mi chica por su culpa.

-Vamos déjame a anudarte bien esa corbata, vean acá. -Y así entre galones y estirones mi madre me ahorcaba con la corbata del traje -ahora siéntate y relájate un poco faltan unos minutos para que llegue el juez y el padre, así que no me causes problemas Naruto iré a ver a Hinata.

Ni siquiera le respondí y salió a toda velocidad como ella acostumbraba, siempre me dijeron que era un imperativo ¿y qué esperaban?, si viendo a mi madre ahí estaba la respuesta. Me serví un poco de sake para calmar mi desesperación y tome el diario disponiéndome a enterarme de las patéticas noticias de la prensa amarillista.

Apenas y abrí el diario, el hígado se me fue directo a la boca, del enojo, de la bilis por lo que estaba leyendo:

 _Hinata Uchiha dueña del emporio empresarial más importante de Tokio se convertirá próximamente en la señora Uzumaki, se rumora dejó a su esposo por el empresario Naruto Uzumaki el cual se estipula fue su amante en el mismo consorcio, la mujer se separó de su esposo poco después de quedar lisiado y esta por contraer nupcias con su amante en mención. Al parecer los bienes…_

Pero que sarta de patrañas las cosas no había sucedido así, quien carajo había filtrado esa información a la prensa, estaban desacreditando la reputación de Hinata sin ninguna benevolencia y sin duda esto nos traería problemas en el corporativo, pero eso no nos arruinaría el dia, no nos echaría nuestros planes abajo, Hinata ya se presentía algo así. Y su palabras retumbaron en mi mente trayéndome calma, " _no me importa ni me interesa lo que digan y estipulen, nosotros sabemos la verdad como nuestro hijo y eso lo importante, mientras me ames y sea feliz a tu lado lo demás no importa"_

Ella tenía razón en este momento esto era minúsculo y no importaba, no merecía ni el gusto de provocarme coraje ante la dicha que me esperaba. Y así entro el remolino rojo a levantarme casi de un jalón de mi silla, cuando miró el diario.

-Pero les dije par de mentecatos. -En automático dijo propinándome un pequeño golpe detrás de la nuca -Tú déjame esto a mí cariño, ahora camina y apúrate que el padre ya está aquí.

Ni siquiera le conteste y me dirigí al altar improvisado que se había plantado en el centro del jardín, lleno de rosas blancas y rosas, mi hijo estaba ahí al pie del altar mientras Sakura- chan y Sarada, sentadas en primera fila, como la escandalosa de Hanabi que nuevamente sería mi cuñada con Konohamarú, Ino e Inojin se encontraban detrás de Sakura-chan y otros cuantos invitados de la familia como amigos cercanos reunidos, visualice a Temari entrando apresuradamente para ponerse de lado de Shikamaru lo que me hacía entrar en conciencia que Hinata no tardaría en entrar, mire como Inojin se ponía de pie y su madre le hacía la seña de aprobación para dirigirse a la entrada, y ahí entraba con gracia la pequeña hija de mis tios mas cercanos Kurenai y Azuma regando rosas por el camino que recorrería mi amada, la tenue música comenzó a sonar y yo sentía que le grita al maldito pianista que tocara más rápido para que Hinata entrara.

-Esperen por favor- y él grito ahogado y impertinente de Tenten se escuchó -Ya estamos aquí, Ya estamos aquí

-La escandalosa castaña fue acompañada a un estratégico asiento por mi madre quien a la perfección interpreto mi cara de querer estrangularla. Los invitados reían un poco mientras mi hijo me ponía los ojos en blanco.

Por fin la música se reanudó y vi caminar nuevamente a la pequeña hija de Azuma, posteriormente entró mi amada y yo me quede pasmado, embelesado, era un ángel, estaba hermosa, inmaculada, hermosa, no menos que perfecta, venía de la mano de Neji, y Shikadai como Inojin venía deteniendo la proporcional cola del vestido, muy sonrientes y propios siendo partes de la adulación, mientras el pequeño Neji caminaba sonrientemente, robando miradas de ternura. Pero para mí solo ella robaba mi atención; estaba hermosa su vestido color marfil, con unas delicadas mangas de encaje un discreto escote en v que no mostraba más que lo necesario, ceñido al cuerpo, dejando ver su bendita figura marcada con cada movimiento que daba acercándose al umbral, tenía una ligera caída en su cadera hacia abajo, que era un rítmo hipnotízate para mí mmm…

Carajo solo de verla ya me estaba excitando.

Su bella cabellera recogida, con unos mechones ondulados sueltos por los lados, sus esquistos labios con un color cereza y su mirada brillante como la luna, irradiando felicidad y dedicándome esa perfecta sonrisa, que era para mí solo para mí…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las piernas me temblaban y mucho, me sentía en una nube como si cuerpo no tuviera peso y quisiera ser dirigido por el mar de emociones que me advergaban. Me sentía dichosa, feliz, extasiada de felicidad ahí iba yo del agarro de Neji que había cruzado medio continente con su esposa Tenten y con su pequeño Neji para acompañarme en este día y si todo salía bien quizás todos volveríamos hacer una familia y volverían a radicar en Tokio.

Miraba la sonrisa de mi amado reluciente esperándome en el altar y yo se la devolvía no llorare, no llore me repetía.

 ** _Flash back:_**

 _-Vamos no llores, te vez hermosa Hima._

 _-Gracias Temari, es que no me lo creo dime que no es sueño por favor._

 _-Si Hima si lo es, es tu sueño pero por fin cumplido_ _-Miraba mi rubia amiga con su perfecta cabellera peinada hacia atrás en una coleta lacia, que hacia resaltar sus ojos y su bello vestido color azul que reflejaba un lindo bronceado en su piel._

 _-Vamos respira y relájate, ya la música no tarda en sonar y tendrás que salir._

 _-Es una lástima que Neji no alcanzara a llegar._

 _-Lose Hima pero tienes que salir Naruto te espera, y si no sales mataras al hombre de un paro cardíaco._

 _-Ni que lo digas -agrego Kushina, mientras me acomodaba el velo_ _-Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien y trata de calmarte que le hace daño al bebé._

 _Inhale profundo, solté el aire lentamente, me mire al espejo y no me lo creía, por primera vez en vida portaba mi vestido de novia para casarme con mi rubio. Los dias habían sido un verdadero caus, sentía lastima por Sasuke que seguía hospitalizado y que ahora se las tendría que arreglar solo, aun que sabía que Sakura y Sarada estarían ahí para él._ _Cerraba mi ojos y recordaba las últimas palabras que me dijo el dia anterior ante mi visita inesperada._

 _-Hinata se muy feliz, tan feliz como yo nunca pude hacerte. Buena suerte y gracias por tu perdón_ _-Recordaba su mirada y era sorprenderte como cambia una persona cuando realmente quería hacerlo, el había resurgido entre la cenizas y parecía que su redención era verdadera._

 _-Vamos cariño es hora -_ _Me dijo Kushina, cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar deliciosamente lenta, caminaba lentamente lista para salir cuando el grito de Tenten me detuvo en seco y vi a mi querido primo entrar._

 _-Ya estoy aquí Hima ¿lista?_

 _-Ahora sí- le dije sonriendo mientras me tomaba su brazo, mi querido primo después de tanto tiempo tan lejos tan distante, ahora tenía a mi familia completa claro que estaba lista._

 **Fin Flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba guapísimo, perfecto, mi futuro esposo era un adonis parado en ese umbral, con su traje perfectamente a su talla ni tan ajustado ni tan suelto, con su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y un poco más recortado de lo común, esa bella, enmarcada, linda y meticulosamente recortada barba de candado delineando y enmarcando su boca, su labios.

Al fin y caí en conciencia que tocaba el primer de los tres escalones del altar sonreí sabiendo que estaba a unos pasos de él, mi hijo justo a su lado sonriéndome, igual de guapo que su padre con su traje negro, eran casi idénticos.

-Suspire cuando extendió su mano para sostenerme - preciosa- susurro.

-Hazla feliz- le dijo Neji.

-No lo dudes ni un momento para eso vivo y por ella vivo-Dijo mientras mi hijo se sonrojaba y Neji bajaba del altar, y sin más ni ninguna pizca de pena, Naruto medio un pequeño beso en la comisura de la boca.

-¡Hey todavía no los he casado! –Refunfuño el padre

-Vamos me avergüenzas -dijo bajamente Boruto, mientras todos los demás invitados reían bajitamente.

-Pues cásenos de una vez para poder besarla – Pronuncio mi rubio y yo me sonroje.

-Todo a su tiempo - Y detrás se escucho una regañada de Kushina a lo que los invitados rieron un poco más y Naruto controlo su ímpetu. No dejábamos de sonreírnos, de mirarnos y de acariciarnos sutilmente la mano, casi lloró cuando Boruto le tendió los anillos a Naruto. Sentí el tacto fino y cálido de su mano, mientras nuestras miradas se conectaban, resonaban en mi cabeza lenta y deliciosamente sus palabras, sus juramentos, su amor que yo sabía que era verdad y del cual nunca volvería a dudar.

-Puede besar a la novia.

-Ya era hora- dijo mi amado rubio, llenó de euforia y me tomo entre sus brazos tiernamente, mientras los sonoros murmuros como signos de admiración se escuchaban de fondo.

-Un aplauso para la señora y el señor Uzumaki- grito la revoltosa de mi querida suegra, mientras Boruto cada vez estaba más rojo escabulléndose a sentarse con Sarada.

-Falta la boda al civil -dijo Hanabi abriendo paso para que pasara el juez, todos tomaron sus asientos rápidamente y el silencio se rompió cuando Naruto y sus ocurrencias me avergonzaron.

-Estupendo otro beso

-Las carcajadas sonaron por todo el jardín mientras Boruto se hundía en su asiento totalmente sonrojado. Era nuestro primer baile y yo no me quería despegar de él, para mí el mundo se reducía a ese perfecto instante, lo abrazaba por él cuello y él me tomaba por la cintura mientras la bella melodía nos marcaba el paso a seguir y la perfecta letra me hacia llorar de felicidad, y Naruto me cantaba al oído un pequeño fragmento _somos novios pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo y con eso ya ganamos los más grande este mundo, nos amamos._ Termino la canción, y nosotros seguíamos disfrutando del baile a pesar de los aplausos, todos entendieron que no nos queríamos separar y nos permitieron seguir bailando.

Y no éramos los únicos que disfrutábamos de la música pues Boruto y Sarada muy lentamente se movían por la pista riendo y sonriéndome, cuando Naruto me interpreto el pensamiento.

-Me recuerdan a nosotros

-Lose le dije- besando sus bellos labios.

Cuando los abucheos y burlas se hicieron presentes, pensando claramente que iban dirigidos a nosotros, miramos de reojo que pertenecían a Boruto y Sarada ya que estaban unidos por tierno e inocente beso, no pudimos contener las carcajadas y ellos simplemente huyeron de la pista a toda velocidad con un color escarlata en sus rostros. Claramente pude ver el movimiento del vestido color rojo de Sarada alejarse.

La noche paso rápidamente y el brindis se acercó.

-Lo siento pero tráigame jugo por favor o solo agua mineral -dije quitada de la pena al mesero pensando que todos estaba ocupados ante sus propias charlas, sin notarlo mis palabras sobresalieron ante las platicas de los demás y todos me miraron fijamente.

-¿Cómo es que no brindaras el dia de tu boda hermanita?

Hanabi y su bocota, pese mientras Temari reían, junto con Ino y Naruto se sonrojaba.

-Bueno pues porque no me apetece

-Si aja

-¡Hanabi!- Le reclame

-Bueno pues aprovechando que todos estamos juntos, solo les diré que la familia Uzumaki ya va en aumento. -Boruto escupió lo que fuera que estuviera tomando, mientras su abuela le daba unas palmadas y lo abrazaba. Mientras Sarada se limpiaba la cara ante la salpicada de mi hijo y lo miraba divertida.

-Hinata está embarazada -dijo Naruto

Y yo solo me sonroje, más de lo que creí posible, Naruto me abrazaba orgullosamente. Y las chirriadoras felicitaciones llegaron por montón, abrazos, besos, felicitaciones al por mayor, cuando Hanabi tenía que abrir su bocota.

-Si que no perdieron el tiempo, entonces ya no hay luna de miel.

Por piedad Konohamaru la calló. Y esta se sentó con desgano. Mientras todos reían, vi a mi hijo muy callado y me acerque a él con Naruto entendiéndome perfectamente.

-¿Cariño? ¿Y tú qué piensas?

-Okaasan- dijo seriamente -Eto, pues yo estoy muy grande para ser hermano mayor y yo no lo voy a cuidar -dijo, sonrojado, toqueteándose el pelo, mientras Sarada le sonreía como tranquilizándolo.

-Se que fue una sorpresa grande cariño, pero te amo, te amo mucho y sé que serás un gran hermano mayor -Abrace a mi hijo, cuando mire los ojos vidriosos de Naruto.

-No empieces viejo- le dijo a su padre mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo…

.

.

.

.

-Bien cariño llegamos -dijo, cuando sentí que el vehículo se detenía, apenas y logramos escaparnos de los invitados gracias a la ayuda de mi suegra.

Tendríamos una corta luna de miel de un fin de semana ya que por todos los pendientes que teníamos, no, nos podíamos dar el lujo de más tiempo, pero no importaba ya que a partir de ese momento éramos uno, seríamos uno y nadie nos volvería a separar.

Naruto rentó una pequeña cabaña en la orilla de un lago a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Haremos esto como se debe- dijo bajándose, abriéndome la puerta y tomándome en brazos. Entramos y no podía creer lo que veía la sala llena de flores con un bello camino de entre pequeños cristales y pétalos de rosa dirigiéndose a la alcoba principal, me llevaba entre sus brazos mientras que la aroma de las velas aromáticas y las diversas flores me inundaban de su fragancia, y la cama era espaciosa con un cobertor de seda blanco inmaculado, mientras la habitación carecía de iluminación más que la de las velas, en la cama estaba dos vellos cisnes formando un corazón con sus cuellos, mientras en la cama retozaban más pétalos de las delicadas rosas.

Naruto me deposito en la cama mientras me besaba lentamente la comisura de los labios bajando lentamente a mi cuello mientras con su mano bajaba poco a poco el cierre del vestido, me sentó y me sonrió triunfantemente, me retiro el velo y soltó mi cabello, mientras caía en pequeños caireles por el peinado.

-Me encantas- me susurro al oído mientras de la mesita de alado tomaba lo que parecía una fresa cubierta con chocolate, me la ofreció, la mordí besando en su mano, pasando mis labios por sus dedos mientras el jugueteaba con mi espalda, duramos con ese excitante juego varios minutos mientras él me arrebataba la fruta de mi boca, o yo la comía de su mano hasta que se paro e imite su movimiento dejándolo deshacerse de mi vestido, mientras yo desabotonaba su camisa, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, con paciencia me deslizaba el vestido y depositaba besos por donde viajaban sus manos, yo exploraba su pecho, y graba su masculina aroma en mi cabeza, me deleitaba del sabor de su pecho, me magnetizaba de su respiración, sentí la tela del vestido llegar a mis tobillos, y él imitó el movimiento con su manos se arrodillo respirando ahogadamente; levante mi pierna para lo sacara por completo, y así lo hizo cuando sentí que su lengua se posiciono en mi vientre y sus manos en mi trasero, lo besaba dulcemente mientas su caricias eran sublimes y yo sentía que ya no podía más ante el mar de emociones.

Me cargo rápidamente y me coloco en la cama, mientras él se quitaba la ropa restante quedando solamente en la trusa, miraba sus bellos ojos a contra luz con la velas e irradiaba felicidad y yo me sentía dichosa. Tomó una rosa y empezó a girar un camino sobre mi cuerpo, me acariciaba con ella mientras me quitaba el ligero, como las medias, me acariciaba con ella, y yo me retorcía ante la deliciosa sensación de sus besos combinados con la destreza de sus manos, subía y bajaba lentamente por el explorándome, mientras me susurraba palabras dulces a mi oído, esto era hacer el amor; darnos el amor con toda la calma y paciencia hasta que ambos amantes se sintieran completamente satisfechos de lo que habían dado.

Sentí como la gravedad afecto ligeramente mis pechos cuando me giró de lado mientras me abrazaba y me besaba dulcemente, bajo su boca y se deleito con ellos, se dio gusto al tenerlos al tenerme a su merced. Su aliento caliente, su lengua húmeda jugueteaban con ellos mientras yo perdía mis manos en su cabellera, como la nula conciencia que me quedaba, me inundaba de las sensaciones, me satisfacía de su tacto, de la calidez de su piel contra la mía.

Me tumbo las bragas dejándome completamente desnuda, húmeda, extasiada y deseosa de mas; tiro su trusa y se coloco justo a lado de mí.

-Te amo- le dije ahogadamente, me sonrió

\- Yo te amo, te deseo, te amo preciosa.

Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo arriba y abajo, acerque nuestras bocas lo más que pude y nos hundimos en caricias viéndonos a los ojos cada cierto instante mientras nos perdíamos en el agasajo. Baje mi mano y note la dureza de su miembro acariciándolo delicadamente cuando, él solo se arqueo.

-Ho preciosa -Pronuncio pegándome a él levanto una de mis piernas y así de lado frente a frente nos empalmamos perfectamente. Apenas y lo sentí dentro de mí, él cosquilleo comenzó, el ajetreo de nuestra respiración quemaba, nuestra piel ardía de necesidad de tacto.

Mis ojos sus ojos estaban sincronizados, eran uno, podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, podía ver sus facciones relajadas felices, nuestras lenguas se buscaba desesperadamente, mientras el vaivén no paraba, era suave, delicado pero magnifico, cadente, deliciosamente torturante.

Sentir como se movía, con delicadeza con calma, cuando mi centro me pedía rapidez, fricción.

Pero era hermoso, lento, cálido su tacto, como si esculpiera mi cuerpo con sus manos, no dejaba de moverse, no dejábamos de besarnos, de sonreírnos y abrazarnos, de comernos a besos apasionados, con pequeñas interrupciones buscando aire, mis manos viajaban por cada uno de sus finos músculos, desde acariciando su firme trasero hasta subir a sus perfectos hombros trabajados, mi lengua gozaba de su exquisito sabor, y viajaba curiosamente por su cuello.

Quería mas, quería guardar en mi corazón y pensamiento, su sabor, su olor, que fuera él lo único que inundara mi memoria y mi cuerpo en esos instantes.

-Grrr- escuchaba su grititos ahogados, su voz roca cada que yo me ajustaba y me pegaba mas mi cadera ante sus dulces embestidas, se soltó de mi agarre y me acostó bocarriba, se coloco encima de mí, y yo temblé ante la profunda escotaba buscándola desesperadamente enrolle mis piernas en su cadera y jale su cuello con mis manos mientras besaba, succionaba, como mordía delicadamente sus labios.

-Hiiinaataa! haaaa -Dijo recargándose en la cabecera, escuchando su crujir mientras me levantaba lentamente empalmándonos deliciosamente sentada yo en su regazo, lo besos se hicieron más acelerados, las caricias mas veraces y la respiración agitada entre cortada, su piel, mi piel quemaba ardía de deseo.

-Haaa! -Grite sin nada de pudor, desinhibidamente cuando su erección choco con mi punto g y logro llevarnos juntos a la culminación.

\- ha, ha, ha,- se escuchaba, de nuestros pechos intentando recuperar la respiración, mientras el contraía los músculos de sus piernas y me sostenía la espalda. Mientras respiraba agitadamente en mi cuello y lo besaba tiernamente al fin se tumbo de espaldas con migo encima. Le sonreí mirándolo a los ojos, besando sus labios, mientras me devolvía la sonrisa y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Perfecta vista preciosa- me dijo, al darme cuenta que miraba mis desnudos pechos que quedaban a la altura de su boca.

-Mmm- dije al volver a sentir su habilidosa lengua, ¿es te hombre nunca llenaría su ímpetu?...

La luz entraba sutilmente por la ventana, y una ligera brisa fresca entraba por la venta entre abierta de la habitación, me retorcí en la cama, y admire el desnudo cuerpo de mi esposo !ya era mi esposo! Me acerque traviesamente y comencé a juguetear con los bellos de su pecho.

-Grrr, buenos dias señora Uzumaki - Mi mirada se topo con sus picaros ojos celestes. Me acurruque en su pecho, tranquilamente ante su abrazo, sintiendo perfectamente en mi entre pierna su erección. Sin duda seria un magnificó despertar, pero me solté de su agarre.

Y el bebé comenzó hacer de la suyas porque en un brinco enrollada en la sabana yo ya estaba en el baño, comenzando con la cotidianas nauseas matutinas.

-¿Hinata estas bien?

\- Si no entres- le gritaba desde el baño...

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Así que Hinata estaba embarazada, o eso me habían dicho Boruto y Sarada, como era la vida, me abofeteaba con guante blanco. Tanto tiempo buscando uno y mil métodos para que pudiera darme un hijo legitimo y nada; y con Naruto unos meses, solo unos meses bastaron para que ya pudiera volver a estar embarazada, cuando los pronósticos médicos habían sido tan desfavorables.

Sí que la vida me estaba mostrando que ni con toda la manipulación del mundo se puede forzar algo que no sería nunca.

-Sasuke presta atención -Le acerté a Kiba, ellos estaban de luna de miel y yo aquí, frente a frente con Kushina Uzumaki, mientras esperaba el veredicto del juez y veía como la angustia se apoderaba tanto de Sakura como Sarada.

-Bien este es el veredicto; el ciudadano Sasuke Uchiha, por falsificación de documentos oficiales, como hurto tendencioso y obscuro este Juzgado lo encuentra…

* * *

RV:

Marcelaporras: Gracias por el tiempo que te tomas para dejarme tus kawaii comentarios los adoro jejeje, es un gusto que te gustara el capitulo y si es Naruto es un loquillo hiperactivo, exagerado pero asi lo amamos y espérate porque las sorpresas para él y Hinata no se acabaran todavía. En fin espero que disfrutaras la lemonada de este capítulo creo que me pase de tierna hoy jejej :D

Hima Hyuga: Si pobre Ino le fue mal jaja pero ni modo tenía que sufrir un poquito, y pues intente actualizar lo más pronto que pude, espero que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado y pues que te diré se viene lo bueno. Y de igual manera gracias por siempre dejarme tu linda opinión eso me ayuda bastante para saber que quieren ver en la trama. Espero que lo disfrutaras.

jisseel51: Que genial que fuera de tu agrado eso me encanta ciento que la tramaba va por buen camino y me inspiran a ponerle más drama, si esos loquillos llenaran de lindos y adorables babys la historia, trate de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero sabes Sasuke va a batallar un poquito para recuperar a Sakura, en lo bueno se viene y arigato por tu kawaii comentario. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Creo que hoy quedo un poco más largo de lo convencional espero que les gustara, jejeje. Como les dije y pudieron comprobarlo hoy el final ya está cerca, la verdad no sé si serán dos o tres capítulos más. Pero si quiero ser meticulosa con las observaciones que me hicieron y que quieren una explicación detallada que no me pase nada jeje. Hoy les di un poco de limonada, jeje pero les prometo que lemon del bueno se viene…

Gracias por el tiempo que se toman para dejarme su comentario y decirme que tal les está pareciendo la historia, recuerden que estos son mi inspiración Arigato.

Sayonara chicos no leemos en el siguiente capítulo espero subirlo a más tardar a finales de esta semana :D


	16. Culpable

Sin más aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo, esperando que lo disfruten. Los personajes pertenecen a Khisimoto, pero la melodramática historia es mía. Tu opinión para mi es importante no lo olvides.

Arigato

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 16: Culpable**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le acerté a Kiba, ellos estaban de luna de miel y yo aquí, frente a frente con Kushina Uzumaki, mientras esperaba el veredicto del juez y veía como la angustia se apoderaba tanto de Sakura como Sarada.

-Bien este es el veredicto el ciudadano Sasuke Uchiha, por falsificación de documentos oficiales, como hurto tendencioso y obscuro este Juzgado lo encuentra -El tiempo se detuvo y la cara de Sarada como de Sakura se congelo en mi mente, cuando lentamente empezaron a retumbar en mí mente las palabras.

-¡CULPABLE! -Apreté los puños, cuando nada mas escuche el grito ahogado de Sakura.

-¡Okaasan! -Le enuncio Sarada, intentaba hacer reaccionar a Sakura que al parecer de la impresión como con todo el asunto del embarazo se desmayo, el juez solo hizo seña para que uno de los vigilantes le ayudaran a Sarada. Ahí estaba recargada en uno de los estrados, mientras Sarada le propinaba algo de aire con una carpeta.

-Esta corte lo declara culpable por falsificación de documentos, como todos los demás cargos en mención, pero ya que los bienes fueron regresados al doliente por voluntad propia, como el término para proceder dentro de lo establecido por la ley sucumbió, se le procesará por un año dentro de las instalaciones penitenciarias de Tokio.

-Tranquilo - me pronunció Kiba, al ver mis desoladas facciones, Sakura había racionado y me miraba tristemente mientras la angustia como la impotencia me corroían por dentro, por mi mente cruzaban las imágenes del embarazo de Sakura, el cual me perdería y que quizás ni siquiera podría acompañarla durante el alumbramiento de nuestro hijo, me daba rabia, pasaría exactamente lo mismo que con Sarada.

-Tranquilo amigo conseguiré un amparo o buscaremos la manera de recortar la sentencia -Me decía Kiba mientras yo no me quitaba de mis ojos, el rostro de agonía de Sakura como el dolor en las facciones de Sarada. El juez se levanto y salió por la parte de atrás, consecutivamente un policía se acercó para comenzar mi traslado. Inexpresivamente Kushina Uzumaki salió de sala junto con Shikamaru.

Y yo postrado en esta maldita silla de ruedas mi recuperación había avanzado pero todavía no contaba con la fuerza suficiente en mi lado derecho como para abandonar la silla de ruedas y utilizar solo las muletas. Kiba me ayudo a acércame a Sarada y Sakura, el policía con un poco de humanidad simplemente me siguió sin oponerse dando seguramente no mas que escasos segundos para despedirme.

Sakura estaba pálida, amarilla, apenas y mi mano rozo la suya sentí lo gélido de su piel, carajo esto me preocupaba era un signo de presión baja y con el embarazo esto no me gustaba nada. Sarada la tomaba por detrás y Boruto se acercaba a mí, me propino un abrazo, saliendo totalmente de su personalidad fría aún gesto cariñoso que solo me propinaba mas culpa.

-Yo cuidare de ellas - me dijo en susurro, a lo cual le creí, Boruto tenía mucho de Naruto y sabía que así sería amaría a Sarada mas que así mismo como intentaría por todos los medios humanos no verla sufrir, eso me tranquilizaba aún era algo confuso como perturbador que el que había criado como mi hijo ahora pretendiera a mi hija y esta de igual manera le correspondiera. Pero la tranquilidad también en sentido a él me emanaba ya que sabía a quién había criado, como conocía de la madurez y sensatez con la que contaba Sarada.

-Otosan -Pronuncio mi inmaculada pelinegra aventándoseme encima mientras me abrazaba y derramaba unas lágrimas en mis hombros. Era la primera vez que me llamaba padre y en qué lugar tan inhóspito, frio. Le acaricie su fina cabellera bese su mejilla y le regrese el abrazo.

-Te prometo que saldré antes de lo que esperas, se fuerte, cuida de tu madre, esperen por mi hija, por favor no me visites en este horrible lugar, pero sobretodo perdóname tu merecías un mejor padre, pero créeme Sarada que pagaré mi culpas y buscare la manera de ser digno ante tus ojos. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti como de saber que eres lo único bueno que hice en mi patética existencia.

-Otosan -susurro abrazándome fuertemente, mientras Boruto la tomaba por detrás para consolarla poco a poco.

-Lo lamento pero tenemos que irnos - Decía el policía detrás de mí

-Solo dele unos segundos más -Decía Kiba buscando algo de indulgencia.

Sakura me busco con la mirada, se agacho y quedamos filo a filo.

-Perdóname, es lo único que puedo decirte, pero te juro Sakura que saldré a tiempo que hare los meritos necesarios para saldar mis cuentas y estar contigo el día que nazca nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué? -Decía Sarada, reverendo idiota, si ella no tenía conocimiento de nada, Boruto la abrazo y la retrocedió dándome un poco de espacio para hablar con ella.

-Créeme saldré de aquí - Ella solo me veía con dolor y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, no me decía nada estaba congelada, estática, paralizada y yo postrado en esta maldita silla sin poder pararme para tomarla entre mis brazos y jurarle que en verdad movería cielo, mar, tierra lo que fuera necesario para recuperarla a ella y a nuestros hijos. La jale con algo de fuerza y la abrace. Cuando mi maldita desgracia era movida atraves del maldito suelo que me llevaría al foso que sería mi castigo y prohibición a mi libertad en los próximos doce meses.

El rechinido de las llantas de mi martirio sobresalían ante el silencio, grabándose en mi mente junto a la cara de Sakura como de Sarada, pero el rostro tan desolado de Sakura, me hacia pronunciarme ¿que hiciste? una y otra vez...

.

.

.

La celda era fría, pero gracias a Kiba como a la buena solvencia económica que contaba aún a pesar de mi divorcio con Hinata era cómoda, alejada de los demás con servicios preferenciales que se podían conseguir por un buen precio, ella si hubiera querido me podía haber dejado en la vil miseria exigiendo indemnización por infidelidad comprobada tan solo por haber reconocido a Sarada, pero en su nobleza infinita la cual la caracterizaba solo pidió lo ecuánime, lo que ella trabajo y se gano con esfuerzo. Era verdad el capital era mia pero ella en el mundo empresarial era un erudito en todo sentido, mi fortuna manejada en sus manos se triplico no diez si no unas veinte veces más en sus manos gracias a su magnífica inteligencia para la bolsa como para la diversas inversiones que realizo tanto como para el campo de la medicina, si no para los bienes inmuebles... Por lo que supe habían comprado una casa muy modesta con el dobe, a pesar que yo le había cedido completamente la mansión pero yo sabía que a ella jamás ni el dinero ni los lujos la deslumbraron y eso solo me reafirmaba que lo único realmente importante para ella siempre seria Naruto. Su vida era ese dobe, baka, imperativo.

Ahora tomar las terapias seria más complicado pero no me daría por vencido, Kiba me había alentando tramitaría un amparo, o intentaría buscar la manera de realizar una apelación para que mi libertad fuera condicional ya que bajo arraigo domiciliario sería muy poco probable.

Todo los días le escribía a Sakura, tenía llamadas con Sarada y me comunicaba con Kiba para que estuviera al tanto de todo lo burocrático para que Sakura tuviera la mejor atención en el que todavía era mi hospital. Tenía que salir de ahí y ver nacer a mi descendiente.. La pregunta aquí era ¿Sakura me perdonaría, me esperaría? por fin me respondería si quería que formáramos la familia que desde el principio debimos ser?...

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Boruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Ya mejor

-Si -sonrió mi chica, mientras le ofrecía mi mano. Sí que le debía mucho a mi abuela, su complicidad era oro, ayudarme a declarármele a Sarada sin duda había sido un detalle de su parte que nunca olvidaría.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

 _-Todo listo cariño_

 _-¿Segura obaasan?_ _-Sonrió de oreja a oreja sínicamente_

 _–Jamás subestimes a tu obaasan._

 _De pronto yo estaba sentando de un instante a otro en el parque, con un cesta de comida recargado en un cerezo esperando a que Sarada apareciera, según mi obaasan detalles de esta naturaleza nunca fallaban, yo en realidad me sentía un chiquillo atolondrado inexperto, ¿pues a quien quería engañar si eso era?, me puse de pie y me recargue en el árbol admirando la vista cuando un peculiar detalle llamo la atención de mis ojos._

 _La corteza del árbol estaba marcada, ¿pero qué?, ese viejo sí que era un cursi, claramente el lo había hecho, tenía un corazón meticulosamente tallado y dentro el nombre de mis padres, realmente era vieja esa marca ya que se había incrustado en la corteza como una cicatriz al cuerpo. Ahora entendía porque mi obaasan había insistido tanto que me decidiera por ese lugar, quizás quería que observara ese detalle, como que me diera cuenta que las buenas cosas cuestan más de lo que uno se imagina._

 _-Boruto-kun,_

 _Escuche detrás de mí cayendo en conciencia que era Sarada._ _Voltee y me tope con su linda mirada azabache escondida detrás de sus anteojos._

 _-Hola- dije acercándome para besar su mejilla, cuando por un poco de impulso más de lo necesario, chocamos nuestras frentes._

 _-Aunch- dijo sobándose mientras nos sentábamos en la manta riendo a carcajadas._ _Después de trivialidades, charlas más a fondo como tocar el tema de nuestros padres, todo se tomó más serio._ _La mire a los ojos levantando su barbilla, observando con ternura su sonrojo y a pesar de mi novatez, saque el valor para decírselo._

 _-¿Sarada quieres ser mi novia?_ _-Se puso toda carmesí, asintiendo con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y recibiendo mis labios, y yo sintiendo que el estomago que se me achicaba._

 ** _-Fin blash back._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Por fin había dejado de llorar, me dolía mucho verla así pero la entendía a la perfección, ver a Sasuke ser llevado por las autoridades fue un golpe duró para mi e imaginaba todo lo que le había afectado a Sarada. Este era mi coraje y mi rabia las malditas estupideces como egocentrismos que cometieron en su juventud no acaecían más que en daños a nosotros. Pero que se podía hacer, yo cometería mis errores y marcaria mi camino, era cierto pero no terminaba de dolerme esta situación a la que apenas me acostumbraba.

-Te das cuenta tendré un hermano

-Yo igual Pfff -dije desanimadamente -Te entiendo Sarada pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto

-Pero tus padres al menos ya están juntos, Boruto mi hermano o hermana volverá a pasar lo mismo que yo.

Me miraba con angustia, levantado su mirada, mientras yo intentaba buscar las palabras para consolarla.

-Sarada eso no será así, tu madre te tiene a ti y pues tu escuchaste lo que nos dijo su abogado buscaran la manera de sacarlo antes, solo hay que esperar. No quería ilusionarla pero no me gustaba verla así. Solo quería maldecir, patear o golpear algo, pero que me ganaba y solo la asustaría o se sentiría peor. Que coraje me daba esta situación.

Era ridículo a mi edad ser hermano mayor y no podía negarlo estaba celoso, mi okaasan era muy cariñosa, siempre me procuraba, de alguna u otra manera se centraba en mí, pero ahora con lo de mi dichoso padre las cosas cambiaban, no podía negar que él me procuraba, hasta intentaba ayudarme con las tareas a las cuales notaba que no les entendía mucho e incluso se puso mano a mano a estudiar con migo para poder ayudarme. Pero ahora quizás con el nuevo bebé las cosas cambiarían con el podría compartir todo lo que con migo no fue y como ocultarlo tenía receló. Pero no me podía quejar Sasuke me lleno de atenciones, pero atenciones que no me pertenecían y debieron haber sido para Sarada. Mi cabeza era un reverendo embrollo, con un carajo como extrañaba mis prácticas eran mi desahogo y ahora por mí aún estado no podía regresar a practicar artes marciales no todavía.

Simplemente cerré la boca a cualquier estupidez que pudiera decir y me dedique a abrazarla, la brisa de la tarde nos rodeo, junto con todas las emociones que teníamos que sobrellevar juntos…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sakura***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días se me estaban haciendo eternos, Sarada estaba de un pésimo humor, las pocas veces que se encontraba alegre era o cuando hablaba con Sasuke, o veía a Boruto.

Estaba renuente con migo, sabía que lo del bebé no le había caído muy bien pero yo entendía que su malestar se dirigía a solo preocupación, ella tenía derecho a portarse como una adolescente de vez en cuando, no como la pequeña adulta que siempre intentaba ser.

Sasuke diariamente me telefoneaba pero yo siempre cortaba la conversación escudándome con Sarada, abrió una cuenta para nosotras y dentro de todo no, nos faltaba nada, pero si lo más importante él. Yo no resistía hablar con él si terminar en un mar de llanto, si mi corazón se subyugaba por los recuerdos de lo difícil que fue pasar sola por la labor de parto como por todo lo demás y parecía que ahora se repetiría la historia. Quería quitarme la tonta esperanza que pronto estaría con nosotras y por esa situación evitaba sus llamadas porque escucharlo solo me hacia entusiasmarme inútilmente.

Mi escudo ante mis males era perderme en el trabajo, pensar lo menos posible en el veredicto, ni siquiera le contestaba las cartas que me mandaba, ¿pero que le contestaría?, que estaba resentida con él, porque nuevamente me dejaría sola. Esto fue un juego de azar que yo sabía perfectamente a lo que me metía pero no por eso dejaba de dolerme, me arriesgue por él y este era el pago. Sarada era ya una Uchiha, el me pidió que lo intentáramos y cada carta terminaba con la misma frase _luchare y me hare digno de ustedes_ , pero eso no cambiaba nada yo daría a luz sola.

Nuevamente sola, ¿esperándolo otra vez?

Las hormonas y la sensibilidad hacían lo suyo mientras yo derramaba unas lágrimas sobre los documentos.

-Tranquila –Escuche en secó, cuando mire que era Hinata entrando a mi oficina…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Kushina***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas estaban tomando su cauce entre paréntesis, porque aparentemente estaban en calma, pero más sabia el diablo por viejo que por diablo y yo sabía que en el asunto del periódico había algo más, la prensa se lanzaría encima de Hinata en cuanto supieran lo de Sasuke, de alguna u otra forma yo había intentado que nada de esto saliera a luz. Pero sin duda tanto mi hijo como su familia estaban en riesgos ante los bombardeos de la prensa.

Esto era una bomba de tiempo que yo necesitaba buscar la manera de apaciguar.

Ahora mi pregunta era ¿Porqué? y ¿para qué?, atacar de esa manera a Hinata y a Naruto, Sasuke no podía ser ya que sería poco inteligente ya que el también saldría perjudicado, tenía que ser inteligente e intentar identificar al enemigo cuanto antes.

Solo esperaba que fuera pura paranoilla y que se hubieran enterado por los cuchicheos del corporativo como del hospital, los rumores cada vez se intensificaban más en el consorcio y tenía que pararlos ya.

Ya había escuchado a varios empleados haciendo murmuraciones, como que querían la destitución de Hinata de presidenta.

Esto tendría que hablarlo con ella y con Naruto cuanto antes, apenas y regresaran del chequeo de Hinata, realizaría una junta con ellos para buscar el mejor planteamiento de la situación.

Realmente era injusto ese par de atolondrados por fin después de todo este tiempo podían ser felices, ¿y pasara esto?, por Dios jamás había visto a Naruto tan radiante como ahora, Hinata realmente era su sol y su mundo giraba alrededor de ella como de Boruto.

Solo rogaba al cielo que fuera una coincidencia lo del periódico, que no hubiera nada mas, pero ¿porque este escalofrió?, como esta inquietud...

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Entonces ¿así están las cosas Temari?

-Así es Hima,

Carajo, todo iba también y ahora esto. -Reúneme a todo el personal en el auditorio de la empresa ahora mismo.

-¿Pero?... Hinata

-Así es Temari, ahora mismo que paren sus labores quieren tema de que hablar muy bien pues tendrán tema de conversación. -Temari salió completamente anonadada.

Y yo meditaba ¿qué les diría?, no permitiría que esto avanzara mas, apenas unos días estaba en los brazos de mi rubio haciendo el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho, comenzábamos nuestra vida como familia, realmente todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Y ahora esto, dudaban de mi capacidad y querían destituirme de mi cargo solo por malditos chismes amarillistas.

Jamás volvería a mostrarme débil ante nadie, era el juramento que me hice y que pensaba cumplir. Ahora lo mínimo que podía hacer por Sasuke era defender los intereses que pasarían a manos de Sarada y Sakura, como los míos que formaban parte del patrimonio de mis hijos.

-Hinata- voltee a ver a mi esposo que entraba transparente a mi oficina aparatosamente como acostumbraba, "mi esposo" como amaba esas palabras, si que las saboreaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo - Se movía de un lado al otro, moviendo las manos, mientras no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía de lo rápido que hablaba. Me pare enfrente de él, no sin antes asegurarme de cerrar la puerta claro, ya estaba harta de sorpresitas. -Quieres calmarte- le dije, mientras ponía mis manos en sus divinos cachetes y miraba fijamente sus orbes celestes. Simplemente asintió y yo sentía que una lagrimita me saldría por mis ojos de burla de ver su cara con esa tonta mueca.

Lo solté moviendo mis manos delicadamente en señal que fuera con calma.

-Hinata, me quieres explicar que significa lo del auditorio.

-A ¿era eso? -le dije restándole importancia -Les daré lo que piden cariño.

-¿Disculpa?

Lo agarre con mis dos manos con algo de rudeza por el agarre del cuello, lo atraje hasta mi y bese sus labios con mas pasión de la que hubiera haber querido usar.

\- ¡Hinata!- dijo todo colorado

Y como no si ni yo entendía mi arranque, condenadas hormonas. -Confía en mi cariño quieres- le dije besándolo nuevamente, me di la vuelta no sin antes propinarle un inocente nalgada, abrí la puerta y aprovechando su estado de indefensión le pronuncie -nos vemos en quince minutos en el auditorio amorcito- le avente un beso mientras caminaba y me reía a mis anchas, si que tenía que hacer eso más seguido, tomar el control de la situación sí que me gusto y era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. Había sido una chispa picante y excitante. Su cara fue lo mejor de todo, la sorpresa como se llevaba las manos a la nuca y me miraba todo anonado, con tremendo sonrojo, jajaja aún su brinquito después de la nalgada fue lo mejor de todo y no me arrepentía de nada.

Apenas y sentí la puerta del auditorio enfrente de mí, los nervios se empezaron a apoderar de mi, la travesura con Naruto dejó de causarme gracia al ver el sin fin de personas que se encontraban, parecían un montón de alfileres cabezones formados meticulosamente en las hileras que se formaban en media luna y yo sabía que tendría que mostrar autoridad, como seguridad ante estas personas.

Ahí en primera fila mi suegra que me miraba contrariada, varios de los socios minoritarios, como los que conformaban la junta directiva de inversiones externas e internas y por su puesto el personal. Temari justo al lado del pódium nerviosa esperándome con todo lo que le pedí y un vaso de agua.

Perfecto, llego la hora me dije respirando profundo.

Me acerque al pódium y el cuchicheo de los espectadores se hizo presente, comprobé que el micrófono estuviera encendido y Temari me animo, cuando note a Naruto tomar asiento a lado de su madre.

-¡Buenas Tardes! -pronuncie muy firme consiguiendo un silencio abrumador. Las miradas se fijaron en mí, trayéndome un estúpido pánico no menos que impertinente.

-Los convoque, por una simple razón de la cual creo todos tiene o creen tener conocimiento al respecto. De ante mano agradezco su presencia y les pido el debido respeto a lo que vengo a exponer, mediante mi derecho a ser la principal al mando de este nuestro corporativo y digo nuestro porque todos formamos parte de él. Sin más vallamos al tema de relevancia.

Kushina estaba con los ojos de par en par, mientras Naruto solo me miraba anonadado, preocupado, no menos que conmocionado.

-En fin, he escuchado que varios de los presentes en este momento sin importar el cargo que ocupen han pedido mi destitución, y les tengo una noticia señores, ¡lo lamento pero no les podre dar ese gusto! -Los murmureos comenzaron a sobresalir.

-Silencio por favor que no he terminado, sé que mi vida personal ha sido de gran importancia entre las platicas recientes, como en la credibilidad de mi trabajo y solo hay algo que quiero hacer mención a ese respecto. Mi vida personal como lo dice la palabra es Personal, yo no seré destituida de mi cargo y mucho menos sobre valorada mi labor gracias a las estipulaciones de la prensa amarillista. La pantalla por favor Temari. –Pronuncie mientras la miradas se centraban detrás de mí, yo analizaba todo, y miraba fijamente los rostros de sorpresa en todos los presentes, lo que me favorecía ya que había actuado a tiempo.

Mi amiga en automático encendió la pantalla mostrado las graficas específicas que le pedí.

-Este corporativo en el escaso tiempo que estado por completo a su cargo ha incrementado producción tanto en inversiones, como en aliarse con diversas empresas importantes en nuestra rama como en ser el primer proveedor en Tokio, Hong Kong. Sin pasar por alto las pequeñas ciudades y su futura expansión. Todo esto reflejándose en una taza de un 30% por ciento más en ganancias, un 15% por ciento en aumento de empleos de los cuales varios de los presentes que se encuentran aquí fueron contratados este bimestre. Sin pasar por alto todas las mejoras que se realizaron a sueldos, prestaciones de ley, etc., Los inversionistas recuperaron en el primer trimestre su inversión, y lograron expandir su mercancía a diversos espacios gracias a nuestro magnifico sistema en finanzas y mercadotecnia. Así que sin más, no pienso permitir que se dude de mi capacidad ni mucho menos de mi trabajo solo por rumores que no son ni el tema, ni el trabajo en este corporativo. Asumo mi firme papel que si yo hago un mal uso, o mi trabajo no es eficiente como ecuánime en este corporativo yo misma pediré que se me destituya del cargo sin consideración. Pero en mi postura no pienso permitir que se le reste veracidad como credibilidad a mi trabajo por rumores infundados o injuriosos. ¡Alguna objeción! -dije aún mas fuerte encajando un poco las manos en el pódium, de roble barnizado que pedí en suplica que resistiera mi agarre, mis piernas temblaban y Naruto como Kushina estaban pasmados sin pasar por alto la cara de sorpresa de la junta directiva. Temari me sonreía afirmándome.

-He dicho ¡alguna objeción!- mis palabras resonaron ante el silencio incomodo de los presentes.

-Ninguna- se comenzó a escuchar en coro por todos.

-De acuerdo, quiero aprovechar y dejar en claro que mi vida personal como lo dije es personal, no me interesa ningún tipo de prejuicio hacia mi persona ya que mi familia y yo somos lo únicos al tanto de las verdaderas circunstancias. Y ya que esta no afecta a la empresa ni mucho menos mi trabajo les pido dejen de hacer mezclas absurdas, que no dan a lugar. Así que de la manera más atenta, preséntense a este corporativo con la mentalidad de crecer, superarse y sobretodo trabajar. No de promover el amarillismo de la prensa. Cualquier duda o comentario al respecto con gusto los atenderé personalmente en mi oficina y sin más lo invito a trabajar y a seguir haciendo crecer nuestra empresa gracias.

No te desmayes, no te desmayes me decía. Al sentir lo nervios recorrer mi cuerpo. A penas y mire la bocas abiertas de par en par de varios inversionistas, como de Ino, Kushina y Naruto le hice una señal a Temari para que se me acercara. Así lo hizo y sin más me apoye en ella y salí del auditorio, con los murmureos y aplausos de fondo...

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Pero que mujer!, carajo ¿esa era mi Hinata? Tan segura de sí misma, de su posición de su porte, que solo tenía ganas de...

-Raciona de una vez

-Auch- dije, al sentir el pellizco de mi madre, ni siquiera me dejaba fantasear. Solo tenía ganas de pararme en medio pódium y decirles es mi esposa oyeron, o si mía, carajo, me valía un palmo de narices sonar ridículo pero estaba tan orgulloso de ella.

Les había callando la boca a todo el corporativo con el cargo que había demostrado del cual era merecedora no por mayoría de acciones si no por su capacidad.

-¿Tenias idea de que Hinata fuera hacer algo así?

-No, realmente no Okaasan -Se llevo una mano a la boca y me miro divertida cuando por fin articulo.

-En fin me gano esta partida, solo te diré una cosa cariño, cuidado con hacer enojar a tu mujercita.

Pero que madre tan poco inusual tenía, como me decía algo así tan divertidamente. Y todavía ella se atrevía a preguntarse de donde salía mi impertinencia. Camine directo al ascensor si ni siquiera esperar a mi madre, se había quedado hablando con varios de la junta directiva. Este día si que dio un giro estrepitoso, por la mañana temprano habíamos ido al chequeo de Hinata pero desgraciadamente el médico que nos había recomendado Konohamarú dentro del mismo hospital no había podido presentarse, así que ahora solo quería encontrarla y preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Cuando vi un desfile de comida entrando a su oficina, ¿pero qué?, claramente Temari llevaba si bien se veía en la bandeja unas galletas, lo que parecía fruta, dulces, y para rematar un jugo grande de Naranja, o eran nervios o era el embarazo.

-Hola -cariño dijo apenas cruce la puerta, Temari me sonrió divertida saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-Gusta - dijo extendiéndome lo que parecía hice seña con la mano y me dispuse a levantarla de su asiento, apenas y la eleve en aire la senté sobre mis piernas observando divertidamente la voracidad de su apetito.

-¿Hambre?- le dije sarcásticamente, me dio una pequeña guantada en el hombro con la cuchara en la boca y una mueca que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Si tengo hambre- pronuncio sacando la cuchara y torciéndome la boca.

–Así me gustas trompuda - le dije, mientras prense su rostro contra el mio dando un pequeño beso y abrazándola sobre mí.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Hinata, es todo lo que quería decirte y ahora me voy porque si entra mi madre aparecerán problemas - dejándola en su silla toda aturdida y sonrojada, me puse de pie.

–Tonto -dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Ya en mi oficina con el mundo de papeles que tenía por revisar, pensaba en el teme, ¿como la estaría pasando en la cárcel?, pero que pregunta más estúpida, sentía pena por él y mucha pero más por Sakura-chan y Sarada. No se podía hacer nada al respecto más que esperar que el abogado de Sasuke hiciera su trabajo.

Mi madre decidió demandarlo aún y sin mi consentimiento, la entendía, pero no por eso aún no quisiera reconocerlo yo todavía le tenía algo de estima a ese teme, después de todo no en balde fuimos los mejores amigos en nuestros años de és de que se obscureciera mi oficina y un día laboral muy pesado como fastidioso porque ni siquiera pude comer con Hinata, llegue a la casa maravillado de poner cenar con mi familia.

Estacione el coche y comprobé que Hinata ya estaba en casa, pero carajo nunca me imagine encontrarme esa candente escena. Ahí estaba mi esposita con las piernas desnudas, un vestido morado de forma de lápiz que le llegaba un poco arriba de de la rodilla, un delatar lila e inclinada completamente, mostrándome un vista panorámica perfecta y exquisita para mi lujuriosa pupila, cuidando lo que parecía un pastel dentro del horno dejándome, esa sugestiva y tentadora vista de su perfecto trasero, un dulce melocotón, una travesura después de un dia tan agitado ¿no estaría tan mal o sí?, le tenía que regresar esa nalgada a la pilla.

Voltee a todos lados asegurándome que no hubiera rastros de Boruto o mi madre, como de la nana chiyo, sin moros en la costa y completamente silenciosamente me acerque a ella, mientras se enderezaba y cantaba al par con la canción que sonaba en su reproductor.

No me pude contener, y le propine una inocente nalgadita en su bello trasero. Carajo sí que se me despertó el impetú.

-Pero Kyyya -dijo Hinata pegando un brinco mientras volteaba para atrás, hecha una furia, mientras yo le dedicaba la más sínica sonrisa con la que podía.

-¡Estás loco! Naruto

-Pero por ti preciosa -dije tomándola en mis brazos y antes que empezara a desarrollarme una buena cantaleta de regaños la calle de un beso. Apenas sentí que su agarre se relajo, la solté satisfecho.

-Eres un tonto –Dijo toda colorada mientras brincaba - el pastel- -Se soltó y se apuro a sacarlo del horno mientras lo dejaba en encima de la estufa.

-¿Que tal tu día cariño?

–Ahora mucho mejor - y yo pegándola contra el horno -¿Dónde están todos?- pronuncie mordiéndole el lóbulo del oído.

-Pues tu madre no tengo idea, Boruto con Sarada en el cine, la nana chiyo fue al súper y supongo que Hanabi y Konohamarú preparando el departamento al cual se cambiaran.

-Ha ja ha *_* Estamos solo por lo visto, perfecto- me recargue más en ella escuchando el rechinar del horno y ella solo se sostenía con sus manos retorciéndose detrás mío. La gire rápidamente, la tome en brazos y si siquiera permitirle articular palabra camine rápidamente a las escaleras para llevarla a la recamara.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?

-Aprovechando el tiempo preciosa que más. Estaba completamente sonrojada acurrucándose en mí pecho.

–El pastel – dijó

-No irá a ningún lado nena-Y así corrí a nuestra recamara con ella en mis brazos, con mi sínica y satisfecha sonrisa…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las semanas comenzaban a volar rápidamente y como negarlo yo amaba la monótona vida que estaba adquiriéndo, era feliz, ser la esposa de mi Naruto era mi felicidad, mi familia. Y a pesar del trabajo tan demandante que ambos tenían buscábamos la manera de balancear nuestros tiempos para estar juntos como en familia con nuestro hijo.

Yo cada día que pasaba me sentía más gorda -_-, aún Naruto me decía que era un adorable melocotón, el no entendía que no era nada agradable que tu esposo te compara con una fruta y menos redonda.

Y ahí estábamos en pleno hospital, con mi barriga al aire de cinco meses con dos o tres semanas o eso era lo que calculábamos. Apenas el pequeño bulto se empezaba a formar, la verdad nose me hacía ninguna rareza que no se me notara tan rápido como a otras embarazadas ya que de Boruto a penas y se percibía mi pequeño vientre a pesar de que había medido 52 cm y pesado 3,800 tres kilos ochocientos gramos, recordaba las palabras burlonas de Sasuke _pues donde lo guardabas_. Pobre Sasuke, seguía en la cárcel y la que mas estaba sufriendo era Sakura-chan.

Naruto me saco de mi pensamiento, escuchando sus pies temblando en la silla.

-Hay ¿porque tardan tanto?

-Cálmate el doctor ya no tarda.

-Los hospitales me ponen de nervios.

-Lo sé cariño pero por favor no me estreses.

-Tienes razón Hinata lo lamento- nos tomamos de mano mientras esperábamos que el doctor entrara.

-Bien señora Uzumaki, empecemos- dijo el doctor Kakashi, pelo blanco. ¿Que doctor usaba media mascara en su rostro?, parecía salido de una bizarra película de terror. Puso un poco de gel en el aparato que se asemejaba a un pequeño rodillo, y comenzó a masajear mis estomago.

–Mmmmm -dijó el doctor - si muy bien hay suficiente liquido amniótico, el corazón se escucha un poco distorsionado.

-¿Qué?

–Cálmate Naruto- le dije

–Espere señor es el aparato.

–Pfffff no me espante así doctor.

-No es el aparato es usted.

-¿Como que yo? -los nervios me empezaron a carcomer por dentro- ¿hay algo malo con mi bebé?

-Es que, es eso como…

-¿Cómo que? -Naruto estaba que se arrancaba lo mechones del cabello. El médico giró el monitor de la pantalla

\- Mírenlo ustedes mismos.

-¿Hinata, estás viendo lo mismo que yo? - ¿Pero como era posible ? ...no podría creer lo que estábamos viendo pero si ...

* * *

RV:

jisseel51: Es un loquillo y morirás más con las ocurrencias que trae entre manos nuestro amado rubio imperativo, que gusto que te gustara y vendrá mas lemon o sí como el desarrollo de las parejas faltantes. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo y gracias por tu kawaii comentario : D

marcelaporras: jejeje si pobre Ino nimodo, y que bueno que te gusto el lemon, por supuesto habrá mucho ahora en el desenlace de la historia o sí, jejeje y aparezco como Mayela Bucio :D, jejeje siguen las sorpresitas y siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios.

Hima Hyuga: jajaja a ti no puedo engañarte mi mente sucia me delató, esa Hanabi es una loquilla no les da chance a Naruto y a Hinata. Y claro lemon del intensó los espera o si jajaja XD, actualizare lo más pronto posible y gracias por tus aportaciones me encanta saber lo que piensan de la trama.

Guest: Un placer que te gustara, gracias por tus observaciones y si eso intento, preferí que fueran pocos capítulos pero que la historia no quedara forzada. Intentare escribir no menos que el final que se merecen. :D

Elrikolhio: jajaja estuvo tiernecillo, tomare eso como que te gusto, gracias por tu opinión y se pondrá todavía más suculento.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, lamento la demora pero mi viejo vejestorio de computadora pasó a mejor vida, y avance el capitulo escribiendo en mi celular, como en mis ratos libres en mis horas laborales, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que hubiera en este y en el anterior capitulo pero en el celular no es fácil corregirlas. En fin, ¿Qué les pareció?, jejeje ya se bien el desenlace y sé que quizás no estuvo tan intenso como de costumbre pero ya entenderán porque en el próximo capítulo, Naruto es un loquillo ya verán, ¿Sasuke lograra salir de cárcel a tiempo?, ustedes que piensan.

Arigato por sus kawaiis comentarios a todos lo que se toman el tiempo para dejármelos es lo que me hace inspirarme en la trama.


	17. Noticias Inesperadas

Lamento la demora sin más aquí esta... Espero que le guste y Arigato.

Como hice mención lo personajes pertenecen a Khisimoto pero la melodramática historia es mia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 17: Noticias inesperadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Pero como era posible?, no podría creer lo que estábamos viendo pero si eran dos cabecitas, perfectamente en la pantalla se veía un pequeño cuerpecito y justo de lado como si se recargara en él otra cabecita, apenas y se distinguía pero eran dos, ¡tendría dos bebes!

-¿Doctor a caso son?

Naruto me interrumpió abruptamente -Pero Doctor ¿qué significa eso?. ¡A caso una malformación! , no, no puede ser como puede tener dos cabezas –Naruto estaba todo histérico, apuntándole al doctor, mientras a mí se me caía la cara de vergüenza y el doctor se burlaba de él en sus narices.

-Señor Uzumaki son dos, tendrán gemelos, serán padres de dos hijos.

Se puso estático, se me salían las lágrimas de alegría de sorpresa.

-¡Pero qué puntería y potencia la mia! ¡Carajo! -Dijo mi impertinente rubio, pegando un pequeño brinquito abrazando al doctor mientras yo me llevaba las manos a la cara, Naruto por Dios, él y sus imprudencias. El médico desesperado de no poder con mi rubio imperativo, se soltó de su agarre me miro compasivamente, y emitió.

-Les daré unos minutos para que lo procesen, ya que estén más tranquilo regreso para continuar con el chequeo.

Solo Naruto podía intimidar a un ginecólogo como para que saliera huyendo… Yo me senté en la reducida cama tapándome con la sabana cuando mi Uzumaki paso de euforia desmedida al sentimentalismo en un instante, ¿que no se suponía que la de las hormonas era yo?, aunque a él se le había dado varios de mis síntomas, como el sueño e incluso algunas ocasiones compartíamos mis antojos, a lo que en la casa no, nos aguantábamos la burla de mi suegra y de Boruto. Según leí y el mismo ginecólogo me comento algunos hombres desarrollaban muchos de los síntomas por las hormonas que uno les transmitía en la saliva por los besos, como también influía de lo apegados que fuéramos.

-Gracias hermosa, gracias -Decía abrazándome mientras yo se lo regresaba tanto como la incómoda postura en la que me encontraba me lo permitía.

.

.

.

Ya en el consultorio del ginecólogo Kakashi e irradiando felicidad, pensaba en todo lo que nos esperaba, no con un hijo si no con dos, esto sí que era para impactar a cualquiera.

-Hinata debes estar consciente que tu embarazo requerirá muchos cuidados, más de los habituales, haremos cesaría programada no quiero ponerte en peligro ni a ti ni a sus futuros hijos, así que te intervendremos antes de que presentes dolores o la fecha se aproxime. Naruto lo escuchaba tan atento, haciéndole una lista extremadamente larga de cuestionamientos como cuidados.

Yo sabía que mi condición no era tan favorable, pero no quería perder la fe que todo saldría bien al fin, salimos del consultorio sorprendidos como con la fecha programa de la cesárea para que nuestros hijos llegaran a este mundo. A penas y se iba estacionado en la casa y yo sentía que el sueño se apoderaba de mí, estaba agotada, tenía hambre.

-Vamos cariño- me decía Naruto animándome a bajar del vehículo.

Ya sentados en la mesa comiendo un poco de fruta pasaba por mi mente Sakura y Sarada, ¿Qué sería de Sasuke?, ¿conseguiría Kiba-san la preliberación?, Sakura realmente me preocupaba, su estado de depresión no era nada bueno ni para ella ni para él bebe.

-Vamos cariño come

-Perdí el apetito- le dije sonriéndole de medio lado, mientras me recargaba en la barra.

-Vamos a que descanses- dijo tomándome en brazos, mientras me subía por las escaleras, ahora no pensaba refunfuñar simplemente me deje consentir…

.

.

.

Estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, mi cuerpo temblaba y la luz que entraba por la cortina entreabierta, como el ruido de un martillo, gracias al cielo me sacaron de ese espantoso sueño. Me pare y empecé a caminar por el pasillo de la casa cuando note que el ruido provenía de la que sería la habitación del bebé, y en cuanto abrí la puerta ahí estaba mi amado rubio con unos vaqueros ajustados un cinturón de herramientas en su cadera y con solo la camiseta interior, colocando unos bellos cuadros de querubines en la pared, cuando me noto algo sonrojada fisgoneado.

-¿Le gusta la vista señora Uzumaki?

Yo solo agache mi cara completamente sonrojada, por haber sido pillada. Camino lentamente como si estuviera en uno de esos sensuales comerciales donde el chico rudo promocionaba alguna una fragancia. Se acercó y me propino un beso fugaz en los labios, cuando el remolino rojo apareció.

-Valla aquí están

-Todos los estamos esperando a bajo, queremos sabes que les dijo el médico.

Sin más Naruto y yo asentimos mientras veíamos a su madre abandonar la habitación y Naruto tenía una sonrisa socarrona, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de herramientas para acompañarme al interrogatorio.

Me sentía tonta ridículamente tonta mientras bajaba esas escaleras, Hanabi, Boruto, la nana Chiyo, mi suegra nos miraban y murmuraban mientras descendíamos lentamente. Al fin y me senté junto con ellos, todos nos dedicaban unas orbes dilatadas como esperando respuestas.

Naruto no quitaba su sonrisa triunfal y eso solo me avergonzaba al saber que de su boca en cualquier momento saldría una imprudencia. Y no me equivoque.

-Bien Familia ¡Tendremos gemelos!

Sin nada de tacto así, sin más lo soltó.

-Kyyyyya -grito escandalosamente Hanabi en conjunto con Kushina, Boruto se atragantaba con un pedazo de manzana, mientras la nana chiyo le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y yo totalmente carmesí.

-¿Gemelos? –Decía Boruto

-Así es cariño -le dije abrazándolo un poco, mientras Naruto seguía con su sin vergüenza sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí que le pusieron entusiasmo.

-¡Hanabi! –Le reclame mientras la vergüenza me carcomía las mejillas y ella solo orbitaba lo ojos poniéndolos en blanco. Boruto nos miraba con asco y mi suegra simplemente reía a carcajadas abrazando a su hijo…

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sasuke***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La satisfacción me lleno de los pies a la cabeza, al escuchar _; concedido_ , _sea puesto en liberación condicional inmediatamente_ de boca del juez. Ya iba en el vehículo y aún no creía que hace unas horas estaba en esa celda, ya era libre.

¡Era libre!, había pagado mis deudas, ya no tenía cuentas pendientes. Podía ver a la cara a Sakura, carajo podría ver a mí hijo nacer. Todavía caminaba con un poco de dificultad, pero ahora solo dependía del bastón, nada más.

Ahora que me encontraba, libre, valoraba lo simple, entendía el camino que tenía que recorrer y del cual no estaba dispuesto a volver a pisar. Mi libertad sabia ha gloria, podría ver a Sarada, estar con Sakura y ganarme día a día su perdón, como recompensarle tanto años de amor y espera. Si que había sido un idiota...

Apenas y me estacione en la acera de la casa contemple tantas imágenes ficticias que deseaba que fueran verdad, quería y soñaba con criar a mi hijo. Baje del vehículo, con un poco de dificultad ya que todavía no me acostumbraba al bastón ; Los nervios me empezaron a recorrer pero eran los nervios que te propinaba la dicha, la felicidad, espera, si era la espera; la espera a poder decirle a Sakura a los ojos que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

Me acomode la corbata, y toque el timbre sutilmente, esperando desesperadamente, no hubo respuesta y yo sentía que tumbaba la puerta de la desesperación...

! Carajo! porque no abre? Empezaba a rezongar cuando el pequeño crujir de la madera propinado por unos pasos, me hizo entender que mí pelirosa se acercaba. Lentamente se abrió dejando de reojo contemplar su cabellera, su ondulada cabellera que le caía hasta los hombros, la boca se me seco y el corazón se conmociono al ver su mano en el pequeño vientre abultado, sus jades ojos se conectaron con mi mirada, escépticos, confundidos, me sonrió de medio lado, y acaricio su vientre, dándole masajitos al pequeño bulto sobre su vestido verde que no la hacía ver más que hermosa. La felicidad me conmociono cuando lentamente sonrió y pronuncio

-Papá está en casa -No pude más me sostuve del marco de la puerta, y la tome en mi agarre besando sus labios, cuando nacieron de mi, verdaderamente de mi las inefables palabras.

-Te amo Sakura...

Y asi era la amaba por fin había entendido el significado de esa palabra y era un maldito afortunado en haberlo ignorado tanto tiempo y que ella aguardara por mí, comprendí en mi encierro, en mis múltiples estupideces que no era un sentimiento manipulable ni mucho menos egoísta o efímero. Aprendí a amarla, me nació amarla y deseaba amarla... Amarla como ella me amo y más de lo que ella realmente merecía. Me juraba que la haría feliz, realmente la haría feliz. Su dulce sabor me penetró, entró por mi boca y mis papilas gustativas quedaron extasiadas de tan exquisito sabor, me embargaba no el crudo deseo, había algo mas, había calidez, realmente su beso me recibía con anhelo, con sentimiento. No era fingido ni mucho menos forzado, como cuando Hinata correspondía mis besos, era autentico, un autentico sentimiento que me llenaba de regocijo.

Apenas y nos separamos de aquel dulce beso, y me arrodille acaricie su vientre, lo bese.

-Ya estoy aquí para verte nacer, para verte- bese el vientre nuevamente y me llenaba de dicha. Me levante y mire el jade que sería mi perdición, estaban vidriosos, húmedos, me sonrió y me abrazo deliberadamente, cuando me enuncio casi en susurro.

-Dime que es verdad Sasuke.

-Es verdad Sakura, te juro que es verdad y así será hoy y siempre si tú me lo permites.

-Ya no puedo hacerme más la distante contigo, quería castigarte por tanto dolor, pero este silencio también fue un martirio para mí.

-Yo lo merecía Sakura, yo merecía tu sepulcral silencio. Y lo entendí por eso en este medio año no deje escribirte a pesar que no me contestaras, yo solo deseaba una indulgencia o tu perdón. Nunca deje de estar al pendiente ni de tu condición, ni de ustedes.

-Lose -Me contesto abrazándome fuertemente.

Y así perdí la noción de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, de cuánto tiempo necesitábamos de ese abrazo para sentir alivio y comenzar a hablar de la vida juntos que nos deparaba. Cerré mis ojos grabándome la bella imagen de su sonrisa. Cuando nunca en la vida le había dado tanta importancia a una oración, como la que había salido de sus labios.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke.

Fuera o no esta nuestra casa, ahora entendía que mi hogar sería donde estuvieran ellas.

-!Otosan! -Grito Sarada entrando a la sala, traía en sus manos alguna guzguera la aventó sobre el sofá, vi a la jovencita que era mi hija correr a mí, solté a su madre y la recibe en mis brazos gustoso. Lloraba y sollozaba de gusto... .

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Naruto***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde la noticia de que tendríamos gemelos. La montaña rusa de vida que llevaba últimamente era para volver loco a cualquiera. Una mujer embarazada sí que era problemático. El teme había salido de la cárcel hace algunas semanas. No lo negaba tenía desconfianza y mucha no lo quería cerca de Hinata, pero según por lo que sabía como por Sarada como Sakura sus tendencias psicópatas habían quedado descartadas, como su padecimiento lo controlaba con la medicación adecuada.

Yo seguía con lo mismo, quien diría que tratar con una mujer embarazada era tan complicado deberás, Hinata siempre era una dulzura, pero ahora era un azar saber de qué humor se encontraba. Amaba a mi peliazul, pero a ambos sí que se nos estaba dando el asunto este del embarazo.

No quería recordar cuándo por accidente se me salió decirle gordis; casi provoco mi destierro del país, yo se lo había dicho por espontaneo, porque se veía hermosa esa pequeña pelotita en ella. Pero caramba lloro, refunfuño un buen rato antes de que se le pasara el drama. Mi madre me dio un buen pellizco con el pretexto que nunca mido mis palabras y otras cantaletas más. Según en ese estado todas las mujeres se vuelven muy sensibles, ¿Sensibles o locas?, me preguntaba. El día que Boruto y yo por error nos comimos su rollos de canela casi se desata el apocalipsis.

No me quedo más que salir a comprar unos cuanto antes, ya que Boruto se había dado a la fuga.

-Vamos viejo apresúrate.

-Boruto tu madre me pidió un mango- le dije mientras con mi marada buscaba desesperadamente esa maldita fruta, porque no podía ser una manzana, una fruta cualquiera, ahí estaba yo en supermercado cumpliendo sus antojos como desde hace varios meses.

Aun recordaba cuando la vi temblorosa en la cocina -¿cariño que tienes?- La nana chiyo solo me veía compasivamente mientras Hanabi se burlaba de nosotros, me angustiaba verla así pero a la vez me daban ganar de reírme.

-Naruto -dijo con una carita tierna, temblando y casi con una mirada suplicante. - Yo necesito un mango, tus hijos quieren un mango.

Y tanto lio por el bendito mango (no sé si en Japon tengan esta fruta, pero en el fic si XD). Decía Konohamaru que era por las bajas y altas de azúcar en el embarazo pero esto era el colmo, mis polainas y las bajas de azúcar. Por fin y llevaba la fruta como las demás cosas que Hinata necesitaba, y claro la cena de hoy no podía faltar.

-Otosan.

\- ¿Que pasa Boruto?- dije cuando voltee a mirarlo, y ahí a medio pasillo de enlatados campantemente camina Sasuke Uchiha con Sarada. Un típico padre normal, o chiflado pero padre al fin. El teme llevaba una casta de víveres junto con mi sobrina. Se veía tan ordinario, con su misma cara de emo de siempre, excepto por el bastón que llevaba, pero era el maldito teme. Y pensar que hace meses atrás no pensaba en otra cosa más que la perturbadora escena del baño; verlo con el pelo recortado y rubio. De solo recordarlo un desagradable escalofrió me recorrió, sentí recelo como negarlo una vez que Boruto se acerco a saludar a Sarada como a él, mi hijo seguía sintiendo afecto, cariño o lo que fuera por él, yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, nada. El formo parte de su vida, pero él era su pasado y yo sería su futuro y presente, eso me reconfortaba.

-Ojisan- voltee mirando a mi sobrina mientras se acercaba gustosa a saludarme. Si que su semblante era de dicha, después de todo era lo que ella siempre había querido un padre, su padre, chiflado el cabron pero al fin y al cabo su padre.

-Que gusto verte, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hay ojisan los locos antojos de mi okaasan.

Pfff al menos no era nada mas Hinata.

-¡Naruto!

-Sasuke, -conteste mirando cómo se acercaba, caminando lentamente. Observe detenidamente su mirada buscando señal en ella o en sus facciones de coraje o odio, o algo peculiar que me revelara alguna anomalía.

-Vamos Boruto, tenemos que llevarle esto a tu madre- acertó, mientras me incline y bese a mi sobrina en su frente. -Salúdame a tu madre, cuida de ellas teme.

Sonrió sarcásticamente - Eso intento dobe. -Pronuncio y finalmente le di la espalda, si que se veía cambiado y ahora realmente pensaba en que su redención era verdadera.

.

.

.

Por fin llegamos a casa y Boruto desapareció con su móvil en la oreja, hablando con Sarada Seguramente. Apenas entraba a la cocina cuando mi madre se me atravesó con la cara pálida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Naruto no te asustes. Pero algo no anda bien.

-¿Qué pasa? -dime insiste algo desesperado. Su cara me desconcertaba estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien.

-Es Hinata

-¿Que tiene?, Que pasa- le dije casi gritando- es a caso el mango ya lo traje.

-No, es eso Naruto -No me estaba gritando, algo andaba mal aquí.

-¿Que es ? dime de una vez o iré a verlo yo mismo.

Se recargo en la barra quitándome la bolsa de los víveres.

-¿Recuerdas lo que les dijo el médico?

\- A que te refieres okaasan dímelo ya.

-Su embarazo es de riesgo Naruto y no quiero que te alteres pero al parecer está teniendo contracciones.

-Pero como si todavía falta para intervención programada.- Esto no me estaba gustando, no si algo le pasaba a mis hijos o Hinata simplemente lo soportaría.

-Cálmate te necesita calmado.

-¿Donde está ella?

-Está arriba, esperemos que los pequeños calambres que sienten sea eso y solo eso Naruto. Le hable al médico, dio la indicación de absoluto reposo.

Carajo si yo sabía que ella siguiera yendo al corporativo había sido mala idea. Hinata era terca y no había dejado de trabajar, el médico estaba preocupado, por todos los problemas anteriores que acaecía a Hinata años atras. Y ahora a mí el pánico me invadía.

-Sosiégate Naruto por favor. No les pasara nada cálmate, pero Hinata tiene que guardar reposo absoluto ya, no puede seguir con toda la actividad que llevaba.

Mi madre tenia razón sin mas recibí el abraso que me daba...

.

.

.

Hinata, Dormía plácidamente con el bultito de lado y yo solo rogaba que así siguiera. Su pelo caía hermosamente cubriendo parte de su espalda, la observe por una hora o más dormir, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarme un instante de mi vida sin ella. En ella giraba mi mundo, estaba lleno de matices por ella, solo por ella, el no tenerla en mi vida mi panorama era monocromático, simple, frio. Tan solo la idea era lacerante.

Me incorpore, me tuve la ropa y tome una ducha intentando apaciguar mis negativas ideas, estaba recargo y cuando dejó de salir agua caliente por fin salí de la ducha, me coloque solo unos bóxers y me tumbe a lado de mi esposa… La tenue luz de la mañana comenzó a entrar a la recamara, con mi brazo y mis ojos aún cerrados busque a Hinata cuando abrí los ojos confirmando lo que mi tacto no encontró, Hinata no estaba en la cama.

Me puse la piyama y corrí abajo a buscarla, si que era necia yo sabía que no le gustaba depender de nadie ¿pero qué parte de absoluto reposo no comprendió?. Ahí estaba sentada en la cocina desayunando fruta con desgano

-Buenos días cariño – me pronuncio recargada en la barra.

-Nada de buenos días cariño, tenías prohibido pararte de la cama Hinata, escuchaste ayer por teléfono al médico.

-Lo lamento, pero me dolía la espalda de tanto estar acostada, camine lentamente hasta aquí, además ya los calambre se fueron.

-Eso no importa Okaasan debes volver a la cama.

Caramba ni cuenta me di cuando Boruto entró a la cocina ¿y desde cuando el testarudo de mi hijo estaba de mi lado?

-¡Boruto!

-Nada Okaasan mi Otosan tiene razón

Refunfuño e hizo las típicas muecas zullas, Boruto me miró aguantándose la risa, con esos gestos que salían de su cara tan impropios de ella era imposible no querer reírse. Le hice señal con la mano para que disimulara, enseguida comenzó el desfile entrando mi madre y detrás de ella la nana chiyo, y Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? –Comencé a poner mi rostro de pánico cuando se sobo el vientre

-Te juro que uno de tus hijos me ha pateado un riñón -Sonreí de alivio y me acerque a ella besando su frente, ella se acurruco en mi pecho y Boruto se sonrojaba mientras que mi madre nos miraba bobaliconamente.

-Ven cariño - le dijo Hinata a Boruto.

Boruto con su cabello todo revuelto y aún con unas lagañas se acerco a su madre, tomó su mano y la puso suavemente en su vientre, abrió los ojos como platos.

–Se movieron - pego un brinquito y puso cara de pánico, Hinata nos dedico su sonrisa radiante.

-¿Estas llorando cariño? –Hinata le decía a Boruto cuando este se tallaba el ojo derecho.

-Claro que no – Pronunció poniéndose a la defensiva y dándose la vuelta saliendo de la cocina.

-Ese niño es tsundere

-¿A quién se parecerá? -le conteste sarcásticamente a mí madre.

-¿Que respeto es ese Naruto?

-Aunch- dije sobándome la frente ante el pequeño coscorrón que me dio, así cumpliera cien años mi madre jamás dejaría de reprenderme como niño.

.

.

.

.

La mañana transcurrió, tranquilamente Hinata estaba en la sala con su cabeza en mis piernas mientras mirábamos una película, era domingo y yo no tenía necesidad de ir al corporativo así que matábamos el tiempo. La calma se volvió ansiedad cuando intento levantarse

\- Aunche- dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?

–Tengo que ir al baño – La ayude a levantarse y apenas dio unos pasos al frente mire como se tocaba el vientre por encima de su vestido lila.

-¡Hinata!- pronuncie –Cuando se escucho como un globo de agua se revienta sobre el asfalto, mire su cara de pánico y él charco de agua que se formó alrededor de ella.

-¡Hay!- grito doblándose mientras me acerque rápidamente a tomarla en brazos.

-Tus hijos van a nacer a hora. -Mire como la palidez se apodero de sus mejillas, las facciones de su cara eran de dolor y yo estaba aterrado realmente aterrado.

-¡Okaasan!, ¡Boruto!

Se escucharon los tacones de mi madre a todo velocidad sobre el piso de madera, cuando Boruto bajo las escaleras corriendo como desquiciado.

-Toma las llaves del auto y ponlo en marcha. –Acertó corriendo a la entrada principal.

Mi madre me veía con desaprobación, pues claro si todavía no era el tiempo, y a Hinata se le había reventando la fuente, -sube al auto le gruñí.- Deje a Hinata sobre el sofá

-Espera cariño no tardo- le dije mientras corría por la pequeña maleta que teníamos lista. Subí como alma que lleva el diablo, casi tumbo la puerta de una patada, tome la maleta y corrí directo al auto avente dentro de la cajuela la maleta, me disponía arrancar el vehículo, cuando tanto como mi madre y Boruto me miraban como diciendo idiota.

-Naruto cálmate por favor ni siquiera estas actuando con cordura vamos al hospital y no se te olvida lo más importante.

-!Hinata!

Con un demonio me largaba al hospital sin Hinata, ¿dónde diablos tenía la cabeza?, baje del vehículo y entre a la sala, viendo a Hinata como se retorcía la tome en mis brazos, -vamos cariño -No pronunciaba palabra solo veía su cara pálida llena de angustia.

Camine rápidamente la coloque en el asiento del auto y lo puse en movimiento, intente ir lo mas rápido que pude, agradecí con madres que el camino al hospital estuviera despejado. Baje rápidamente, la tome en mis brazos y casi gritando le dije a la señorita de recepción lo que sucedía, puse a Hinata en una silla de ruedas y a quien menos me imaginaba encontrar apareció en frente de mí, el estúpido del teme. ¿Que no se suponía que todavía seguía sin ejercer?

-¿Que pasa?- cuestionó, cuando la enfermera que llevaba a Hinata le resumió en detalles lo que pasaba. A pasa lento la siguió por lo que entendía la iba a examinar, no de ese cabron no.

-No la vas revisar -dije casi siguiéndolo, cuando la canija enfermera me regreso.

-Cálmate Otosan él, es muy buen médico

De eso no me quedaba duda pero no confiaba en ese cabron. Estábamos sentados en la sala de espera, cuando el idiota del teme apareció, ¿que no se suponía que para eso Hinata llevaba el control del embarazo con el peliblanco rarito?

-¿El doctor Kakashi donde esta?

-El aún no ha llegado, no sé cuanto tarde, pero tenemos que actuar rápido, por bien de Hinata y los gemelos, voy hacer cesárea de emergencia. Ahora mismo.

Vi a Konohamaru acercándose lentamente. -¿Y quién la va intervenir? ¿tú?

-Si yo y Konohamaru.

-No cabron tu no.

-Naruto este no es el momento, la contracciones de Hinata incrementan, ya no tiene líquido amniótico y no me quiero arriesgar a un parto normal. -Me restregué las manos en la cara, tenía que confiar en este cabron, él necesariamente cuando él fue el que una vez me lo arrebato todo.

Esto tenía que ser broma, carajo.

-Quiero estar presente.

Konahamaru y él acertaron - De acuerdo dobe pero no quiero estupideces, Hinata está en su habitación en lo que se prepara el quirófano, tienen unos minutos antes de que la traslademos a la intervención.

Y así vi como el cabron se alejaba con su bastoncito. -Vamos dijo mi madre, tomando el ascensor junto con Boruto, spenas y entramos a la habitación y ahí esta mi peliazul ojerosa, cansada, pujando. Boruto estaba inexpresivo y mi madre le limpiaba la frente a Hinata del sudor dándole ánimos.

-¿Te duele mucho cariño?- le cuestione ofreciéndole mi mano, cuando la apretó como una fuerza descomunal y giró lo ojos mirando cabreada.

-Intenta pasar una sandia por la abertura de un limón y dime si duele. !Claro que me duele!

Pero ¿qué?, esto parecía escena del exorcista.

-Perdóname cariño, algo no está bien Naruto tengo miedo.

-Todo estará bien -le decía mi madre, Boruto ni reaccionaba.

-¿Donde esta mi maldito doctor? -Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, condenado peliblanco joder, en eso entro una enfermera, con un camillero

-venimos a llevárnosla

Me miró con pavor. -No me dejes sola

-Ni loco en un momento estaré contigo, te amo- le dije besando su frente, y la vi salir por la puerta.

-Ojisan- voltee mirando a Sarada, vestida de blanco inmaculado, con un tapabocas

-Ven conmigo si quieres entrar a quirófano - le acerté a mi sobrina mientras ella saludaba y reconfortaba rápidamente a Boruto. Mi madre me daba ánimos y yo desaparecía por la puerta. Mi nariz se inundó de olor a desinfectante, el escalofrió me recorrió al mirar a Hinata en la plancha, junto con el montón de aparatos como objetos punzocortantes que la rodeaban. Y ahí estaba Sasuke y Konohamaru y del estúpido doctor nada.

-Naruto -dijo Hinata, cuando me acerque y tome su mano

\- Ya estoy aquí cariño -Mire como le ponían un especie de desinfectante en su estomago y enseguida de los pechos de Hinata hacia abajo cubrieron para que ni ella ni yo pudiéramos ver nada. Por fin vi cuando entro el jodido doctor kakashi y disculpándose por su demora, que cabron, si como con eso se solucionara.

-Comencemos que los latidos de los productos están bajando.

-Productos ni que fueran refrescos cabron, son mis hijos.

-Naruto cállate, te dije que sin estupideces.

Estúpido teme, guarde silencio dedicándome a reconfortar a Hinata con mi tacto. Yo miraba como retiraban gasas murmuraban entre ellos y yo sentía que me iba a desmallar de ver la sangre en ellas.

-Ni se te ocurra desmayarte estúpido dobe -Me dijo trayéndome en conciencia Sasuke.

Hinata se había quedado dormida efecto de la anestesia, pero en cuanto, mis oídos escucharon, el llanto la calma regreso y casi por instinto Hinata reaccionó.

-Una niña -dijo Konohamarú y yo mire a mi pequeña peliazul

-Toma dobe reacciona- dijo Sasuke dando una tijeras -corta el cordón -sin más obedecí cuando vi cuando se llevaron a mi pequeña.

-Naruto una niña, ¿está bien? -Decía Hinata con dificultad.

-Sí -el segundo llanto resonó ante las voces de los doctores y el regocijo me lleno de dicha, pero era más débil y una pelirroja cabellera se asomo.

-Es un niño, es un niño.

Carajo quería llorar de emoción. -Dobe reacciona el cordón, -hijo de fruta, corte el cordón umbilical y vi como Sarada se llevaba a mi pequeño. Hinata derramaba lágrimas y yo tomaba su mano fuertemente están bien cariño.

-Nuestros hijos -pronunció mientras yo miraba como el doctor kakashi murmuraban entre dientes esas caras de desaliento no me gustaban nada...

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mis piernas aún no me respondían seguían un poco adormiladas por la anestesia, Naruto estaba en el cuarto conmigo muy nervioso y yo sabía que no me quería decir algo. Ya había pasado buen tiempo, no había ni luces de mis hijos ni de los médicos, mi suegra entraba y salía de habitación. Quería ver a mis hijos.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a pronunciar palabra Sasuke entró a la habitación me miró tristemente y yo sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Dímelo de una vez Sasuke conozco esa mirada ¿que pasa? – Le dije adelantándome, Naruto se colocó a un lado de mi como dando protección.

-Hinata tus hijos son siete mesinos

-Eso lose Sasuke, pero dime ¿Qué pasa? -Tomaba la sabanas con mis manos por la impotencia, el vientre me dolía producto de la cesárea, pero no me importaba yo quería respuestas.

-Bueno tu hija se encuentra estable está en la incubadora, pero tu hijo Hinata está teniendo problemas respiratorios y su respiración es anormal más de lo que debiera, el pediatra a cargo les aplico el medicamente correspondiente a ambos para que maduraran sus pulmones, pero me preocupa que siga con anormalidades su respiración y si esto no se normaliza en la próxima horas no tengo muy buen pronostico ante esta situación.

Me abrace al agarre de mi esposo, sintiendo un dolor insoportable, ahogante, lleno de desesperación.

-Dime la verdad Sasuke, ¿mi pequeño puede morir? -Boruto nos miraba horrorizado

-¿Puede morir Sasuke? Dime -Sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente y sus facciones se tensaban.

-Dinos, dijo Naruto- Mientras Kushina solo guardaba silencio abrazando a Boruto.

-Bueno…

* * *

RV:

Hima Hyuga: Pues creo que ya te di la respuesta jejeje, soy mala pero no tanto jejeje. Espero que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado me encantan tu comentarios, gracias por siempre tomarte tiempo para dejarme tu opinión.

marcelaporras : Si esa merita jejeje soy yop :D, si tiene que terminar pero ya tengo dos fics en puerta en el siguiente capítulo espero dejarles un adelanto, gracias por tu kawaii comentario agradezco que siempre me dejes tu opinión, espero que disfrutes el capitulo y me comentes :D

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Me disculpo de verdad por la tardanza pero esta semana tuve mucho trabajo, y como les comente mi computadora paso a mejor vida así que escribo en el cel o en mi rato libre en el trabajo, se me complico un poco. Este capítulo trate de narrar lo que varios me pidieron como sería el embarazo de Hinata, en fin el desenlace se acerca y les advierto que el siguiente capítulo tendrá mucha lemonada para que no digan que nos les advertí.

La verdad estoy indecisa si el siguiente capítulo será el final ya que no quiero dejar dudas, como quiero darles el final que se merecen, si es muy largo lo partiré en dos partes pero aún nose.

Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, prometo no tárdame más de la semana. De ante mano gracias por leer mi historia una semana más.

Espero sus comentarios :D


	18. Culminación

_Bueno chicos (a), me disculpo mil veces por la demora pero me fue imposible actualizar antes, me enferme y tuve una carga laboral grande en estas dos semana, mi compu sigue muerta así que es más difícil actualizar para mí. Pero aquí está el final de la Última Oportunidad, espero que los disfruten y muchas gracias por seguirme alrededor de esta loca y apasionada historia. Por su apoyo y comentarios la seguí, espero aún que ya esté terminada seguir recibiendo sus lindos comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir con nuevas historias._

 _Les advierto el siguiente capítulo tiene Lemon…_

 _Sin más que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: Culminación**

 **Hinata:**

-Dime la verdad Sasuke, ¿mi pequeño puede morir -Boruto nos miraba horrorizado -¿Puede morir Sasuke? Dime -Sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente y sus facciones se tensaban.

-Dinos- dijo Naruto, mientras Kushina solo guardaba silencio abrazando a Boruto.

-Bueno, Hinata no es bueno apresurarse con esa clase de pronósticos, esperaremos a que el medicamento surja efecto, las próximas 24 horas serán de prioridad.

Respire profundamente, abrace a Naruto y me refugie en él, en lo que Sasuke abandonada la habitación.

A mí no me engañaba lo que él quería decir que en esas horas se decidía si mi hijo vivía o moría, tantos años conociendo no era cualquier cosa. No pude más y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mí rostro, los sollozos salían ahogadamente mientras Naruto me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo.

-Tranquila Hinata el bebe estará bien recuerda que es un Uzumaki. -Me abrace a él y el tiempo comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-Busca a Sasuke le dije -Naruto me miraba extrañado -Naruto por favor tráelo, necesito ver a mis hijos tengo que ver a Himawari y al pequeño Minato -Me sonrió al escuchar los nombres mi suegra por primera vez la vi soltar lágrimas y Boruto estaba pasmado.

-¡Boruto trae a Sasuke! -le grite a mi hijo, quien al ver que su padre me consolaba, salió como rayo de la habitación, escuche mormuros por lo que supe que Sasuke y Boruto se acercaban, me enderece aún mas limpie mis lágrimas y mire directo a los ojos a Sasuke en cuanto entró a la habitación.

-Quiero ver a mis hijos- ni siquiera le di oportunidad de hablar.

-Pero Hinata están en la incubadora.

-Sasuke te lo imploró quiero ver a mis hijos y no voy a ceder ante la idea te pido algo de indulgencia, Sasuke tu vas a ser padre imagínate que estuvieras en nuestra situación- Me miró fijamente y simplemente acertó.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero todavía no puedes caminar Hinata estas recién operada, me decía Naruto.

-Eso no la detendrá -agregaba mi suegra.

-Boruto trae una silla de ruedas –Pronuncio Sasuke mientras el asentía, y en el trayecto por el pasillo se me había hecho eterno cuando por fin me encontré en la sala de neonatos.

-Toma esto Hinata-Dijo Sasuke extendiéndonos unos guantes y unos cubrebocas a Naruto y amí.

-¿Tan delicado estaba mi pequeño?- No tuve respuesta, entre apoyándome de Naruto y mire ahí enfrente de mi mis pequeños, ahí estaba mi peliazul; en la incubadora decía Himawari Uzumaki. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por mi rostro era hermosa tan pequeña tan indefensa metida en esa incubadora cuando yo lo que quería era acurrucarla en mi pecho.

-Es hermosa

-Igual de hermosa que tu Hinata

-Naruto- dije abrazándome un poco a él entre mi mano con el guante y acaricie a mi pequeña, estaba profundamente dormida. Y justo aún lado ahí estaba mi cabecita rojiza mi pequeña copia de Naruto en pelirrojo, a diferencia de Himawari él tenía conectado el oxigeno directo a su pequeñita nariz, y yo sentía que me desvanecía de verlo así, Naruto me agarraba fuertemente.

–Tranquila amor

–Escúchame Minato tienes que curarte pequeño, por favor, no, nos puedes dejar no aún, cuando tenemos tanto amor para darte- Acaricie su pequeña manita y sus ojos azules como los de su padre se conectaron con los míos- Tu puedes pequeñito mío. -No pude más y me tiré a derramar mi llanto en el hombro de Naruto…

.

.

.

Tenía a mi pequeña Himawari en brazos dándole su biberón, era domingo y descansábamos plácidamente en el jardín, era un día hermoso, como había sido la vida hace unos meses sentí el dolor más grande y ahora aquí estaba, tranquila apreciando lo que tenía, escuche el llanto del pequeño Minato, Naruto lo tenía en brazos mientras me veía con cara de horror y asco y yo sentí que me burlaba en su cara.

-Hinata deberás que amo a mis hijos, pero ¿que rayos comen?, casi muero intoxicado al cambiarle el pañal a este niño.

Ay amaba a mi rubio ocurrente, recordaba cómo meses atrás lloraba en su hombro y ahora disfrutábamos de nuestros hijos como cualquier familia en domingo.

-Ay Naruto que exagerado eres, yo jamás me que queje o tu padre. -Le decía mi suegra quitándole de los brazos a Minato, mientras le hacía mimos y el pequeño niño pegaba grititos de gusto. Boruto como todo el Tsundere que era se acercó a mí con Sarada, con un poco de sonrojo en la cara me pidió a su hermana, sonriéndole, se la ofrecí mientras él la recibía en su brazos y le sonreía dulcemente.

-Kyyya es tan linda- decía Sarada, mientras Naruto se sentaba aún lado de mí.

-No la ladies mucho Boruto va terminando de comer.

-Ya, ya, ya se Okaasan -decía. Mientras él la detenía en brazos y Sarada le hacía mimos.

-Que asco –Decía Boruto, ya que Himawari había repetido y había regresado un poco de leche llenándole la chaqueta. -A mi pequeña peliazul al parecer le causo mucha gracia ya que angelicalmente se escucho su risita.

\- ¿Mucha gracia? ¡He! -Le decía Boruto, regresándole la sonrisa, mientras la pequeña intentaba pescarlo de la nariz.

-¡Ay! , Hinata soy tan feliz ¡Te Amo! -agregaba Naruto llorando abiertamente mientras se recargaba en mi hombro y yo solo le daba unas palmaditas.

-Contrólate viejo, no empieces- Le reclamaba Boruto alejándose un poco con Himawari. Y Hanabi se burlaba de nosotros como era su costumbre.

-Tan grandote y tan chillón jajaja.

-¡Hanabi!- la fulmine con los ojos.

-Ay ya solo decía…

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sasuke:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era el vivo reflejo de Sakura pero tenía mis facciones, era mi hijo, me había dado en el orgullo. El pequeño Itachi como habíamos decido llamarlo, se había convertido en nuestro centro de atención.

-Es hermoso- me decía Sarada mientras lo sostenía en brazos.Y por mi cabeza recorría los recuerdos de su llegada al mundo.

 **Flash Back:**

Me encontraba en la sala de urgencias revisando pacientes cuando una enfermera me llevo toda histérica a recepción y ahí estaba mi futura esposa había llegado con contracciones junto con Sarada al hospital, ni siquiera me llamó -_-. Simplemente se aparecio con una sonrisa de nerviosismo pronunciando

-Cariño tengo contracciones y cada vez son más seguidas.

Ya estaba en el cuarto preparándonos para recibir a mi hijo, todo parecía indicar que sería parto normal. Sarada entró a la habitación con comida, y a Sakura se le ilumino la mirada.

-A no, Sarada sabes perfectamente que no puede comer sólidos y menos en este momento.

-Eso díselo a tu mujer que me mando a la fuerza- se justificaba haciendo su rabieta, mientras se detenía los lentes.

-Sasuke yo tengo hambre.

-Carajo Sakura tienes 5 cinco de dilatación, con las contracciones incrementándose ¿y tú pensando en comer?

-¿A quien le duele?

\- A tí

-Ya lo dijiste, pues tengo hambre.

-Eres imposible- apretaba las sabanas de dolor ¿y pensaba en comer? Me sonrió descaradamente

-Pues yo soy el doctor, y digo que no, solo dale dieta blanda Sarada, bufo y cruzó los brazos, cuando pego un alarido de dolor.

-Carajo sí que duele.

-No comerás nada nuestro hijo no tarda -Volvió a torcer la boca.

-Quiero la epidural, la quiero Sasuke

-Sakura ya no hay tiempo ya tienes nueve de dilatación.

-Con un carajo no recuerdo que el parto de Sarada hubiera sido tan doloroso.

-Bien voy a llevarte a la zona de parto.

-Sarada trae al camillero.-Mi hija salió rápidamente, cuando Sakura volvió a emitir un gruñido.

-No pujes, no ahora Sakura.

-No aguanto más.-Dijo doblándose mientras pujaba, en la madre, no la iba alcanzar a llevar a la zona de parto, toque el botón en la pared para que llegara la enfermera, se asomó de inmediato.

-Tráigame el instrumental para parto, guantes, desinfectante, ahora-Sarada entró con el camillero.

-Prepárate que tu madre dará luz aquí-Abrió los ojos como platos y como digna hija mía, salió y en un santiamén regreso con guantes y lo necesario en conjunto con la enfermera.

-!Haaaaa! -Grito Sakura y yo mire como la cabeza de mi hijo se asomaba.

-Ya viene vamos cariño puja, puja.

-Okaasan me vas a romper la mano -Le decía ya que mientras pujaba se apoyaba de ella.

-Solo un poco más, ¡puja Sakura! -Se doblo y pujo gritando ahogadamente, cuando su quejido fue agohado por el potente llanto de mi hijo.

-Itachi -Pronunció Sakura llorando de alegría, corte el cordón y Sarada lo recibió para despegar sus vías respiratorias de la placenta, lo revisó rápidamente, lo envolvió en una manta y se lo entregó a su retiraba los residuos contaminados, me retire a higienizarme, como a buscar la medicación necesaria para suministrarle a Sakura. Y apenas regrese a la habitación no pude hacerme más el duro ante la bella escena que tenía enfrente, Sakura amantando a mi hijo y Sarada por un lado de ella, ellos era mi familia por fin tenía mi familia.

-Sasuke- dijo Sakura sonriéndome. -Me acerque y Sarada se retiró para que pudiera sentarme a lado de su pequeño itachi se separó del pecho de su madre satisfecho, bostezando un poco, su madre me lo extendió. Y me tope con su diminuto cuerpo, lo tome en brazos inseguro, y sus ojos me miraron fijamente, tenía el color de pelo de su madre pero tenía mis ojos, me subyugo el corazón cuando me sonrió, ese pequeño que ni siquiera esperaba me volvía un hombre entero y feliz. Bese a Sakura en la frente. Mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pequeño y yo seguía admirando a mi hijo, solo me faltaba hacerla mi esposa para que todo fuera completo y perfecto.

-La boda será lo más pronto posible- le dije cuando refunfuñaba

-A no, tengo que recuperar mi figura o no cabré en el vestido.

-¿Que voy a ser contigo Sakura? -Sarada se rió

 **Fin Flash Back**

Y yo por primera vez en mi vida sentía una calma dentro de mí que me dejaba respirar satisfactoriamente.

-¿Listo? -Si le decía a mi hija con una cara feliz peinada de medio lado, hermosa, como me recordaba a mi madre, mientras sostenía al pequeño Itachi en sus manos.

-Otosan -escuche escandalosamente el grito inconfundible de Boruto -Ya estoy aqui decía algo agitado, jalonándose la corbata del traje.

-Me volviste a decir Otosan?

-Lose- me digo algo sonrojado.

-Aunque mi padre es Naruto Uzumaki y yo soy un Uzumaki, tampoco te puedo dejar de ver a ti como mi padre. Soy chico afortunado tengo dos padres.

-Boruto eres tan adorable -Le decía Sarada mientras yo no me acostumbraba a que mi hija y mi hijo salieran, eso sí que se oía mal. Al final ellos no tenían nada que ver en el embrollo. Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras de Boruto, pero nunca mentí en mi cariño hacia él, él también para mi siempre sería mi dimos un breve y fraternal abrazo.

-¿Ya están todos afuera? -Le pregunte.

-Si mi okaasan está ayudando a Sakura-Sama mientras mi Otosan cuida a los mellizos.

Contradicciones de la vida, ahora Hinata y el estúpido del dobe a pesar de tanto daño que les había hecho me habían ofrecido su amistad, por bien de nuestros hijos como por la buena relación que llevaban ellos con Sakura y Sarada.

-Los anillos- decía Boruto, mientras me enseñaba la cajita donde los llevaba.

-Perfecto.-Sarada salió con el pequeño Itachi a tomar posición y yo me dirigí al umbral a esperar a Sakura

-Vamos hijo-Boruto asintió, era una boda muy simple e intima ya que por todos mis errores se podría decir que no tenía muchos amigos. Había reservado un pequeño salón en un prestigioso Hotel fascinación de Sakura, solo por eso lo reserve, quería que ella disfrutara y gozará de todo lo que yo por idiota le había negado. Subí al umbral mirando a Kushina Uzumaki que sostenía en sus brazos a los mellizos, me hizo una pequeña señal con la mano de saludo, Sarada estaba sentada a su lado, le seguía Konohamaru con la impertinente hermana de Hinata e Ino como algunos conocidos más. Cuando me tope con la mirada gélida de la madre de Sakura, como advirtiéndome con la mirada, tomando lugar delante de Sarada. La música sonó y Hinata entró colocándose en a lado de Sarada. Él hijo de Ino camino delante.

Y oh gran ironía de la vida, quien me entregaría a Sakura era el idiota del dobe, al haber muerto su padre un par de años atras y Sakura lo veía como un hermano ya que había sido un apoyo para ella y para Sarada, lo que en el fondo le agradecía. Y en parte admiraba al dobe que a pesar de todo se prestaba para una situación así por el cariño que le tenía a mi familia aún que a mí en el fondo me odiara por todo lo que le había hecho. Pero lo conocía y sabia que los odios no iban con él, por eso quizás logró ser tan feliz con Hinata tan rápidamente.

Mis ojos se congelaron fijamente en el precioso ángel que entraba vestida de color perla, su cabello rosado recogido dejándome ver el perfecto jade de sus ojos, su labios de un rosa pálido perfecto para que se delinearan y se enmarcaran, sus hombros desnudos por el straple del vestido; acunando sus perfectos pechos en un discreto escote de corazón que formaba el corset, la caída del vestido era ligera dejándome imaginar el tongoneo de su cadera. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y solo una frase me pasaba por la cabeza: como fui tan idiota.

Disfrute tanto verla caminar y sonreírme, como por fin cumplir uno de sus sueños que ni siquiera me percate que estaba a unos pasos de mi, cuando por auto reflejo extendí mi mano, y me percate de la presencia del baka de Naruto.

-Ya cierra la boca teme, cuídala. -Dijo el dobe sonriéndome socarronamente. Hijo de su reverenda Okaasan, nunca dejaría de ser un impertinente. No me moleste en contestarle y tome la mano de Sakura sin dejar de mirarla un solo segundo a los ojos, era lo único que quería ver el verde de sus orbes, la calidez que me emanaba.

-Los anillos por favor -Esa frase me saco de transe y Boruto se acerco con ellos.

-Te prometo amarte, respetarte, enseñarte amar la vida, amar tus lados buenos como malos, estar en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, escucharte, apoyarte; Amar tu silencio, comprenderte hoy y siempre. -Sakura pensé asombrado sus votos eran completamente dedicados a mí en todo. Y yo ahora me sentía un estúpido por haber repetido los que él padre me había dictado, pero a ella no le importaba me miraba feliz.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Dijo el padre y yo renuente ante dar espectáculos de esa naturaleza ante la gente, decidí ser breve y dejar eso para la alcoba.

-Ya bésala teme

Estúpido dobe, ¿ni en un momento así deja de entrometerse? Los pocos invitados se rieron y Hinata lo regañaba cuando aprovechando la distracción, la tome entre mis brazos y bese sus bellos labios rápidamente.

-Muuajaja no que no teme. ¡La tengo Sarada!

-¿Pero qué diablos? -dije abriendo los ojos ante la cegada del flash, y él idiota de Naruto parado con una sonrisa descarada enseñándole a Sarada la foto del beso que le había dado a Sakura, mientras mi hija le sonría triunfalmente, joder con este dobe.

-Te amo Sasuke

\- Te amo- le conteste a Sakura sonriéndole. Y de nueva cuenta el maldito flash en la cara.

-Jajaja el lado dulce del teme.

-Ya viejo contrólate - le decia Boruto.

Al carajo con el baka del dobe. Los aplausos se hicieron escuchar, comenzamos a caminar sobre el salón, mientras las felicitaciones se hacían presentes. Quería acabar con todo el fastidioso protocolo, Sakura se había ido a retirar el vestido para irnos de luna de miel y yo estaba sentando esperando tomando un poco de sake. Y el dobe llamo mi atención al verlo como chica chismosa formando volita con Konohamaru, Kiba, Shikamaru y Boruto, sus respectivas esposas les hacían señas de reprimenda, cuando mire a Boruto sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza, él dobe volteo como encabezando el embrollo sonrió estúpidamente y en un instante a otro me rodearon.

-¿Y ustedes qué?

-Pues que no hemos felicitado como se debe teme

-¿Qué quieres estúpido dobe?

-Ya verás –contestaba Kiba

Me levantaron de la silla y en un instante ya estaba en brazos de estos escandalosos, me lanzaron tres veces al aire, y no conforme con eso lo montoneros me quitaron el saco el pantalón. Sarada grita de vergüenza y se refugiaba en Boruto, mientras Sakura se aparecía aún con el vestido tapándome.

-A la alberca

-¿Qué?, no te atrevas Naruto, ¡te pateare el culo estúpido dobe! -Todos sonrieron maliciosamente y supe que acabaría empapado -_-

-A la alberca- dijo Kiba

Me tomaron cada uno, hicieron impulso y lo siguiente que supe fue sentir el agua fría en mi cuerpo, apenas y salí a flote, me tope con sus estúpidas caras llenas de satisfacción mientras se retorcían de la risa. Y mis ojos fueron cegados nuevamente por un flash.

-La mejor de todas

-Yo te mato, Naruto, he dicho que te mato- él baka me había fotografiado y haría que se tragara la cámara…

.

.

.

-Debiste dejarme patearle el culo- le decía a Sakura mientras llegábamos al Hotel

-Ya Sasuke, olvidalo

-Te juro que cuando lleguemos are que se trague la cámara -Y Sakura me calló a besos, antes de bajar del auto…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, ni en mis sueños más locos pensé realmente que podría ser feliz con Sasuke, que realmente formaría una familia. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser madre soltera y pensaba que así sería. Hinata y Naruto realmente tenían razón realmente se podría rescribir la historia.

Los errores cometidos en el pasado nos habían costado mucho sufrimiento durante años, bastantes años, pero los habíamos afrontado, enmendamos el camino y ahora estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Mi madre por fortuna cuidaba del pequeño Itachi y aún Sasuke no fuera santo de su devoción no se opuso a la boda sabiendo que yo no había amado a nadie como Sasuke, siempre había sido él. Sentía la brisa marina en mi cara mientras me asomaba por el balcón Sasuke aún dormía y yo disfrutaba mi último día en el mar, mañana regresaríamos ya que el pequeño Itachi nos necesitaba, no podíamos dejarlo sin nuestro cuidado tantos días como las responsabilidades del trabajo de ambos sin omitir a Sarada.

-Sakura -Volteé al percatarme que Sasuke había despertado

-Vuelve a la cama.

Me encamine y me metí a la cama en silencio, cuando él se abalanzo encima de mí, con una mirada lujuriosa me recorrió el cuerpo me arranco el camisón de seda blanco.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke?

-Tomar la mejor pastilla para el insomnio.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue su lengua perderse en mi cuello, mis manos recorrían sus cabellos azabache, su tacto era mas cálido y meticuloso, no rudo y desesperado como las primeras veces que habíamos hecho el amor.

-Me encanta tu aroma -me susurraba al oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo y yo exploraba su espalda bajando hasta tocar su trasero. Gruño, gateando hacia atrás tomando con sus dientes mis bragas jalándolas hasta deshacerse de ellas. Me levantó rápidamente desabrochándome el sostén, dejando mis pechos a la intemperie.

-Perfecto

Me deje llevar, me desconecte de todo, era mi momento era nuestro espacio y tiempo para nosotros para disfrutarnos, antes de volver a Tokyo. Y así me perdí ante el tornado de sensaciones que me propinaba mi esposo con su lengua, con su tacto. El palpitar de mi centro como el disfrute de la explosión de placer de mi cuerpo al fundirse con migo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas por fin tomaban su cauce, ya me sentía más tranquilo, tenía mi familia.

Por fin me sentía pleno, pero a pesar que ya no teníamos tanto tiempo para estar juntos, siempre buscábamos la manera de dedicarnos tiempo de alguna u otra manera. Entre el trabajo, los mellizos, Boruto y la entrometida de mi cuñada como mi madre; en veces era imposible tener momentos a solas. Pero con Hinata no las ingeniábamos, mi esposita sí que era astuta, realmente que la admiraba cuidaba de los mellizos e incluso en la oficina había acondicionado una pequeña aérea con un corral para tenerlos ahí cuando era indispensable estar en la oficina, ya que ella decía que no quería abusar de mi madre dejándolos todo el día con ella, como que los extrañaba.

-De acuerdo Boruto, felicidades hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, si yo le comento a tu madre.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que los mellizos había llegado a nuestras vidas y casi tres desde que yo era el hombre más feliz y completo de tener a Hinata en mí vida. Nunca terminaría de repetirlo ella era mi vida era lo que le da matiz como esencia a la vida, a mí vida.

-¿Quien era cariño? -Decía mi sexy esposa entrando a mi despacho con mi taza de té, carajo si que el ejercicio le sentaba, tenía ese cuerpo monumental que me volvía loco como el primer dia.

-Borut, llamó para ponernos al tanto que se llevó el oro en el torneo de Kun-fu, él con su entrenador y Sarada regresan mañana.

-Que gusto cariño tendremos que celebrarlo.

-Y yo se como -La tome entre mis brazos antes de que refunfuñara besaba sus labios, la solté y me carcajeé.

-Me refería a Boruto -decía sonrojándose-Iré a ver a los mellizos está muy silenciosos, eso no significa nada bueno.

-Los invocaste- le dije al ver a mis hijos entrar con dificultades al estudio apoyándose de las paredes mientras balbuceaban, y mi madre detrás de ellos. Hinata se paró toda colorada, los cargó entregándome a Himawari mientras mi pequeña ojiperla me pescaba la nariz sonriente...

.

.

.

-Estoy muerta -decia mi peliazul saliendo de la ducha.

-¿por fin se durmieron los mellizos? - me preguntó -si ya están dormidos cariño ven para ayudarte a secarte el pelo. Me sonrió mientras yo con la toalla le refregaba el cabello quitándole el exceso de agua.

\- Me sentí agotada con la visita de mi hermana, ya no hallaba que decirle, amo a mi Hanabi pero esta de un sentimental ahora que está embarazada que barbará.

-Ja me lo dices a mí cuando tu llorabas por un mango

-Naruto -Hizo su puchero y yo le bese el cuello.

-¿Y porque el drama?

-Porque le dije que no me gustaba el nombre que había escogido para el bebé, afortunadamente Ino me salvo entrando con una bandeja de pastelillos.

-Típico- reí un poco para mí, de recordar todos los antojos de Hinata.

-¿Sabías que ella y Kiba-san, ya se comprometieron?, me siento tan feliz por ella e Inojin, al parecer el flechazo paso en la boda de Sakura-chan.

-Si me di cuenta desde Kiba demarraba baba nada mas de verla.

-Malvado - me dijo, riendo mientras me abrazaba y se tumbaba encima de mí...

.

.

.

Regresaba del trabajo y con una noticia inesperada que tendría que darle a Hinata. Entre a la casa y me encontré con la sorpresa de ver Sakura como Sarada de visita junto con el pequeño Itachi, que apenas comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos.

-Ojisan -Decía mi sobrina abrazándome.

-Naruto -Decía Sakura saludándome tomando en brazos al pequeño pelirosa, que se escondía refugiándose en el pecho de su madre. En eso mi esposa se reunía con nosotros.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos gracias por todo Hinata.

-¿En verdad no se queda a cenar?

-Sera en otra ocasión Sasuke no tarda en llegar y quisiéramos cenar con él.

-Claro entiendo- les decía mi esposa...

Mientras tanto los minutos pasaron y Hinata me cuestionaba -¿Cariño que pasa? - nos encontrábamos tomándo una ducha juntos.

-Tendremos que viajar- dije enjabonándole la espalda.

-Ya me lo temía, ¿es por lo coreanos verdad?

-Así es, quieren revisar con nosotros en persona el contrato para hacer convenio con nuestra empresa y ver si le conviene patentar con nosotros las nuevas maquinas. -Suspiro mientras me miraba de frente.

-Cuanto nos tomaría?

-De cinco dias a una semana.

-¿Tanto?

-Si cariño.

-Tendremos que ir no hay opción, lo bueno que ya le había adelantado algo a tu madre, estoy segura que no se opondrá y en conjunto con la nana chiyo no creo que tengan problema con los mellizos.

-Tienes razón y me tranquiliza que lo tomes así porque salimos mañana en la noche.

-Naruto que voy hacer contigo. -Dijo reclamándome, mientras el agua caliente nos caía en encima y se recargaba en mi pecho.

-Solo disfrútame nena

-Tonto...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hinata:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía que apurarme en unas horas teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto, y yo sentía que no tenía valor de dejar a mis mellizos como a Boruto.

-Temari por favor cualquier cosa comunícamela al móvil o un correo electrónico.

-Si Hima no tengas pendiente.

-Hima -Voltee mirando a la puerta, era Ino -Tienes que firmar esto antes de irte.

-A claro- dije dándole una pequeña leída, mientras lo firmaba Ino cerraba la puerta y ellas me miraban pícaramente.

-¿Pues que se traen? -Mire a Temari sonrojarse y Ino poner la típica sonrisa maldosa de la adolescencia -¿Qué pasa? -Me extendió una caja, diminuta de color rojo llamativo.

-Ábrelo-Me incitaba Temari.

Arranque el envoltorio con nada de delicadeza y saque una pequeña memoria, en seguida un conjunto rojo carmín diminuto de lencería, con la bragas el sostén, el ligero un babydoll.

-Kyyya ¿y esto?-dije llevándome las manos a la cara toda sonrojada.

-Jajaja -Rieron Temari e Ino

-En un regalo de ambas Hinata.

-Pero, pero...

-Se te olvida Hima que yo llevó tu agenda tu aniversario será justo llegando a korea, pueden aprovechar y festejar.

-Temari -le dije asombrada había olvidado mi aniversario por completo. Le di un pequeño abrazo y algo asombrada les pregunte - ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? -dije mostrándoles la memoria, lo de la lencería me quedaba muy claro.

-Pues Hinata creo que una travesura no estaría mal y pues se ve que Naruto es un hentai o eso ha dicho Hanabi.-Me decía Ino, la bocona de mi hermana.

-Aja ¿y? O.O

-Un bailecito no estaría nada mal ¿no crees?

-¿Que estás loca? -Las carcajadas se volvieron hacer presentes.

-No es nada del otro mundo y te puedo asegurar que Naruto lo va amar -Las miradas incitadoras de estas dos rubias sí que me aterraban- Mira Hima, te pusimos música especial para esa ocasión, busca una que te agrade, baja la luz del cuarto deja las velas, tomen unas cuantas copas de Sake, o vino y pues eso te dará valor y comienza como si fuera un juego.

-Claro Hinata-Me decía la rubia chiflada de Ino -Ya verás no lo vas agradecer.

-¿Y como se supone que se hace algo así?

-Por favor Hima no te hagas la santa, si eras la mejor bailando en el colegio.

-Pues si pero...

-¿Pero qué Hinata?, ¿se te olvidaron esa clasecitas de danza del vientre a caso?

-¿Qué les pasa?, ya no tengo 15 años.

-¿Y qué?- me decía Temari

-Acábatelo Hinata

-¡Ino! - dije poniéndome toda roja. Y ellas chocaron sus palmas mientras se retorcían de la risa.

-¡Están locas!

-Mira Hima ya les hace falta sumarle un poco de pasión y diversión con los mellizos, tanta cosa no ha tenido tanto tiempo tu y Naruto así que no seas tonta. Aprovéchalo estarán solos varios días y es su aniversario.

-Si Hinata -Bufee toda colorada elevando un poco mi flequillo, cuando la puerta se abrió toda estrepitosa.

-¡Naruto!- grite al mirarlo entrar, mientras me veía contrariado.

-¿Porque estas tan roja Hinata?

-Nada cariño ¿qué pasa? -Dije escondiendo la caja con la lencería detrás de mí.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Enseguida dame cinco minutos -Asintió, saliendo, mientras Temari e Ino volvían a carcajearse...

.

.

.

-Prométeme que cualquier cosa va a llamarme, por favor.

-Si Hinata cálmate - Pronunciaba mi suegra.

-Boruto cariño te amo, duérmete temprano ¿si?, cuida de tu hermanos y ni que por la mente te pase apagarme el móvil jovencito.

-Ya okaasan, todo estará bien-Me pronunciaba recibiendo mi abrazo.

-Hanabi ni se te ocurra aliviarte antes de que yo vuelva.

-Ya Oneesan

-Nana-Chiyo dejó todo en sus manos.

-Tranquila mi niña - Me contesto mi nana dándome la bendición. Tome a Himawari de los brazos de Naruto dándole un beso - no tardare cariño- se la entregue a mi suegra y enseguida tome a mi pelirrojo bese su frente - los extrañare- dije, mientras Naruto me abrazaba y se despedía de todos.

-Vamos- me dijo mientras salíamos de la casa y miraba a todos en el umbral.

-Todo estará bien Hinata los mellizos estarán bien.

-Lose pero es raro.

-Regresaremos pronto tranquila...

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos ya casi cuando el avión aterrizaba, Naruto ajustó mi cinturón de seguridad, perdí la noción del tiempo ya que se había ido como agua entre las manos.

Por fin llegábamos al Hotel después de la larga reunión que habíamos tenido revisando documentación y todo lo necesario, al parecer los siguientes tres días así serian. Revisaba mi móvil, leyendo los mensajes de Boruto que los mellizos y todos estaban perfectos.

-Cariño iré por una copa al bar- me decía Naruto.

-Claro, yo mientras tomare una ducha, no tardes que te tengo una sorpresa.

-Hinata, ¿sorpresa?

-¡Si! una sorpresa dije acercándome a él.

-Mmmm este viaje me está empezando a gustar -Dijo tomándome por la cintura, me dio un beso fugaz y salió -30 minutos -Pronuncio antes de cerrar la puerta y yo pedí servicio al cuarto.

Estaba que los nervios me carcomían por dentro ¿cuando me volví así de atrevida? ¿en que estaba pensando a escuchar las locas ideas de Temari e Ino? Pero tenia razón mi rubio lo merecía…

Regué el camino de rosas hasta el baño y coloque velas ; ya que no me animaría hacerlo con la luz encendida, puse las bastantes para que la iluminación fuera adecuada, y considere hacerlo en la ducha, si en la ducha el agua caliente me relajaba y Naruto en otras ocasiones me había pillado bailoteando o cantando un poco en el agua, cuando me confesó que se moría porque un dia desinhibidamente bailara para él debajo del agua y pues con la tenue luz y el cristal de la puerta de la ducha mi cuerpo no estaría tan expuesto; mi suelta se dibujaría lo suficiente, no es que me avergonzara el ejercicio me mantenía en forma pero después de un embarazo y mas múltiple obviamente quedaba uno que otro estrago, y la tenue luz se encargaría de ocultarlos.

Destape el champán y me tome dos copas como si fueran agua para darme valor, deje los foquitos del espejo encendidos como solo las velas. Y en cuanto escuche que el cerrojo de la habitación daba vuelta, encendía el mp3 con la selección muy sensual comenzando por Earned It (Fifty Shades Of Grey), y le pedí a afrodita que me ayudara a no cometer una idiotez no quería sentir Demi Moore pero no quería caerme en la ducha y terminar como idiota en el suelo, así que primero empezaría con pequeño pasos y después abriría la ducha poco a poco, tome aire respire hondo.

Lo escuche llamarme

-Por aquí Naruto- cuando en la penumbra vi su exquisito rostro entrar a la ducha, me miro anonadado consiente que solo llevaba la lencería que Ino y temari me habían obsequiado.

-¡Hinata! -dijo anonadado quitándose la corbata. Me tomo en brazos y yo lo detuve.

-No cariño aun no, feliz aniversario- le dije susurrándole al oído, mientras lo sentaba en silla.

-¿Pero Hinata que vas hacer?

-Disfruta tu regalo cariño -Temblando regrese la canción y subí el volumen.

Él estaba pasmado con los ojos dilatados, y yo me movía lentamente al rededor de la silla, agitaba mi cadera al ritmo que me marcaba la melodía, y cada que sonaba la frase eres perfecta le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a él agitando mi pelo, girando mi cadera en conjunto con mis brazos cerca de sus piernas, escuchaba su galopeada respiración y eso era lívido para mi, mi inseguridad se había ido me sentía sexy, atrevida una faceta mía que me encantaba descubrir, agite mi pelo, y baje mi mano recorriendo mi pierna desde el tobillo hasta llegar al ligero emitiendo el movimiento con la otra. Con algo de atrevimiento, coloque mi pie en medio de sus piernas, y lo escuche gruñir, mientras le di un pequeño aventon con mi pie en el pecho, me movía y apoyaba mi mano en su hombro dándole una vista de mis pechos, y yo bajaba y subía al ritmo de la música, hundía mi cara en su cuello respirándole intencionalmente, mientras mi cadera seguía en movimiento, me separé un poco.

-Hinata me estas volviendo loco -Dijo prensandome, en brazos en la silla, apasionadamente.

-Esto todavia no acaba cariño- dije soltándome de su agarre. Camine y toque el botón de automático en la ducha, me introduje a la pequeña cascada y...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Con un carajo! Hinata, mi Hinata mi dulce Hinata, me tenía babeando como un maldito prepuberto, estaba que no soportaba el tacto del pantalón, quería arrancarle las bragas como un primitivo y tomarla en el piso de la ducha. ¡Pero carajo!, mi esposa era sexy, pero esto era para volverme loco.

¡Carajo!, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la tortura visual, se metió debajo de la cascada y comenzó a mover la cadera como marcando un ocho perfectamente con una destreza barbará; lentamente mientras con sus manos imitaba el movimiento hipnotizándome los ojos, se aventaba hacia adelante y en un delicado movimiento lanzaba su cabellera hacia atrás y las pequeñas chispas de agua que expedía su cabello brillaban haciéndola ver magnifica, una verdadera diosa; Y como si no tuviera suficiente lentamente al ritmo de la música comenzó a retirar los tirantes de su sostén, cayendo estos por su hombros desnudos. Y yo estaba que temblaba joder, y en un movimiento lo tomo en manos lo desabotonó y lo lanzó sonriéndome sínicamente.

Escuchaba mi propia respiración agitada, pero mis ojos no dejaban de seguir sus manos que se desasían de las malditas medias húmedas, baja y subía dejándome una vista, este, este con un carajo indebidamente sugestiva. Y antes que se decidiera por completo de las bragas me pare como un animal poseído aventé los zapatos y el pantalón al demonio y sin importarme un carajo desagarrar la playera me metía a la ducha, ni siquiera la deje pronunciar palabra, recargándome en la barra la levante y ella unió sus piernas a mi cadera.

Y yo sentía que me volvía un animal al oírla gritar mi nombre en mi oído, sus manos arañaban mi espalda y otra se prensaba de mi pelo, lleno de lívido, deseo la tome si la tome y la hice mía, una y otra vez en esa ducha, subía, bajaba uniéndonos debajo del agua caliente igual de caliente que nuestros cuerpos; que nuestra sangre.

-Haaaa, Haaa - se escuchaba, en conjunto con las respiraciones agitadas y correr del agua.

Mi lengua buscaba la suya desesperadamente y cuando sentí que no podía mas la tome en brazos y pisando el tapete del baño la lleve a la cama, mientras mi mujer no dejaba de besarme ni un solo y la deposite en la cama, perdí el poco control que tenia hacia mi ímpetu, y al ritmo de sex on fire nos uní.

-Bésame- me decía rogando, mientras su curiosas manos viajaban por mi espalada, y así lo hice la bese hasta quedarme sin aliento, hasta impregnarme de su sabor, hasta que mis papilas gustativas tuvieron una sobredosis de su exquisito sabor. Y mis oídos llegaban al éxtasis de escuchar su gemidos de satisfacción ante los momentáneos lapsos para tomar aire, mi tacto estaba exhausto y satisfecho de tan perfecto, como meticuloso recorrido por el cuerpo de mi esposa, de mi perfecta Hinata.

Y mi miembro estaba en el regocijo ante la firme y apretada calidez que me brindaba el centro de mi mujer.

-Vamos nena, vamos- le decía colocando su pierna en mi obro, y yo me reflejaba en sus orbes perlas extasiado de mi propio reflejo lleno de crudo deseo y necesidad de llegar a la culminación en su centro.

-Grrrr- gruñí y ella levantaba su cadera recibiendo mis envestidas, una tras otra, y al escucharla gritar mi nombre ya no pude mas explote de satisfacción y goce en ella.

-Haaaa- pronuncio ahogadamente. Y yo me tumbe encima de ella viendo su sonrisa radiante.

-¿Te gusto tu regalo?

-¿Que si me gusto? Hinata, esperare con ansias el siguiente aniversario.

-Tonto- dijo poniéndose toda roja mientras me acostaba a lado de ella acunándola en mis brazos. Bese su hombro, coloque su cabellos aun húmedos de lado y con ella en mis brazos, el sueño nos venció a ambos...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pensaba lo que Naruto me había dicho tiempo atrás la última oportunidad ante el perdón y el amor...

Sin duda había valido la pena, pensaba y suspiraba lanzando al aire como cualquier jovenzuela enamorada. Revisa el correo de la empresa comprobando que no había nada de importancia, todo iba perfecto. Tenía dos días que habíamos regresado del viaje con Naruto y él no dejaba de recordarme el baile a cada oportunidad, rogándome por una repetición.

-¿Y bien Hinata?

-¿He?

Llevas suspirando buen rato ignorándonos por completo a Ino y a mí.

-Si tienes dos dias que regresaron y no te has dignado a decirnos como te fue-Y en automático el color carmesí, tomo mi cara -Kyyyya lo hizo, si lo hizo -Gritaba Temari.

-Picarona -decia Ino.

-¿No, nos dirás nada?

-Nada Temari

-Hima por favor - Me rogaban con una cara que las hacía ver patéticas, y como salvándome la campana de este interrogatorio, sonó la puerta.

-Adelante -pronuncie, mirando como entraba mi suegra, ya está todo listo, le afirme y salí de la oficina detrás de ella siguiéndola a la sala de juntas, asiéndole cara de burla a Temari e Ino que se quedaban como niñas regañadas en el sofá...

.

.

.

Los meses se fueron volando en un cerrar y abrir de ojos nos encontrábamos celebrando el cumpleaños número tres de los mellizos, la casa estaba llena de globos rosas y azules había un enorme brincolín en el centro del jardin, una mesa con regalos y el pastel principal. Un poco picoteado de un lado ya que Naruto no perdía la oportunidad de robarse una probada de betún al pastel.

-No solo tengo que cuidar que los niños no le metan mano al pastel si no también tu Naruto -Le decía mi suegra regañando a mi rubio mientras este refunfuñaba.

Yo veía a Himawari y a Minato correr por el jardín mientras el pequeño Itachi trataba de alcanzarlos, Hanabi y Konohamaru con su pequeña en brazos. Shikamaru y Temari en una esquina sonriendo y rozagantes ante la noticia de la próxima llegada de otro integrante a la familia. Mi querido primo Neji, que por fin radicaría en Tokyo, charlaba con su esposa junto a la fuente mientras su pequeño jugaba con Inojin y Shikadai. Ino y Kiba se encontraban tomando alguna bebida mientras me saludaban a lo lejos.

-Okaasa aquí están las velas -Me decía el guapo de mi hijo de la mano de Sarada.

-Ponlas cariño -mi pequeño en un par de meses se iría a competir a los paralímpicos; estábamos tan orgulloso de él, él y Sarada realmente se veían estables, no dejaban de hacer planes juntos y yo estaba consciente que ella sería mi nuera. Yo me ponía melancólica mirando frente a mí lo que siempre había añorado mi familia, mi felicidad materializada...

Había llegado a Tokyo envuelta en un inmenso odio, llena de deseos de venganza, que probablemente podía haber cumplido, ¿pero ganando qué? hundirme en una inmensa amargura después. Nunca podía haber hecho feliz a Sasuke ni él lo hubiera sido, ahora ambos estábamos con quien debíamos estar. Podía mirar en sus ojos calma, tranquilad.

Mi suegra me veía sonriente mientras sostenía en brazos a Himawari. Se veía hermosa, con un vestido morado su cabello ondulado llegándole en caireles hasta los hombros y sus hermosísimos ojos celestes brillando. Naruto se acerco con Minato con su pelirrojo cabello recortado, su camisa de vestir en miniatura azul marino y su pantalón de mezclilla, me sonreía abriendo sus ojos azules. Naruto me beso la frente, y se colocaron enfrente del pastel mientras todos se comenzaban acercar para cantar las mañanitas...

.

.

.

Buscaba a Naruto y a los mellizos cuando los encontré detrás del brincolin ya que la fiesta había terminado.

-¡¿Que hicieron?! - dije yo llevándome las manos a la cabeza. -Pero Naruto ¿qué? -Estaban llenos de betun hasta el cabello, él y los mellizos.

-Fueron ellos Hinata te lo juro, deberás -Decía levantando las manos al aire, mientras los mellizos reían y balbuceaban repitiendo papá una y otra vez.

-Traidores -les decía Naruto, mientras se ponía de pie correteándolos.

-Ha no, los tres al baño, entramos a la casa, Kushina, la nana chiyo, Boruto miraban a Naruto y a los mellizos con cara de ¿que rayos?

-¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Su hijo -le conteste a mi suegra.

-Pero Naruto

-Para mi justificación solo diré que yo estaba cuidando a los mellizos como Hinata me lo pidió ya que ella despedía a nuestros amigos y me dispuse a comer mi pastel tranquilamente deberás y este par de remolinos, corrieron hacia a mi embarrándome como me ven.-Decía abriendo los brazos, mostrándonos su camisa de manga larga naranja llena de betún, igual que su pantalón de vestir negro. Nos comenzamos a carcajear.

-¿Y ellos Naruto?

-Pues- decía rascándose la cabeza -Una cosa, llevo a la otra y terminamos aventándonos el pastel-Brincaban los mellizos gritoneando de gusto, mientras Boruto estaba con su cara de seriedad como el buen Tsundere que era.

-Al baño los tres- les dije

Cuando Himawari miro a Boruto y le gritaba Oniisan, onniisan. Él pego un brinco, haciéndole señal para que no se acercara y se encaminaba a la sala.Y al final lo alcanzo abrazándolo llenándolo de betún y como si no hubiera tenido suficiente se unió Naruto y Minato al abrazo. Boruto se sonrojaba y renegaba. Mientras la nana chiyo, mi suegra y yo no parábamos de reír.

-Vamos Otosan ya estas viejo

-Tranquilo Boruto, vamos juega con tu viejo...

.

.

.

Ya en mi cama, después de dormir a los mellizos, cepillándome el cabello, sentí el irreconocible aliento de mi esposo al arrodillarse detrás de mí, cuando sus labios comenzaron a explorar mi cuello y yo sentía que el libido comenzó a despertar en mi centro.

Me recosté en la cama, y acariciando su pelo viendo sus hermosos ojos azules y sentirlo encima de mi ahogadamente le dije -Te amo -Me sonrió tan radiante como él solo podía hacerlo.

-Y yo te amo mi Hinata, siempre a ti mi ojiperla.

Me perdí en su sabor, en su olor, mi cuerpo se fundió con él de mi amado, sintiendo goce, y mi corazón se acogía llenándose de regocijo sintiendo calma, felicidad y dicha, sabiendo que había elegido la oportunidad de ser feliz, de perdonar pero sobretodo amar.

Nos deparaba dicha, nos deparaba el hermoso destino que habíamos elegido.

Fue La última oportunidad para el perdón, el olvido, pero sobre todo para amar con la vida misma, y mi conciencia se perdió en los apasionados besos de mi amado rubio.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **RV:**

marcelaporras : Hola espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, ese Naruto es un loquillo y ya te dejo un pequeño resumen de mi nuevo fic. Que los disfrutes y espero tu kawaii comentario como siempre :D

Hima947: Así me paso a mi también jejeje, esa hanabi y ese Naruto son unos loquillos espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por todos tus kawaiis comentarios y espero que este final te deje un lindo sabor de boca.

Y Hasta aquí esta Historia, fue un placer haberla escrito, pero buen un gran sabor de boca tener lectores tan maravilloso como ustedes que no dejaron de alentarme para continuarla a pesar de no ser una historia con la dinámica típica, espero seguir teniendo sus comentarios. En fin espero que el final fuera de su agrado ya sé que fue un poco largo 16 páginas pero la cuales escribí con mucho entusiasmo.

Sin más Gracias y no seguimos leyendo…

Espero su Reviews


End file.
